Sirius Black, vous avez dit Sirius Black ?
by Gaef
Summary: Nirvana n'aurait jamais du demander qui était Sirius Black si elle avait voulu être tranquille pour sa 6è année. Car tout le monde sait qu'un Maraudeur n'aime pas être ignoré. Sirius/OC. Complète.
1. Rentrée à Poudlard

_**Sirius Black, vous avez dit Sirius Black ?**_

GAEF

Résumé _:__ « Et lui, qui-est-ce ? » renifla-t-elle. […] Rémus Lupin dévisagea Nirvana comme si elle disait venir de la planète Mars. Il avait tout d'abord pensé qu'elle bluffait mais visiblement, elle attendait une réponse et le jeune Gryffondor bafouilla : « Tu ne connais pas Sirius ? » « Je devrais ? »_

_Nirvana n'aurait jamais du demander cela si elle espérait passer une sixième année semblable aux cinq premières car tout le monde sait que blesser Sirius Black dans son ego de séducteur invétéré, poursuivit par toutes les jeunes filles de Poudlard, n'est pas une chose à faire si l'on veut rester tranquille. Surtout lorsque Sirius Black décide que pour réparer cet affront, il doit séduire cette jeune donzelle…Mais Black va devoir s'attendre à une résistance farouche de la part de ladite donzelle…Et si Nirvana Prewett n'était pas une fille comme les autres ? Et si, c'était, pour Sirius Black, __**LA**__ fille ? _

* * *

Chapitre I :

_Rentrée à Poudlard…_

Septembre 1976 :

Une jeune fille dont le visage était caché derrière un livre de Sortilèges avancés zigzaguait entre les sorciers avec une étonnante facilité, tout en restant plongée dans son ouvrage. Malheureusement, sa bienheureuse chance s'évapora bientôt car elle percuta un Serpentard.

- Tu ne pourrais pas faire un peu attention ? maugréa Lucius Malfoy en se frottant son épaule. La jeune sorcière daigna enfin lever les yeux de son livre et dévisagea le septième année comme s'il n'aurait pas du être là.

- Excuse-moi, Lucius, je lisais. Dit-elle d'une voix neutre. En effet, qu'aurait-elle eu à craindre de son propre cousin ?

- T'es toujours entrain de lire ! grommela Lucius tandis que sa mère embrassait sèchement les joues de la jeune fille au livre.

- Bonjour Nirvana. Dit-elle d'une voix monocorde.

- Bonjour, ma tante. Répondit la dénommée Nirvana d'une voix égale.

- Cassandra est en première année, c'est cela ?

- Oui, ma tante. Répondit la jeune fille en lissant ses cheveux bruns. Elle avait à présent fermé son livre en se promettant de reprendre sa lecture un peu plus tard.

- J'espère qu'elle ira à Serpentard, **elle** ! siffla Rosamund Malfoy. La jeune sorcière brune qui répondait au nom de Nirvana Prewett planta ses yeux d'une couleur étrange, vagabondant entre le bleu et le violet, dans ceux, bleus acier de la femme de son oncle. Bien évidemment que Cassandra Prewett, dite Kendra irait à Serpentard, cela ne faisait aucun doute et Nirvana savait que tout le monde le savait. Seulement, on ne perdait pas une occasion de lui rappeler qu'en tant qu'héritière de la lignée Malfoy-Prewett, elle aurait du aller à Serpentard plutôt qu'à Serdaigle.

- Père était à Serdaigle. Fut tout ce qu'elle répondit, haussant les épaules, agacée qu'on lui rabâche toujours les oreilles avec Serpentard.

Sa tante plissa les yeux tandis que le reste de la famille Prewett arrivait. Tristan Prewett, le père était un homme âgé de quarante-six ans et qui avait toujours été silencieux et froid, dans son apparence, du moins; d'aussi loin que se souvenait Nirvana. C'était un sorcier très digne qui méprisait ceux qui ne savait pas faire honneur à leur rang et à leur famille. Pour autant, il n'était pas comme l'oncle de Nirvana, Abraxas, qui ne jurait que par la pureté du sang et espérait la très prochaine extermination des moldus. Non, Tristan Prewett avait un avis bien tranché sur les moldus. Il estimait en effet que les moldus étaient d'une espèce inférieure à celle des sorciers mais ne prônait pas leur extermination, en fait il était plus indifférent qu'autre chose. Tristan Prewett posa ses yeux violets sur sa fille aîné par resta de marbre. Son regard avait toujours été si inexpressif et l'on aurait pu prendre cela pour de l'arrogance si l'on ne le connaissait pas. Mesurant près d'un mètre quatre-vingt, il imposait par sa présence physique et celui qui osait le défier était quelqu'un qui n'avait plus qu'à préparer son cercueil. A ses côtés, une femme blonde, Calypso Prewett, la mère de Nirvana, se tenait, droite, hautaine, fière, comme tous les Malfoy. Elle était en effet la sœur aînée d'Abraxas Malfoy et tout deux se ressemblaient beaucoup. Vêtue d'une robe stricte aux couleurs de son ancienne maison, c'est-à-dire vert et argent, elle ne cachait pas qu'elle était fière de sa famille et de ses origines pures. Puis, juste devant elle, se tenait Cassandra Prewett. Aussi blonde que Nirvana était brune, elle avait hérité des traits aristocratiques des Malfoy et son visage ne faisait que pousser les gens à deviner qu'elle entrerait bientôt dans la maison des Serpentard. Le nez bien haut, comme si elle fixait le plafond, Cassandra Prewett montrait qu'elle n'était pas peu fière d'être une Malfoy-Prewett. Ses yeux bleus croisèrent ceux améthystes de sa sœur et Cassandra eut un sourire satisfait. Nirvana ignora son sourire, ne cherchant pas même à savoir ce qui réjouissait tant sa sœur. Calypso embrassa - d'une manière qui aurait pu passer pour de la froideur pour quelqu'un qui était étranger à cette famille, mais qui en fait, était censé être de l'entrain – son frère puis sa belle-sœur.

- Mon cher Lucius. Dit alors Calypso en posant ses mains sur les épaules de son neveu. Tu dois être nostalgique à l'idée que ce soit ta dernière année !

- J'imagine avec délices la vie que j'aurais lorsque j'aurais obtenu mes ASPICS, ma tante.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr. Sourit faiblement Calypso. On m'a dit que tu étais engagé avec une Black…

- Oui. Narcissa Black. dit-il ave un manque d'entrain évident.

- Hum…Une bonne famille. Jugea-t-elle. Est-elle à ta convenance ?

- Bien entendu, ma tante.

- Et pour Nirvana ? s'enquit Rosamund.

- Nous n'avons encore rien décidé. Intervint Tristan Prewett. Nirvana leva des yeux reconnaissant vers son père. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'elle détestait, c'était entendre sa mère et sa tante se projeter dans elle ne savait quelle alliance avec une famille au sang-pure.

La discussion s'arrêta là. Tous savait qu'il ne fallait jamais contredire Tristan Prewett, à moins de vouloir en finir avec votre réputation, et donc avec votre vie. Nirvana décida de faire cesser ce silence gênant et s'approcha de ses parents. Elle les embrassa rapidement sur la joue.

- Au revoir, père, au revoir mère. Mon oncle, ma tante. Dit-elle dans un signe de tête en montant dans le wagon.

- Aaah…Cassandra. Dit tendrement Calypso à sa deuxième fille. J'espère sincèrement avoir une photo de toi et dans un uniforme vert et argent, cela va de soi !

- Bien sûr, mère, comment en serait-il différent ? fit Cassandra Prewett d'une voix hautaine. Cassandra monta à la suite de sa sœur. Nirvana s'engouffra dans le premier wagon libre et s'assit près de la fenêtre, dans une posture toujours très aristocratique. Après tout, elle était née dans une famille au comportement froid et passait sa vie dans les livres depuis sa plus tendre enfance, comment aurait-elle pu avoir une autre attitude ? Nirvana Prewett était donc naturellement peu expansive dans ses émotions. Ce qui fait qu'elle avait toujours eu un groupe d'amis toujours très réduit. Cassandra entra à sa suite et s'assit face à sa sœur. Lucius passa dans le couloir mais les ignora royalement. Nirvana préférait cela. Elle était en sixième année et son cousin en septième et ses fréquentations étaient _légèrement_ différente de celles de la jeune fille. Les Malfoy et les Prewett disparurent, transplanant directement jusqu'à chez eux. Nirvana se contenta de rester droite, immobile, silencieuse son livre sur les genoux. Elle regarda quelques instants par la fenêtre. Elle aimait beaucoup regarder les gens, on apprenait beaucoup plus en regardant qu'en demandant. Par exemple, Nirvana voyait une femme d'un âge déjà avancé enlacer avec effusion, les larmes aux yeux, un jeune sorcier aux cheveux noirs, aux yeux noisettes cachés derrière des lunettes rondes et sut immédiatement que ce jeune garçon – qui devait avoir seize ans – était fils unique. Tout l'indiquait dans la façon dont la femme se comportait. Larmoyante, elle sécha ses larmes avant de se pencher sur son fils pour embrasser son crâne. Le garçon se dégagea, gêné par le comportement de sa mère et celle-ci se tourna vers un autre jeune homme. Nirvana haussa un sourcil. Se serait-elle trompée ? Il lui semblait pourtant que non. La femme n'agissait pas de la même façon qu'avec le premier garçon. Le deuxième sorcier était plus grand que le premier, ses cheveux étaient noirs mais n'avaient pas les mêmes nuances que ceux du sorcier à lunettes. La femme enlaça le deuxième garçon, plus brièvement cependant et Nirvana en revint à sa première conclusion. Le garçon à lunettes était fils unique. Le mystère résolu, Nirvana retourna à son livre en parfaite Serdaigle. Cassandra, soupira nerveusement. Maintenant que la famille n'était plus là, elle pouvait cesser d'arborer son masque de confiance. Elle sortit son miroir et vérifia une énième fois que ses cheveux blonds étaient parfaitement disciplinés dans son chignon. La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et la jeune Serdaigle leva la tête de son livre. Venait d'entrer dans le wagon ses amis. Le premier, un long et mince garçon à l'air gringalet se nommait Zacharias Cohen, plus communément appelé Zach et était ce qu'on appelait généralement le meilleur ami de Nirvana. C'était un garçon timide, réservé qui n'avait pas volé sa place à Serdaigle. Il lança un pauvre sourire à Nirvana et jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à Cassandra. Zach était de ces personnes qui déteste le changement. Tout ce qui n'est habituel et routinier est pour lui une source considérable d'inquiétudes, pour la plupart infondées. S'asseyant à côté de Nirvana, il lissa ses cheveux noirs, comme à chaque fois qu'il était anxieux et posa ses yeux verts sur la banquette en face de lui. Zach était comme Nirvana, très, très silencieux. Ensuite, venait une jeune Serdaigle hystérique et tous les ans, Nirvana se demandait comment elle avait fait pour devenir amie avec une fille si…expansive. Tout était pour elle, matière à crier, à démontrer au monde entier qu'elle était effectivement pourvue de cordes vocales et qu'elle adorait s'en servir. Cette jeune fille était Johanna Greenglass et sa crinière noire passa en coup de vent et Nirvana se retrouva, elle ne sait comment, debout, dans les bras de Johanna Greenglass.

- Vous m'avez tellement manqués ! s'extasia-t-elle de sa voix si aiguë que Nirvana se demandait comment il lui était encore possible de parler après seize années d'existence. Cassandra la regardait, les yeux ronds, comme un peu révulsée par son comportement.

- Toi aussi, Jo'. Dit la plus âgée des sœurs Prewett. Johanna se dégagea des bras de Nirvana, enlaça brièvement Zach – qui ne rougissait plus autant qu'il y a six ans, il aurait pourtant du être habitué au comportement exubérant de leur amie -. Puis, Nirvana se leva et enlaça la dernière de ses amies. Il s'agissait de la seule Serpentarde déjà répartie, présente dans le wagon. Il s'agissait de Laurence MacMahon, une jeune sorcière de seize ans au regard inexpressif qui seyait si bien aux familles de sang-pur. Et pourtant, c'était là la grande malchance de la jeune fille. Elle était née d'un père moldu et d'une mère sorcière, et avait pourtant été répartie à Serpentard. Ses camarades de maison l'avait immédiatement rejetée pour cela et Nirvana, Johanna et Zach s'étaient liés d'amitié avec elle après l'avoir surprise à pleurer toutes ses larmes dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Johanna enlaça Laurence, plus brièvement encore que Zach, sachant à quel point la jeune fille avait horreur des contacts physique non indispensable.

- Tu dois être Cassandra ! s'exclama Johanna en enlaçant la future élève. Cassandra Prewett se figea et fusilla sa sœur du regard. Lorsque Johanna Greenglass daigna enfin la lâcher, elle s'empressa de vérifier que son chignon était encore en place. Zach avait déjà ouvert son livre de botanique et Laurence, comme toujours, était assise à côté de lui, face à Johanna. Cette dernière s'empressa de raconter ses vacances, mimant la réaction de ses parents quand ils avaient reçu les résultats de ses BUSES. Nirvana, elle, n'avait eu que des Optimal, en dehors des Métamorphoses et de l'Histoire où elle avait récolté un Effort Exceptionnel. Cassandra gardait un œil méfiant sur la jeune Greenglass et Nirvana retint un sourire, en songeant à quel point ils devaient paraître bizarres aux yeux des autres. Il y avait Laurence, la Serpentarde qui se trouvait là sans que les autres sachent vraiment pourquoi, puis Zach, le seul garçon, qui semblait souffrir d'agoraphobie et d'anxiété chronique. Ensuite, venait Johanna, qui devait être surnommée par les autres « la folle hystérique » et enfin, venait Nirvana, la sang-pur qui passait inaperçue aux yeux de tous. La jeune Serdaigle ferma son livre et écouta son amie déblatérer sur les magnifiques paysages du sud de la France. Un vacarme assourdissant se fit entendre. Visiblement cela venait du couloir. Des ricanements moqueurs s'élevèrent et je haussais les sourcils. Puis tout se passa très vite, la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit et deux masses informes tombèrent aux pieds des sorciers. Les deux imbéciles qui venaient de s'écrouler au milieu de leur compartiment et qui était probablement à Gryffondor, au vu de la couleur de leurs cravates. Les deux garçon éclatèrent de rire et Nirvana grimaça, retirant son pied du dessous de la tête de celui qui n'était autre que le sorcier qu'elle avait aperçu se faire étouffer sous les jérémiades de sa mère. Le bigleux se releva, en repoussant son ami, aux cheveux noirs aux reflets bleus et se releva, épousseta sa robe de sorcier et sous l'air hautain de Nirvana, prit sa main et y déposa un baiser bruyant. Il se releva, et ricana :

- Navré de vous avoir importunée, jeune damoiselle. Je suis votre chevalier servant à tout jam…

- JAMES ! s'exclama la voix courroucée de quelqu'un que Nirvana connaissait bien. Elle ignora le dénommé James et sourit brièvement à Rémus Lupin, avec qui elle avait été préfète l'année passée. Désolé, Nirvana, je n'ai pas été assez rapide pour retenir James Potter et ses lubies ! sourit-il. La Serdaigle acquiesça puis reporta son attention sur le Gryffondor aux cheveux noirs aux reflets bleus.

- Et lui, qui-est-ce ? renifla-t-elle. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, comme s'il n'était pas normal qu'elle ne connaisse pas le Gryffondor. Lui-même semblait assez interloqué de sa question. Rémus Lupin dévisagea Nirvana comme si elle disait venir de la planète Mars. Il avait tout d'abord pensé qu'elle bluffait mais visiblement, elle attendait une réponse et le jeune Gryffondor bafouilla :

- Tu ne connais pas Sirius ?

- Je devrais ? s'enquit l'aînée des Prewett. Lupin ouvrit les yeux, éberlué et le dénommé James Potter s'esclaffa:

- Sirius, on a trouvé une fille qui ne te connaît pas mais qui connaît Rémus ! Je ne pensais pas cela possible !

James Potter frappa l'épaule du dénommé Sirius et ricana de plus belle. Nirvana le dévisagea, trouvant son comportement idiot et puéril.

- Sirius comment ? dit la jeune fille, ce qui fit exploser de rire James Potter. Le Gryffondor, étant parvenu à sortir du compartiment s'affala contre la paroi du compartiment d'en face, ricanant comme le plus parfait des idiots.

- Voyons, Nirvana ! s'exclama Johanna. Sirius Black !

- Tu le connais ? s'étonna son amie. Le dénommé Sirius Black ne trouvait pas cette situation très drôle, au contraire. Il semblait même vexé qu'une fille, peu importe son nom et sa maison tant qu'elle était une fille, ne sache pas qui il était.

- Enfin, tu n'as jamais entendu parlé des Maraudeurs ? s'étonna Johanna.

- Qui ? fit Nirvana en fronçant les sourcils, assez agacée d'ignorer quelque chose que tant de gens semblaient connaître. James Potter cessa immédiatement le vacarme dus à ses rires et se redressa. Nirvana les observa, se demandant si c'était si sérieux que ça. Elle avait du manquer un passage dans le livre _Histoire de la Magie_ parce qu'elle n'avait jamais rien lu sur de quelconques Maraudeurs.

- Le pire c'est qu'elle à l'air sérieuse ! marmonna Potter. Tu n'as jamais entendu parlé de nous ? Les Maraudeurs ? Les Ennemis des Serpentard ? Les plus beaux gosses de Poudlard tout entier ?

Nirvana grimaça au dernier énoncé. S'ils n'étaient que de vulgaires Dom Juan, pas étonnant qu'elle ne sache rien d'eux.

- Tu sais bien ! soupira Laurence. Ceux qui ont – personne ne sait comment – réussit à jeter un sort aux lits des Serpentard pour qu'ils les emmène en pyjama jusque dans le Hall !

A l'annonce de cet « exploit », Black et Potter sourirent de plus belle mais Nirvana fronça les sourcils. Elle se rappelait vaguement que quelque chose comme ça c'était produit l'année dernière mais pensait que les coupables n'avaient pas été trouvés. Elle le leur fit remarquer.

- Bien sûr, nous n'avons pas eu la bêtise de nous faire prendre ! s'exclama Black. Nirvana haussa les épaules et retourna à son livre, pensant que la conversation était close. Mais apparemment pas car Black se posta devant elle et lui retira son livre. Elle fulmina et leva des yeux noirs vers lui. Elle avait besoin de ce livre, si elle manquait quelque chose qui aurait pu être utile à…

- Rends-moi ça ! grogna-t-elle d'une voix menaçante. Il parut être étonné de la si grande importance qu'elle semblait accorder à ce livre mais ne la laissa pas le récupérer pour autant.

- Tu sais, j'aimerais réellement remédier à ton ignorance à mon sujet ! dit-il d'un ton cajoleur. Tu n'as qu'à sortir avec moi !

Nirvana le regarda, les yeux ronds et resta coite, attendant la fin de sa blague.

- Ok, elle est où la blague ? s'enquit-elle sèchement.

- Je suis sérieux ! dit-il, faisant ce qui aurait semblé à une autre fille, un sourire ravageur, mais qui faisait penser à Nirvana qu'elle se trouvait face à un débile congénitale.

- Arrête de faire l'andouille et rends-moi mon livre !

- Oublie-le trente seconde, ton livre. Je t'invite à sortir et…

- Tu peux toujours courir ! Je ne sortirais jamais avec un imbécile dans ton genre, même si je n'avais plus le choix qu'entre toi et une Harpie à l'haleine putride ! siffla-t-elle en lui arrachant son précieux livre. James éclata de rire et Sirius lui lança un regard noir. Rémus rigola qu'elle devait super bien s'entendre avec une certaine Evans – sans que Nirvana ne comprenne pourquoi - et tira sur la manche de la robe de sorcier de Black pour l'enjoindre à sortir du compartiment.

- Désolé, Nirvana ! s'excusa Rémus dans un sourire contrit. Ils repartirent d'où ils venaient et Black semblait réellement secoué par le fait que quelqu'un lui ait dit « non ». Laurence ferma le compartiment à clef et tous regardèrent Nirvana avec des yeux ronds.

- Quoi ? s'inquiéta la jeune Serdaigle.

- Tu ne les connaissais vraiment pas ?!

- Ben si, Rémus était préfet avec moi, l'année dernière. Dit-elle. Mais les deux autres, non !

- James Potter et Sirius Black ! S'il y a bien quelqu'un que tu dois connaître, c'est bien eux !

- Bah, si leur seul mérite est de mettre les Serpentard en rogne, je ne vois pas pourquoi ! rétorqua Nirvana en haussant les épaules. Johanna la fusilla du regard et Nirvana lui demanda ce qui lui prenait.

- Cela fait trois ans que je te dis que je suis raide dingue de Sirius Black et maintenant, je viens de comprendre que ça fait trois ans que tu te contrefous de ce que je te raconte !

- Oh…C'était de lui que tu parlais ?! s'excusa la jeune fille en mettant une main devant sa bouche. Désolée, mais je ne voyais pas de qui tu parlais… Je ne voulais pas paraître impolie. En vraie jeune Serdaigle hystérique, Johanna balaya ses excuses d'un revers de main, n'étant jamais rancunière.

- Mais réellement, James Potter est capitaine et attrapeur de son équipe de Quidditch ! dit Laurence.

- Possible, mais je ne vais qu'aux matchs de mon équipe. Répliqua la jeune fille. Je dois vraiment passer pour une idiote !

- Ne t'en fais pas. Chuchota Zach, comme s'il avait peur que les… « Maraudeurs » ne reviennent et ne lui fasse la morale à lui aussi parce qu'il ne les connaissait pas. Je ne les connaissais que de réputation, je ne savais pas qui était qui. Nirvana, sourit, se sentant toujours un peu idiote.

- Sont-ils donc si populaires que ça ?

Johanna hocha la tête à une vitesse affolante, si bien qu'en cas de tremblement de terre, Nirvana n'aurait pas vu la différence. Son amie prit un air rêveur et se mit à énumérer leurs qualités, surtout celle dudit Sirius Black. Mais pour Nirvana, le jeune homme n'avait aucune des qualités susmentionnées et elle se remit à la lecture de son livre. Il y avait forcément quelque chose là dedans qui pourrait l'aider…

* * *

_Quelques dix compartiments plus loin..._

- Allez, Sirius ! Fais pas cette tête ! s'exclama James en frappant l'épaule de son meilleur ami, qui n'était toujours pas remis du fait d'être inconnu aux yeux d'une Serdaigle, qui plus est, n'était pas mal du tout.

- C'est quand même dingue d'être à ce point absorbé par ses études au point d'ignorer notre existence ! grommela Sirius en se grattant la tête. Tu te rends compte ?! Ca veut dire que les livres ont plus d'intérêt que les Maraudeurs !

James Potter se redressa de tout son séant et fixa son ami du regard.

- Tu as raison, vu comme ça, c'est franchement pas glorieux ! Mon vieux, tu te dois de réparer ça !

- Pourquoi moi ? objecta Sirius.

- Parce que moi, j'ai déjà Evans à convaincre ! s'amusa James dans un clin d'œil entendu. Et puis, un peu de difficultés ne te fera pas de mal, n'est-ce-pas, Patmol ?

- Pas faux, mon vieux ! sourit Sirius du même sourire carnassier qu'il arborait lorsqu'il avait en vue un nouveau trophée – comprenez fille - dans sa ligne de mire. Sirius Black repars en chasse ! Fais à attention à toi…euh…comment elle s'appelle, déjà, Lunard ?

Rémus soupira, ferma brièvement les yeux et pria pour que la Serdaigle ne tombe jamais dans les bras de Sirius, afin que cela serve de leçon à son ami.

- Nirvana. Nirvana Prewett !

- Nirvana…se moqua James. Ca promet, Patmol !

- Oui, donc, je disais, Fais attention à toi, Nirvana Prewett ! Sirius Black arrive pour te faire décoller le nez de tes stupides bouquins !

Sirius avait dit ça le point levé, comme l'aurait fait un capitaine, encourageant ses hommes avant une bataille. Potter éclata de rire, Pettigrow l'imita, comme toujours et Rémus Lupin, comme à son habitude, soupira, se demandant quels plans farfelus allait inventer Sirius Black pour arriver à ses fins, car il n'en doutait pas Sirius y arriverait mais le Gryffondor ne savait pas à quoi il se frottait et il risquait bien d'y laisser des plumes et cela n'était pas plus mal...

* * *

Voilà, mon premier chapitre de ma nouvelle histoire. Désolée si certaines s'attendaient à la suite de _Répulsion _mais pour le moment, je suis plus inspirée par Harry Potter. ( C'est un peu ma faute, je n'arrête pas de lire des fics dessus aussi mais bon je suis bloquée pour mon autre histoire, donc je couche sur papier ce que j'ai dans la tête...)

J'aimerais vraiment avoir votre avis sur ce 1er chapitre. Ok, il est surtout descriptif mais il faut bien que j'introduise le contexte. Je ne sais pas ce que ça vaut, mais ce serait gentil de faire partager votre avis, simplemen pour m'améliorer. Donc, pour les éventuelles personnes intéressées par la suite, elle arrivera je sais pas trop quand...

Et si certain n'ont pas envie de lire à cause du re-vu, eh bien, sachez juste qu'il y a une raison à ce que mon héroïne soit si absorbée par ses livres et ses recherches mais bien évidemment, je ne vais pas dire laquelle !

En espérant vous lire !!

GAEF


	2. Cours, Black et Club de Slug

Tout d'abord, merci pour les rewievers, je suis ravie que le premier chapitre vous plaise et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour les suivants. Pour ce chapitre, j'avais intialement prévu de le scinder en deux mais je trouvais qu'il ne se passait pas grand chose de bien intéressant donc je l'ai laissé tel quel.

GroZ: Pour le double postage, pas grave, c'est pas la première fois que ça arrive sur mes fics ( faudrait peut-être que je me pose des questions lol). Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews, ça fait plaisir. J'espère que la suite te conviendra tout autant et n'hésites pas à me dire ce que tu en penses.

nini: Merci, voilà la suite et un peu plus longue cette fois.

Tictatine: Merci pour tout tes compliments, ça me va droit au coeur et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

Elayna Black: Simplement, Merci ! :)

Lexy: La suite te plaire, j'espère.

Bou: Voilà voilà, j'arrive ! Pour le chap 3, par contre, je peux rien dire...

Briséis Black: Ce petit mystère se resoud dans ce chapitre. Enfin, quand je dis mystère !

Voilà, bonne kecture et n'hésitez pas à reviewez !

* * *

Chapitre II :

_Cours, Black et Club de Slug_

Le reste du trajet jusqu'à Poudlard s'était fait sans encombre et Nirvana était à présent dans le Hall, attendant sans grande appréhension le tour de sa sœur. Zach fixait son assiette, ce qui était tout sauf inhabituel et Johanna discutait avec véhémence avec sa voisine et la discussion devait porter sur quelque chose comme « Quelle couleur s'alliait le mieux à la couleur des yeux de Sirius Black ? ». Nirvana était passablement énervée à cause de cet imbécile. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré de personne si méprisable de par son comportement.

- Alessandra Hope Finnigan! appela MacGonagal, leur professeur de métamorphoses. Nirvana sursauta. Ils n'en étaient qu'aux F…

Serdaigle ! aboya le choixpeau. Nirvana applaudit, plus par automatisme que pour autre chose. Une petite blonde rejoignit les rangs des Serdaigle tandis que le suivant était envoyé à Gryffondor sous les encouragements rugissants de ces imbéciles de Gryffondors. Nirvana se replongea dans son livre d'enchantement, cherchant toujours inlassablement; en sachant pourtant pertinemment qu'il y avait une chance sur 1 million pour ce qu'elle recherche depuis si longtemps soit là mais, se disait-elle, si cette chance était là, sous son nez et qu'elle avait abandonné à deux doigt de la réussite, elle s'en serait voulu jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Alors, elle cherchait, inlassablement, continuellement, la même chose depuis qu'elle savait lire.

- Nini ! appela Johanna. Nirvana leva les yeux vers son amie et la fusilla du regard. Elle n'avait pas le droit de l'appeler comme ça. Une seule personne avait le droit. C'est bientôt le tour de ta sœur !

La jeune Serdaigle abandonna son livre l'espace de quelques secondes.

Cassandra Europe Prewett ! appela MacGonagal. Nirvana vit sa sœur s'avancer dignement, le nez toujours levé vers le plafond, comme si un sortilège d'attraction lui avait été lancé. Cassandra se posa sur la tabouret, regardant suspicieusement le choixpeau et Nirvana était certaine que son inquiétude était uniquement due au fait que le choixpeau serait bientôt posé sur son superbe chignon d'où aucune mèche folle ne dépassait. Le choixpeau prit quelques instants pour réfléchir et s'écria d'une voix forte et franche :

- SERPENTARD !

Le visage de la plus jeune des sœurs Prewett s'éclaira brièvement d'un sourire victorieux et d'un air très digne, bombant le torse comme un gorille, et elle s'assit à la table des Serpentard, pas très loin de Laurence MacMahon. Lucius s'était levé et applaudissait plus férocement qu'il n'aurait du le faire, de même que beaucoup d'autre Serpentard. Johanna et Zach jetèrent un coup d'œil à Nirvana qui gardait toujours son habituel masque d'indifférence. Quoi ? aurait-elle voulu dire. Cette situation n'était pas une surprise, tout le monde savait que Cassandra irait à Serpentard. La répartition s'acheva un peu plus tard et après l'habituel discours de Dumbledore, Nirvana dîna brièvement avant de reprendre sa lecture. Malheureusement pour la jeune fille, Johanna manqua de s'étrangler en regardant derrière elle avec insistance, faisant toute sorte de gestes incompréhensibles.

- Black ! chuchota-t-elle d'une manière qu'elle voulait discrète mais qui ne l'était pas du tout. Nirvana fronça les sourcils, qu'est-ce-qu'il y avait encore avec cet abruti de Black ? La Serdaigle dévisagea son amie et sursauta tandis qu'une voix chaude qui se voulait dégoulinante de sensualité chuchotait à son oreille :

- Re-bonjour chérie…

Nirvana resta de marbre, entendant pourtant déjà les ricanements de Potter. Nirvana aurait bien continué sa lecture si Black n'avait pas eu la malencontreuse idée de poser sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Nirvana qui avait horreur qu'un inconnu la touche ne sentit même pas le coup partir. Le livre qu'elle tenait dans ses mains s'écrasa sur le visage encore séducteur de Black. Le Gryffondor recula sous l'effet de la surprise tandis que des rires fusaient. La jeune fille se dégagea de là et jaugea Black du regard. De l'air hautain qu'elle prenait lorsqu'elle voulait qu'on se remémore de son arbre généalogique, elle poussa un léger ricanement de dénigrement et fit volte-face avant même que Black puisse dire quelque chose. Des applaudissements fusèrent, surtout provenant des garçons jaloux de Black et des Serpentard, trop heureux que quelqu'un remette le Gryffondor à sa place. Nirvana grimpa les sept escaliers qui menaient au couloir qui renfermait l'accès à la salle commune des Serdaigle. Elle était désormais dans l'une des tours de l'aile Ouest de Poudlard. Face à elle trônait un heurtoir en bronze représentant un aigle. Elle frappa deux coups et le bec de l'animal se mit à bouger et lança :

- Vivant mais mort, qui suis-je ?

- Un Fantôme. Lança Nirvana après avoir réfléchit quelques instants.

Le pan du mur disparut et Nirvana put entrer, et soupira, se retrouvant avec délice dans un univers familier. Elle grimpa jusqu'à son dortoir et apprécia le fait que les elfes aient déjà déposé ses malles dans sa chambre habituelle. La jeune fille se changea et reprit sa lecture là où elle s'était arrêtée. Quelques un quart d'heure plus tard, Johanna et les deux camarades de chambrée qui partageaient la chambre avec Johanna et Nirvana arrivèrent. La première était une blonde, toujours trop maquillée qui était visiblement aussi fan de Black que l'était Johanna et se nommait Sheryll Spencer. Elles débattaient sur les yeux de cet abruti. L'une martelait qu'ils étaient gris acier et l'autre qu'ils étaient au contraire d'un gris-bleu limpide. Nirvana soupira devant le haut niveau intellectuel de leur conversation. L'autre Serdaigle qui dormait dans cette chambre s'appelait Lissandra Rogers et préférait largement lire que parler Black et Potter. Puis, lorsque Johanna obtint confirmation de la part de Sheryll Spencer que lesdits yeux étaient bien gris acier, elle s'agenouilla auprès de Nirvana et dit :

- Tu aurais vu la tête qu'il faisait ! gloussa-t-elle. C'est la première fois qu'une fille lui dit non ! Incrédule, Nirvana délaissa un instant son ouvrage.

- Tu es sérieuse ?! Je suis la première ? Mais qu'est-ce-que tout le monde lui trouve ?

- Voyons ! Nirvana, tu es sûre que tu l'as bien regardé ?! Tu as vu comme il est beau et fort, et courageux et drôle et…

- Ok, Ok, c'est bon ! coupa la Serdaigle en se bouchant les oreilles. J'ai compris ce que tu lui trouves mais désolé, ce n'est pas mon genre, alors il peut courir en caleçon autour du lac en chantant des ballades d'Ulrich le Boutonneux que ça ne me ferait ni chaud ni froid !

Johanna éclata de rire et cola un bisous sonore sur la joue de son amie avant de rejoindre son propre lit.

- N'empêche. Dit-elle, une fois couchée. Il a juré qu'il sortirait avec toi !

- Il ne connaît pas la détermination des Prewett ! dit simplement Nirvana.

* * *

Sirius Black fixait avec sévérité cet espèce d'imbécile qui se disait son ami et attendit qu'il daigne cesser de rire à ses dépens. James Potter sécha d'invisibles larmes de rires et se redressa pour regarder son frère de cœur, avant de repartir dans un fou rire, du à la tête qu'affichait à cet instant même le jeune Black.

- Potter ! Arrête de te foutre de moi ou je te jure que ça va être ta fête !

- Comprends-le ! s'amusa Rémus. Je pense que tout deux que nous donnerions beaucoup pour revoir la tête que tu faisais et l'immortaliser sur une photo.

- Rémus ! Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! grommela Black. En tout cas, je ne vais pas me laisser faire !

- Chic ! sourit Potter. Ca veut dire qu'on va revoir cette tête ! Tu me préviendras, que j'ai le temps de sortir mon appareil ?

- Potter ! grogna Sirius. Cette fille est un vrai mystère ! Pourquoi rejetterait-on un corps tel que celui-ci ?

Une bande de fille de cinquième et sixième années gloussa et Sirius sentit son ego enfler à toute vitesse. Il eut un sourire ravageur pour ces dames qui gloussèrent davantage.

- Hum…Sirius, si tu veux mon avis, ce n'est pas ton corps qu'elle a rejeté… je pen…

- Ah, quand même, tu avoues… coupa Sirius.

- …se même qu'elle ne t'a même pas détaillé du tout !

- Quoi ?! T'es sérieux ? s'exclama Black. Mais elle est aveugle ou quoi ?!

- Elle a simplement d'autres priorités que Sirius Black !

- Ca on a vu ! s'amusa James Potter.

- La ferme ! grommela Black, mi-amusé, mi-déconfit. Il attrapa un cousin rouge et le balança sur son ami qui le reçut en plein visage. Mais comment ça se fait que tu la connaisses si bien ?

- J'étais préfet avec elle l'année dernière. Expliqua Lupin, toujours concentré sur son livre dissertant sur les dangers des potions expérimentales.

- Alors, comment ça se fait qu'elle ne nous connaisse pas ?! Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié de mentionner les Maraudeurs dans vos conversations !

- Désolé…s'excusa Rémus. Mais pour une fois qu'une fille me parlait d'autre chose que de vous deux, je n'allais pas ramener le sujet sur le tapis !

- Mais quand même ! On ne peut pas être insensible à ce point ? s'exclama son ami. Lupin se retint de justesse d'éclater de rire, ce qui aurait vexé Black mais ne put retenir un petit sourire. Non, non, non ! Définitivement ! Mlle…comment déjà ?

- Prewett ! s'amusa James. Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?!

- Je disais donc Mlle Prewett tombera dans mes bras !

- Et que comptes-tu faire si elle est définitivement révulsée par ta chère personne ?

- Mon cher Lunard…susurra Black à l'oreille de son ami. Tu sauras que personne ne me résiste ! Si je le voulais, même un Sombral tomberait éperdument amoureux de moi !

Lupin grimaça et soupira. Le cas de Sirius Black était désespérant mais l'espérait-il, pas désespéré.

- Hey Evans ! appela soudainement Potter tandis qu'une tornade rousse passait en coup de vent.

- Va te faire foutre, Potter ! cria-t-elle.

- Mais j'ai encore rien dit ! se plaignit le Gryffondor.

- Tu n'allais pas me demander de sortir avec toi ?

- Si mais…

- Alors va te faire foutre ! assena la jeune fille avant de rejoindre son dortoir. James poussa un soupir d'enfant gâté contrarié dans ses projets.

- James, tu ne la feras jamais changer d'avis comme ça !

- Tu comptes me donner des cours de drague à moi en plus de Sirius ? grommela Potter. Je te signale que tu n'es pas plus casé que nous !

Rémus haussa les épaules et lança :

- Je n'ai pas dit que ça me dérangeait d'être seul !

- Pfff ! Arrête tes conneries !

- James, on dirait que tu as cinq ans ! intervint Sirius. James lui tira la langue et Black reprit : Rectification, plutôt trois en fait !

James balança le cousin que Sirius avait lancé un peu plutôt et Black le rattrapa sans problème.

- Alors, comment comptes-tu…séduire Miss Prewett, qui je tiens à te le signaler me semble avoir beaucoup de famille à Serpentard ?! dit James, faisant la moue. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle est la cousine de Malfoy…

- Le crapaud blond ? s'étonna son ami. Eh bien, ça ne se voit pas !

- Tu aurais du regarder sa sœur ! intervint Rémus.

- Elle a une sœur ?

- Ma parole, tu l'as vraiment fixée toute la soirée ! s'amusa Lupin. On a appelé une Prewett à la répartition.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu en sais, que c'est sa sœur ?

- Déjà, elle était avec elle dans son compartiment et de plus, elle a levé la tête de son bouquin quand cela a été son tour de passer sous le choixpeau.

- Très observateur, mon cher Lunard. Coassa Sirius.

- Toujours. Surtout quand ça promet d'être intéressant.

- Et donc pourquoi tu me disais que j'aurais du regarder sa sœur ?

- Elle est aussi blonde que Malfoy.

- Prewett doit plus tenir de son père alors…Ca m'arrange ! sourit Sirius. Manquerait plus que je me coltine une Malfoy !

- Tu n'as qu'à la laisser tranquille ! conseilla Peter, frissonnant. Il n'aimait pas fréquenter les Malfoy.

- Pas possible ! J'ai juré qu'elle sortirait avec moi, je vais pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin !

- Certes, mais tu vas en avoir pour très, **très** longtemps ! rigola Lupin.

- Hum…Voyons…demain nous avons DFCM en commun avec les Serdaigle ! Parfait ! Je m'arrangerais pour m'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- Désespérant…marmonna Lupin, riant tout de même.

* * *

Il était à peine 7h30 que Nirvana était déjà habillée, prête à aller déjeuner et même à aller en cours. Elle pesta contre celui qui avait mis son cours de DFCM en commun avec les Gryffondors et descendit les escaliers pour se retrouver dans la salle commune. Zach était déjà là. C'en était à se demander comment il faisait. Depuis six années qu'ils se connaissaient, jamais Nirvana n'était parvenue à le devancer, il était toujours là le premier, à l'attendre. Nirvana lui sourit et ils descendirent jusque dans la grande salle où ils déjeunèrent en silence. Lorsqu'ils avaient quelque chose à se dire, ils communiquaient par quelques phrases, contenant un sujet, un verbe et un complément. Cela aurait pu paraitre étrange pour quelqu'un d'extérieur mais c'était ainsi que fonctionnait leur amitié. Se comprenant si bien que les mots n'avaient pas vraiment leur place entre eux. Des rires s'élevèrent de la table des Gryffondors et Nirvana crut reconnaître les ricanement de Potter et en déduisit donc que Black n'était pas loin, puisque, semble-t-il, ces deux-là ne se séparaient jamais. Johanna les rejoignit bientôt, dans le brouillard le plus total. Au moins, tôt le matin, elle ne criait pas comme une Harpie.

Eh, Prewett ! appela un Serdaigle. Nirvana tourna brièvement la tête et vit un certain Chandler Frieks, poursuiveur de son équipe se pencher vers elle.

- Oui ? fit-elle, d'une voix neutre.

- Juste pour te dire, chapeau avec Black ! Continue comme ça, on est de tout cœur avec toi ! rit-il en levant les pouces. La jeune fille le regarda comme on regarde un déluré qui se promène en caleçon à cœur rouge dans le parc de Poudlard en plein hiver.

- Euh…Oui…fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à répondre. Elle regarda alors Zach et murmura, inquiète :

- Tu crois qu'il va continuer avec ces imbécilités ?

- C'est Black. Dit son ami pour toute réponse. Il développa lorsqu'il lui parut clair que Nirvana avait besoin d'explication. C'est ce que les autres appellent je crois, un tombeur et il ne s'arrêtera sans doute pas avant qu'il…

- Qu'il ?

- Ait eu ce qu'il voulait. Acheva Cohen.

Nirvana eut une grimace et délaissa son croissant. La sonnerie de huit heures se fit entendre et les trois Serdaigle se rendirent en DFCM. Comme tous les ans, la tradition – où comme disaient certains la malédiction – voulait qu'un nouveau professeur soit nommé à la tête de cette discipline. La porte s'ouvrit et Nirvana s'y engouffra la première, suivie de ses amies. Elle s'assit dans une rangée de milieu et alors qu'elle s'était attendue à ce que Zach et Johanna se placent de chaque côté, Black s'assit à sa droite et Johanna à sa gauche. Affolée par le sourire carnassier du Gryffondor, la jeune Serdaigle chercha des yeux son meilleur ami. Zach semblait terrifié par le fait de se retrouver seul et Nirvana aurait voulu étrangler Black pour ça. Mais alors qu'elle allait se lever pour rejoindre Zach, le professeur apparut et demanda à ce que tout le monde soit assis et vite. Nirvana poussa un soupir de consternation et grommela que si elle n'avait été si bien éduquée, elle aurait jeté des tas d'insultes à la figure de Sirius Black. Elle reporta son attention sur le professeur, étant assez douée pour ignorer les gens et tâcha de deviner si elle serait un bon professeur. Les cheveux châtains, assez touffus et deux petits yeux noirs cachés derrière d'épaisses lunettes, elle ne ressemblait pas vraiment à l'image que l'on se faisait d'une prof de DFCM mais Nirvana avait une bonne intuition. Elle se présenta comme étant Iphigénia Hobbes et déclara qu'elle ne tolèrerait aucun débordement dans son cours. Visiblement, elle avait déjà était prévenue des agissements des Maraudeurs. Nirvana entendit comme un ricanement provenir de son voisin et le fusilla du regard. Pour toute réponse, il lui offrit un grand sourire. La Serdaigle leva les yeux au ciel et ignora les paroles de Black. Au bout d'un moment, ce fut comme si elle ne l'entendait plus, ce qui l'arrangeait.

- Black ! siffla soudain la voix de Mme Hobbes. Cessez d'importuner votre voisine.

- Bien sûr madame ! sourit Black. Son sourire démentait ses paroles. Nirvana eut un sourire satisfait et se dit qu'une personne telle que lui devait détester qu'on se moque de lui et elle en rajouta un couche.

- Merci madame, j'ai cru qu'il ne se tairait jamais ! soupira-t-elle de sa meilleure voix d'actrice. Des rires s'élevèrent dans la classe et Black resta bouche-bée face. Hobbes sourit et fit un signe de tête. Les autres élèves regardaient Black en ricanant et celui-ci chuchota d'une voix de velours à l'oreille de Nirvana :

- De mieux en mieux…je commence à sérieusement t'apprécier, Prewett.

Nirvana resta coite devant tant d'illogisme. N'était-il pas censé la détester et la laisser tranquille ? C'était ce qu'elle s'était imaginé mais visiblement le cerveau de Black ne fonctionnait pas de la même façon qu'elle et heureusement d'ailleurs ! Le reste de l'heure se déroula sans que Black ne cesse de l'ennuyer avec ce qui n'était certainement que des bêtises car elle n'eut pas la négligence de les écouter. Pourtant, lorsque la fin du cours sonna, deux heures plus tard, Black se pencha à nouveau vers elle et elle se figea.

- Suis-moi je te fuis ; Fuis-moi, je te suis…eut-il pour seule réplique. Et il sauta sur ses jambes, rejoignant un Potter amusé et un Lupin agacé. Nirvana se précipita vers Zach et s'excusa d'avoir laissé Black s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Zach lui répondit que Rémus Lupin était assez supportable comme voisin sauf qu'il était toujours entrain d'essayer d'engager la conversation. Nirvana compatit, connaissant le comportement de son meilleur ami. Johanna ne cessa, quant à elle de déblatérer au sujet des sourcils parfaits de Sirius Black, disant d'eux qu'ils étaient si finement dessinés qu'il devait avoir recourt à un sortilège. Nirvana resta quelques instants bouche-bée devant tant d'idioties qu'elle en oublia de marcher. Les Serdaigles rejoignirent les Serpentards. Comme à son habitude, Nirvana laissa Zach s'asseoir avec Johanna tandis qu'elle rejoignait Laurence. Elle sourit à la jeune fille et raconta brièvement sa mésaventure du cours de DFCM. Laurence, qui avait toujours eu le chic de comprendre les personnalités dérangées expliqua à Nirvana pourquoi Black se comportait comme ça.

- Black est un chasseur. Expliqua Laurence. Et un chasseur qui se respecte préfère chasser des proies qui semblent difficilement atteignable mais…

- Tu es entrain de me suggérer que Black me considère comme une proie de plus à ajouter à son palmarès, qui d'après ce qu'on m'a dit est déjà bien fourni ?!

- Oui, c'est ça.

La Serdaigle analysa rapidement la situation mais ne voyait aucun moyen de lui faire comprendre qu'il ferait mieux d'abandonner cette « chasse » stupide mais Laurence lui conseilla de le laisser s'en rendre compte par lui-même. Nirvana se concentra sur sa racine d'Ellébore mais peine perdue, elle était agacée par Black. Bon sang, ne pouvait-il pas comprendre qu'elle avait autre chose à faire ?! Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de la déranger avec des choses si insignifiantes ! Elle était à deux doigts de trouver, elle le sentait !

Les deux heures de Potions s'évaporèrent rapidement et Johanna, Zach et Nirvana rejoignirent la table des Serdaigle ou, grand dieu, Black attendait, faisant rire des donzelles par des blagues idiotes et certainement sans grand intérêt. Nirvana faillit faire demi-tour mais le Gryffondor l'interpella avant qu'elle ai pu mettre son plan à exécution.

- Prewett ! s'exclama souriant. Nirvana tâcha de se rappeler de ce que lui avait dit Laurence et tâcha de ne pas être une « proie » trop difficile à atteindre.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux encore, Black ?! grogna-t-elle d'une voix sèche. C'était là toute la politesse ce qu'elle avait en reserve.

- Savoir si tu étais libre ce soir !

- Non.

- Oh, quel dommage…susurra-t-il, pas vraiment surpris de la réponse. Pourquoi ?

Cette fois, elle n'y tint plus.

- Parce que j'ai autre chose à faire que de passer ma soirée avec traîner avec une gueule de rat dans ton genre !

- Oh…cela me fait tellement de peine que tu me dises ça…dit-il, portant sa main à son cœur, comme s'il avait reçu une flèche en plein cœur.

- Bah, tu trouveras bien une guedine pour me remplacer, non ? jeta-t-elle. Ravi de sa réponse, il répondit dans un grand sourire :

- Jalouse, Prewett ?

Elle leva des yeux dédaigneux vers lui et éclata de rire, ce qui cette fois, coupa court à son ego surdimensionné. Puis, elle se reprit et jeta, ricanant :

- Pour être jalouse, Black, il faudrait déjà que j'ai quelque chose à jalouser, tu saisis ? Et je n'ai rien à jalouser à tes trophées !

- Décidément, Prewett, tu me plais de plus en plus !

Nirvana perdit tout sourire et se traita mentalement de tous les noms. Elle avait beau avoir pris la résolution de l'ignorer, ce gars avait le don de la faire sortir de ses gonds ! Elle soupira et s'assit, bien décidée à manger tranquillement mais Black n'avait l'air d'être d'accord. Il s'était assis à côté d'elle et lançait des sourires m'as-tu-vu à tout ceux susceptibles de le voir.

- Black, aurais-tu l'amabilité de… - elle hésita brièvement – de t'en aller ?! dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle essayait de paraître neutre. Mais peine perdue, Black devina aisément qu'elle était hors d'elle et rien ne pouvait plus le rendre satisfait de lui-même.

- Bien sûr, _Douce_ Nirvana…sourit-il en prenant sa main pour y déposer un baiser silencieux. La jeune fille eut un frisson lorsque la main du Gryffondor se referma sur la sienne, frisson qu'elle apparenta à du dégoût. Satisfait de son petit effet, Black s'éloigna, les mains dans les poches et Nirvana put enfin respirer. Que ce garçon pouvait être affligeant d'imbécilité !

* * *

- Alors, Sirius ? Ca avance ? se moqua James.

- Oui ! dit l'interpellé. Doucement mais sûrement. Elle mangera bientôt dans la main.

- N'en sois pas si sûr, Patmol souffla Lupin.

- Bah, tu n'y connais rien, Lunard !

Lupin sourit, certain de ce qu'il avançait.

- Hey, Evans !

- La Ferme, Potter ! rétorqua la jeune fille, qui semblait avoir pris cette phrase comme leitmotiv dès que Potter s'adressait à elle.

- Mais, je voulais juste savoir un truc, tu as déjà un cavalier pour Halloween ?

- La Ferme Potter ! répéta-t-elle simplement.

- On dirait qu'elle est sur son mode « repeat » se moqua Sirius. James abandonna pour le moment sa quête « Evanesque » et reporta son attention sur la cible de Sirius et dit :

- N'empêche, elle, elle a l'air sympa quand elle te rembarre ! C'est pas juste !

- Pour le moment. Rigola Lupin. Je te paries deux virées chez Honeydukes que Sirius ne le fera jamais manger dans sa main, comme il le dit si bien !

- Pari Tenu ! s'esclaffa Sirius. Je vais dévaliser Honeydukes !

- James ?

James regardait tour à tour ses deux amis et dit :

- Désolé, Patmol, je mise sur Lunard. J'ai un pressentiment sur cette fille !

- Pfff ! Cette fille a peut-être du caractère mais **Je** suis Sirius Black !

Lupin rigola davantage et se dit que vraiment, ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose que Sirius soit tombé sur cette fille.

* * *

C'est avec un soulagement non feint que Nirvana s'installa dans la classe de Sortilèges et pour cause, elle partageait cette heure avec les Poufsouffle, aucun Maraudeurs, donc, à l'horizon. La classe de Sortilèges étaient la matière préférée de la jeune Serdaigle et elle travaillait toujours d'arrache-pied pour garder un niveau nettement supérieur à celui attendu des sixièmes années. Le professeur Flitwick était un excellent professeur auquel Nirvana ne cessait de demander des conseils pour s'améliorer. Pour le cours d'aujourd'hui, ils devaient se contenter de maîtriser le sortilège de copie, sortilège que Nirvana maîtrisait depuis longtemps. Ainsi, elle soupira de consternation en prononçant « Gemino », tout en visant le chandelier qui était face à elle. Sans aucun problème, le chandelier se dédoubla et la jeune fille soupira de plus belle, se plongeant dans son ouvrage qui traitait cette fois de Potions assez complexes. Si Nirvana n'avait pas été si concentrée sur son problème, elle aurait vu que pratiquement tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle. De nombreuses filles, jalouse de l'intérêt que lui portait Sirius Black, cherchaient à savoir ce qui dans sa façon d'être avait bien pu attirer le Gryffondor. Mais personne ne comprenait ce qu'il y avait d'attirant dans une fille qui n'avait d'yeux que pour des livres de sortilèges ou de potions. Ainsi donc, toutes pensaient qu'à force de chercher, elle avait du trouver un sortilège qui la rendait irrésistible et la plupart des filles présentes cherchaient dans quel livre elle avait bien pu découvrir une telle formule. L'heure passa relativement vite et en sortant, Nirvana aurait du remarquer sa sœur si elle avait levé la tête de son livre de Potions. Cassandra la jaugea du regard un instant, un éclair de tristesse traversa ses yeux. Tout ça pour **Lui **! songea-t-elle. La jeune Serpentarde chassa ses pensées et rentra dans sa salle de Sortilège et oublia sa sœur et son comportement blessant d'indifférence. Nirvana rejoignit la salle de Métamorphose d'où les Gryffondors sortaient justement. Sirius Black sourit, satisfait de la rencontrer de nouveau. Mais comme elle semblait absorbée dans sa lecture et restait sourde à ses appels – peut-être avait-elle un tel niveau de concentration que tout ce qui était extérieur à son sujet de concentration ne parvenait pas jusqu'à son cerveau, ce qui aurait peut-être expliqué six années d'ignorance sur les Maraudeurs – Black s'approcha d'elle et se planta devant elle. Nirvana ne le remarqua toujours pas et cela agaça profondément le Gryffondor si bien qu'il se pencha vers la jeune fille et colla un bisous sonore sur la commissure de ses lèvres. Nirvana réprima difficilement un cri de surprise et se recula vivement du jeune homme. Elle analysa rapidement la situation et fronça les sourcils, lançant un regard noir de reproches à son assaillant.

- Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire, imbécile ?!

- Non, ma priorité est de te séduire ! dit-il, charmeur.

L'incrédulité se peignit sur le visage de Serdaigle avant qu'elle ne se reprenne et ne réajuste son masque de froideur, hérité des Serpentards de sa famille.

- Tu…grogna-t-elle tandis que la voix dans sa tête lui répétait inlassablement de se calmer, de ne rien dire qui exciterait son côté de Dom Juan invétéré. Tu es impossible ! souffla-t-elle. Je ne serais** jamais** séduite par un être tel que toi ! ajouta-t-elle, furibonde.

Pour toute réponse, Black eut un sourire qui aurait fait fondre un Mammouth congelé et certainement également le cœur de la jeune Serdaigle si celui-ci n'avait pas été submergé par d'autres considérations plus importantes que le comportement d'un Gryffondor impudent. Ainsi Nirvana resta de marbre et haussa un sourcil de mépris avant de tourner le dos à Black.

- Harpie Frigide ! cria une voix provenant de la masse de filles admiratrices-du-parfait-Sirius-Black. Nirvana ne s'en préoccupa pas et s'assit à la première rangée.

Le cours passa à toute vitesse, de même que l'Astronomie. Vint le tour des Runes, que le professeur Vector enseignait avec beaucoup de talents. La jeune fille, accompagnée de Zach se dirigea dans l'une des parties du château les moins fréquentées. Priant pour que Black n'ait pas pris cette option, elle entra dans la salle. Ils étaient moins d'une dizaine à suivre ce cours, puisqu'il avait la réputation d'être aussi soporifique que ceux de Binns. Nirvana s'assit au milieu de la rangée et Zach la suivit, à sa gauche. Puisque ce cours étaient dispensé aux quatre maisons à la fois, Nirvana n'eut pas trop de surprise en voyant Lupin arriver. Il se plaça naturellement à sa droite et Nirvana l'accueillit par l'un de ses rares sourires.

- Désolé pour Sirius…commença-t-il.

- Il ne s'arrêtera pas, n'est-ce-pas ?! Je n'aurais jamais du demander son nom ! se plaignit-elle.

- Certes non. Rit faiblement Lupin.

- Ce n'est pas drôle ! J'ai autre chose à faire que de m'occuper d'un imbécile dans son genre ! Il me fait perdre mon temps ! lâcha-t-elle sèchement.

- Qu'as-tu donc de si important à faire ? s'enquit-il. Nirvana se mordit brièvement les lèvres et ignora la question. Lupin fronça les sourcils, conscient que la jeune fille cachait quelque chose et que cela devait être très important pour elle si elle y mettait tant d'ardeurs qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu parlé de Sirius Black et des Maraudeurs. La Serdaigle se re-concentra sur les explications de MacGonagal.

* * *

Si Nirvana avait pu choisir une journée où devenir réellement invisible, elle aurait sans conteste choisi ce mardi. Non content d'avoir le cours d'Histoire en commun avec Black – il avait été relativement occupé à continuer sa nuit, ce qui avait eu le mérite de laisser Nirvana respirer – elle avait également eu le cours de Métamorphoses avec lui. Et là, il ne s'était pas fait prié pour l'ennuyer des mêmes sornettes que depuis deux jours. Cela faisait seulement deux jours ! se plaignait-elle. Elle avait l'impression qu'il l'ennuyait ainsi depuis leur entrée à Poudlard ! Ayant remarqué l'ennui profond dans lequel Nirvana était plongée à cause des bêtises de Black, MacGonagal colla Black le soir même à 18h00, ce qui sembla le réjouir au plus haut point. Il frappa dans la main de Potter et Nirvana comprit à la mine renfrognée de Potter qu'ils avaient fait le pari de celui qui serait le plus rapidement collé. Un regain d'espoir l'atteignit, peut-être avait-il abandonné son idée de la séduire mais le sourire resplendissant que Black adressa à la Serdaigle fit aussitôt taire cet espoir. Pensant en avoir fini des cours commun avec les Gryffondors, quelle ne fut pas l'indignation de la jeune fille quant elle comprit qu'ils avaient également cours de Potions avec eux. Slughorn leur donna pour exercice, la réalisation d'un sérum de chance. Se plaçant automatiquement avec Zach, Nirvana entreprit de préparer ses ingrédients avec soin, gardant un œil méfiant sur Black et ses amis. Lorsqu'elle relâcha enfin la surveillance, Black renversa « _malencontreusement_ » une fiole sur son bureau et s'excusa dans un éblouissant sourire auquel Nirvana répondit par un regard noir de reproche. Elle nettoya sa table d'un revers de baguette et repoussa Black vers sa table. Agacée par son comportement, que l'ignorance ne faisait visiblement qu'exacerber, elle décida de passer à l'étape supérieure, c'est-à-dire, se faire détester de Black. Ainsi, elle chercha parmi ses ingrédients ce qui aurait pu faire exploser la potion de Black et Potter à retardement. Avec satisfaction, son regard s'arrêta sur un sachet de poudre de plumes de corbeau broyées, qu'on utilisait généralement pour d'autres potions plus dangereuses mais dans ce cas là, il n'y aurait qu'un nuage de fumée noire, voire une petite explosion, mais rien de très sérieux. Ainsi, elle chercha une bonne excuse de se déplacer et laissa tomber un soupçon de poudre dans le chaudron sans que Black ou Potter ne se doutent de quelque chose. Elle compta jusqu'à trente, retournant ainsi à sa place avant qu'une explosion ne se fasse entendre et que la classe ne soit bientôt envahie d'une odeur désagréable d'œufs pourris.

- Potter…Black ! s'étonna Slughorn. Cela m'étonne de vous !

- Je ne comprends pas ! dit Potter en examinant précautionneusement son chaudron dont le liquide s'était transformé en solide, au cas où une seconde explosion retentirait.

- C'est ELLE ! s'écria la Gryffondor juste derrière Black en désignant Nirvana. La Serdaigle resta de marbre tandis que tous les regards se tournaient vers elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un rictus devant l'air ébahi de Black. Ainsi, il ne la croyait pas capable d'une telle infamie ! Parfait, maintenant il devait la détester…alors pourquoi arborait-il un sourire de trois kilomètres de long ?! Ce Gryffondor était tout **sauf **logique !

- Mlle Prewett ? s'exclama Slughorn, en se retournant vers la Gryffondor, de plus en plus surpris. En êtes-vous certaine, Miss Gloke ?

- Je l'ai vue ! s'échina-t-elle.

- Miss Prewett ? s'enquit Slughorn en la fixant.

- C'est sa parole contre la mienne ! déclara Nirvana en haussant les épaules.

- Hum…Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours ! sourit-il. Black, Potter, vous n'avez plus qu'à recommencer je crois et j'espère que vous aurez fini à la fin de l'heure, sinon ce sera un P qui vous attend !

Potter ouvrit grand la bouche, prêt à protester tandis que Nirvana, satisfaite d'elle, pensait que ce genre de chose allait arrêter Black. Mais elle ne savait pas au combien elle se trompait car Black était de plus en plus intrigué par cette Serdaigle au sang-pur qui, il en était certain, avait quelque chose à cacher ! Et il n'en fallait pas plus pour ravir Black. La fin du cours sonna et Sirius resta là quelques instants à fixer du regard Nirvana Prewett se diriger vers le prof, le dos droit, fière comme une lionne, ne semblant pas le moins du monde impressionnée par Slughorn. Bon, il fallait avouer qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de quoi être impressionné par ce prof mais Sirius s'en fichait. Elle avait du cran et il aimait ça. Il était intrigué et charmé par la Serdaigle et le fait qu'elle lui résiste avec tant d'acharnement lui plaisait au plus haut point.

- Sirius ? appela James. Le Maraudeur tourna le dos à la Serdaigle et rejoignit ses amis.

Slughorn dévisageait Nirvana, comme s'il avait l'intention de la sonder pour savoir si elle était réellement responsable de l'explosion. Mais les yeux de la Serdaigle étaient insondables. Slughorn soupira et dit :

- On entend beaucoup choses dans les couloirs, des choses qui me laissent à penser que vous êtes responsable de l'explosion. Néanmoins, je pourrais parfaitement oublier ce léger incident si vous vous joigniez à nous, ce soir de 18h00 à 19h00. J'organise une petite réunion et je n'ai jamais eu le plaisir de vous y voir. Nirvana haussa un sourcil et dit d'une voix basse et égale :

- J'y serais, professeur. Ici même, je suppose ?

- Je vous retrouverais ici, en compagnie des autres élèves. Sourit Slughorn.

La Serdaigle sortit de la salle et se mit à courir pour ne pas arriver en retard en cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Elle se rappelait vaguement que depuis sa première année, Slughorn l'avait plusieurs fois invitée à ce genre de « soirée » mais qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu y mettre les pieds et voilà maintenant qu'elle était obligée d'y aller pour éviter une colle.

Deux heures plus tard, elle arrivait lentement devant la salle de Potions. Une dizaine d'élèves étaient déjà là, dont une seule Gryffondor à la crinière rousse qui restait prudemment loin des Serpentard parmi lesquels Nirvana reconnut des connaissances de son cousin Lucius. Il y avait même Severus Rogue qui devait être pour elle un cousin au second degrés, renié par la famille de sa mère à cause de son père moldu. Nirvana se remémora son arbre généalogique et il lui sembla se rappeler que Severus Rogue était le fils de la cousine de son père. Il se tenait lui-même en retrait et semblait vouloir parler à la fille de Gryffondor. Celle-ci lui tourna magistralement le dos et fixa l'autre bout du couloir, ignorant ce qui semblait être des excuses. La fille rousse la remarqua et se redressa pour aller à la rencontre de Nirvana, semblant y trouver une échappatoire à sa discussion avec Severus Rogue.

- Tu es nouvelle ? s'enquit-elle dans un léger sourire.

- Disons que je daigne assister à ses réunions après six années d'invitations. Dit seulement Nirvana. La Gryffondor sourit et tendit sa main :

- Lily Evans, sixième année à Gryffondor.

- Nirvana serra la main de la dénommée Lily et se présenta à son tour :

- Nirvana Prewett, sixième année à Serdaigle.

- Prewett…Tu es celle qui a dit « non » à Black ?!

- Tu es une de ses groupies ? demanda Nirvana, médiante

- Certainement pas ! Je suis dans le même cas que toi, seulement, moi c'est Potter qui me harcèle.

Nirvana sourit de l'un des plus beaux sourires qu'elle ait certainement donné à une inconnue. Elle savait bien qu'il n'était pas techniquement possible qu'elle soit la seule fille à ne pas être attirée par l'imbécilité chronique dont semblait souffrir les Maraudeurs.

- Ravie de rencontrer une fille censée ! sourit Nirvana.

- De même ! Je commençais à désespérer ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant. Le regard émeraude sonda le regard améthyste de Nirvana et elle sourit, semblant assez satisfaite de ce qu'elle y trouva. Nirvana également. Elles se sourirent mutuellement et Nirvana s'enquit de la façon dont Lily faisait pour se débarrasser de Potter.

- C'est bien ça le problème ! soupira-t-elle, comme résignée. Depuis la troisième année, qu'il est comme ça ! Nirvana ouvrit la bouche, horrifiée et Lily rit sous son regard épouvanté. Il me bassine avec ses « Hey, Evans, tu sors avec moi ? » et ça fait trois ans que je lui réponds la même chose !

- Et il a toujours pas compris ?! s'exclama Nirvana, affolée par tant de ténacité.

- Je crois qu'il espère que je vais me rendre compte à quel point il est « génial » du jour au lendemain ! mima-t-elle, ironique.

- C'est plus de l'espoir, c'est de la folie ! rétorqua la Serdaigle, ce qui fit rire la Gryffondor. Slughorn apparut alors au détour d'un couloir et les mena jusqu'à une salle en retrait ou les attendait un « apéritif » comme disait Lily. Ainsi Nirvana voyait les Serpentard et deux Poufsouffle se mêler, parler de tout et de rien et trouva cette réunion étrangement conviviale. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec les soirées des Sang-pur – l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle avait toujours refusé de venir -. Non, c'était simplement une réunion privée où des élèves brillants se réunissaient autour d'une professeur avide de popularité parmi ses élèves. Nirvana se surprit même à apprécier cette soirée. Il y avait bien quelques Serpentards pour venir ennuyer Lily mais lorsqu'ils apprirent qui était la brune qui l'accompagnait, ils la laissèrent tranquille.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils sont si agaçants avec toi. Réfléchit Nirvana à haute voix.

- Oh, c'est parce que je viens d'une famille moldue ! dit la Gryffondor. Etonnée de cette révélation, Nirvana la dévisagea puis sourit. Cela sembla rassurer Lily qui sourit de plus belle. La Serdaigle se laissa choir sur un coussin bleu et dit :

- Si tu veux, je peux m'arranger pour qu'ils ne t'embêtent plus…J'ai remarqué que c'était surtout Mulciber qui s'en prenait à toi…

- Il t'écouterait, tu crois ? s'inquiéta Lily. Je ne veux pas t'attirer d'ennuis !

- Ne t'en fais pas. La rassura Nirvana. Son père est un subalterne du mien et si je lui dis que Mulciber m'ennuie à Poudlard, il aura des problèmes.

- Tu dois venir d'une famille influente. Je n'y connais rien en familles de sang-pur.

- Bah…Les Prewett sont assez respectés, je veux dire qu'il y a certaine famille qui ont été rejetées à cause d'une quelconque mésalliance mais ma famille s'en tire plutôt bien.

- Tu n'es pas comme les autres Sang-pur. Je veux dire, Black et Potter sont deux imbéciles et les autres…- elle jeta un regard rapide aux Serpentard et Nirvana acquiesça, signe qu'elle avait compris - …sont très arrogants. Tu n'es ni l'un ni l'autre.

- Je suis une Serdaigle. Dit alors Nirvana, ce qui fit rire Lily. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'opinion sur les Moldus…Tant qu'ils me laissent tranquille, je ne leur veux aucun mal. Expliqua-t-elle.

- Ce que tout bon sorcier devrait faire. Soupira Lily. Mais bon, je ne m'étonne plus de rien. Ce qui est débile c'est que certain Moldus détestent les sorciers, autant que les sorciers les détestent.

- Ah bon ?!

- Ma sœur n'est pas sorcière et me hait cordialement tout ça parce que…

- Lily. Fit la voix tremblante de Rogue. Nirvana haussa un sourcil et leva les yeux vers le Serpentard.

- Je parle. Dit sèchement Lily en l'ignorant. Le regard de Severus glissa jusqu'à Nirvana et il fronça les sourcils.

- Avec la copine à Black ? siffla-t-il.

- Ne m'insultes pas ! rétorqua Nirvana. Je ne serais jamais la…copine de Black ! ajouta-t-elle sèchement. L'air malheureux, il s'éloigna en traînant les pieds.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il te veut, Severus ? s'enquit Nirvana.

- Tu le connais ? s'étonna-t-elle. Peu de personne l'appelait par son prénom.

- Hum…Cousin au second degrés ou quelque chose comme ça mais sa mère a été « bannie » de la haute-société pour s'être mariée à un moldu. Expliqua Nirvana. Et toi, comment le connais-tu ?

- Bah…Il était mon meilleur ami…

- Etait ? Oh…peut-être que tu n'as pas envie d'en parler…

- Non, au contraire, mes amies de Gryffondors ne comprenaient pas que je puisse être amie avec lui. Disons, que…tu sais, il est le souffre-douleur des Maraudeurs et j'ai voulu le défendre… Seulement il n'a pas apprécié que je l'aide et m'a traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe.

La bouche de Nirvana s'arrondit en un « Oh » de surprise et elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Rogue.

- Et Maintenant, il espère mon pardon alors que tous ses amis me font des crasses pas possibles…

- Je vois, oui. Pas très intelligent de dire ça à sa prétendue meilleure-amie. Je te comprends.

- Si on parlait de quelque chose de plus réjouissant ? s'enquit-elle en attrapant un verre de bieraubeurre.

- Je ne dois pas avoir beaucoup de conversation sur des sujets passionnants ! s'esclaffa Nirvana. La jeune fille s'était rarement sentie aussi bien. Elle n'avait pas à feindre un quelconque comportement et elle se sentait libérée d'un poids énorme. Elle retrouvait la légèreté et l'insouciance d'une jeune fille de seize ans. Mais Nirvana savait pertinemment que le poids sur ses épaules reviendrait dès qu'elle aurait franchi la porte. Cependant pour le moment, elle souhaitait profiter de l'instant présent et oublier ce pourquoi elle avait tant d'acharnement.

L'heure passa rapidement, heure pendant laquelle, Nirvana appris à mieux connaître Lily Evans. Elle était ravie d'être venue à cette réunion. Cela lui avait été bénéfique, comme une bouffée d'oxygène entre deux plongées et elle se promit de revenir très souvent au Club de Slug. Ainsi, à 19h00, elles se dirigèrent toutes les deux vers la salle commune en riant, comme il lui arrivait très rarement de rire. La cause de leur fou rire ? Elles s'étaient imaginé Black et Potter courant autour du lac en caleçon à cœur rouge, chantant des ballades romantiques, suite à une réflexion de Nirvana qui jurait que cela n'aurait jamais eu d'effet sur elle. Et c'est dans cet état de fou rire intense qu'elles entrèrent dans la grande salle.

* * *

Des éclats de rire féminins parvinrent aux oreilles de Sirius Black et de James Potter et tout deux relevèrent la tête d'un bond en croyant reconnaître les deux filles qu'ils avaient juré de conquérir. Elles se tenaient là, juste devant la grande porte, riant comme deux petites folles, les joues rouges et Prewett était divinement belle. Le cœur de Sirius Black eut un raté en voyant son visage auréolé d'un sourire mirobolant et magnifique. Puis, les deux jeunes filles se reprirent, surtout Prewett, voyant que pratiquement toute la grande salle les épiaient. Son masque de froideur refit bientôt surface et Sirius jura. Elle était mille fois plus belle lorsque son visage était illuminé d'un sourire et cela n'était pas peu dire en sachant combien elle était jolie, même une fois le masque remit. Evans fit un signe de main à Prewett et chacune d'entre elle regagna sa maison respective.

- Les mecs commença Rémus, amusé. Vous êtes dans la merde.

- Pourquoi ? firent Sirius et James d'une même voix.

- Séparées, vous aviez une chance de les attirer dans vos filets mais alliées…lança Rémus, que cette situation amusait au plus haut point. James blêmit et piqua sa fourchette dans son omelette, grommelant des paroles incompréhensibles tandis que Sirius fixait toujours le dos de Nirvana Prewett en analysant ses réactions. Son cœur avait fait comme un bond dans sa poitrine quand il avait vu ce divin visage éclairé d'un sourire à en faire pâlir d'envie la déesse Vénus.

- Sirius ? Ca va ? se moqua son ami.

- Je te jure qu'elle va me tomber dans les bras, dussè-je attendre la fin de l'année, j'y arriverais !

Rémus se retint à grand peine de ne pas rire devant le visage de son ami. S'il avait eu un miroir en face de lui, il aurait su combien il n'était absolument pas convaincant !

* * *

Voilà le deuxième chapitre qui aurait du être initialement chapitre 2 & 3 mais comme je trouvais le deuxième chapitre pas vraiment utile, je l'ai laissé comme ça. Ca vous plaît toujours ou est-ce-que vous fuyez, maintenant ? A moins que j'ai réussi à titiller votre curiosté sur le pourquoi du comportement de Nirvana ?

A bientôt, j'espère !

GAEF


	3. Prise de Conscience

Wouaoh, je ne m'attendais pas à autant de reviews, ce qui fait que maintenant, la barre est placée haut. Herm...j'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec celui-là même si je ne l'aime pas vraiment, je trouve que c'est un peu trop rapide mais, après tout, c'est à vous de juger. Si vous pensez qu'effectivement, c'est un peu rapide ( vous comprendrez de quoi je parle un peu plus bas), je erais en sorte de ralentir dans les prochains chapitres...

Voilà, quelqu'un me demandait si je publiais fréquemment eh bien, tout dépend de mon inspiration. Il se peut que je trouve subitement une idée et que cela me fasse écrire un ou deux chapitres dns la foulée.

Merci encore pour vos reviews, ça me touche et j'espère que vous continuerez à me lire !

Bye

* * *

Chapitre III :

_Prise de conscience_

- Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis, Black ! soupira Nirvana, agacée, par le Gryffondor qui n'avait pas cessé de la harceler depuis bientôt deux semaines.

Elle priait chaque jour pour que Black cesse son petit manège mais aucune de ses prières n'avaient été exaucées. Pour le moment, elle essayait de terminer un devoir d'Histoire en compagnie de Zach, Johanna et Lily, avec laquelle elle s'entendait de mieux en mieux et, qui disait Black et Lily, disait forcément Potter. Ce dernier avait semble-t-il adopté une autre tactique que celle de son ami. Il restait sagement assis, à la table qui faisait face à celle des Serdaigle et de la Gryffondor et faisait semblant de lire un livre qui était d'ailleurs à l'envers alors qu'il dévorait Lily Evans du regard.

- Mais tu es là, ma chère Nirvana et je suis là où tu es…souffla-t-il d'une voix enjôleuse. Nirvana soupira de nouveau et se décida à l'ignorer tandis que Black avait semble-t-il décider d'imiter son meilleur ami. Plusieurs fois, Nirvana jeta un coup d'œil à sa baguette, se demandant quel sort elle pourrait bien lui jeter.

- Johanna ? souffla Nirvana. Tu es mon amie, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Euh…oui…répondit la Serdaigle, un peu méfiante cependant.

- Tu adores Sirius Black ?

- Euh…fit-elle en rougissant. Pourquoi tu…

- Je t'en supplie, débarrasse-moi de ce cloporte avant que sa bêtise ne me fasse sortir de mes gonds !

- Ce n'est pas très gentil d'essayer de te débarrasser de moi ! minauda Black. Ni une, ni deux, Nirvana saisit sa baguette et avant même que Black n'ait pu sortir la sienne ou simplement bouger, elle lança :

- Conjonctivis !

Une traînée de poudre dorée s'échappa de la baguette de la jeune fille et se dispersa dans les yeux du Gryffondor. Celui se frotta immédiatement les yeux tandis que James se penchait vers lui pour voir s'il allait bien.

- Et estimes-toi heureux que ce ne soit pas un sortilège de Furoncles ! lâcha sèchement Nirvana. S'il fallait être cruelle pour qu'il déguerpisse, elle le serait sans l'ombre d'un remord mais de nouveau, contre toute attente et toute logique, Black éclata de son rire si semblable à un aboiement de chien.

- Je t'adore, Prewett ! Si ça continue, je vais vraiment finir par tomber amoureux de toi ! s'amusa-t-il tandis que James murmurait le contre-maléfice. Elle aurait du dire « Furunculus », au moins il n'y avait pas de contre-sort.

- Pfff ! grogna Nirvana en levant les yeux au ciel tandis que Lupin ricanait, personne ne savait trop pourquoi. Tu sais quoi, si tu ne sais pas quoi demander à Noël, Commandes un cerveau, ça te sera utile !

- Pourquoi, ça t'attirerait, un Sirius Black sérieux ?

- Pas le moins du monde. Soupira la Serdaigle. Mais ça t'évitera bien des désagréments…

- Ta sollicitude me touche ! Tu es si gentille… sourit-il.

- Black, je dois finir ce devoir, alors s'il te plaît, ennuies-moi à un moment où je ne suis pas occupée !

- Et comment Mlle la Serdaigle ?! Tu es toujours occupée ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Alors ne m'ennuies plus ! fit Nirvana, un sourire faussement charmeur sur les lèvres. Sirius resta ébahi quelques instants devant cet air si peu inhabituel mais se reprit bien vite et susurra :

- Tu es si belle, chérie, quand tu souries.

Puis, sans autre cérémonie, il s'éloigna jubilant presque, Potter, Lupin et Pettigrow sur ses talons. Nirvana et Lily soupirèrent de soulagement et se sourirent mutuellement. Ensemble, elles finirent leur devoir d'Histoire et se dirigèrent ensuite jusqu'à la grande salle puisqu'il était l'heure de dîner. Se séparant dans un sourire, Nirvana constata avec déception que Black était assis à la table des Serdaigle et faisait rire quelques jeunes filles rougissantes. Nirvana s'assit pratiquement face à lui, refusant de lui laisser l'opportunité de ne serait-ce que la frôler. Sirius eut un sourire cajoleur pour Nirvana mais cette dernière l'ignora, complètement absorbée par le hibou qui venait de se poser devant elle. Elle le reconnaissait. C'était Hypérion. Une mine anxieuse s'afficha sur son visage et Sirius perdit tout sourire. Elle semblait paniquée. Prewett ouvrit la lettre, tremblante, anxieuse et parcourut la seule et unique phrase qui composait la lettre.

- Un problème ? s'enquit Sirius, inquiet par le visage horrifié de la jeune fille. Mais celle-ci ne lui répondit pas, se leva, pressa la lettre contre sa poitrine avant de s'éloigner rapidement pour sortir de la grande salle et disparaître sous les yeux inquiets de Sirius.

Y avait-il un problème chez elle ? Quelqu'un était-il malade ? Allait-elle partir loin de Poudlard ? Sirius réalisa avec étonnement que cette perspective ne le laissait pas de marbre. Il secoua la tête, jura et retourna à sa table sous les yeux déçus de nombre de jeunes filles. Se rasseyant près de ses amis, il vit qu'une jeune Serpentarde aux cheveux blonds semblait avoir décidé de suivre Nirvana Prewett.

- Sa sœur ? s'enquit Sirius, jetant un bref regard à Rémus.

- Oui… Que s'est-il passé ?

- Elle à reçu une lettre, ça n'avait pas l'air d'être une bonne nouvelle. Dit Sirius d'une voix grave.

- Hum…sa famille peut-être… réfléchit Rémus.

- Je me demande si c'est grave…songea-t-il. Puis, il surprit le regard faussement surpris de Rémus et ajouta : Quoi ?

- Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour tes victimes ?

- Hey ! A t'entendre, on dirait que je suis un bourreau sans cœur !

- Non mais d'habitude, tu n'as pas tant de considérations ! renchérit James.

- D'habitude, une fille ne résiste pas à Sirius Black. Contra le Gryffondor.

* * *

- Nirvana ! appela la voix de Cassandra Prewett. La Serdaigle se retourna et fixa sa sœur, les yeux hagards, remplis de larmes. Que se passe-t-il ? Cassandra avait rarement vu son aînée dans un désespoir aussi total et cela n'augurait jamais rien de bond. Il a recommencé ?!

Nirvana ne put que hocher la tête tant elle était secouée par la lettre qu'elle avait reçue. Juste une phrase. Simplement une. « _Il a recommencé_ ». Cette phrase qui n'avait certainement aucun sens pour quiconque était extérieur au cercle très restreint de la famille Prewett en avait terriblement pour les deux sœurs qui étaient à présents aussi pâles l'une que l'autre. Cassandra se reprit le plus rapidement. Après tout, elle n'avait aucune affinité particulière avec lui. Il n'était **rien** pour elle. Rien d'autre qu'un déchet inutile dans une famille aux origines si pures. La Serpentarde s'approcha doucement de sa sœur et posa une main sur son bras, voulant qu'elle se reprenne à son tour. Elle n'aimait pas la voir dans cet état **juste** pour lui.

- Nirvana. Reprends-toi. Conseilla la cadette. La Serdaigle baissa la tête vers sa sœur et ferma les yeux, séchant ses larmes. Il n'ira pas bien loin.

- Je sais. Marmonna Nirvana. La Serdaigle se reprit, tira sur son pull et fourra la lettre dans sa poche en se promettant de la détruire, une fois arrivée dans son dortoir.

- Tu ne retournes pas manger ?

- Non, je n'ai plus faim mais tu ferais mieux d'y retourner, sinon ils vont trouver cela suspect…Moi je peux toujours me servir de l'excuse « Black ». conseilla Nirvana en grimaçant sur les derniers mots.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il te veut, exactement ?!

- Il espère me compter parmi ses trophées. Répondit Nirvana en évitant ostensiblement le regard de sa sœur.

- Peut-être devrais-tu en parler à père…

- Il n'a aucune emprise sur les Black…

- Hum et je doute que cela change quelque chose… réfléchit Cassandra à haute voix. Black a fugué de chez lui.

Nirvana dévisagea sa sœur. Comment savait-elle ça ?!

- Enfin, Nirvana, si tu ne passais pas ton temps le nez fourré dans tes livres, à chercher quelque chose qui n'existe pas, tu saurais ce qu'il convient de savoir sur nos égaux !

Nirvana s'était figée et regardait sa sœur avec dédain.

- Je trouverais ! déclara-t-elle sèchement. Tu m'entends ?! Et pardonnes-moi d'être plus préoccupée par ça que par les éventuelles alliances que je pourrais faire ! A propos de ça, tu as déjà choisi ta victime ? De qui vas-tu détruire la vie ? Sur qui as-tu jeter ton dévolu, Kendra ?!

Cassandra jeta un regard douloureux à sa sœur qui l'ignora et lui tourna le dos, blessée. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais du dire ça, elle aurait du le savoir depuis toutes ses années. Nirvana n'avait pas de considération pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui, ce déchet humain. Non, vraiment, Cassandra ne comprenait pas sa détermination de son aînée et était très blessée par la préférence qu'elle affichait. Cassandra retourna s'asseoir à la table des Serpentards et jeta un bref regard à son cousin Lucius. Celui-ci plongea son regard bleu acier dans les yeux bleus clairs de sa cousine, tâchant de deviner ce qu'il se passait. Mais comme tous les Prewett, Cassandra avait des yeux insondables. La jeune fille détourna la tête et regarda ceux qui l'entouraient. Sa sœur avait beau dire, mais un jour viendrait où elle devrait convoler et Cassandra préférait choisir ses chaines plutôt que de se les faire imposer.

* * *

Nirvana fixait le feu consumer le parchemin jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne soit plus qu'un petit tas de cendres illisibles. Elle soupira légèrement, soulagée et entreprit de répondre à ses parents. La jeune fille espérait que le problème serait réglé rapidement sans qu'il y ait besoin de faire appeler à des personnes extérieures aux Prewett. Après tout, même les Malfoy n'étaient pas au courant. Non cela était resté interne aux Prewett demeurant au 18 Impasse du Dragon. Nirvana s'assit ensuite dans un fauteuil bleu de la salle commune, fixant le feu, songeant à ce qu'elle avait dit à sa sœur. Elle avait été cruelle mais Cassandra avait osé dire que tout ce que pourquoi elle travaillait, que tout ce pourquoi elle avait sacrifié son adolescence était vain. C'était faux ! Il y avait forcément quelque chose à faire !

- Nirvana ? s'inquiéta la voix de Johanna. La jeune fille tourna la tête pour sourire faiblement à son amie. Tu vas bien ?

- Euh…oui…

- Le hibou ?

- Oh rien d'important. Mentit-elle. Un vieil oncle que j'aime beaucoup est malade.

- Ah…Black n'a pas arrêté de me poser des questions et il m'a fait promettre de vérifier si tu allais bien.

Nirvana fronça les sourcils et marmonna :

- De quoi se mêle-t-il, celui-là ?! Tu savais qu'il avait fugué de chez lui ?

- Ce sont les rumeurs qui courrent mais comment le sais-tu ? s'étonna Johanna, les yeux ronds.

- Kendra…ma sœur. Ajouta Nirvana après que Johanna ait froncé les sourcils, ne connaissant pas le surnom de la cadette des filles Prewett.

- Mais tu sais, on dit que les Black sont assez spéciaux et comme Sirius est à Gryffondor et que toute sa famille est passée à Serpentard, ça devait pas être joyeux.

- Hum…J'imagine.

En fait, Nirvana imaginait même très bien. Elle-même avait eu de la chance de naître d'un père Serdaigle. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé si cela n'avait pas été le cas. Probablement que sa vie serait devenue un enfer. Sa mère avait suffisamment signifié sa déception lorsqu'elle avait appris la maison de son aînée. Alors si la mère de Black ressemblait un tant soit peu à la sienne, oui, elle pouvait le comprendre. L'esprit critique de Nirvana entra alors en scène et se mit à décrypter le comportement du Gryffondor. Le fait qu'il soit si énervant était peut-être du à sa vie hors de l'école, peut-être changeait-il de fille comme de chemise parce qu'il avait peur de s'attacher et d'être blessé ? Mais Nirvana réfuta cette hypothèse, si cela avait été le cas, alors il n'aurait pas eu d'amis non plus. Elle haussa les épaules et se concentra sur un autre sujet que Black. Elle songea alors à la prochaine réunion du club de Slug qui était prévue pour le lendemain soir. Nirvana avait hâte d'y être car elle retrouverait Lily et Laurence qui s'était fait invitée par l'entremise de Nirvana. Ainsi, le lendemain, en première heure de sortilèges, en commun avec les Gryffondors, elle fut assez étonnée que Black ne vienne pas la harceler. Non, il restait tranquillement dans son coin, loin du premier rang derrière lequel s'était réfugié Nirvana. Mais ce qu'elle ignorait c'est que Sirius Black la fixait depuis maintenant dix minutes, depuis que le cours avait commencé pour être exact. Le jeune homme arborait étrangement, non plus un regard confiant mais un air méfiant, presque inquiet. En fait, il était complètement chamboulé par les divers sentiments qui l'avaient assailli la veille au soir. Tout d'abord, il y avait eu un sentiment d'inquiétude. Cela encore, il pouvait le comprendre vu l'air horrifié qu'elle avait eu mais ensuite, tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête. Il s'était senti mal, presque aussi mal qu'elle. Et une voix au fond de lui s'était rebellée contre ce qui semblait tant effrayer la jeune fille et il avait du, au prix d'un grand effort, se retenir de ne pas grimper sur la table pour la rejoindre et la serrer dans ses bras pour la rassurer. Puis, il avait voulu lui murmurer des mots rassurants, dégoulinant de mièvrerie. Sirius ne se serait jamais cru si fleur bleue s'il n'avait pas ressenti ces sentiments. Et maintenant, maintenant qu'elle semblait aller mieux, il n'avait qu'une envie, savoir ce qui avait mit la jeune fille dans cet état là, non pas par simple curiosité mais bien pour être capable de faire en sorte que cette situation ne se répète pas. Il restait bien une part du Sirius Black « normal » qui ressentait quelque chose mais ce n'était pas quelque chose de très rassurant. En effet, il se sentait jaloux du fait qu'elle trouve plus de réactions face à un objet inanimé qu'en faisant face aux diverses tentatives de Sirius pour la séduire. Ce n'était pas de l'agacement, c'était de la jalousie. Il aurait bien voulu se leurrer, croire qu'il en était seulement agacé mais son esprit avait visiblement décidé de ne pas le maintenir dans l'ignorance. Non. Il était purement et simplement tombé amoureux de la jolie Serdaigle et cela l'horrifiait. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte – il se sentait à cet instant précis, ramolli, un peu comme s'il s'enfonçait dans un marshmallow géant – il ouvrit grand la bouche, sous le coup de la révélation que venait de lui servir son inconscient. Bon sang ! Il était amoureux ! Lui, Sirius Black ! Amoureux de Nirvana Prewett ! Il jura à haute voix et toute la classe se retourna vers lui, y compris la Serdaigle. Flitwick avait cessé ses explications et fixait son élève avec étonnement.

- Un problème, Mr Black ?

Si Sirius n'avait été aussi choqué, il aurait probablement trouvé quelque chose d'amusant à répliquer mais là, à cet instant précis il ne put dire que :

- Non…excusez-moi. Dit-il, l'air hagard, le regard dans le vide. James se pencha vers son ami et fronça les sourcils. Il dut dire quelque chose mais le Gryffondor était toujours dans un état second et ne l'entendit donc pas. Un léger sourire heureux se dessina sur les lèvres de Rémus Lupin, lui avait parfaitement saisi ce qui venait de se passer dans la tête de son ami et était ravi pour lui. Puis, le loup-garou se souvint de qui s'était épris Sirius Black et son sourire laissa place à une grimace. Cela allait être dur, oh oui, cela allait très, très dur de mettre ces deux-là ensemble.

Sirius, quant à lui fixait désormais les yeux améthystes de la Serdaigle et il resta bouche-bée devant tant de beauté. A vrai dire, ses yeux étaient de la couleur la plus étrange que le Gryffondor ait jamais aperçue. Si l'on disséquait très précisément ses yeux, on s'apercevait qu'il s'agissait d'une nuance entre le bleu et le parme, entre le bleu du saphir et le parme de l'améthyste. C'était cela, les yeux de la Serdaigle étaient deux pierres précieuses certainement ensorcelées puisque Sirius ne parvenait pas à s'en détacher. La Serdaigle fronça les sourcils et se retourna, ce qui permit à Sirius de recouvrer ses esprits. Il était très surpris de ne s'être rendu-compte seulement maintenant de son physique agréable. Elle était belle et il s'étonnait de ne le remarquer que maintenant.

Il jura une seconde fois, entre ses dents cette fois et mit sa tête dans ses mains. Il devait à tout prix s'éloigner de cette fille ! Tant pis pour le pari, il perdrait moins à s'éloigner qu'à rester et tenter de la séduire. Sirius ferma les yeux, soupira bruyamment et se redressa, décidé à éviter la Serdaigle le plus possible. Peut-être qu'il cesserait d'être amoureux si elle restait loin de lui ? Car Sirius Black ne devait pas être amoureux, Sirius Black **ne pouvait pas** être amoureux ! Black et amour étaient deux notions incompatibles, il l'avait compris à la seconde même où il était né. Peut-être exagérait-il un peu mais c'était ainsi qu'il le ressentait et qu'il voyait les choses. Ca non jamais, jamais il n'aimerait ! Tranquillement, comme si de rien était, comme si sa vie ne venait pas d'être brusquement chamboulée, il se re-concentra sur le cours et en oublia presque la présence de la Serdaigle. Presque seulement car dans sa tête, ses yeux améthystes le brûlaient par leur intensité.

La première heure de cours de l'après-midi était Runes et ils eurent droit à une traduction surprise. Pas vraiment contrée par la difficulté du texte, Nirvana termina parmi les premiers et allait se remettre à la lecture de son manuel de Runes – au cas où elle y aurait trouvé quelque chose d'utile – lorsque Lupin se pencha vers elle. Mais la jeune fille le coupa avant qu'il ait pu dire quoique ce soit.

- Si tu allais me parler de Black, tu peux oublier. Grommela-t-elle. Lupin la regarda, les yeux ronds et dit :

- Tu parles beaucoup de Sirius pour une fille qui ne veut surtout pas en entendre parler !

Nirvana le dévisagea sévèrement et lança sèchement :

- Tu devrais arrêter de faire des insinuations débiles où tu risques de te prendre un sortilège de Furoncles !

- D'accord, j'arrête ! rigola Rémus, un sourire joyeux sur les lèvres.

Nirvana ignora le Gryffondor pendant le restant du cours mais son esprit ne put s'empêcher de divaguer vers un autre Gryffondor aux yeux gris. La jeune fille s'étonnait du fait que ce dernier ne l'ait pas importunée de la journée et se demandait si cela était un bon ou un mauvais signe. Avait-il abandonné ou avait-il, comme le disait l'expression « reculer pour mieux sauter » ? Préparait-il quelque chose de grande envergure ou avait-il compris qu'elle ne serait jamais un trophée de plus ?! Lui revint en mémoire le visage qu'il avait eu, le matin même. Sans vraiment le vouloir, Nirvana avait plongé ses yeux dans ceux, gris de Black et y avait vu beaucoup plus de choses qu'elle ne voulait bien l'avouer. Beaucoup de choses qui auraient pu les rapprocher si Nirvana n'avait été si obsédée par ses recherches et Black si imbu de sa personne. La jeune fille balaya ses pensées d'un revers de main et se re-concentra sur son livre. Une heure plus tard, Nirvana avait fini tous ses cours et s'était rendue dans la bibliothèque pour un devoir d'Arithmancie et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque les Maraudeurs y entrèrent. Seulement, contre toute attente, Black pâlit en la voyant et rebroussa chemin, sous les interrogations de ses amis. Nirvana le regarda partir avec suspicion. Que lui arrivait-il soudainement ?! Le voilà qui semblait là fuir comme la peste alors que hier encore, tout laissait à penser qu'il ne cesserait jamais de la harceler. Elle soupira devant la complexité alarmante et surtout illogique du cerveau des garçons et en particulier de celui de Sirius Black. Non pas qu'elle ait un quelconque intérêt pour le Gryffondor mais en vraie Serdaigle, Nirvana détestait les mystères ou tout ce qui n'était pas expliqué. Du coin de l'œil, la Serdaigle fixa les maraudeurs restant. Potter et Pettigrow semblaient assez désorientés par le comportement de Black et Lupin, lui fixait Nirvana, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Et pourtant, cinq minutes plus tard, Black était de retour, le torse bombé tel un gorille se rendant dignement sur un quelconque échafaud. Il ignora royalement Nirvana, se contentant de faire le plus de bruits possibles avec Potter et au bout d'un quart d'heure, Mme Pince, agacée, les expulsa de la bibliothèque sans ménagements.

* * *

Alors, pas trop rapide comme prise de conscience ? Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Mêmes les critiques négatives, tant que ce n'est pas de la pue méchanceté !

Au plaisir de vous lire !

Bye, GAEF


	4. Le Dénis

Avis à la population, je suis de retour. LOL. Bon, voici le chapitre IV, assez disons spirituel enfin, pas vraiment mais comme je trouve pas d'autres mots, je mets ça. mdr. J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours autant.

Wouaoh 26 Reviews pour 3 chapitre. Je suis super contente ! Merci de me faire partager vos avis, j'en attendais pas tant mais j'espère que ça continuera dans ce sens !

Maintenant, Tadam, (roulement de tambour) voici le chapitre 4...

Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapitre IV :

_Le dénis_

Le soleil inondait déjà la chambre des Maraudeurs, signe que la matinée était déjà bien avancée mais la plupart dormait encore. Seul Sirius Black était éveillé. En fait, pour être exact, il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Leur escapade à Près-au-lard avait beau les avoir complètement épuisés, il n'avait pas pu s'endormir. Non, le jeune Gryffondor était complètement accaparé par la Serdaigle. Il ne savait plus où il en était et il lui en voulait pour ça.

Si seulement, elle n'avait pas demandé qui était Sirius Black, tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé, il ne serait jamais tombé amoureux ! Tout aurait été comme avant, dans cette réconfortante ignorance de l'amour. Car maintenant qu'il savait ce que c'était, il trouvait ça très douloureux, un peu étouffant même. Ainsi, le jeune homme bataillait contre son inconscient qui n'avait qu'une seule envie, poursuivre la tentative de séduction sur la demoiselle Prewett. Mais Sirius était plus têtu que quiconque et se refusait à s'avouer qu'il était réellement amoureux de la Serdaigle. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait strictement rien qui l'avait enjoint à tomber amoureux. Strictement rien ! Elle l'ignorait cordialement, si ce n'était le haïr et ce n'était même pas un coup foudre ! Une voix dans sa tête rétorqua que c'était une sorte de « coup de foudre à retardement ». Sirius eut un ricanement dédaigneux, se moquant de lui-même. Ca n'existe pas les « coups de foudre à retardement », les coups de foudre tout court non plus d'ailleurs. Le jeune homme avait même peine à croire en l'amour. Certes, il y avait peut-être un amour fraternel qui existait, comme celui qui l'unissait aux autres Maraudeurs et il avait appris chez les Potter qu'un amour filial existait, qu'une mère aimait généralement son enfant, quoiqu'il fasse, quoiqu'il pense. Mais un amour entre deux personnes de sexes opposés, ça non, il n'y croyait pas. Il y avait une attirance physique, tout au plus mais rien de plus. Non, décidément, l'amour décrit dans les livres n'existait pas. Ce n'était que des conneries destinées aux filles afin qu'elles s'illusionnent sur la vie. Rien de tout cela n'était vrai ! Mais alors, pourquoi ressentait-il un besoin irrationnel de croiser ses yeux à chaque fois qu'il la voyait ? Besoin qu'il avait du mal à contrer mais que dans sa grande ténacité, il parvenait à réprimer. Le jeune homme grogna et enfouit sa tête sous l'oreiller, comme pour fuir ses problèmes. Presque aussitôt, le visage narquois de sa mère lui apparut. La fière, hautaine et sans-cœur Walburga Black. Cette femme n'était pas une humaine, non, elle était un monstre de suffisance et de prétention. Rien n'avait plus de valeurs à ses yeux que la respectabilité. Et si sa renommée pouvait être sauvegardée par le sacrifice de ses fils, elle n'aurait pas le moindre soupçon d'hésitation et Sirius imaginait déjà son regard hautain si elle avait le malheur d'apprendre qu'il avait…une inclination pour une fille Prewett. Elle le penserait revenu dans le droit chemin et Sirius ne put s'empêcher de ricaner bêtement. Rien que pour le plaisir de voir son visage se remplir d'horreur, il aurait volontiers épousé une moldu crasseuse et sans le sou. Mais voilà, ce n'était pas un moldue sans le sou mais une sorcière, héritière de l'une des plus grandes familles de Sang-pur. Sirius frappa le matelas de son poing, agacé que tout tourne autour d'elle.

- Sirius ? se moqua la voix de James. Elle ne va pas venir jusqu'ici, tu es au courant ?! Pas besoin de te cacher !

- La ferme Potter ! grommela Sirius. Il était assez agacé que ses deux meilleurs amis aient deviné si facilement ce qu'il éprouvait. Comme quoi leur complicité n'avait pas que des avantages. Rémus, lui avait deviné depuis pratiquement le début de ce qui allait résulter de cette rencontre et James, James en étant l'amoureux transi et éconduit d'Evans depuis trois ans, savait reconnaître les personnes dans le même cas que lui.

- Au moins tu ne pourras plus te moquer de moi !

- Je ne suis pas amoureux ! gueula Black.

- On te croit ! ironisa James. Mais tu comptes la fuir longtemps ?!

- Je ne la fuis pas ! Tiens, je vais te le prouver ! rétorqua Sirius en se levant d'un bond. Il pointait son index sur son meilleur ami et ajouta : Je ne suis pas amoureux de Prewett et je vais te le prouver !

- Et comment ? argua James, haussant un sourcil tout en reboutonnant sa chemise.

- Je vais me comporter tout à fait normalement ! La dernière fois, j'étais perturbé à cause de ce qu'insinuait Rémus.

James retint à grand peine un sourire moqueur et Sirius lui lança un regard noir de reproches.

- Eh Potter, si tu ne me fiches pas la paix avec ça, je te jure que je fais les pires crasses à Rogue et après je vais dire à Evans que c'est toi qui m'a demandé de le faire pour toi !

La bouche de James s'ouvrit, ahuri de la menace de son ami.

- Mec, tu t'avises de faire ça et je te descends illico-presto !

- Alors fiche-moi la paix avec Prewett !

- Ok, pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat ! jeta James, en haussant les bras, comme si on le tenait en joue. Mais tu avoueras bien que si tu n'étais pas amoureux, tu ne serais pas si préoccupé de ce qu'on en pense !

Le Gryffondor tourna le dos à son meilleur ami qui était resté sans voix.

- James !

- C'est oublié ! rétorqua simplement le jeune homme en entrant dans la salle de bain. Sirius fit sortir alors toutes les pensées qui n'avait pas de rapports avec ses amis et songea au prochain coup des Maraudeurs. Un peu plus tard, ils descendirent dans la salle commune et James, qui, visiblement avait décidé d'écouter les conseils de Rémus, lança d'une voix rapide, claire et neutre, en voyant Evans :

- Bonjour Lily, bien dormi ?

La rouquine leva vers lui des yeux tout d'abord étonnés puis bientôt méfiants et marmonna :

- Oui…pourquoi tu demandes ça ? ajouta-t-elle ensuite, d'une voix sèche.

- Simple politesse. Argua James en balayant ses paroles d'un revers de main. Il se posa en face d'elle et attrapa un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier. Il jouait son rôle parfaitement. Il avait l'air détendu, presque indifférent à la présence de la jeune fille alors que Sirius savait pertinemment qu'il était anxieux comme un poursuiveur devant un cognard. La jeune fille resta un instant à le regarder, la bouche pincée, comme si elle attendait qu'il lui demande la même chose une énième fois mais James n'eut aucun autre mot. La tactique de Rémus avait l'air de fonctionner même si Sirius ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi. Agacée, Evans baissa son journal et soupira :

- Bon, qu'est-ce-que tu veux ?!

James leva la tête et la regarda avec un faux air surpris. Il aurait fallut lui donner le césar du meilleur acteur car il avait réellement l'air surpris.

- Juste lire la Gazette ! répondit-il d'une voix innocente.

Elle le regarda, incrédule tandis qu'au prix d'un immense effort – Sirius le sentait bien – James se re-concentrait sur la Gazette. Evans resta pendant trois minutes à le fixer, ahurie avant de se reprendre et de lire son exemplaire de « _Métamorphoses d'hier_ ». Sirius soupira et attrapa lui-même le dernier magazine disponible et qu'il n'avait pas déjà lu. Puis, Evans délaissa son journal et se leva. Sirius remarqua James sourciller et se concentrer pour ne pas lever les yeux de la Gazette. Il souffla un bon coup et lança d'une voix neutre :

- Eh, Sirius, t'a vu que les Flèches de Cardiff ont encore perdu contre les Canons de Chudley ?

- Encore ? s'exclama Sirius, surpris par le fait que James fasse tant d'efforts pour paraître impassible face aux agissements de la rouquine. Evans le regarda, interloquée par son indifférence avant de s'éloigner, le pas lourd. Une fois qu'elle eut passé le tableau de la vieille dame, James soupira profondément et Sirius se mit à rire :

- Mon vieux, tu ferais un excellent acteur !

- N'est-ce-pas ? fit James, un sourire mitigé sur les lèvres. Comment elle l'a pris d'après toi ?

- Bah, je dirais très, très surprise. Commença Sirius en se grattant le menton.

- Mais encore ?

- Bah, je ne suis pas un expert en esprit tordu – il essuya un regard noir de la part de son ami – mais il me semble qu'il y avait un peu d'agacement…Après, est-ce qu'elle est agacée parce qu'elle pense que tu prépares un mauvais coup ou pour autre chose, je n'en ai fichtrement aucune idée ! Mais Rémus t'a conseillé de faire quoi, au juste ?

- De l'ignorer pendant un temps et de l'appeler Lily.

- De l'ignorer ?! Il est pas un peu fou ?

- Bah, pour le moment, ça à plus d'effets que lorsque j'y allais franco. Remarqua le Gryffondor en se grattant la tête.

- Mouais…

Rémus les rejoint quelques instants plus tard et exigea un compte-rendu. Visiblement satisfait, puisqu'il arborait un sourire long de trois kilomètres, il lança :

- Et toi, Sirius ?

- De quoi, moi ?

- Avec Nirvana ?

Sirius se figea et lança un regard noir de reproches à son ami. Ce dernier ne se démonta pas et soupira :

- Je vois, le sujet est encore chaud.

- Rémus et c'est valable pour toi aussi, James ! Je ne suis pas amoureux ! Compris ?!

- Tu es **_très_** crédible ! Surtout en n'ayant pas dormi de la nuit !

Sirius eut des yeux ronds et lança :

- Et comment tu sais ça, toi ?

- Parce que tu n'arrêtais pas de te retourner dans tous les sens et franchement, je t'ai connu avec une meilleure mine !

Black marmonna dans sa barbe et ignora le sourire diabolique du loup-garou.

- Je ne suis pas amoureux, simplement curieux ! C'est tout ! protesta-t-il. Evans à trois heures ! ajouta-t-il pour changer de sujet. James se figea et se concentra sur la Gazette – il était sur la même page depuis tout à l'heure – mais ne put s'empêcher de la regarder monter à toute vitesse les escaliers menant à son dortoir. Elle en ressortit un peu après et il se remit à sa lecture quand Mary Macdonald, une de ses amies, l'appela :

- Où vas-tu ? Tu ne devais pas finir ton devoir de divination ?

- Pfff ! fit Lily en balayant les protestations de son amie d'un revers de main. J'inventerais je ne sais quoi… Je vais m'entraîner avec Nirvana !

Sirius se renfrogna. Poursuivi ! Il était poursuivi jusque dans sa propre maison ! Il tâcha de paraître indifférent mais cela n'échappa ni à James, ni à Rémus.

* * *

Nirvana attendait Lily au bas de la tour. Elles s'étaient mises d'accord, la veille pour s'entraîner à une Potion que la Serdaigle avait du mal à préparer et Nirvana, elle, aiderait Lily pour les Sortilèges. La veille, au club de Slug, elles s'étaient de nouveau amusé et Lily avait certainement rencontré en Laurence, la seule Serpentarde sympathique dans toute l'histoire de Poudlard. Elle excluait Rogue puisqu'elle le connaissait d'avant Poudlard. Ainsi, elles avaient obtenu l'autorisation de travailler dans une salle désaffectée.

- Potter est bizarre. Lança Lily, trouvant là un parfait sujet de conversation. Elle vérifia si la mixture qui bouillait dans le chaudron avait une consistance assez épaisse.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ca fait au moins quatre jours qu'il ne m'a pas demandé de sortir avec lui…C'est louche… Tiens, même tout à l'heure, il m'a appelée Lily !

- Bah…c'est ton prénom, non ?

Lily jeta un regard faussement agacé à Nirvana.

- Il ne m'a jamais appelée par mon prénom c'était toujours, « Hey, Evans, tu veux sortir avec moi ? »

- Peut-être qu'il a compris que c'était inutile qu'il s'acharne ! fit Nirvana en haussant les épaules.

- On parle des Maraudeurs ! lui rappela Lily. Ca n'abandonne pas, un Maraudeur, donc ça veut dire qu'il prépare un sale coup !

- Ou peut-être a-t-il seulement envie de passer à autre chose !

La jeune Gryffondor pâlit, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Nirvana.

- Quoi ? Tu es amoureuse de lui ?!

- Non, bien sûr que non ! bredouilla-t-elle.

- Alors pourquoi fais-tu cette tête-là ?

- Parce que ça me paraît peu probable.

- J'espère que tu te trompes parce que sinon, ça veut dire que Black prépare aussi un truc de louche !

- Ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas. Soupira la jeune fille.

- Tu as une idée de ce qu'ils pourraient préparer ? s'enquit Nirvana. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me coltiner Black pendant 107 ans…

- Si seulement je le savais. Souffla Lily.

Préparant la potion et s'entraînant de temps à autres à jeter des sortilèges, les deux jeunes filles ne virent pas le temps passer jusqu'à ce que Lily demande :

- Au fait, cette potion, tu l'as trouvée où ?

- Euh…je…commença Nirvana, mal à l'aise. Disons que j'ai voulu faire un mix de plusieurs potions déjà connues.

- Ah…Elle est censée servir à quoi ?

Nirvana la regarda et s'excusa du regard avant de poursuivre :

- Je ne sais pas si elle va marcher alors, je ne vais rien dire de précipité.

- Tu sais, tu peux très bien me dire que cela ne me regarde pas !

- Je ne peux décemment pas dire ça vu que tu m'aides gentiment à la préparer ! rétorqua Nirvana dans un sourire. Lily lui rendit son sourire et après avoir remarqué que la potion n'était pas viable ( elle s'était transformée en une espèce de pâte dure ressemblant à du béton), elles retournèrent chacune dans leur salle commune.

Nirvana s'allongea sur son lit et sortit un parchemin et inscrivit le compte-rendu de ce qui venait de se passer. A côté de la phrase : « _Essai n°17 : Bézoard, racines de Lys, crin de dragon et poudre de fée_ », elle inscrivit « non viable ». Elle soupira, agacée par cet énième échec mais ne désespéra pas pour autant. Elle décida alors de se promener dans le parc pour se changer les idées et s'assit près du lac en compagnie de Johanna et de Zach. Ce dernier était occupé à ranger par ordre chronologique sa collection de papillons et Nirvana savait parfaitement que dès qu'il aurait fini de les ranger chronologiquement, il trouverait que de les ranger par taille était plus approprié et il recommencerait alors son tri. Zach était un éternel incompris et souvent on se moquait de sa bizarrerie. Nirvana était là seule qui restait à ses côtés sans se moquer de ses tics et de cela, le jeune homme lui en était extrêmement reconnaissant. Johanna, elle, s'était allongée à quelques pas du bord du lac et observait avec beaucoup d'intérêt quelque chose dans le dos de Nirvana. Cette dernière se retourna pour voir ce qui semblait tant irriter son amie. Johanna, ravie que Nirvana l'imite, grommela :

- Tu as vu cette fille qui se colle à Black ! On dirait qu'on lui a lancé un maléfice de colle-joue !

Nirvana haussa les sourcils. En effet, une blonde Poufsouffle se cramponnait à Black comme si un tremblement de terre avait lieu et qu'il était son seul moyen de ne pas être happée par les profondeurs. Black semblait l'ignorer et s'allongea, imitant Potter et Lupin tandis que Pettigrow était assis, dos à un arbre et semblait se goinfrer de chocogrenouilles. La Poufsouffle l'imita, l'admirant comme s'il était la plus belle chose sur terre. Elle dut avoir une remarque déplaisante car Black la jaugea de ce visage habituel aux sangs-purs. Le Gryffondor dut rétorquer quelque chose de cinglant car la fille s'enfuit, pleurant des larmes de crocodiles, même un enfant n'aurait pas été convaincu par ses larmes. Black dut sentir les Serdaigles les fixer car il releva la tête et plongea ses yeux gris dans ceux de Nirvana. Il y avait quelque chose d'intriguant dans ce regard, Nirvana n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi exactement, c'était comme s'il cachait quelque chose, mais pas quelque chose de concret. Elle avait cet étrange sentiment que Black n'était pas celui qu'il prétendait être, qu'il s'était construit une image qui lui servait de rempart, de forteresse contre le monde extérieur. Nirvana secoua la tête. Elle devait vraiment s'ennuyer pour essayer de décrypter Black et ses « mystères ». Et d'ailleurs, cette définition semblait plus lui correspondre à elle qu'à Black. Elle releva la tête et vit que le Gryffondor la fixait toujours, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune fille. Nirvana en eut le souffle coupé. Ses yeux étaient _beaux _et il était même _plaisant_ de les fixer. C'était comme si on s'enfonçait dans un nuage, vos soucis s'envolaient et plus rien d'autre ne comptait que cette couleur grise. Le monde environnant n'avait plus la moindre importance. Tout était flou, hormis les yeux de l'autre. Les gens les entourant auraient pu danser la polka autour d'eux, tout en chantant « il était un petit navire » qu'ils ne l'auraient pas remarqué. Nirvana secoua la tête et se détacha de son… « admiration » était un mot trop fort… de son analyse des yeux de Sirius Black pour regarder Johanna. Cette dernière haussa un sourcil et Nirvana s'agaça :

- Quoi ?

- Tu sais, on dit que les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme. Lança-t-elle, la voix presque chantante.

- Qu'est-ce-que je suis censée comprendre ? s'enquit Nirvana, tentant de prendre une voix blasée.

- Ne joues pas l'idiote avec moi ! Black est un apollon vivant et… Non ! Ne me coupes pas ! s'exclama Johanna en voyant son amie ouvrir la bouche, prête à rétorquer. Et même si tu ne veux pas l'avouer, il te plaît et je suis certaine que tu étais flattée qu'il s'intéresse à toi !

- Flattée ? répéta Nirvana. J'ai de quoi être flattée alors qu'il veut simplement un autre trophée à exhiber ?

- Et si tu étais plus qu'un simple trophée ?

Nirvana éclata de rire, un rire dénué d'humour certes mais cela suffit à étonner Johanna. Il était rare d'entendre son amie faire tant de bruit en riant.

- Tu parles de Black, ma chère Johanna. Et vu ce que me raconte Lily sur lui, cela ne peut-être que ça !

- Evans n'en sait rien ! rétorqua Johanna, soudainement froide. Elle ne remarque même pas que Potter est raide dingue d'elle et qu'elle est plus qu'une simple fille pour lui. Il l'adore et elle le rabaisse à chaque instant !

- Tu te trompes et j'en ai la preuve ! fit Nirvana, presque triomphante. Potter ignore Lily, ce qui prouve qu'il a abandonné et s'il a abandonné c'est qu'elle n'est pas si importante que ça !

- Pfff ! Tu fais honte à ta maison ! s'exclama Johanna, à la fois agacée et ravie de leur conversation. Agacée parce que Nirvana était de ces personnes qui même lorsqu'elles ont tord, trouvent toujours de quoi répliquer et ; ravie parce que c'était certainement l'une des seules conversations de leur âge ( dont le sujet est principalement garçons/fringues/garçons) qu'elles aient jamais eues. Potter a simplement opté pour une autre stratégie ! Et puisqu'elle a remarqué qu'il faisait semblant de l'ignorer, alors c'est qu'il se débrouille bien !

- Forcément qu'elle allait le remarquer ! rétorqua Nirvana. Ca fait trois ans qu'il la bassine avec ça et du jour au lendemain, il arrête, c'est logique que…

- Nirvana, si elle n'était même pas un tout petit peu attirée par Potter, elle ne l'aurait même pas remarqué ! Un peu comme toi avec Black !

- Tu…que…hein ? Pourquoi tu changes de sujet tout à coup ! Ca n'a rien à voir avec moi et Black ! Et d'abord, je ne vois même pas comment tu peux parler de moi et de Black dans la même phrase !

- Ce que je veux dire. Expliqua Johanna en ignorant royalement sa dernière phrase. C'est que, tant que tu n'avais de raisons de le connaître, tu ne t'en souciais pas mais que, maintenant, tu…

- Je quoi ? Qu'es-tu entrain de t'imaginer ? coupa Nirvana, les sourcils froncés.

- Disons que tu le regardes plus souvent, maintenant.

- Forcément, je me méfies !

- Johanna soupira et se mit à jouer avec une petite marguerite qui semblait perdue au milieu de la pelouse.

- Quoi ?!

- Nini…

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! coupa sévèrement la jeune fille.

- Tu ne le regardes pas parce que tu te méfies mais parce que tu es intriguée !

- Intriguée par quoi ?

- Par le fait qu'il semble avoir décidé de ne plus te courir après mais qu'il passe de très longs moments à te fixer. D'ailleurs, il ne t'a pas quittée du regard depuis maintenant dix bonnes minutes !

Nirvana, bouche-bée, ne put que tourner la tête pour vérifier les dires de Johanna et effectivement à son grand désarroi, Black la fixait toujours. Elle dut avoir une expression assez éloquente car il pâlit et détourna le regard, se re-concentrant sur ses amis.

- C'est malin ! Tu lui as fait peur !

- Il devait fixer le vide ! persista Nirvana.

- Pfff ! Ce que tu peux être têtue quand tu t'y mets !

- Et toi, d'abord, tu n'étais pas censée être en admiration totale pour le « grand, fort et sublime Sirius Black » nargua-t-elle en imitant à la perfection les idiotes qui lui couraient après. Johanna éclata de rire.

- Bah, je peux fantasmer sur lui sans en être amoureuse, non ?

- Fantasmer ? répéta bêtement la Serdaigle.

- Bah oui, tu sais, imaginer des choses pas toujours très catholiques, soit dit en passant et se l'imaginer en prince charmant…bref, des rêves quoi !

Nirvana la dévisagea et reporta son attention sur Black avant de reprendre :

- Et tu es entrain de me dire que toutes les filles de Poudlard fantasment sur lui de cette façon ?

- Pas toutes, apparemment toi et Evans êtes insensible à son charme…Quoique toi, j'en doute de plus en plus. Et puis Evans doit fantasmer sur Potter donc ce n'est pas si étonnant que ça !

- Jo', je ne fantasme absolument pas sur lui !

- Pas encore mais imagine seulement qu'il te prenne dans ses bras et qu'il te susurre des mots doux en te promettant de te protéger contre vents et marées…dit Johanna, rêveuse.

- Je peux très bien me protéger toute seule ! s'offusqua Nirvana.

- Raaah ! Qu'est-ce-que tu peux être rabat-joie ! Cela s'appelle le romantisme !

- Non, ça s'appelle un complexe d'infériorité ! Pourquoi est-ce-que j'aurais besoin d'un garçon pour me protéger ?!

- Pfff, je plains ton futur mari ! Où quiconque parvenant à se faire aimer de toi !

- Tu insinues quoi au juste ?

- Il faut que tu te lâches, ma vieille ! On est en 1976, plus au 15ème siècle !

- Merci, je sais lire un calendrier ! railla Nirvana. Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?!

- Parce que tu agis comme une noble hautaine et prétentieuse alors que tu es tout le contraire !

- Et puis d'abord, justement, on est au 20ème siècle, ces idéaux de princesse protégée par un preux chevalier au visage d'ange ne sont pas un peu dépassés, également ?!

- C'est indémodable ! rétorqua Johanna. N'importe quelle fille saine d'esprit voudrait être adorée et protégée par quelqu'un comme Sirius Black !

- Alors il faut croire que je suis dérangée ! ironisa Nirvana.

- Alors dis-moi, essayes de t'imaginer en couple avec n'importe qui !

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu t'imagines ?

- Oui mais…

- Dis-moi ce que tu attendrais de cette personne.

- Du soutien, de la fidélité et la présence…

- Ca, c'est la définition d'un ami ! dit alors Johanna en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Nirvana. La jeune fille resta bouche-bée. Johanna avait raison. Elle était complètement ahurie de cela. C'était un peu comme si elle ne croyait pas en l'amour !

- Ahah ! triompha Johanna. J'ai gagné ! Je dois être la seule fille au monde à pouvoir me vanter d'avoir gagner contre toi !

- Johanna ! sermonna Nirvana en fronçant les sourcils. Tout cela ne prouve absolument pas ce que tu avances ! Cela montre seulement que j'ai des…doutes, que je suis sceptique sur l'amour !

- Je suppose que c'est parce que tu n'as jamais vu personne être amoureux !

- Mes parents…protesta Nirvana. Johanna la jaugea d'un petit air hautain et lâcha :

- Tes parents sont des sangs-purs, Nirvana et tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as jamais vu tes parents avoir des gestes de tendresse l'un envers l'autre. C'est triste mais c'est la réalité.

- Ils s'apprécient. Rétorqua Nirvana en se mordant les lèvres.

- On n'apprécie pas son mari ou sa femme, on l'aime Nirvana.

- C'est juste que chez moi, on ne montre pas ce genre de chose ! souffla la jeune fille.

- Je sais, tu es un peu comme ça.

Nirvana jeta un bref regard à son amie et soupira avant de jeter un regard en plus bref aux Maraudeurs. Black leur tournait le dos et Nirvana soupira une fois encore. Non, décidément, non. Johanna avait tord. Black n'était pas quelqu'un pour elle. De cela, elle en était persuadée.

* * *

Voilà, fini pour aujourd'hui, la suite au plus tôt ! Promis. Ensuite, je suis désolée pour celles qui se triturent les méninges pour savoir le secret de Nirvana, mais la résolution de ce mystère n'est pas pour tout de suite ! En vraie auteur sadique, je vais vous laisser mijoter avec vos théories.. :)

Vos avis ? Vos théories ?

Bisous !

GAEF


	5. PrèsauLard

Merci encore pour les reviews et les alertes mêmes ceux qui n'ont pas laissé leur avis, quoique j'espère qu'ils le feront la prochaine fois. J'attendais impatiemment votre avis sur ce chapitre parce que j'ai adore l'écrire, je me suis marée toute seule en fait et comme j'ai une forte propension à écrire des trucs qui ne font rire que moi (du principalement au fait que je me fais des film de ce que j'a écris et que cela me fait généralement sourire). Donc voilà, donnez-moi votre avis. J'espère au moins vous faire sourire à défaut de faire rire. Bizzz' Gaef

* * *

Chapitre V :

_Près-au-Lard_

Octobre 1976 :

Nirvana regarda le ciel avec scepticisme et fit la moue. Il arborait la couleur d'un habituel jour de la mi-octobre et cela n'aurait guère étonné la jeune fille qu'il se mette à pleuvoir tout d'un coup. Pour autant, elle tenait à aller à Près-au-Lard. Dans sa grande « clairvoyance », Dumbledore avait organisé un bal à Halloween et il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que requérir la présence de tous les élèves étant âgés d'au moins quinze ans. En d'autres termes, elle n'avait pas le choix. Ainsi, Johanna était dans un état de folie avancé, criant à chaque phrase où il aurait été plus convenu de parler. Elle était complètement hystérique à l'idée de faire les boutiques et cela ne s'arrangeait pas avec le fait qu'elle ait été invitée par un Serdaigle de Septième année du nom de Julian Mastriani. Ainsi, Nirvana l'attendait avec ennui dans la salle commune. Son amie devait encore hésiter entre un pull vert kaki et un pull vert sapin. Zach, qui était malencontreusement obligé d'aller se choisir un costume se triturait les mains, mal à l'aise. Il n'avait jamais aimé les sorties. Nirvana lui lança un regard plein de sollicitude, comprenant parfaitement sa gêne. Du haut de son dortoir, Johanna poussa un cri strident qu'on pousse lorsque l'on découvre un cadavre mais apparemment, le fautif était visiblement le pull de Johanna.

- C'est horrible ! hurla-t-elle en déboulant dans la salle commune, vêtue d'un simple débardeur blanc. Elle étala le pull sous le nez de Nirvana et pointa du doigt le fautif. Un trou béant s'étalait à la jonction du bras. Nirvana soupira et sortit sa baguette.

- Réparo !

- Ah oui, j'y avais pas pensé ! s'exclama Johanna en enfilant son pull. Tu sais comme je suis quand le shopping prend tout la place dans mon cerveau.

- Oui je sais. Tu te transformes en Mandragore ! rigola Nirvana. Johanna lui lança un faux regard outragé et les trois amis sortirent de leur salle. Laurence les attendait et souffla :

- Vous en avez mis du temps !

Johanna avait perdu son cerveau ! plaisanta Nirvana.

- Eh ! s'exclama la jeune fille. Julian m'a dit qu'il me verrait à Près-au-Lard ! Je tenais à être présentable !

- Pfff ! soupira Nirvana. Les quatre amis se dirigèrent alors vers Près-au-Lard, lentement, partageant quelques fois leurs avis sur telle ou telle fille habillée plutôt bizarrement mais une fois arrivés devant la boutique de Près-au-Lard qui proposait les meilleurs robes, ils jaugèrent les vitrines d'un air suspicieux, sauf Johanna bien évidemment.

- Nirvana ! s'exclama la voix enjouée de Lily. Nirvana fit volte face et enlaça son amie Gryffondor. Tu n'as pas l'air convaincue par les vitrines. Rigola-t-elle.

- Pas vraiment…sourit la Serdaigle. Au fait, tu ne connais pas Johanna et Zach… ajouta-t-elle en les présentant d'un large geste de bras. Johanna sourit et retourna à son admiration d'une robe au gout douteux. Une amie de Lily se précipita à ses côtés et elles se mirent à crier en disséquant le vêtement du regard. Zach baissa la tête et se concentra sur ses mains. Lily soupira et passa à la contemplation de la prochaine vitrine. Pas plus emballée qu'elle Nirvana la suivit, Zach et Laurence sur ses talons.

- Quelqu'un t'a invitée pour le bal ? s'enquit Lily.

- Non et toi ? A part Potter, je veux dire !

- Eh bien, figure toi que non ! dit-elle d'une voix tremblante qu'elle essaya de rendre neutre. Il ne m'a même pas fait le quart d'un sous-entendu ! Rien, que dal !

- Eh bien, tu devrais être contente ! s'exclama Laurence en s'immisçant dans la conversation.

- Bah, je le suis mais je suis certaine qu'il prépare un truc !

- J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait invité une Poufsouffle ! ajouta Johanna qui le rejoignait et qui apparemment n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation. Lily se figea et se retourna pour regarder Johanna les yeux ronds :

- Qui ?!

- Oh, une cinquième année. Répondit évasivement Johanna en lançant un regard marqué à Nirvana.

- On dirait, lança l'amie de Lily. Que tu viens de te prendre le mur du monde en pleine gueule !

- Pas du tout, c'est bizarre, c'est tout !

- Vexée ? s'enquit la Gryffondor qui devait s'appeler Mary si les souvenirs de Nirvana étaient bons.

Lily la fusilla du regard et ignora son commentaire. Nirvana la dévisagea, se demandant si Johanna et apparemment Mary n'avaient pas raison. Lily fixait avec insistance le prix d'une robe mais Nirvana savait qu'elle était en plein dilemme intérieur.

- Bon, on va les choisir, ces robes ? s'enquit Lily, brusquement.

Elles entrèrent dans une boutique dont les vitrines étaient un peu moins effrayante que les autres. Nirvana regarda avec dédain une robe violette un peu trop chargé en accessoires. Elle se faufila dans les rayons avant de tomber nez à nez avec Sirius Black, à la jonction des rayons hommes et femmes. A peu près aussi ahuris l'un que l'autre, il fixèrent pendant quelques instants avant que le cri suraigu de Johanna ne retentisse dans la boutique. Nirvana rompit leur regard et tourna la tête pour voir que Johanna avait visiblement trouvé son bonheur. Nirvana la rejoignit, troublée par sa rencontre inattendue avec Black. Tout sourire, Johanna mit une robe bleu nuit sous le nez de Nirvana et cette dernière recula pour mieux juger le vêtement. Potter, Black et leurs deux acolytes passèrent près d'eux et Nirvana vit clairement Potter jeter un furtif coup d'œil à Lily. Apparemment, Lily avait raison, il préparait quelque chose.

- Au fait, Lily, tu y vas avec qui, au bal ? s'enquit Mary d'une voix bien forte.

- J'sé pas. Maugréa la rouquine. Severus m'a invitée…

Un gros fracas se fit entendre à deux rayons de là. Nirvana haussa un sourcil en voyant Black aider Potter à se relever. Visiblement, il s'était pris les pieds dans le pied d'une étagère amovible et s'était lamentablement étalé sur le sol de la boutique. Pettigrow et Lupin se cachaient, à demi-mort de rire et Nirvana leva les yeux au ciel, de même que Lily.

- Tu vas quand même pas y aller avec lui ? s'exclama Johanna, presque dégoutée.

- Non. Répondit la Gryffondor.

- Tu me rassures ! souffla Mary.

- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaah ! hurla Johanna en attrapant un cintre. J'ai trouvé ta robe, Nini !

- Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça ! marmonna la Serdaigle en se rapprochant tout de même pour examiner la robe. A vrai dire, Nirvana était surprise de la trouvaille de son amie. La robe était ravissante. Elle était constituée de deux pièces principales : la robe en elle-même, d'une blancheur immaculée et un corsage aux reflets parme qui s'alliait parfaitement avec la robe. Un voilage léger, d'une couleur oscillante entre le fuchsia et le vieux rose, avait été cousue sur le corsage et retombait avec grâce sur l'étoffe blanche de la robe.

- Eh bien, pour une fois, je crois que tu as raison ! s'esclaffa Nirvana.

- Comment ça, pour une fois ?! s'offusqua Johanna.

- D'habitude, tu trouves toujours quelque chose de moins habillé ! railla Nirvana en attrapant le cintre. Je vais l'essayer. Elle disparut dans une cabine d'essayage et revint un peu plus de cinq minutes plus tard, la robe sous le bras.

- Tu as trouvé ton bonheur ? s'enquit Lily.

- Oui, elle est parfaite. Sourit Nirvana. Et toi ?

- Bah, aucun coup de cœur. Se plaignit Lily.

Johanna, quant à elle, s'était décidée pour une robe au bustier blanc cassé et à la longue jupe rouge sang. Pour Mary, ce fut une robe entièrement rouge avec une ceinture de soie blanche. Elles finirent de trouver pour Lily. Il s'agissait d'une belle robe munie d'un corset blanc nacré où l'on avait brodé des fleurs dorées et le bas de la jupe consistait en un épais tissus couleur crème froissé à plusieurs endroits et qui allait divinement bien à la Gryffondor. Pour Laurence, elles trouvèrent une robe verte et noire, s'alliant parfaitement aux couleurs de sa maison. Puis, Zach choisit mollement un costume, guère enjoué par le shopping. Puis, après avoir acheté tous les accessoires nécessaires aux jeunes filles, ils se posèrent à la terrasse d'un café coincé entre Zonko et une boutique de fournitures. Les robes bien protégées dans leurs housses, elles papotèrent sur beaucoup de sujet, allant de la débilité profonde de Black et Potter à l'agacement certain qu'ils éprouvaient pour Miss Teigne quand ils avaient le malheur d'être légèrement en retard pour le couvre-feu.

- Tiens, en parlant de Potter, il arrive, ainsi que les trois autres ! argua Mary. Lily et Nirvana, dos à l'entrée de la terrasse, se figèrent quasi-instantanément et se renfrognèrent.

- Bonjour Lily ! risqua Potter. La jeune fille l'ignora royalement et demanda à Johanna de leur parler de son cavalier, ce qu'elle fit avec une joie non feinte. Potter resta quelques instants, en plein milieu de la terrasse, à la regarder comme si elle allait subitement lui répondre, avant que Black ne le prenne par le bras pour le faire avancer. Ils s'installèrent à l'autre bout de la terrasse et Nirvana leur jeta un regard méfiant, prenant toutefois bien soin à ne pas croiser le regard envoutant de Black.

* * *

Et c'était exactement la même réflexion que Sirius Black était entrain de se faire. Puis, le jeune homme tourna la tête d'un air dédaigneux et se concentra sur la mine déconfite de son meilleur ami.

- James, arrête de faire cette tête là ! conseilla Rémus. Elle t'ignore, c'est une bonne chose !

- Pardon ?! s'exclama l'intéressé. Tu peux m'expliquer en quoi c'est une bonne chose ?

- Elle est vexée que tu ne t'intéresses plus à elle alors elle fait pareil !

- Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle fasse pareil ! se plaignit James en mettant sa tête dans ses mains.

On leur apporta bientôt leurs commandes et Sirius risqua un coup d'œil à la table des filles et remarqua qu'il y avait un garçon. Il haussa un sourcil et une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Etais-ce le petit ami de Prewett ? Il ne semblait pas vraiment à sa place dans ce groupe exclusivement féminin, tout comme la Serpentarde d'ailleurs. Il manquait plus que Servilus et cela aurait achevé de rendre le groupe comique.

- …Pas forcément une mauvaise chose et…Sirius ?

L'interpellé sursauta et tourna la tête vers Lupin, le fusillant du regard avant qu'il ait eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit.

- Je disais donc, sourit Lupin. Est-ce-que tu pourrais m'aider à convaincre James de persévérer parce que ce n'est pas forcément mauvais qu'elle l'ignore.

- Comment veux-tu que je t'aide ?! objecta Sirius. Je suis pas expert en esprit tordu, je l'ai déjà dit ! Tu m'expliques pourquoi elle le rejette depuis 3 ans alors qu'il a tout pour lui ?

James voulut esquisser un sourire narquois mais ne parvint qu'à sourire misérablement. Le jeune homme était démoralisé.

- Parce que Lily déteste les prétentieux et que, je dois l'avouer, ce n'est pas très judicieux de tenter de séduire une fille tout en persécutant son meilleur ami.

- Mais on a arrêté ! se plaignit James.

- Tu as arrête depuis un mois et demi mais ça n'efface pas cinq ans de moqueries et d'humiliations !

- A ce rythme-là, je serais à la retraite le jour où elle acceptera de dire « James » !

Sirius pouffa en s'imaginant un James Potter tout rabougri, plié en deux, une canne à la main et une barbe de trois kilomètres.

- Arrête de te moquer ! grommela James en lui balançant une serviette au visage. T'es pas mieux loti que moi !

Sirius cessa de rire et fusilla le jeune homme du regard.

- Est-ce-que je n'ai pas déjà dit que je n'étais pas amoureux ?! grommela Sirius.

- Si, mais ce n'est pas parce qu'on dit que le père noël existe qu'il existe ! dit Peter avec philosophie, déclenchant les rires de Rémus et de James tandis que Sirius le regardait les yeux ronds.

- Z'êtes chiants ! grommela Sirius. Pourquoi je serais amoureux d'elle, d'abord ?

- Parce qu'elle est belle ? Que c'est la seule fille qui t'ait jamais résisté, que tu adores ses yeux ? proposa James. Que tu…

- Où t'a vu que j'adorais ses yeux ?! s'exclama Sirius, ahuri.

- Bah, désolé mais ça se voit comme un troll au milieu d'un groupe de Vélanes ! rigola James.

- Tu cherches souvent son regard !

- Je veux savoir ce qu'elle cache ! rétorqua Sirius, les bras croisés sur le torse.

- Mouais…se moqua Rémus. On te croit…

- Rémus…menaça Sirius.

- Je disais donc. Reprit Rémus en ignorant Black. Tu dois aller au bal avec la fille prévue et...

- Mais peut-être qu'elle s'attend à ce que je…

- Justement ! Oui, elle a pris l'habitude, il faut que tu lui fasses croire que tu es passé à autre chose ! Tu dois te faire désirer ! Jusqu'ici, c'est elle qui se faisait désirer, c'est elle qui avait l'avantage sur toi, il faut que tu équilibres ça ! Donc, va au bal avec la Poufsouffle et ignore là toute la soirée. Danse avec d'autres filles mais évite-là toute la soirée !

- Mais…protesta James, pâlissant. S'il y a un mec plus entreprenant que moi…

- Elle le rembarrera ! promis Rémus.

- Comment tu peux être sûr de ça ?! se plaignit James, boudant presque.

- Tout simplement parce que c'est Lily Evans ! rit-il. Et qu'on la connaît, depuis le temps ! J'aurais plus de mal à analyser Nirvana mais bon…

Sirius se surprit en voulant que son ami décode le comportement de la jeune fille, juste pour savoir ce qui clochait chez elle.

- Moi je dis que c'est tout simple ! objecta Peter. C'est une sale sang-pur arrogante et prétentieuse et…

- Et ta théorie est fausse parce que si c'était le cas, elle ne se promènerait pas avec Lily, ni avec MacMahon.

- MacMahon ? répéta Sirius, ne pouvant retenir sa curiosité.

- La Serpentarde. Elle s'est faite rejetée par ses condisciples parce que son père est moldu.

- Alors pourquoi elle est comme ça ? s'enquit James en jetant un furtif coup d'œil à Sirius.

- Comme ça quoi ?

- Bah, hautaine ?

- Tu remarqueras que de temps en temps, Sirius aussi est hautain !

- Moi ?! s'exclama le Gryffondor, outré. Jamais de la vie !

- Hautain et condescendant avec tous les Serpentards, y compris avec ton frère.

- Pfff…Comment veux-tu que je sois ?! Que j'aille leur serrer la main tous les matins et que je fasse la bise à Régulus ! grimaça-t-il de dégoût. Plutôt crever 100 fois !

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu as une bonne raison de détester les Serpentards comme elle a certainement une raison de se comporter comme ça avec toi et puis, il faut dire que certaine fille détestent les mecs sûrs d'eux au point de se vanter de pouvoir charmer un Sombral… dit Rémus en envoyant un regard appuyé à Sirius.

- Quoi ? Tu veux que je fasse preuve de fausse-modestie ?! Ce serait mentir ! Je suis beau, intelligent et populaire, pourquoi devrais-je faire comme si je ne le savais pas ?! s'enquit-il. C'est débile ! On a qu'une seule vie, faut en profiter ! Je ne suis pas du genre passif, moi ! Quand je veux quelque chose, je fonce !

- Hum hum…tu en es sûr ? se moqua James en jetant un regard à la table des filles.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je la voulais…que je la voulais sérieusement, s'entend. Rétorqua nonchalamment. Sirius en étalant ses pieds sous la table, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Ses amis le regardèrent bouche-bée, un peu ahuri et Rémus s'exclama, les yeux arrondis de surprise.

- Je suis perdu, Sirius. Complètement paumé, même ! Tu peux m'expliquer ?! Tu sais que tu es amoureux mais tu ne veux pas la garder pour toi ?! Je pensais que tu nous faisais ce cinéma parce que tu t'étais persuadé de ne pas être amoureux mais apparemment c'est plus grave que ça !

- Pourquoi grave ? s'enquit Sirius en scrutant le ciel, d'une manière qu'il essayait de rendre nonchalante.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas…enfin, je veux dire…Je suis raide dingue d'Evans… de Lily, je veux dire et je veux dire que…ben…commença-t-il en rougissant, bégayant de plus en plus. Je compte pas m'en séparer après Poudlard, quoi !

- Grand bien te fasse ! fit Sirius. Moi ce genre de chose ne m'intéresse pas !

- Je vois…souffla Rémus. Et…aurais-tu l'amabilité de nous expliquer pourquoi ?

- Bah, c'est évident ! dit Sirius. Je suis pas fait pour ça !

- Je suis certain que si…Ca n'aurait pas quelque chose à voir avec ta famille ? s'enquit Rémus.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'ils viennent faire là-dedans ?!

- Peut-être que tu as peur de reproduire le même schéma ! songea Rémus.

- Pfff…Mon vieux, ne fais pas carrière dans la psychologie parce que tu es loin d'être un caïd là-dedans !

Rémus sourit et dit :

- Je veux savoir pourquoi tu t'obstines à t'interdire d'être amoureux !

- Je ne m'interdis pas, puisqu'on ne peut pas tomber amo… commença Sirius. Puis il se tut, grommelant contre lui-même pour avoir révélé ça. Ils n'allaient certainement pas le laisser comme ça, ils allaient lui trouver plein de preuves que ça existait et sa vie allait devenir un enfer pire que celui dans lequel il était déjà.

- Attends, deux secondes ! Est-ce-que tu allais bien dire ce que je crois que tu allais dire ? s'exclama James, les yeux ronds. Tu ne crois pas en l'amour ?! Et moi avec Evans…avec Lily je veux dire, c'est quoi ?!

- J'dis pas que ca existe pas pour les autres, juste que c'est pas compatible avec moi ! maugréa Sirius dans sa barbe.

- Et ce que tu ressens pour Nirvana, alors ?!

- Je ne ressens rien pour elle !

- Très bien, alors tu vois le mec assis à côté d'elle, si je te dis que c'est son cavalier, tu me dis quoi ?

- Bah, tant mieux pour lui ! fit Sirius en haussant les épaules.

- Alors imagine-le entrain de l'embrasser, de passer une main dans ses cheveux. Ajouta James. Sirius tiqua mais resta de marbre. Son imagination fertile voyait très bien la scène et il n'aimait pas du tout ça. Seulement, il censura cette pensée avant qu'elle n'atteigne sa conscience. Sirius haussa les épaules. Ses amis froncèrent les sourcils devant le manque de réaction évidente de Sirius mais Peter ajouta, tandis qu'il porta son jus de citrouille à ses lèvres :

- Imagine qu'il fasse avec qu'elle ce que toi tu as fais avec un tas d'autres filles.

-Sirius recracha véhément le jus de citrouille sur James qui s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça. Le jeune homme regarda Sirius avec un mélange d'indignation et de contentement. Il s'essuya le visage et grommela contre le fait que le jus de citrouille le rendait poisseux. Sirius toussa, ayant manqué de s'étrangler avant de s'essuyer la bouche du revers de sa main. Il pesta contre Peter. Il était rare que celui-ci dise quelque chose de judicieux mais malheureusement pour Sirius, cette parole judicieuse venait justement de franchir les lèvres de son ami. Rémus et James eurent un sourire de trois kilomètres, si grand et si victorieux qu'il eut envie de les gifler.

- Juste surpris d'entendre Peter dire ça ! bougonna-t-il en se renfrognant.

- Bien sûr et py les sirènes sont hydrophobes, mais c'est bien sûr ! railla James.

- Tsss…eut Sirius pour seule réponse.

- Réponse éloquente ! se moqua Rémus. Franchement, Sirius, tu crois qu'on va te laisser bousiller ta chance ? Tu ne crois pas que si j'avais la chance ou la malchance de tomber amoureux, tu ferais exactement la même chose pour me convaincre que j'en ai le droit !

- Pfff ! Toi, tu aurais une mauvaise raison, aussi !

- Parce que toi, tu as une bonne raison ? s'enquit Peter. Sirius le fusilla du regard. Décidément, qu'est-ce-qu'il pouvait être inspiré, aujourd'hui !

- Ah, ah ! Bien joué, Peter ! ricana James.

- Oui, j'ai une bonne raison ! siffla Sirius en cherchant quelque chose d'autre à dire que sa véritable raison qui allait sonner comme une idioties aux oreilles de ses amis. Déjà, elle ne m'aime pas, elle !

- Et alors, Evans…je veux dire Lily, se reprit James, une énième fois. Non plus ne m'aime pas. Pas encore, du moins ! Une autre excuse bidon dans le même genre ?

- Tsss…et j'ai pas envie de me compliquer la vie…

- Hum, on se demande ce que tu fais à Gryffondor ! fit remarquer James d'une voix égale. Sirius lui jeta un regard douloureux. Il n'avait pas…il ne pensait pas réellement ça ?!

- Je…Ne suis pas un lâche ! coupa-t-il, blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine.

- Alors prouve-le ! rétorqua son meilleur ami en croisant les bras sur son torse.

- Mais je…Non !

- Sirius ! Je suis certain qu'il y a une cause plus profonde ! dit Rémus. Dis-nous ce qui t'empêche de foncer et de la faire…succomber à ton légendaire charme ?

- Hu…je…mmmf…Premièrement ma mère serait ravie que je m'entiches d'une Prewett et je…

- Ta mère ?! répéta Rémus. Détrompes moi si j'ai tord mais tu refuses d'être amoureux à cause de ta mère, parce qu'elle serait…fière de ça ? Mais dans ce cas-là, tu te rends malheureux à cause d'elle, et ce n'est pas ce qu'elle veut ? Donc, dans les deux cas, c'est elle qui gagne et je…

- Sauf, fit James, qui avait compris le raisonnement de son ami. S'il se persuade qu'il n'est pas amoureux !

Sirius grommela des paroles intelligibles pour ses amis et qui n'avaient d'ailleurs pas de réels sens.

- On pourrait changer de sujet ? s'enquit-il en haussant la voix pour couper leurs rires. De l'autre côté de la terrasse, les filles et le Serdaigle se levèrent, laissèrent un pourboire et s'éloignèrent, leurs sacs à la main. Sirius ignora royalement Prewett et son regard se fixa sur le Serdaigle. Grand, et maigrichon, il ressemblait à une asperge et on aurait juré qu'il s'envolerait au moindre coup de vent. Ses cheveux noirs faisaient penser à ceux de James de part leur texture. Pour autant, le reste de son anatomie n'avait rien à voir avec celle des Maraudeurs. Deux petits yeux foncés, surmontés de fins sourcils noirs, contrastant avec la pâleur de sa peau. Il triturait toujours ses mains, comme s'il était nerveux. Il avait la tête baissée de ceux qui veulent se faire tout petit et qui détestent être remarqués. Non, décidément, il n'était pas quelqu'un pour la fière Nirvana Prewett, de cela, Sirius en était persuadé.

* * *

J'espère qu'il vous a plu...

Je sais, je sais, toujours pas de révélations sur Nirvana mais je ne peux décemment pas tout révéler trop vite...ce n'est qu le 5ème chapitre

a +

GAEF


	6. Mauvaises Nouvelles

Grrr...j'avais tout revérifié et le site plante juste à la fin...Donc, je disais donc, je déteste le chapitre VI autant que j'adore le V, ce qui n'est pas peu dire. Néanmoins, on m'avait demandé des miettes de révélations sur la personne que veut aider Nirvana. J'vous préviens, ce sont des miettes ! ^^

Voilà, j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même...

Bizz, et merci pour vos reviews !

GAEF

* * *

Chapitre VI :

_Mauvaises Nouvelles_

Le problème, lorsque vous êtes un Maraudeur, c'est qu'aucun de vos amis ne vous laisse seul face à vos problèmes. Sirius, qui avait toujours cru que cela était une preuve de leur amitié, grommelait à présent contre ce fait. Non, aucun des Maraudeurs ne voulaient le laisser ignorer Prewett et cela l'agaçait profondément. Il avait bien tenté de faire dévier la conversation sur Evans mais ses amis n'étaient pas dupes et encore moins idiots.

- Tu vas l'inviter ? s'enquit Peter. Sirius, qui était plongé dans ses pensées, releva la tête et dévisagea son ami.

- De qui tu parles ?

- De Merlin ! ironisa Peter. Je te parle de Prewett, tu vas l'inviter ?

- Mais c'est bien sûr, tant que t'y es, j'vais aller inviter Régulus ! railla Sirius.

- Peut-être que si tu étais un peu moins lourd, tu pourrais…commença Rémus.

- Rien du tout ! coupa Sirius, de mauvaise humeur. Fichez-moi la paix avec elle. S'il vous plaît !

- Franchement, Sirius, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'obstines ! Rétorqua Rémus, fronçant les sourcils.

- Il n'a pas envie d'être aussi ridicule que moi, je suppose. Lança James depuis son lit.

- Déjà, oui ! acquiesça Sirius.

- Seulement, un jour, l'amoureux transi ridicule que je suis sera heureux avec celle qu'il aime. Contra James. On ne peut pas en dire autant pour toi.

- Déjà, tu ne sais même pas si elle va, un jour, craquer, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu…

- Parce que je le sais. Est-ce-que je te demande, moi, pourquoi le ciel est bleu ?! Le ciel est bleu point. Lily m'aimera un jour, point.

- Excuse-moi, Cornedrue mais ton explication est bidon. J'imagine que Servilus aussi a du se dire « elle est ma meilleure amie donc elle le sera toujours ». Or, tu remarqueras que depuis l'année dernière, elle ne lui adresse plus la parole !

- C'est là que tu te trompes, Sirius ! opposa Rémus. Rogue est amoureux de Lily et il pensait sincèrement qu'elle finirait par l'aimer aussi. Or, il a même perdu son amitié.

- Vous êtes vraiment tordus, vous savez ? lança Sirius, légèrement dédaigneux.

- Tsss…Laisse-le dans son ignorance ! conseilla James à Rémus. Il verra bien quand son frère où un autre Serpentard débile ira la voir. Sirius tourna la tête et fusilla son meilleur ami du regard.

- Qu'est-ce-que Régulus vient faire là-dedans ?!

- Bah, il m'a semblé qu'il n'était pas insensible à son charme. Observa Rémus.

- Quoi ?

- On t'a connu plus en forme, Patmol ! se moqua James.

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- Il me semble avoir entendu des Serpentard en parler. Dit le lycan en haussant les épaules.

Sirius resta un moment sans voix avant de se reprendre et de se dire qu'il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il réagisse de cette façon. Il ferma les yeux et attrapa le premier livre qui lui tombait sous la main : Histoire de la Magie. Il grogna, passa outre les ricanements de ses amis et ouvrit le livre pour penser à autre chose qu'à cette enquiquineuse de Prewett.

Et l'ennui, lorsqu'on est Sirius Black, c'est que lorsque votre inconscient veut penser à quelque chose, il ne tient absolument pas compte de votre avis !

* * *

Quand au problème, lorsque vous êtes une Serdaigle, il n'est pas moins handicapant, au contraire. En vrai Serdaigle, vous détestez les mystères et qui dit mystères, dit forcément nuits blanches dues au fait de trop cogiter. Et le problème, lorsque vous êtes Nirvana Prewett est que vous avez beau avoir toutes les raisons du monde de ne pas vous attarder sur un être tel que Sirius Black, vous ne pouvez vous empêcher d'essayer de résoudre le mystère qu'était ce Gryffondor. Ainsi, son esprit avait temporairement mis ses recherches de côtés et tentait sans succès de comprendre le fonctionnement de cet individu. Car il y avait forcément une logique à son comportement. Tout d'abord, il avait tenté de la séduire par des méthodes peu efficaces, puis, il l'avait ignorée, ensuite, il se contentait de la fixer. Mais à présent, son comportement était complètement incompréhensible pour la jeune femme et pour cause : A chaque fois qu'un garçon – particulièrement les Serpentards – s'approchait d'elle, il se retrouvait comme par enchantements à quelques pas d'elle, menaçant par ses regards qu'il fallait mieux que le garçon en question déguerpisse le plus vite possible s'il tenait à la vie. Nirvana avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, elle ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui lui prenait. S'il voulait la protéger d'une quelconque malveillance de la part de ces garçons, c'était bien gentil mais d'une part, elle pouvait se défendre seule et de l'autre, elle n'avait rien à craindre des Serpentards ! Ainsi, elle était là, assise à une table de la bibliothèque, fixant sans même s'en rendre compte Black et ses amis. Lily et Johanna étaient là, elles aussi, de même que Zach et travaillaient sur un devoir de Métamorphose. Lily remarqua le trouble de son amie et chuchota :

- Que t'arrive-t-il ?

- Ce mec est un mystère pour la Science du Comportement !

- Tu parles de Potter ?

- Non, de Black ! Il essaye de faire de moi un trophée, après il m'ignore, ensuite il me fixe, puis fait peur à tous les garçons qui s'approchent de moi dans un rayon de 300 mètres et fait ensuite comme si de rien était, tu m'expliques où est la logique, là-dedans ?! marmonna-t-elle.

- Potter a du le contaminer ! Il m'ennuie pendant trois ans, me colle aux basques jusqu'à me rendre folle et ensuite, il m'appelle Lily et fait comme si je n'existais pas…Ces mecs sont illogiques !

- Les filles, je ne vous ferais pas remarquer que vous passez de plus en plus de temps à parler de ceux que vous êtes censées détester, mais je tiens quand même à signaler qu'ils ont remarqué que vous les regardiez ! lança Johanna en ne levant pas la tête de sa copie.

Nirvana et Lily, qui s'étaient penchées l'une vers l'autre pour chuchoter la regardèrent, affolées et reportèrent momentanément leur attention sur les Gryffondors, qui effectivement, les scrutaient. Les jeunes filles pâlirent et se remirent à leur devoir. Pour autant, elles ne se re-contrèrent pas plus. Nirvana, elle, sentait le regard inquisiteur de Black sur elle et sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues, une brusque chaleur l'envahir, si bien qu'elle chercha un sujet qui lui ferait cesser de se sentir mal à l'aise et qui lui ferait momentanément oublier Black. Son esprit ne chercha pas longtemps si bien que quelques secondes plus tard, elle se répétait mentalement un nom, un seul : « _Cédric, Cédric, Cédric, Cédric_ ». Au bout de quelques instants, elle retrouva une couleur normale et ses émotions retombèrent. Elle put ainsi se concentrer sur la dissertation de Métamorphose traitant de Fusion. Lily, quant à elle, était toujours horriblement gênée et restait fixée sur la même phrase depuis maintenant cinq minutes et sentait ses joues passer du blanc au rouge en quelques secondes. Elle imaginait très bien le sourire goguenard sur les lèvres de Potter et cela la faisait enrager si bien qu'elle releva la tête, prête à lui lancer un regard noir, auquel elle l'avait habitué mais elle vit avec stupéfaction qu'il était loin de sourire puisqu'il ne la regardait même pas ! Elle crut recevoir un poignard en plein cœur. Nirvana devait avoir raison, il était passé à autre chose. Elle expira bruyamment et reprit son devoir, non sans un pincement au cœur. A quelques pas de là, James Potter tentait de rester concentré sur son manuel de Potions mais jubilait. Elle avait rougi ! Elle avait rougi ! Il fallait ouvrir le champagne, fêter cela !

- Bien joué, James. Chuchota doucement Rémus en se penchant vers son ami. Sur le coup, James ne put retenir un sourire mirobolant alors qu'il aurait voulu balancer son livre et danser la samba sur sa table mais cela ne se révélerait pas très judicieux.

- Merci, Lunard…Elle est comment ?

- Bah, pour le moment, concentrée sur son devoir. On dirait qu'elle prend des leçons avec Prewett ! remarqua Peter.

- Ah non ! C'est pas bon, ça ! grommela James en relevant la tête. Il scruta la rouquine et soupira en voyant qu'effectivement, elle avait replongé le nez dans son devoir.

- Bah, tu t'attendais à quoi ?! A ce qu'elle te regarde toute la journée ? se moqua Rémus.

- Certes non, mais j'veux pas que Prewett déteigne sur elle !

Sirius se renfrogna. Ils ne cessaient pas de le harceler avec ça et en plus, il était incapable de la laisser se débrouiller seule avec les autres représentants de la gente masculine. Non, à chaque fois qu'il la voyait, prête à être accostée par d'autres garçons, une rage folle s'emparait de lui et il n'avait qu'à s'approcher d'elle pour faire fuir les garçons sans qu'il puisse cesser cela. Tout ça, était de la faute à Rémus, si seulement, il n'avait pas insinué que son frère pouvait être un tant soi peu intéressé par Prewett, il n'aurait pas ce comportement ridicule. Le Gryffondor se re-concentra sur ce qui était visiblement des Sortilèges et tenta de passer outre le fait que la Serdaigle n'était qu'à quelques mètres de lui.

- C'est quand la prochaine virée à Près-au-Lard ? s'enquit Peter. Je n'ai plus de chocogrenouilles !

- Peter ! On en revient à peine ! s'exclama Rémus.

- Je sais mais j'ai déjà tout mangé. Dit-il, baissant la tête tandis que James relevait vivement la sienne en voyant Lily et Prewett se lever pour chercher un livre de Métamorphose.

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de faire pareil, quoique plus discret. Il s'était longtemps moqué du comportement de James lorsqu'Evans était dans le coin mais il se rendait compte à présent qu'il ne faisait pas mieux. Ainsi, les deux meilleurs amis admiraient chacun des mouvements des deux jeunes filles. Le monde alentour n'avait plus d'importance, seule comptait **LA** fille. Sirius soupira, agacé et grommela contre lui-même. Rémus donna un coup de coude à James qui fronça les sourcils.

- Quoi ?! Elle ne pas me voir d'ici !

- Va ranger ce livre et demande-lui si elle connaît un bon bouquin de Potions.

- Mais…

- Allez ! ordonna Rémus en le poussant. James obtempéra, expira bruyamment et se rendit dans la rangée où se trouvait les deux amies.

- Ehm…Lily, tu connaîtrais un bon bouquin sur la Potion que Slughorn nous a donnée à étudier ?

La Gryffondor le dévisagea un instant, le regard sec et James déglutit, tout en parvenant à garder une certaine nonchalance.

- Si je tombe mal…

- Non, c'est bon. Fit-elle. Tu n'as qu'à regarder le livre de Godefroy de Tiroll.

- Euh…C'est dans quelle section ?

- Bah, celle de Potions ! lança-t-elle comme s'il était débile. James se fustigea et sourit brièvement avant de faire demi-tour mais à son grand étonnement elle l'interpella :

- C'est tout ce que tu voulais ?

Il se retourna, jubilant intérieurement et dit innocemment :

- Euh, oui, je crois que je n'ai rien oublié ! Salut !

Et il fit volte-face, guilleret et s'empara du livre de Godefroy de Tiroll avant de retourner à sa place, tout sourire tandis que Lily restait encore coite. Rémus le félicita et James resta ainsi, un sourire mirobolant jusqu'à la fin de l'heure, ravi.

* * *

Le lendemain, en fin de matinée, les Serdaigle et les Gryffondor étaient réunis pour un cours de Métamorphose où ils eurent droit à un examen pratique de Fusion. Nirvana y arriva après une première tentative et sourit, satisfaite d'elle-même. Ce après-quoi, MacGonagal sermonna les élèves n'ayant pas révisé, avant d'enchaîner sur un leçon de Dissolution. Mais, peu après, Rusard frappa à la porte et signifia que Nirvana était attendue dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Inquiète, la jeune fille se leva précipitamment et quitta la salle en trombe. Sirius, qui eut l'impression de recevoir un poignard en plein cœur en voyant sa mine déboussolée – la même qu'elle avait eue lorsqu'elle avait reçu la lettre – fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de si grave pour qu'elle soit appelée dans le bureau du directeur.

- Mr Black ! appela MacGonagal. Cessez de fixer la porte comme ça, la fin du cours arrivera incessamment sous peu, je vous le garantis ! Sirius se rendit alors compte qu'il était toujours entrain de fixer la porte et se retourna, pâle. James lui lança un regard éloquent qu'il ignora royalement et se concentra sur le tableau. Son cerveau se mit à bouillir, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien mettre l'indifférente Nirvana Prewett dans un état d'anxiété tel que son masque de froideur tombait aussitôt et certainement que cela devait être grave pour qu'elle soit appelée par Dumbledore. La fin du cours s'annonça et Sirius se décida à en avoir le cœur net.

- Hey…euh…Greenglass ! appela-t-il, hésitant sur le nom de famille. L'amie de Prewett se retourna, surprise et dévisagea Sirius avant de lui sourire. Qu'est-ce-qu'il lui arrive ?

La Serdaigle le dévisagea avant de hausser les épaules et de dire :

- Je ne sais pas. Nirvana est quelqu'un de très secret, elle n'aime pas s'étendre sur sa vie privée. Tu t'inquiètes pour elle ? s'enquit-elle, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres, sourire qui agaça profondément Sirius. Il lui lança un regard noir et fit volte-face, décidé à demander à Evans. Peut-être le saurait-elle, elle, puisqu'elles s'entendaient si bien.

- Hey, Evans !

La rouquine, se figea, semblant surprise d'entendre Sirius Black l'appeler et non James Potter.

- Tu sais ce qui se passe avec…- il hésita légèrement – avec Nirvana ?

La Gryffondor le scruta quelques instants avant de dire :

- Même si je le savais, Black, je ne te le dirais pas ! Je n'ai pas l'habitude de raconter ce que mes amies me confient ! Si tu veux savoir, tu n'as qu'à lui demander !

Sirius se renfrogna et rejoignit ses amis qui, dans leur grande bonté, le laissèrent marmonner contre tout et rien, du moins, jusqu'à ce que James ne lance :

- Sirius ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu pourrais me rendre un service ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Arrête de l'appeler Evans.

Sirius s'arrêta au milieu du couloir et se tourna vers son ami, le scruta avant d'acquiescer. Puis, d'un ton bourru, il ajouta :

- On peut sortir, ce soir ? Faut que je me change les idées !

Ses amis sourirent et ils entrèrent dans la grande salle, s'asseyant à leur habituelle table. Une fois assis, Sirius releva alors la tête pour croiser, à l'autre bout de la salle, le regard bleu clair de Cassandra Prewett. Les yeux de la première année n'avait rien à voir avec ceux de sa sœur. La Serpentarde le fixait d'un air à la limite du dédain et semblait vouloir lui faire passer un message, lui ordonnant presque quelque chose. Sirius leva le menton bien haut, en signe de défi. Elle plissa les yeux et tourna lentement la tête, méprisante. Sirius ricana dans sa barbe. Si elle croyait lui faire peur par ses regards, elle se trompait lourdement. Il était habitué aux menaces informulées, de part son appartenance à la famille Black et il lui fallait beaucoup plus pour ressentir ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon de peur. Puis, le Gryffondor s'interrogea sur sa présence. Ce n'était pas logique ! Que pouvait-il bien se passer chez les Prewett pour que seulement l'une des sœurs soit convoquée ? Agacé par toutes ses questions sans réponses, Sirius soupira, et décida de se concentrer sur autre chose que les Prewett. Mais, peine perdue car si un Serdaigle avide de réponses reste focalisé sur ses mystères, un Gryffondor amoureux verra son esprit obstinément concentré sur tout ce qui fait du tord à la personne chère à son cœur.

* * *

Le lendemain soir :

Nirvana remercia une fois encore le directeur pour l'avoir autorisée à quitter Poudlard durant une journée et demie et sortit de son bureau, le visage grave. Sa respiration eut un raté et elle se laissa aller contre le mur. Cela devenait de plus en plus grave. Chaque crise était pire que la précédente et le remède miracle se faisait désespérément attendre. La jeune fille laissa sa tête s'enfouir dans ses mains, désespérée. Elle se fustigeait d'avoir été si inattentive. La Serdaigle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du profiter des activités du club de Slug, elle le savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du se laisser aller à s'amuser et pourtant comme une imbécile, elle l'avait fait. Elle avança doucement, les yeux humides de larmes trop longtemps contenues avant de heurter quelqu'un, dans l'embouchure d'un angle de couloir. Elle releva la tête, prête à s'excuser quand elle reconnut Sirius Black. Il n'aurait pas du se trouver là. Le couvre-feu était largement dépassé et pourtant, il n'avait pas l'air du tout de se repentir.

- Black ?! souffla-t-elle. Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ?

- Me promène ! répondit-il après quelques instants de silence. Il haussa les épaules, nonchalant avant de scruter la jeune fille plus intensément. Ca va ? s'enquit-il, visiblement inquiet.

- Quoi ? Oh…euh..oui…fit-elle en s'essuyant machinalement les joues. Elle se rendit compte alors qu'elle pleurait. Qu'elle devait lui paraître pathétique.

- J'voudrais pas insister, mais t'es pas très convaincante !

- S'il te plaît, n'insiste pas ! demanda-t-elle faiblement. C'était plus une requête qu'un ordre.

- Tout va bien, chez toi ?

Affolée, elle releva la tête et le scuta, horrifiée. Se pourrait-il qu'il sache ? Est-ce-que Cassandra avait laissé échapper quelque chose ?

- Eh ! Calmes-toi ! chuchota Black en s'approchant d'elle, doucement. Je ne voulais pas être malpoli, c'est juste que…bah…j'm'inquiétais pour toi, en fait. Avoua-t-il, penaud.

Il pâlit, grommela quelque chose que Nirvana ne comprit pas. La jeune fille ferma les yeux et alors qu'elle avait voulu faire sécher ses larmes, celles-ci redoublèrent avec deux fois plus d'intensité. Mal à l'aise, Sirius ne voyait qu'une seule chose à faire. Pas parce qu'il était particulièrement doué en relations mais simplement parce qu'il avait vu ça dans les films moldus que Rémus lui avait fait voir. Alors, délicatement, il s'approcha de Nirvana, hasardeux, pas certain qu'elle apprécierait le geste et l'enlaça. D'abord, un peu inquiet de sa réaction, il fut soulagé lorsqu'il la sentit se laisser aller. Elle appuya sa tête contre le torse du jeune homme et pleura silencieusement. Sirius, quant à lui, sentait – et c'était une première – le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il renferma ses bras sur la jeune fille et huma l'odeur délicate qui émanait d'elle. Elle possédait une odeur particulière et une petite voix dans la tête du Gryffondor fit remarquer que cette odeur n'était vraisemblablement particulière que pou lui seul. Il passa outre cette voix et la serra davantage contre lui. Puis, Sirius ne comprit pas ce qui arriva. Elle se détacha brusquement de lui, les joues en feu et s'éloigna en courant comme une délurée, restant sourde aux appels de Sirius.

Nirvana, continua de courir, sentant ses joues faire des sauts entre le rouge pivoine et le blanc pastel. Elle ne s'arrêta de courir que lorsqu'elle fut sûre qu'il ne l'avait pas suivie. Elle se laissa aller contre le mur de pierre, à quelques pas de sa salle commune et fixa la statue qui lui faisait face, sans réellement la voir. Si quelqu'un s'était trouvé dans le couloir à cet instant précis, il aurait vu le visage pâle de la jeune fille, seulement rehaussé par le rouge de ses yeux humides, visage qui reflétait l'état d'esprit de la Serdaigle. Elle venait de comprendre, avec horreur qu'elle était…ni plus ni moins, tombée amoureuse de Sirius Black. Elle ne chercha pas comprendre comment, ni pourquoi mais se jura qu'elle ne ferait pas la même erreur deux fois. Si Sirius Black l'avait évitée pendant près de deux semaines, cela ne serait rien à côté de sa décision de ne plus **jamais** croiser le regard du Gryffondor. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait trouvé un remède pour Cédric. Mais en attendant ce moment, elle ferait tout pour ne plus jamais avoir à adresser la parole au jeune homme !

* * *

Je disais donc, avant que le site ne plante, que si je ne poste pas avant samedi, le chapitre 7 ne viendra que vers le 30 pour cause de Vacances...^^. Maiq bon, au moins, si je n'ai rien posté avant le 25, je peux vous assurer que j'aurais plus d'imagination que pour ce désolant chapitre 6, c'est promis.

En espérant ne pas vous avoir fait fuir, à bientôt GAEF...


	7. Etre une fille comme les autres ou

* * *

Tout d'abord, un grand merci à tous les rewievers ! Ca me fait super plaisir ! Tellement plaisir que j'ai bataillé pour vous poster le capitre VII avant de partir en vacances. En plus, il est plus long que les autres ! 16 pages sur Word. J'ai bien aimé l'écrire et j'espère qu'i vous plaira.

Merci également de m'avoir dit que le chapire 6 vous plaisait. Je n'en étais pas fière mais comme je l'avais dit dans ma note d'auteur qui a disparu quand le site a planté, j'ai recommencé 4 fois le début tellement j'ai eu du mal.

Voilà, alors juste un truc avant de vous laisser à votre lecture :

**!!! ERRATUM !!!:** Dans le chapitre précédent je disais : _"mais se jura qu'elle ne ferait pas la même erreur deux fois."_ à la fin du chapitre. Je m'étais rendue compte que cela pouvait porter à confusion et j'avais changé mais comme le site a planté, j'avais perdu les changements et je m'en excuse. C'est pas ma faute, à l'origine j'avais changé la phrase mais jai oublié de le faire la dexième fois ^^ désolée. Donc, ce que je devias écrire devait signifier en gros qu'elle avait fait l'erreur d'oublier Cédric avec le Club de Slug et sa nouvelle amitié et qu'elle ne recommencerait pas son erreur en étant trop destabilisée par Sirius. Voilà, je m'excuse mais ce n'est pas vraiment ma faute... Ah oui, et je m'excuse aussi d'avance pour la fin du chapitre...^^ Vous comprendrez pourquoi, mais j'ai voontairement coupé là !

Maintenant, je ne posterais certainement pas avant début mai, où alors, vous avez bu une potion de Félix Félicis et moi une potion d'Inspiration Intense...lol.

Bye, GAEF

* * *

Chapitre VII :

_Etre une fille comme les autres où comment jouer à Cache-cache._

Nirvana fixait avec appréhension le plafond depuis son lit et se demandait comment elle avait pu en arriver là. C'était tout bonnement incompréhensible. Lorsqu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras, elle s'était comme sentit protégée de tout, le monde entier aurait pu être autour d'elle, prêt à la tuer, qu'elle n'aurait eu aucune crainte. Elle s'était tout bonnement sentie invulnérable, surpuissante et à la fois si faible. En plus de cela, elle avait senti son odeur musquée, qui lui donnait des frissons rien qu'en se souvenant avoir enfoui son nez dans le creux de son épaule. Elle gémit et cacha sa tête sous son oreiller, dépitée. Elle poussa un long soupir et se persuada de penser à autre chose qu'à Sirius Black. La jeune fille avait l'impression de devenir une de ses groupies fanatiques qui en voyait en lui, un clone d'Apollon et refusait ça. Elle ne savait pas encore comme elle allait l'éviter sans rougir comme une imbécile. Nirvana avait autre chose à faire ! Elle devait trouver un remède pour Cédric car ses crises empiraient de jour en jour. Décidément, cette sixième année n'était vraiment pas ce à quoi elle s'était attendue ! Aller au club de Slughorn, se faire une nouvelle amie, tomber amoureuse de Sirius Black, tout cela n'avait jamais fait parti de ses projets ! Visiblement, ses sentiments ne dataient pas d'hier et elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment elle avait pu s'éprendre de lui alors qu'il était si…si insupportable ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il se trouve-là ce soir là ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas laissée se complaindre dans son ignorance ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle découvre les joies de l'adolescence ? Pourquoi, diable, devait-elle devenir seulement maintenant, une fille comme les autres ?! Elle râla et étouffa difficilement un sanglot. Merlin ! Ce que ça pouvait être douloureux d'être amoureux ! La jeune fille attrapa son emploi du temps et vérifia ses cours du jeudi. Par chance, elle n'avait aucun cours avec les Gryffondors. Elle soupira de soulagement avant de voir que le vendredi, elle partageait le cours de Sortilège avec les susmentionnés Gryffondors. Gémissant une nouvelle fois, elle maudit la personne qui avait mis ce cours en commun. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il vienne lui parler en cours et…Elle se redressa subitement, affolée. Il n'irait quand même pas jusqu'à l'attendre à la sortie des cours qu'ils ne partageaient pas ensemble ? Un air horrifié se peignit sur son visage et elle grommela contre sa stupidité ! Vraiment ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle tombe amoureuse de Sirius Black ?!

* * *

Sirius Black, était tout aussi retourné qu'une certaine Serdaigle de sixième année aux yeux améthystes. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qui s'était passé. L'espace d'un instant, il s'était senti si bien, lorsqu'elle était restée dans ses bras, pour pleurer certes, mais tout de même. Il n'aurait jamais cru que cela lui ferait tant d'effet ! Un doux sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres sans qu'il ne rende compte mais celui-ci fut bientôt remplacé par un froncement de sourcils. Mais pourquoi diable s'était-elle enfuie de la sorte ?! Avait-il eu peur qu'il raconte à tout le monde qu'elle pleurait ? Même s'il avait eu cette intention, il n'aurait pu le dire au risque de trahir le fait qu'il se promenait dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu. Cependant pensait-elle qu'il était à ce point cruel pour se moquer d'elle alors qu'elle semblait si désespérée ? Il jura et serra les poings. Elle ne pouvait pas réellement penser ça ! Elle ne **devait **pas penser ça ! Il devait absolument parler à Rémus ! Lui seul pourrait décortiquer l'esprit non pas tordu mais…complexe et subtil qu'était l'esprit de Nirvana Prewett. Pourquoi diable avait-elle fuit sans demander son reste ?! Sirius ouvrit la porte de son dortoir d'un coup de pied nonchalamment et vit dans un sourire que Rémus semblait être le seul à ne pas encore dormir.

- Je m'inquiétais ! souffla son ami dans un pauvre sourire.

- Tu devineras jamais qui j'ai rencontré ! lança doucement Sirius pour ne pas prendre le risque de réveillée James et Peter.

- Prewett, j'imagine !

- Hein ? Comment tu sais ?

- Bah, vu que je suis sensé ne pas deviner, je suppose que c'est Nirvana…Alors, qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé ?

- Bah, j'aimerais bien le savoir ! Tu es au courant que les filles sont super difficiles à suivre ? Je comprendrais jamais rien aux filles ! dit-il en se déshabillant pour se glisser dans son lit.

- Arrête de tourner autour du pot ! Que s'est-il passé ?

- Bah, je me promenais dans le couloir Nord-est, près du bureau de Dumbledore et puis, bah, on s'est foncé dedans…

- A cette heure là ?

- Ouais, je crois qu'elle revenait de là où elle était partie…Bref, on se fonce dedans, on échange quelques banalités et py elle se met à pleurer et…tu me connais, j'aime pas voir les gens pleurer, alors, qu'est-ce-que je fais, bah, je…herm…je la console quoi et py, bah, elle se met à pleurer encore plus et d'un coup, elle s'écarte, me regarde comme si j'étais un poisson frit et se barre en courant !

- Hum…Intéressant ! fit Rémus et Sirius le devinait, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

- Ah oui ?! Dans ce cas, tu voudras bien éclairer ma lanterne ?

- Avant toute chose, elle avait quelle expression avant de s'enfuir ?

- Bah, je te l'ai dis !

- Les joues rouges ? Pâle ? Pareille à elle-même ?

- Bah…D'abord toute blanche, après toute rouge…Mais franchement, qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout de la couleur de ses joues, Lunard ! J'te demande juste si tu sais pourquoi elle s'est barrée alors que je l'appelais comme un déluré et j'étais absolument tout sauf discret !

Rémus ricana légèrement et ajouta :

- Mon cher Patmol, tu es incorrigible ! Avec le succession de filles qui sont passées dans ton lit, j'aurais cru que tu arriverais à saisir le pourquoi du comment quand une fille se met à rougir !

- Hein ?! Tsss, mon cher Lunard, excuse-moi de ne pas avoir pris option « analyse des esprits zarbes des filles dérangées » mais j'aimerais sincèrement comprendre ! railla Sirius.

- Avant tout chose, je veux savoir ce que toi, tu as ressenti en la prenant dans tes bras.

Sirius sentit ses joues s'enflammer et remercia Merlin qu'ils soient dans le noir à cet instant précis.

- En quoi ça aidera ?

- C'est pour te dicter ton futur comportement face à la jolie Serdaigle. Dit malicieusement son ami. Sirius aurait voulu rétorqué qu'il n'y avait que lui qui avait le droit de dire qu'elle était jolie mais jugea plus raisonnable de se taire.

- Bah…je…herm…ça allait, quoi !

- Mais encore ? se moqua le Gryffondor qui lui servait d'ami.

- Tsss…Ok, j'avoue, j'étais bien…

- Hmm ?

- Ok, super bien ! Mais ne va pas en faire un scrout à pétard, ok ?

- Donc, tu as accepté le fait que tu sois amoureux d'elle ?

- Tout de suite les grands mots ! bougonna Sirius. Le silence s'installa pendant une étonnement longue seconde ce après quoi Sirius soupira et ajouta : Ok, Lunard, t'as gagné, je suis…- il prit une grande inspiration, comme s'il allait dire quelque chose de très déplaisant et qu'il aurait bien voulu taire – je suis amoureux de Prewett…lâcha-t-il. Il ferma brusquement les yeux, comme s'il s'attendait à entendre des moqueries de la part de son ami, même s'il savait pertinemment que Rémus ne ferait jamais rien de tel.

- Enfin, tu avoues ! soupira Rémus, la voix neutre. Pour commencer, tu devrais l'appeler Nirvana et pas Prewett, je reconnais que ce nom fait un peu prétentieux mais elle vient d'une famille sang-pur et puis, c'est pas comme si c'était sa faute et en plus, tu avoueras que c'est assez joli quand même !

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Je te signale qu'elle peut pas me blairer, donc que je l'appelle Nirvana ou Prewett ne changera rien !

- Mon vieux, tu as beau être un expert dans les relations…physiques, tu es complètement largué en ce qui concerne les réactions des filles ! Je vais tâcher de remédier à ça !

- En quoi ça m'explique pourquoi elle a détalé comme Rogue devant une bouteille de shampoing ?

Rémus ricana en s'imaginant la tête du Serpentard, apeuré par une bouteille de shampoing puis se reprit, se rapellant que c'était méchant et injuste. Il devait bien se laver…de temps en temps…

- Ououh ?! Rémus ?! La Terre appelle la lune ?! grommela Sirius.

- Euh…oui, j'en étais où ?

- Tu allais commencer à m'expliquer pourquoi elle s'est barrée ! gronda Sirius.

- Ah oui ! Donc, je disais, tu auras forcément remarqué les filles qui t'admirent sans se cacher en espérant être la prochaine future petite amie du très convoité Sirius Black ?

- Bah, j'suis pas que con ! railla Sirius.

- Donc, pourrais-tu me dire comment elles réagissent quand tu daignes leur sourire ou même simplement les regarder ?

- Et bah, elles deviennent ridicules…

Rémus soupira et reprit :

- Mais encore ? Au niveau des joues ?

Sirius tourna la tête pour dévisager son ami mais il avait oublié qu'il était près d'une heure du matin et que, forcément, il faisait noir. Est-ce qu'il était entrain de suggérer que Prewett…que Nirvana ait pu rougir parce qu'elle serait tombée amoureuse de lui ?! Mais c'était tout bonnement impossible et il avait plusieurs contre-arguments.

- Tu es complètement à côté de la plaque ! De un, elle était entrain de pleurer, ce qui peut expliquer les joues rouges. De deux, elle peut pas me blairer et ce pouvait très bien être de la fureur et de trois, si on envisage la possibilité que peut-être mes deux premières hypothèses sont fausses, on ne se rend pas compte qu'on est subitement amoureuse de Sirius Black ! J'veux dire…On ne tombe pas subitement amoureux de quelqu'un après l'avoir détesté pendant près de deux mois !

- Tssss…Sirius, réfléchis, tu as compris en combien de temps que tu étais amoureux d'elle ? Il t'a juste fallut la regarder dans les yeux !

Sirius bafouilla avant de parvenir à dire une phrase sensée :

- C'est pas pareil ! Je la détestais pas, au début !

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle te détestait, tu l'agaçais, tout au plus et puis il y a…ce secret, cette chose pour laquelle elle se donne tant de mal et je suppose qu'elle te considérait comme un obstacle à la réussite de ce quelque chose…Bref, je pense que ce soir, elle allait mal, tu étais là, elle s'est laissée aller dans tes bras, elle a apprécié et s'est rendue compte que tu l'attirais certainement !

- Alors pourquoi elle a détalé ? Je te dis que ça ne tient pas debout, tes histoires !

- Elle s'est enfuie, certainement pour la même raison que toi, au début !

- Hein ?

- Elle n'a pas envie de tomber amoureuse !

Sirius resta coi, complètement scotché par les révélations de Rémus. Il se repassa la soirée en boucle dans sa tête et déglutit. Y avait-il une chance pour que… ? Pourtant, il restait sceptique et Rémus dut le sentir car il reprit :

- Si tu ne me crois pas, il y a toujours un moyen de vérifier !

- Lequel ?

- Demain, tu l'attends à la sortie de son cours et tu n'auras qu'à voir comment elle réagit. Si elle se barre en courant, j'ai raison. Si elle te regarde comme d'habitude, c'est que je me suis planté !

- Herm…Rémus, on parle de Prewett, là. Elle ne va pas se barrer en courant !

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Parce qu'elle préférera m'affronter et faire comme si j'étais devenu dingue !

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr ! Elle ne veut pas tomber amoureuse, ou elle se persuade qu'elle ne veut pas, ça j'en sais rien…Enfin, tu connais ton charme légendaire, je pense qu'elle préférera t'éviter jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait trouvé un moyen de te faire face sans rougir !

- Tu es sûr qu'elle va se barrer en courant ?

- A 90 % ! assura Rémus.

- Et les 10 % restant ?! railla son ami, légèrement angoissé.

- Bah, 9 % parce qu'il y a l'éventualité qu'elle ait une capacité d'adaptation étonnante, et 1 % parce qu'il y a une infime possibilité que je sois complètement à côté de la plaque !

- Tsss, tu me rassures, Lunard ! Mais, émettons l'hypothèse que tu sois le plus grand génie spécialiste des filles et de leurs réactions bizarres et que tu aies raison, qu'elle se carapate dans son coin comme une délurée…Qu'est-ce-que je fais, moi après ?

- Bah, je vais te faire un dessin ! marmonna Rémus.

- Excuse-moi, mais si elle m'évite, je veux dire…J'ai pas de problèmes avec les autres filles mais avec elle, c'est pas pareil ! Comment je dois réagir ?

- Bah, tu la coinces dans un coin…

- Rémus !

- Nan, pas comme ça ! se reprit Rémus, riant légèrement. Je veux dire, tu dois réussir à l'isoler pour que vous puissiez parler !

- Et je lui dis quoi ?

- Enfin, Sirius ! Je vais pas le faire à ta place !

- Non, mais je veux savoir comment m'y prendre !

- Improvise !

- Eh ! Tu dis pas ça à James quand il veut des conseils pour séduire Ev… Lily !

- James ne me demande pas ce qu'il doit lui dire ! Et puis James n'en est pas au même stade que toi ! Lily est loin d'avoir admis une quelconque attirance ! Même si c'est sur la bonne voie !

- Nirvana n'a rien avoué non plus !

- Elle a du se l'avouer à elle-même…Maintenant, ne m'en veux pas, Patmol, mais je suis crevé et la pleine lune est la semaine prochaine, alors…

- Ok, j'ai compris, je la ferme…

- Je ne…

- Je sais, tu aurais été plus délicat ! ricana Sirius en se tournant sur le côté. Demain était un grand jour. Et Sirius ne se sentait absolument pas près pour ça ! Allait-il survivre à demain ? Grande question… Tout dépendait d'une certaine Serdaigle !

* * *

Nirvana n'avait vraiment, mais vraiment pas envie de sortir de la douche. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix mais elle savait aussi ce qui se passerait si jamais elle croisait Black. Elle frappa plusieurs fois la faïence bleue et grise de la douche et ferma les yeux, laissant l'eau couler sur son visage, comme si elle allait emmener les problèmes de la jeune fille dans son sillon. Avec un peu de chance, il ne se poserait pas de question sur son comportement de la veille. Elle grommela. Il était un Gryffondor, pas un idiot ! Elle se résigna à sortir de la douche et enfila un peignoir bleu. Elle se planta devant la glace et se dévisagea. Elle avait l'air désespérée et elle l'était vraiment. En plus de cela, elle était pathétique ! Elle était désespérée d'être tombée amoureuse de lui alors qu'elle devait s'occuper de Cédric en priorité ! Elle expira bruyamment et tenta de se rassurer. Elle n'avait pas de cours avec lui et n'avait donc que très peu de chances de le croiser ! Elle enfila son uniforme, sécha ses cheveux d'un sortilège, se maquilla légèrement et sortit de la salle de bain, le cœur battant. Elle regarda son réveil. 9h15. Elle s'était levée plus tard puisqu'elle commençait à 9h30 mais elle devait se dépêcher à présent puisqu'elle avait botanique en commun avec les Serpentards. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, elle parviendrait à l'éviter toute la journée. Quant au vendredi…elle réalisa avec effroi que le bal n'était ni plus ni moins prévu pour le lendemain soir ! Elle retint de justesse un cri d'effroi. Comment était-elle censée ne pas le croiser de toute la journée et de toute la soirée ?! C'était impossible. Elle songea un moment à se prétendre malade mais se dit que sa mère s'empresserait de lui envoyer une Beuglante à elle, la parfaite élève de Serdaigle ! Elle expira pour se donner meilleure contenance, passa sa cape d'hiver, attrapa son sac et se dirigea vers les Serres de Botanique. Johanna et Zach étaient partis en Etude de Moldus et elle était donc seule à attendre le début du cours. Elle stressait. La jeune fille sentait son cœur prêt à s'enfuir de sa poitrine si jamais elle voyait ne serait-ce que la chevelure de Black. La sonnerie retentit et Nirvana soupira de soulagement. Il n'avait peut-être rien remarqué, finalement ! Elle s'approchait de la Serre quand elle remarqua que des Serpentards de première année en sortait. Sa sœur ne devait pas être loin et effectivement, Nirvana la croisa quelques instants plus tard. Cassandra la jaugea quelques instants, soupira et s'approcha :

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Une autre crise.

- Il ne supporte plus que tu t'en ailles, il faudrait peut-être que tu lui dises que tu ne peux pas rester tout le temps avec lui ! siffla Cassandra.

- Il ne comprendrait pas, tu le sais très bien… Les vacances commencent demain soir…Il te verra pendant deux semaines et les crises recommenceront à la rentrée !

- Je sais, je lui expliquerais…

- Et comme toujours, il hurlera pendant des jours. Soupira la jeune fille.

- Kendra, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas sa faute !

- Peut-être mais je ne vois pas pourquoi c'est lui qu'on devrait toujours plaindre ! Et moi, alors ?

- Tu es égoïste, Kendra ! fit sèchement l'aînée.

- Non, si j'avais ce que je mérite, je serais égoïste mais il passe toujours avant tout pour toi.

- C'est ma faute, s'il est comme ça ! répliqua douloureusement sa sœur, baissant le ton.

- Pfff…Je dois y aller, Slughorn n'aime pas qu'on soit en retard.

Cassandra Prewett leva le menton bien haut et passa en coup de vent à côté de son aînée tandis que cette dernière soupirait en se massant les tempes. Elle avait encore une fois fait passer ses sentiments avant le bien-être de Cédric et elle s'en voulait terriblement pour ça. Après tout, comme on ne cessait de le lui répéter depuis qu'elle était en âge de comprendre, c'était **sa** faute à elle et à personne d'autre ! Elle était responsable de la maladie de Cédric ! Blessée, elle entra dans la serre en traînant des pieds puis se reprit et se concentra sur le sujet du jour.

Au deuxième étage, dans la salle de Sortilèges, les Gryffondors de sixième année tentaient de maîtriser le sortilège de désillusion. Sirius, occupé à penser à une Serdaigle brune avait rapidement effectué son sort pour être tranquille avec ses pensées. Il ne savait absolument pas quoi dire ! Ni même par quoi commencer. Le genre « Eh, Nirvana, je suis amoureux de toi et il m'a semblé que toi aussi ! » ne semblait pas réellement convenir à la situation. Déjà, il devait trouver un moyen de lui parler seul à seule. Il n'allait décemment pas se prendre le râteau de sa vie en plein couloir. Bon, imaginons, pensait-il, que je réussisse à lui parler en tête à tête, qu'est-ce-que je lui dis ? Comment est-ce-que je dois aborder le sujet ?! Sirius soupira. Vraiment, il avait hâte que ce mauvais moment soit loin derrière lui. Il détestait devoir se mettre à nu, quand bien même il aimait la personne qui était face à lui. Il se mettait à nu et donnait à cette personne le moyen de le détruire. Il se sentait faible et détestait ça. La sonnerie sonna – déjà – et Sirius soupira, ramassa ses affaires à vitesse grand V. Elle devait sortir de Botanique pour aller en Arithmancie. Il se mit presque à courir pour arriver avant elle devant sa salle. Malheureusement, aujourd'hui ne semblait pas être son jour de chance. Alors que la deuxième sonnerie se faisait entendre, il arriva au détour dudit couloir, et à l'autre bout, se tenait Nirvana Prewett, alerte. Il se figea et se sentit transpirer d'angoisse, d'un seul coup. La jeune fille, visiblement perdue dans ses pensées, fixait le sol et traînait des pieds. Peut-être que…

- Nirvana ! appela-t-il avec un regain de courage. Elle se figea entièrement, leva la tête, effarée, affolée et dévisagea Sirius, les yeux agrandis de peur. Sirius prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança d'un pas résolu vers elle. Affolée, la jeune fille tourna le tête pour chercher une issue avant d'entrer précipitamment dans la salle, fermant brusquement la porte au nez de Sirius qui resta coi. Se pourrait-il que…que Rémus ait finalement raison ?

Si Nirvana avait d'un naturel expansif, elle aurait certainement hurlé : « OH MON DIEU, OH MON DIEU, OH MON DIEU » plusieurs fois de suite lorsqu'elle avait vu que Black la cherchait. Mais grâce à dieu, elle savait se maîtriser. Elle s'était empressée de rentrer dans la salle et avait brutalement refermé la porte. Maintenant, c'était clair ! Il voulait lui parler ! Mais comment allait-elle faire pour…mais comment allait-elle faire pour aller manger ??! Elle décida immédiatement de se passer de déjeuner. Elle irait aux cuisines, Johanna y avait déjà été, elle saurait sûrement comment faire pour demander de la nourriture. Et elle ferait de même pour le dîner. Maintenant, restait à savoir comment elle allait se débrouiller pour se débarrasser de lui à la fin du cours ! Une idée jaillit soudainement dans sa tête et elle se retourna pour faire face à d'autres Serdaigles. Elles étaient six. Parfait ! songea-t-elle.

- Les filles, il paraît que Sirius Black attend l'une d'entre vous dès la fin du cours et qu'il sortira avec celle qui sera la première dans ses bras !

Les Serdaigles gloussèrent et se regardèrent, les yeux brillants, comme si on leur avait promis le plus cadeau au monde. Peut-être que si elle sortait juste après ces filles, elle parviendrait à lui échapper. Elle ne devait absolument pas se retrouver en tête à tête avec lui. Ayant trouvé un échappatoire à la fin de cours, elle songea à son prochain cours. Potions, avec les Serpentard, elle pourrait difficilement faire de même. Sauf qu'il devait avoir cours, lui aussi ! Si elle sortait assez tôt, peut-être parviendrait-elle à se cacher dans elle ne savait quel recoin du château. Elle ne pouvait pas aller dans sa salle commune car il l'y attendrait forcément à la reprise des cours. Puis, elle avait de nouveau cours de Potions avec les Serpentard et lui, devait avoir Etude de Moldus lorsqu'elle, elle aurait une heure de libre pour faire un stock de nourriture suffisant pour le dîner qu'elle passerait dans son dortoir. Puis, après ça, deux heures de DFCM avec les Poufsouffles. Mais pour cette fin de journée, elle n'avait aucune échappatoire de prévue. Mais peut-être que si elle redonnait de fausses rumeurs aux Poufsouffles, peut-être qu'il serait envahi par ces dindes et qu'elle aurait le champ libre, au moins jusqu'à demain matin. Son plan prêt pour la journée, la jeune fille parvint à se calmer et entreprit de tout classer pour que ce soit plus facile à exécuter. Nirvana espéra que son plan marcherait et qu'elle serait tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait trouvé un moyen de lui faire face sans devenir débile. La Serdaigle ne comprit absolument pas de quoi traitait le cours et s'en fichait éperdument. Elle priait simplement pour que Black soit suffisamment décontenancé par six filles lui sautant dessus pour qu'elle ait le temps de fuir. Elle examina sa montre et manqua de hurler. Plus que cinq minutes de cours. Elle entreprit de se calmer et se retourna vers les Serdaigle.

- Je pense qu'il faudrait que vous vous jetiez sur lui en même temps, comme ça, peut-être qu'il sortira avec chacune d'entre vous !

Les Serdaigles acquiescèrent avec véhémence, tout sourire et la sonnerie retentit. Nirvana rangea rapidement ses affaires et tandis qu'un garçon de Poufsouffle ouvrait la porte, les cris de six Serdaigle en furie, (_en rut ?_), se firent entendre. Tel un troupeau d'hippopotames, elles se jetèrent en criant des : « _On t'aime Sirius_ » sur ledit Gryffondor qui, une expression incrédule sur le visage, ne dut absolument pas comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Nirvana profita de ce qu'un immense Serpentard mesurant plus de deux mètres sorte de la salle pour se glisser à côté et passer inaperçue aux yeux de Black. Elle se mit à courir pour arriver dans les cachots sans que personne ne puisse la rattraper. Elle y retrouva Johanna et Zach qui la regardèrent, inquiets de la voir essoufflée. Elle remercia le ciel que Johanna soit là. Nirvana attrapa le bras de son ami et lui murmura, affolée :

- Tu dois absolument m'aider !

- A quoi faire ?

- Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras si tu m'aides, je te le jure ! Foi de Prewett ! supplia Nirvana en entrant dans la salle.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Nini ? Tu m'inquiètes ! Dis-moi ce qui t'arrive !

Elles s'assirent toutes les deux au fond de la salle et virent avec soulagement qu'aujourd'hui, il s'agissait seulement de théorie. Nirvana s'excusa brièvement auprès de Laurence, lui promettant de tout lui expliquer plus tard. Johanna et Nirvana commencèrent donc à discuter par parchemin interposé.

_- Tu dois absolument m'aider, Johanna ! _

_- Mais enfin, je ne comprends pas ! Que t'arrive-t-il ?! Déjà, tu manques les cours pendant un jour et demi et maintenant, tu arrives en courant comme si tu t'étais échappée de l'asile…Explique moi !_

_- Jure moi d'abord que tu vas m'aider, quoique ce soit ! Je ferais ce que tu voudras !_

_- Tu as des problèmes avec un prof ?_

_- Non. Rien de répréhensible. Jure-le ! Et n'essayes pas de me faire changer d'avis, ok ?_

_- Ok mais…dis-moi ce qui te mets dans un état pareil !_

_- Black ! Il me veut me parler ! Et je dois absolument l'éviter ! J'ai déjà prévu presque toute la journée mais j'ai un problème pour sortir de ce cours et pour manger…je ne peux pas aller dans la grande salle, il va venir me parler…_

_- Attends, pourquoi tu veux éviter Black ?_

_- Johanna, tu m'as promis !_

_- Je n'essaye pas de te faire changer d'avis, j'essaye de comprendre et pour comprendre j'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi tu l'évites !_

_- Herm…j'ai le droit à un joker ?!_

_- Tu as déjà utilisé ton joker vu que je n'ai pas le droit de te faire changer d'avis ! Dis-moi ! Tu l'as embrassé ?!_

_- T'es malade ?! Non, c'est juste que…_

Elle s'arrêta quelques instants, cherchant à savoir comment présenter ça sans lui laisser croire qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de Black mais ne voyait pas comment elle pouvait dire ça sans qu'elle ne comprenne cela.

_- C'est juste que…_

Johanna lui prit le parchemin des mains et écrivit rapidement :

_- Pourquoi veut-il te parler ?_

_- Euh…je sais pas vraiment mais il veut me demander pourquoi je suis partie et je ne veux pas lui dire._

_- T'as qu'à lui dire que c'est pas ses affaires !_

_- Herm…Hier, il m'a vue pleurer et il m'a consolée…_

_- Attends, consolée ?! Qu'est-ce-que tu entends par là ?!_

_- Herm…Il m'a prise dans ses bras…_

_- QUOI ???!_

_- Johanna, s'il te plaît !_

_- Tu as compris que tu étais amoureuse de lui, c'est ça que tu ne veux pas me dire !_

_**- JE. NE. SUIS. PAS. AMOUREUSE !**_

_- Ok, zen…Donc, tu ne veux pas le voir…Tu es consciente que tu ne vas pas pouvoir l'éviter jusqu'au mois de Juin ? On est qu'en Octobre, je te signale !_

_- Je sais ! Je vais trouver un truc pour pouvoir lui parler normalement mais pour le moment, je ne dois pas lui parler ! Ni même le voir ! Compris ?!_

_- Compris…Comment as-tu fais pour t'en débarrasser à la fin de ton cours d'Arithmancie ?_

_- Euh…J'ai fais croire à des filles de notre classe que…il sortirait avec la première fille qui lui sauterait dessus et que si elles voulaient toutes sortir avec lui, elles feraient mieux de se jeter sur lui en même temps. J'ai profité de leur vacarme pour m'enfuir…_

_- Quel courage !_

_- Je suis une Serdaigle, pas une Gryffondor !_

_- C'est clair ! Donc, tu veux l'éviter encore après ce cours…_

_- Oui et je ne vais pas manger à la grande salle, il faut aller aux cuisines…_

_- Que penses-tu d'un sort de désillusion ?_

Le sourire que Nirvana afficha, fut certainement le plus beau qu'elle eut donné à son amie. Johanna lui rendit son sourire bien qu'elle reste sceptique.

_- Il faudra être super discrètes ! Et puis, ça va se voir si je porte ton sac ! Il va deviner ! Il est loin d'être débile !_

_- Bah, peut-être que si c'est Zach qui le porte…_

_- Zach ? Zach est incapable de mentir et si Black lui demande; il serait capable de faire une crise cardiaque !_

_- Johanna !_

_- Quoi ?! J'adore Zach mais les relations humaines c'est vraiment pas son truc !_

_- Quand même, Zach est un ange ! C'est un grand stressé, c'es tout !_

_- C'est ce que je dis ! Bon…un sort de désillusion…Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas risqué ?!_

_- Johanna, tu sais parfaitement faire ce sort !_

_- Ok…Bon, ensuite on va dans la salle commune !_

_- Non, non, non ! Il va m'y attendre à 2h00 !_

_- Ah oui…pas bête…Donc, on se trouve un coin pour déjeuner tranquille et après ?_

_- Après, retour en Potions et…_

_- Tu comptes l'éviter comment, à ce moment là ?_

_- On refait un sort de désillusion ?_

_- Pour entrer et pour sortir ?_

_- Il doit avoir cours après, d'Etude de Moldus ! Et on a une heure de libre, nous !_

_- Certes et ensuite ?_

_- Bah, on ira dans les cuisines pour faire des réserves pour ce soir…Enfin, je peux manger seule dans le dortoir et…_

_- Non, non, je manges avec toi ! Bon, ensuite on a deux heures de DFCM avec les Poufsouffles… Je crois qu'ils ont cours dans le même couloir…_

_- Grrr…On arrive en avance ? _

_- Et pour sortir ?_

_- Toujours sortilège de Désillusion…_

_- Il va s'en douter ! Et il fera l'antisort !_

_- On peut dire que j'ai séché !_

_- Haha…Et tu penses qu'il va me croire ?! Le jour où Nirvana Prewett sèchera un cours, les cochons voleront et les poules auront des dents !_

_- Mouais…On peut dire à la prof que je me sens pas bien et que je veux aller à l'infirmerie…_

_- Et si elle exige un mot de l'infirmière ?!_

_- Je lui dirais que je l'ai perdu…_

_- Et si elle va voir Pompresh pour confirmation ? _

_- Je lui dirais que je cherchais à éviter quelqu'un qui me harcelait…_

_- Tu vas te faire coller !_

_- On verra ! Pour le moment, c'est pas ça le problème…_

_- Ok…_

La discussion par parchemin interposé s'arrêta là et elles regardèrent leurs montres dans un même mouvement. Déjà près d'un quart d'heure de passé ! Nirvana inspira et expira, cherchant à se calmer et fut rassurée du fait que Johanna n'ait pas cherché à la dissuader d'éviter Black. Elles surveillèrent attentivement l'heure et dix minutes avant la fin de l'heure, Johanna sortit sa baguette et s'entraîna sur ses affaires. Elle réussit à chacune de ses tentatives et lorsqu'elles entendirent la sonnerie, Nirvana rangea ses affaires, posa le sac sur le bureau et se laissa ensorcelée. Nirvana était à présent telle un caméléon. Si personne ne regardait avec insistance dans sa direction cela devrait aller. Sinon, cette personne verrait clairement comme un filtre qui rendait flou ce qui se trouvait derrière. Johanna attrapa le sac de son amie et Nirvana s'accrocha au bras de Zach en lui murmurant à l'oreille :

- C'est Nirvana…Je t'expliquerais après, ok ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça et tenta de faire comme si de rien était. Ils sortirent tous les deux de la salle, bifurquèrent à droite tandis que Johanna était prise à partie par Black, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Johanna en très bonne actrice ne laissa rien transparaître. Nirvana et Zach, tournèrent dans un couloir et attendirent, contre le mur. Nirvana raconta brièvement la situation et Zach accepta de déjeuner avec elle, hors de la grande salle. A vrai dire, cela le contentait assez, il n'aimait pas manger au milieu d'inconnus, bien que ces inconnus soient de la même maison que lui, pour certain depuis six années. Nirvana, attendit, le cœur battant et entendit des pas qui se rapprochaient. Elle serra davantage le bras de Zach et pria pour que ce soit Johanna.

- Greenglass ! lança la voix chaude de Black. Tu es sûre qu'elle est à l'infirmerie ?

- Bah, je vois pas où elle pourrait être ! rétorqua la Serdaigle d'une voix confiante.

- T'es au courant que c'est plus court de ce côté, l'infirmerie ? fit Black, soupçonneux.

- Elle a dit qu'elle dormirait sûrement et que cela ne servait à rien que j'aille la voir, ce qui, en gros veut dire qu'elle préfère rester seule… Tu peux pas attendre avant d'aller la voir ?

- Non. Répondit fermement le Gryffondor.

- Bah, ne t'étonnes pas si elle est de mauvaise humeur !

- De toute façon, elle sera de mauvaise humeur quand même, après ce que j'ai à lui dire ! grommela Black. Aïe ! Pourquoi tu me tapes, Lunard ?!

- Ne sois pas défaitiste ! ordonna Rémus. Viens, allons à l'infirmerie !

Johanna mit plusieurs minutes à revenir près d'eux et elle chuchota :

- Ca y est, ils sont partis ! Direction les cuisines ! sourit-elle, enjouée. Elle semblait énormément apprécier cette partie de cache-cache à Poudlard. Peut-être Nirvana devait-elle lui rappeler que ce n'était plus de son âge mais comme Johanna l'aidait énormément dans cette échappatoire à Black qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire ça.

Les trois amis trouvèrent finalement une salle désaffectée et Johanna entreprit d'aller en cuisine demander des plats. Zach murmura l'antisort au sortilège et Nirvana redevint visible. Johanna revint quelques instants plus tard, les bras chargés de victuailles en tout genre. Ils déjeunèrent en mettant Zach au courant de tout ce qu'il devait savoir pour pouvoir les aider et proposa même de rapetisser le sac de Nirvana à la reprise car selon lui, cela ferait suspect que Nirvana soit censée être à l'infirmerie alors que son sac est avec eux. Nirvana enlaça son meilleur ami sous le coup de l'émotion qui se mit à rougir avant de lancer un pauvre sourire à Nirvana. Ainsi, lorsqu'ils eurent fini de manger, Johanna partit remercier les elfes de leur avoir concocté un petit repas sans poser de questions. Puis, Johanna jeta à nouveau le sort de désillusion à Nirvana et Zach rapetissait son sac pour que Johanna le mette dans sa poche. Ils se rendirent devant la salle de Slughorn pour leur deuxième heure de cours. Préférant restée invisible au cas où Black repasserait, elle hoqueta d'horreur en le voyant arriver à grands pas. Elle s'éloigna aussitôt, se cachant derrière la statue de Sullivan le boiteux qui trônait là et pria pour qu'il ne remarqua rien. Black se planta devant Johanna et gronda :

- Pompresh a dit qu'elle n'avait eu aucun élève de Serdaigle de toute la matinée, tu serais pas entrain de la couvrir, par hasard ?!

- Johanna. Intervint Rémus. On ne va pas lui faire de mal, Sirius veut juste lui parler…

- J'ai compris, ça ! claqua sèchement Johanna. Mais je ne suis pas son chien, je ne sais pas où elle est ! Elle doit être dans la salle commune ! Et si tu continues comme ça, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle refuse d'en sortir…Je lui dirais ce soir que tu la cherches ! ajouta Johanna.

- Patmol, on va être en retard ! souffla Rémus, fusillant Johanna du regard.

Les Maraudeurs firent demi-tour et Nirvana attendit qu'ils soient assez loin pour se positionner à côté de son amie et lui jurer qu'elle avait une dette de vie envers elle. Johanna lui sourit et elles rentrèrent en Potions. Johanna murmura l'antisort, Zach agrandit le sac et Nirvana se positionna à côté de Laurence, lui expliquant la raison de son comportement. Ayant fait la partie théorique de la potion de Félix Félicis, ils passèrent à la partie pratique en cette première heure d'après-midi.

- Tu crois qu'il va te harceler comme ça encore longtemps ? s'enquit doucement Laurence.

- Je sais pas, mais j'ai à peu près tout prévu jusqu'à ce soir…

- Et demain ?

- S'il te plaît, ne me fais pas paniquer plus que je ne le suis déjà…supplia Nirvana. Ca fait depuis ce matin 10h00 que j'ai réussi à l'éviter…avec un peu de chance…

Elle s'arrêta et fixa la Potion des yeux avant de dire :

- Mr ? Est-ce-que nos Potions seront efficaces après ça ?

- Vous avez besoin d'un peu de chance, Miss Prewett ?

- Un peu, oui. Avoua la jeune fille.

- Les vôtres ne seront pas opérationnelles mais j'allais justement suggérer que la Potion la plus réussies, verra ses auteurs recevoir ces deux petites fioles de Félix Félicis…

Nirvana lui donna son plus beau sourire. Après tout, un peu plus de chance ne lui ferait pas de mal. L'ennui, c'est qu'elle était en compétition avec Rogue et qu'il était bien plus doué qu'elle en Potions. Elle se surpassa pendant cette heure de Potions mais ce ne fut malheureusement pas suffisant. Rogue l'emporta haut la main et Slughorn lança un regard désolé à Nirvana. Elle le rassura d'un sourire crispé, lança un sortilège à son sac, le fourra dans sa poche et attendit que Johanna ne lui jette une troisième fois le sort de désillusion mais cette dernière ajouta :

- Navrée mais j'étais inquiète au sujet de ce sort et j'ai vu qu'il était dangereux de le faire plus de trois fois sur la même personne…Alors c'est la dernière fois de la journée, va falloir trouver autre chose pour la sortie de DFCM !

Nirvana acquiesça et se dirigea vers les cuisines. Elles devaient faire des réserves pour le dîner du soir et lorsque les elfes leur eurent donné de merveilleux mets aux odeurs prometteuses, elle se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune, fourrèrent les plats sous leurs lits et passèrent l'heure à chercher un autre sortilège de disparition. Mais ils avaient beau chercher, ils ne trouvèrent rien de simple et sans danger. Ainsi, une heure passa rapidement et ils se dirigèrent vers le cours DFCM légèrement en avance, ce qui leur permit de ne croiser aucun Gryffondor. Nirvana se rappela alors de son idée de la matinée. Les Poufsouffles seraient certainement ravies d'apprendre que Black sortirait avec la première fille qui lui tomberait dans les bras. Johanna lui fit remarquer qu'il y avait une seconde porte dans la salle et que si jamais, Black était dans les parages, ils pourraient sortir par là. La jeune fille se retourna vers un groupe de Poufsouffles qui la dévisagèrent et lança d'une voix de confidente :

- Vous savez quoi ?! J'ai entendu dire que Sirius Black sortirait avec la première fille qui lui tomberait dans les bras…

De petits cris de surprise et de joies mêlées firent comprendre à Nirvana qu'elles étaient aussi crédules que les Serdaigles et Johanna ajouta, tout bas :

- Mais si vous voulez avoir une chance de sortir avec lui, chacune votre tour, il faut que vous lui sautiez dessus toute en même temps…

- Tu crois ? couina la Poufsouffle.

- Oui, j'ai une amie qui est assez proche de Pettigrow qui lui a dit que Black se cherchait une copine.

- Génial ! Merci Greenglass ! s'extasièrent-elle.

- Bon…chuchota la Serdaigle. Diversion, ok ! Maintenant, il faut savoir s'il a pas prévu notre coup et s'il attend pas derrière l'autre porte !

- Au moins je n'ai pas besoin de sortir plus tôt. murmura son amie. C'st au moins ça de pris !

Les deux heures passèrent à une vitesse hallucinante et lorsque la cloche sonna, les trois Serdaigle attendirent un peu, puis voyant qu'ils n'entendaient aucun hurlement aiguë, en déduisirent que les Maraudeurs ne les attendaient pas là. Soulagés, ils entreprirent de retourner à leur salle commune. Nirvana, libérée d'une grosse inquiétude, se mit à parler de la stratégie qu'ils devraient développer le lendemain et celle, pire que toute, qu'ils devraient imaginer pour le bal. C'était carrément une mission impossible ! Arrivant au couloir menant à leur salle commune, elles passèrent devant une armure qu'ils durent trop frôler puisque sa hallebarde tomba dans un immense fracas. Nirvana soupira et ramassa la lance pour la remettre à sa place.

- En tout cas, je n'ai jamais eu de journée aussi intéressante ! s'exclama Johanna.

Mouais, j'ai connu mieux ! maugréa Nirvana. Mais au moins, je peux me targuer d'avoir réussi à l'éviter. Johanna se figea, de même que Zach et Nirvana entendit :

- Ca, j'en suis moins sûre !

Nirvana releva la tête et croisa avec affolement le regard gris acier de Black. Il était face à elle, à ses côtés, Lupin et les deux Maraudeurs les épiaient, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage et Nirvana sut que ses ennuis venaient seulement de commencer ! Merlin ! Elle aurait diablement eu besoin de cette maudite potion de Félix Félicis !

* * *

Ne me tuez pas ! Pitié ! Si vous voulez la suite, vaut mieux que je reste vivante, non ?

J'espère que ça vous a plus et j'a une très bonne raison de m'arrêter là ! Il faut que je réfléchisse sérieusement à la façon dont va tourner leur tête à tête mais si j'ai une petite idée...

J'aime beaucoup faire tourner Sirius en bourrique donc, à vous de me donner des suggestions...

Je ne sais pas combien de chapitre je prévois, peut-être une quinzaine voire plus mais rien est sûr, ce n'est qu'une esimation !

Bizzz' et bonne vacances !

GAEF


	8. Compromis, Bal & Discussion

Vous savez que vous avez de la chance ??! Eh oui, je poste aujourd'hui alors que j'avais dis début mai mais après tout, tant mieux, non ?

Il faut dire que j'ai été super inspirée pendant ces petites vacances et pour cause, j'ai écris jusqu'au début du chapitre 10. Donc, après approbation de ma très chère cousine qui a bien aimé les chapitres, je poste.

J'espère que ça vous plaira, moi j'ai bien aimé l'écrire, après ça ne veut pas dire charette.

Pour le prochain chapitre, je dois encore faire quelques vérifications mais vous l'aurez d'ici jeudi.

Voilà. Merci encore aux reviews.

Bizzz' GAEF

* * *

Chapitre VIII :

_Compromis, Bal et Discussion_

Le visage de Nirvana s'étira en une grimace horrifiée et elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur sa droite, à environ cinq mètres de là, se trouvait l'entrée de sa salle commune.

- N'y pense même pas ! lança Sirius. Je veux te parler !

La Serdaigle ne releva pas et jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle. Potter et Pettigrow apparaissaient de derrière l'armure qui avait laissé tombé sa hallebarde, une cape à la main. Le sang de Nirvana ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines. Ayant peur qu'elle s'enfuit si elle le voyait, il avait certainement chargé Potter et Pettigrow de faire un signal lorsqu'elle arriverait. Elle se mordit les lèvres et reporta son attention sur Black et Lupin.

- Maintenant que tu as vu qu'il n'y a pas d'échappatoire, on peut parler ? demanda doucement Sirius.

Elle se mit à trembler en voyant qu'elle n'avait effectivement pas le choix. Elle soupira, tendit son sac à Johanna qui la regarda, un air désolé sur le visage. Ses deux amis s'approchèrent de l'entrée de la salle commune avant que Johanna ne lance :

- Tu hurles si jamais…

Nirvana hocha vigoureusement la tête, prête à se rendre sur l'échafaud, désespérée. N'y aurait-il donc personne pour la sauver ? Et à cet instant, comme si Merlin ou toute instance supérieure l'avait entendue, un brouhaha rapellant celui provoqué par un troupeau d'hippopotames se fit entendre et un amas de voix suraiguës hurla :

- SIRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUUUUUS !

L'interpellé se retourna vivement et Nirvana ne fut jamais si heureuse de voir des filles Poufsouffles. Ces dernières se mirent à crier et à courir dans la direction du Gryffondor et lui sautèrent dessus sans ménagements. Nirvana ne se fit pas prier, courut avec empressement les quelques mètres qui la séparait de sa salle commune, referma la porte au nez et à la barbe des Maraudeurs,, coupant court aux protestations véhémentes de la part de Sirius. Ses jambes flageolèrent et elle se laissa choir contre la porte, sonnée et essoufflée. Zach et Johanna la scrutèrent avec étonnement.

- Ca va ? s'enquit la jeune fille en s'accroupissant à côté d'elle.

- Je vais faire une crise cardiaque. Affirma faiblement Nirvana. Johanna sourit faiblement tandis que de l'autre côté de la porte, Sirius tonnait :

- Je passerais la nuit là s'il le faut mais je ne bougerais pas avant de t'avoir parlé, Nirvana !

L'intéressée gémit et mit sa tête dans ses mains, désespérée.

- Je vais m'en occuper ! chuchota Johanna. Va dans le dortoir, je reviens !

Nirvana acquiesça et se releva, malgré ses jambes chancelantes et rejoignit son dortoir pour se cacher sous ses couvertures. Johanna soupira et ouvrit la porte pour se retrouver nez à nez avec les Maraudeurs. Ils la regardèrent, éberlués.

- Euh…C'est Nirvana que je… fit Sirius qui avait vraisemblablement réussi à se débarrasser de ses groupies.

- Je sais, je ne suis pas idiote ! lança sèchement la jeune fille en secouant ses cheveux noirs. Je fais la médiatrice, ok ?!

- Ok…acquiesça Sirius, peu convaincu.

- Déjà, tu peux rester ici tant que tu voudras, elle ne sortira pas, je ne suis même pas sûre de réussir à la convaincre d'aller en cours demain, alors aller te parler…commença Johanna.

- Que faut-il que je fasse, alors ? s'enquit le jeune homme froidement, alors qu'il faisait preuve de toute la politesse qu'il avait en réserve.

- Euh, déjà, laisse-là respirer !

- Je ne suis pas d'accord ! intervint Rémus. Il faut qu'ils parlent !

- Ecoutez, je ne sais même pas de quoi il retourne, elle n'a pas du me dire la moitié de ce qui la met dans cet état donc, je veux savoir, tu comptes lui dire quoi ? lança Johanna, en scrutant Sirius.

- Euh…J'en sais rien…Je sais pas encore quoi lui dire ! commença Sirius, gêné, sentant ses joues devenir rouge comme une tomate.

- Et le sujet de la discussion ? s'enquit la Serdaigle.

Pour le coup, Sirius baissa les yeux et grommela des mots inintelligibles pour la jeune fille.

- En gros. Intervint Rémus, accourant comme une preux chevalier en armure pour sauver son ami. Ils doivent parler de leurs sentiments respectifs…

- Nan mais ça va pas ! grogna Sirius. Tu me fais passer pour un…

- Un quoi ? firent Rémus et Johanna en chœur. La jeune fille croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et jaugea le Gryffondor d'un œil peu amène.

Sirius se remit à grommeler et James ajouta :

- Il ne veut pas devenir aussi ridicule que moi avec Lily.

Johanna scruta James et dit :

- Pour nombres de filles, James n'est pas ridicule, en fait, ça fait fondre d'autres filles…

Sirius grommela encore et ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer, narquois :

- Sauf que je crois qu'il n'en a rien à faire des autres !

- Certes. Admis Johanna. Mais je suis certaine que Lily ne tardera pas à lui tomber dans les bras.

- Hein ? s'exclama James. Elle t'a dit quelque chose ?!

- Non. Mais mes intuitions sont très souvent justes ! rétorqua Johanna.

- Herm…Désolé si je vous gênes ! grommela Sirius.

- Moi, je veux connaître tes intentions ! ordonna Johanna.

- Je crois que c'est trop lui demander. Fit Rémus. Il improvisera sûrement.

- Ca va pas…Tu n'arriveras pas à la retenir pour lui parler si tu cherches quoi lui dire…

- Gentil de m'encourager…marmonna Sirius.

- Nan, j'ai bien une idée pour qu'elle accepte de te parler seule à seule mais il faudrait que je réussisse à la convaincre d'aller en cours demain…

- Dis toujours…proposa Rémus.

- Voilà, je vais lui proposer que demain, tu la laisses tranquille toute la journée et pendant le bal également mais que disons, à minuit, elle doit accepter de discuter avec toi…

- Mais elle acceptera pas !

- Sauf si je lui dis que si elle n'acceptes pas ce marché, tu recommences le même manège qu'aujourd'hui, en pire pour lui faire peur et j'insisterais bien sur le fait qu'on a un cours en commun demain…Et que cette fois, je ne l'aiderais pas !

- Ca ne me semble pas si mal commença Rémus. Sauf que, qu'est-ce qui garantit que, une fois que Sirius l'aura laissée tranquille, qu'elle acceptera la discussion ?

- Il suffit de lui faire jurer ! Elle n'a qu'une parole ! assura Johanna. Ca marche comme ça ou tu émets une objection ?

Sirius réfléchit quelques instants et récapitula :

- Donc, tu vas lui dire que si elle veut être tranquille toute la journée et pendant le bal, elle doit accepter d'entendre ce que j'ai à dire ? Et que si elle refuse, je recommence à la poursuivre toute la journée, c'est ça ?

- C'est ça.

- Ca me va. Acquiesça Sirius. Le jeune homme soupira et ajouta : Maintenant, il faut voir ce qu'elle en dit…

- T'inquiètes ! sourit Johanna en lui faisant un clin d'œil confiant. Je peux être très persuasive quand je veux !

Johanna retourna dans sa salle commune, grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre et eut un petit doute. Elle avait peut-être parlé trop vite ! Nirvana s'était carapatée au fond de son lit et s'était cachée sous des tonnes de couvertures. Johanna s'agenouilla près d'elle et murmura :

- On a un début de compromis mais il faut que tu y mettes du tien, Nini.

La jeune fille gémit pour toute réponse.

- J'ai fait beaucoup d'effort, aujourd'hui, alors tu pourrais au moins me regarder quand je te parle !

Nirvana sortit sa tête de sous les couvertures et jeta un coup d'œil apeuré à son amie.

- Bon…Déjà ça de fait…Tout d'abord, tu es au courant que demain, on a cours en commun avec eux ?

Les yeux de son amie s'agrandirent d'horreur.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, on est parvenus à un accord…Il ne te harcèlera pas pendant les cours, il ne te parlera même pas de toute la journée mais en contrepartie, tu dois accepter de le laisser te parler demain soir, après le bal…

Nirvana, qui semblait avoir perdu l'usage de la parole secoua négativement la tête, refusant tout ce qui semblait comprendre une discussion avec Black.

- Alors si tu refuses, il campe devant la porte cette nuit et te poursuivra demain toute la journée jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes de lui parler…il sera d'ailleurs pire qu'aujourd'hui. Franchement, Nirvana, acceptes-le compromis si tu veux mon avis. Comme ça, tu auras toute la journée pour penser tranquillement au moyen de rester normale pendant votre discussion. Il ne demande pas des heures, juste quelques minutes de ton temps et en plus, tu as les vacances pour te remettre de tes émotions. Tu y gagnes !

- Mais…Comment je vais…Comment être sûre qu'il ne viendra pas me parler, demain ?

- Foi de Gryffondors ! fit Johanna. Mais tu dois jurer de ne pas t'enfuir demain soir, ok ?

La Serdaigle se redressa, réfléchit quelques instants et sembla se concentrer pour arrêter de trembler.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, il est aussi stressé que toi !

- Alors pourquoi il veut me parler ?! gémit la jeune fille.

- Peut-être parce qu'il veut mettre les choses au clair ?

- Mais…Il veut me parler combien de temps, demain soir ?

- Je sais pas, il sait pas trop encore comment il va s'y prendre, j'ai même pas trop compris ce qu'il veut te dire, même si j'ai une vague idée…Et puis, de toute façon, si tu as peur de rougir, vous serez dans le noir, je te rappelle !

- Donc, demain toute la journée, il ne viendra pas me voir ?

- Non. Si tu promets de ne pas t'enfuir demain soir…

- C'est…d'accord. Souffla la jeune fille, un peu à contrecœur.

- Foi de Prewett ?

- Foi de Prewett ! dit-elle après une brève hésitation.

- Je vais le mettre au courant et je reviens…On mange toujours ici, je suppose !

Nirvana acquiesça véhément et se laissa tomber sur son matelas. Johanna refit le chemin inverse et retrouva les Maraudeurs. Sirius se redressa et attendit le verdict. Johanna soupira et dit :

- Elle est d'accord mais à mon avis, il ne faut pas t'attendre à ce qu'elle parle demain soir, je crois qu'elle va surtout écouter.

- Elle ne va pas se barrer en courant encore une fois, quand même ? fit Sirius, pâlissant.

- Non, je lui ai fait promettre !

- Déjà ça…maugréa Sirius. Elle a dit autre chose ?

- Herm…

- Oui ?

- Combien de temps tu comptes lui parler ?

- Ca fait plaisir…grommela le Gryffondor. Je suis super rassuré !

- Désolée…fit la jeune fille d'une petite voix. Elle est vraiment angoissée, faut pas lui en vouloir…

- J'lui en veux pas mais…A quelle heure demain soir ?

- Minuit ? proposa Johanna.

- Vous venez manger ? s'enquit Sirius.

- Non, on est allée piquer des trucs dans la cuisine, juste à réchauffer…

-Ah, au fait, c'est quoi cette histoire de filles qui me tombent dans les bras où je ne sais trop quoi ?!

- Heu…Disons, que leurs cris nous faisaient un peu figure d'alarme…s'excusa Johanna.

- Hein ?! fit Sirius tandis que Rémus éclatait de rire.

-Bah, disons que, comme on savait pas si tu étais dans les couloirs, on disait à des filles de te sauter dessus parce qu'une rumeur disait que tu sortirais avec la première fille qui te tomberait dans les bras. Et quand elles hurlaient, bah, on se carapatait en vitesse.

- Où t'a été chercher ça ?! grommela-t-il.

- C'est pas moi ! C'est elle ! Elle a déjà dit ça pour les filles d'Arithmancie, là, à ce que j'ai compris, t'a tellement été surpris qu'elle a pu sortir sans se faire voir…

- Et en Potions, vous avez fait comment ?! s'exclama James, riant à moitié.

- Sortilège de désillusion et je portais son sac…Mais je crois pas que ce soit judicieux de vous dévoiler nos méthodes… finit-elle, se rendant compte que ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à faire. A plus !

Elle fit volte-face et retourna dans sa salle commune, laissant les Maraudeurs plantés là.

- Bon, on a plus qu'à aller manger ! fit James en tapotant l'épaule de Sirius dans un geste qui se voulait compatissant.

- N'empêche, elle a une super opinion de moi ! siffla Sirius, un brin blessé.

- Bah, c'est pas nouveau ! fit observer James. N'empêche, j'ai cru qu'elle nous avait vu quand on a fait tomber la lance de la statue, on aurait du choisir un truc moins bruyant !

- On s'en fout, ça a marché quand même ! rétorqua Peter.

- Certes, mais si elle nous avait vu…

- Elle aurait fait demi-tour et on aurait pas le compromis ! finit Rémus. Allez, Patmol, fais pas cette tête !

- Tu veux que je sois comment ?! Elle ne m'aime pas ! Sinon, elle n'aurait pas demandé pour combien de temps j'en avais !

- Franchement, Patmol ! contra James. Tu as vu la tête qu'elle a fait ?! C'était une tête de fille qui a la trouille pas, une tête de fille emmerdée par un mec qu'elle peut pas voir ! Elle a sûrement peur de ce qu'elle ressent pour toi !

- Mouais…maugréa Sirius, peu convaincu.

- Je suis certain qu'elle est amoureuse de toi mais qu'elle va essayer de se convaincre qu'elle ne l'est pas…En fait, elle doit chercher un moyen de cesser de l'être, enfin, c'est ce que je comprends. Fit Rémus.

- C'est super agréable à entendre ! Elle croit que je suis pas assez bien pour elle ? ironisa-t-il, bien qu'étant réellement inquiet.

- Non, ça m'étonnerait qu'elle raisonne comme ça. Mais plutôt que…elle a quelque chose d'autre à faire ? proposa l'ancien préfet.

- Une fille, c'est pas censé attendre le prince charmant ? railla Sirius.

- Tu n'es peut-être pas le prince charmant qu'elle s'était imaginé ! objecta Peter. Sirius se figea et jeta un regard douloureux à son ami.

- Tu crois ?

- Non, j'en doute ! contra Rémus en lançant un regard éloquent à Peter. Sûrement que ses parents l'ont conditionnée de cette façon parce qu'il n'attende qu'une chose d'elle et qu'elle a fait ce qu'ils attendaient d'elle ?

- J'suis mal barré alors, parce que niveau réputation chez les sangs-pur je dois être dans les derniers !

- Faut qu'elle te voie par elle-même ! fit James tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient à la table des Gryffondors. Sirius sentait les visages agacés des filles autour de lui et grommela. Quelle idée de lui avoir mis toutes les filles en mal de petit-ami sur le dos !

Ce soir-là, Sirius mangea peu et resta pendant plusieurs minutes à fixer son assiette, sans même reconnaître le contenu. Malgré les essais de ses amis, rien ne parvint à le dérider et il soupirait à longueur de temps. Il leva la tête vers la table des Serdaigle même s'il savait qu'elle n'y était pas et la fixa, presque avec désespoir. Elle ne voulait pas de lui. C'était certain. Il soupira et James lui donna un coup de coude .

- Un Maraudeur ne désespère pas ! Un Maraudeur continue à se battre, envers et contre tout !

- T'es bien de me dire ça, toi ! grommela Sirius.

- Oh, arrête un peu, j'aimerais bien y être, au même stade que toi !

- Oui, avec Lily qui va te dire qu'elle ne veut pas t'aimer ! J'voudrais bien voir ça, si des fois, tu déprimerais pas non plus !

- Vous rentrez pendant les vacances ? s'enquit Peter.

- Ah oui, j'ai oublié de te dire ! dit subitement James. Mes parents insistent pour qu'on rentre !

- Tu comptais me le dire avant samedi ? grogna Sirius, pourtant pas mécontent de passer les vacances avec les Potter.

- Bah, je gardais ça au cas où, mais comme tu fais une tête de Troll, je te le dis maintenant ! fit son ami dans un grand sourire.

- J'veux pas déranger. Dit pourtant Sirius.

- Tsss, tu sais bien que pour ma mère tu es comme son deuxième fils et que mon père t'adore, alors arrête de répéter ça tous les ans, ça devient lassant ! rétorqua James en se servant du rôti. Bonsoir Lily ! ajouta-t-il en se servant un verre d'eau.

- Bonsoir…souffla la jeune fille, lui lançant un regard méfiant, toujours du au fait qu'il n'avait toujours rien fait de répréhensible.

- Bonsoir. Reprirent les autres Maraudeurs.

- Vous avez vu Nirvana, aujourd'hui ?

- Euh…Oui…Elle est dans sa salle commune. Dit Rémus.

- Elle ne mange pas ? s'étonna la rousse.

- Je crois qu'elle est allée en Cuisine pour dîner dans sa chambre. J'crois qu'elle est malade. Ajouta James après un rapide coup d'œil à son frère de cœur.

- Ah…

- Tu avais quelque chose de prévu avec elle ? s'enquit James, ne pouvant retenir un accès de curiosité. Lily le dévisagea et dit, d'une voix étonnamment neutre :

- J'voulais savoir si tout allait bien.

La rousse lui tourna le dos et s'assit face à Mary et à une autre de ses amies. James soupira et les Maraudeurs passèrent ce soir-là, certainement la plus déprimante de leur soirée.

* * *

Le lendemain matin :

- Nirvana ! Cesse de t'angoisser ! ordonna Johanna. Il a promis qu'il ne te parlerait pas de toute la journée alors calme-toi !

- Tu es certaine que… ?

- Oui ! coupa Johanna. Maintenant, on va vraiment finir par être en retard, ma chère.

Les deux jeunes filles rejoignirent la salle commune où Zach les attendait patiemment. Nirvana expira bruyamment, stressée comme jamais. Elle ferma les yeux et les trois amis sortirent de la salle commune pour se diriger vers la salle de Métamorphose. Ils ne croisèrent aucun des Maraudeurs ce qui contribua à calmer la Serdaigle. Trop occupée à s'imaginer différents scénarios, Nirvana ne comprit pas le sujet du cours, d'autant plus qu'elle avait cours de Sortilège avec les Gryffondors. La sonnerie retentit et la jeune fille crut qu'elle allait faire une crise cardiaque. Finalement, elle arriva devant la salle de Flitwick, la tête baissée, bien concentrée sur les lignes parfaitement parallèles du carrelage qui dallait le couloir. Elle releva la tête une fois assise au premier rang et fut soulagée de n'entendre personne prononcer son nom. Néanmoins, Lily s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda brièvement si elle allait bien avant de s'asseoir juste derrière elle en compagnie de Mary. En définitive, la matinée se déroula sans heurt, Black tint sa parole et ne s'approcha même pas de la jeune fille et maintenant, d'un œil très discret, alors qu'il était midi et que leur après-midi avait été libéré pour qu'ils puissent se préparer pour le bal, elle l'observait. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées et fixait le sol, les yeux insondables. Il expira bruyamment, ferma les yeux et secoua la tête, comme pour se dégager de ses pensées qui ne semblaient pas très réjouissantes. Il releva la tête et Nirvana effectua un repli stratégique, regardant alors le contenu de son assiette. Elle n'aurait jamais pu dire ce que c'était à l'origine tellement la bouillie marron qui y trônait mollement la dégoutait. Elle eut une grimace et soupira encore.

- On peut peut-être demander à Mary et à Lily si elles veulent venir se préparer avec nous ! sourit Johanna. Ce sera plus marrant à quatre !

- Si tu veux. Sourit faiblement Nirvana en repoussant son assiette. Johanna se leva et se précipita auprès de Lily pour lui proposer de se préparer avec elles. La rousse accepta avec joie et près d'une heure plus tard, cinq jeunes filles s'étaient enfermées dans une salle désaffectée et se préparaient pour le bal qui commençaient dès la fin du repas qui avait lieu à 20h00.

Ainsi, Nirvana se regardait dans le miroir, vêtue de la magnifique robe qu'elle avait achetée à Près-au-Lard. Les épaules découvertes, le buste habillé d'un corset aux reflets irisés, la jupe blanche, agrémentée d'un voile violet rehaussant la couleur de ses yeux, elle était magnifique, alors qu'elle ne s'était ni coiffée, ni maquillée. Au bout de plusieurs heures de divers essayages, Lily fut la première prête. Avec sa robe, composée d'un bustier blanc brodé de fleurs or et sa jupe dorée ajustée de faux-plis particulièrement réussis, les cheveux montés en un chignon sophistiqué d'où ne s'échappait qu'une mèche de cheveux qui avaient été frisés, formant ainsi une belle anglaise souple, elle était simplement radieuse. Mary et Johanna avait maquillé ses yeux émeraudes de fard à paupière or et argent, la faisant briller de milles-feux.

- Tu vas faire fondre ton beau James ! rit Johanna. Lily ne répondit rien, ce qui fit que tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. La Gryffondor rougit et marmonna trop bas pour que ses amies ne puissent comprendre quoique ce soit. Nirvana lui sourit, compatissante, sentant qu'elle aurait sûrement droit aux mêmes remarques même si elle n'avait absolument pas envie de plaire à Black. D'ailleurs, tandis que Johanna coiffait Mary et que Lily s'occupait des cheveux de Nirvana, la Serdaigle lui raconta sa journée d'hier et Lily chuchota :

- Alors, tu aimes Sirius ?

- Depuis quand tu l'appelles par son prénom ?!

- Bah, depuis qu'il m'appelle Lily…avoua la jeune fille. Ca te va, comme ça ?

Nirvana était tout à fait splendide. Ses cheveux bruns étaient mêlés sur sa nuque en un parfait chignon torsadé dont aucune mèche ne dépassait, et cela lui allait à ravir. La jeune fille hocha la tête et murmura :

- Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Black.

- Tu es sûre ? s'enquit Lily.

- Autant que toi tu es sûre de ne pas être amoureuse de Potter ! rétorqua Nirvana, croyant mettre fin à la conversation. Lily eut une moue étrange et Nirvana le remarqua. Quoi ? Pourquoi fais cette tête ?

- Pour rien…Du coup, tu dois aller lui parler à Minuit ?

- Ouais, je crois que c'est ce qui est prévu. Marmonna la jeune fille en réprimant un frisson de terreur.

- Il ne va pas te manger, t'es au courant ? rigola la rousse.

- Je te signale que je suis une Serdaigle, mon courage n'est donc pas surdimensionné ! railla Nirvana, ce qui fit rire Lily. La deuxième amie de Lily, une certaine Sacha se glissa devant Nirvana et la maquilla, agrémentant ses yeux de blanc, de violet et d'argent. Dans la pièce, une vieille pendule sonnait 19h30 et Nirvana sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Par Merlin ! songea-t-elle. Puisse-t-elle rester de marbre !

* * *

Les Maraudeurs étaient déjà dans la grande salle, et attendaient l'entrée en salle de deux jeunes filles ardemment attendues. James se faisait briefer par Rémus sur le comportement à adopter pendant la soirée et Sirius, quant à lui, essayait de contrôler sa respiration. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. 19h37. Un peu moins de cinq heures, il avait encore le temps de se désister, en fait, il avait eu tord, mieux valait l'ignorance à un coup de couteau en plein cœur ! Le jeune homme se leva, décidé à retourner dans son dortoir mais Rémus le prit de court :

- Pas bouger ! ordonna-t-il. Assis !

- Eh ! J'suis pas un chien ! grommela Sirius, ce qui fit pouffer de rire Peter. Enfin, pas en ce moment !

- Alors reste ici, je suis sûr qu'elle sera splendide ! Tu ferais mieux de regarder les garçons sans cavalières parce que tu risques d'avoir de la concurrence dès que vous réglez le problème.

- Tssss…

- Bon, James tu as compris ? finit par dire Rémus. James hocha la tête, le regard dans le vague avant de rejoindre Sirius. Il aurait été dur de dire qui était le plus mal à l'aise des deux. La cavalière de James le regardait, assise sur une chaise, les yeux brillants d'espoir. James grimaça. Elle était jolie mais jamais autant que Lily.

- Tu sais ce que tu vas lui dire ? s'enquit doucement James.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre espèce d'idée…répondit nerveusement Sirius. J'ai peur qu'elle se foute de ma gueule, qu'elle ait trouvé un moyen de…de rester de marbre alors…

- Ouais…je comprends et compatis…

- Qu'est-ce-que tu dirais, toi, si tu avais un tête à tête avec Lily ?

- Herm…Ben…que je suis amoureux d'elle et que je pense avoir changé mais ça peut pas marcher avec Nirvana vu que ça n'a rien à voir avec Lily et moi…

- Je ne sais même pas comment entamer la conversation…renchérit Sirius, de plus en plus effrayé.

- Heu…Pourquoi tu t'es barré en courant ? proposant James.

- Bien sûr, quelle bonne idée ! ironisa Sirius. C'est le meilleur moyen pour qu'elle reparte aussitôt…

- T'à qu'à lui dire que tes sentiments sont plus forts que ce que tu aurais cru au début. Commença James.

- Mouais…ça peut être un bon début…hasarda-t-il. Les phrases se mettaient en place dans sa tête et il fut légèrement soulagé en se disant qu'il avait peut-être trouvé le début de son monologue.

Mais quelque chose coupa court à toute réflexion, quelque chose qui le déconnecta complètement de la réalité. Quelque chose qui avait mis sur « pause » le mode Sirius "anxieux-désespéré" et qui fit naître en lui un sentiment bestial. Elle venait d'entrer, timidement dans la grande salle mais personne ne l'avait manquée. Elle était pareille à une Vélane au milieu de Véracrasses, bon, ce n'était pas très sympa pour toutes les autres filles mais Sirius n'en avait à cet instant, strictement rien à faire des autres filles. Vêtue d'une robe que les anges avaient du lui léguer, hésitant entre le parme et l'irisé, elle aurait été radieuse si seulement son visage avait arboré un sourire convaincant. Néanmoins, elle était tout de même magnifique, ses cheveux étaient réunis à l'arrière de son crâne en un chignon sophistiqué et parfaitement structuré. La jeune fille se tourna vers son cavalier, le Serdaigle qui semblait être son meilleur ami. Une vague de jalousie envahit le jeune homme et Sirius faillit rompre sa promesse de la laisser respirer pendant le bal mais se retint de justesse. Il expira plusieurs fois avant de poser ses yeux sur Lily que James dévorait du regard. Elle était belle mais pas autant que la divine apparition qui était à ses côtés. James et Sirius se raclèrent la gorge en même temps et détournèrent la tête, gênés. Les joues rouges, ils se mirent à trouver tout de suite un certain intérêt très particulier au plafond décoré en l'honneur d'Halloween. Une musique douce s'éleva et Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. _**20h00**_. Plus que quatre heures. Sirius sentait la sueur perler à son front, signe extérieur de son profond stress. Il dansa avec plusieurs filles, ne se rappelant pas même leur visage puisqu'à chaque fois, il fermait les yeux et s'imaginait que c'était avec elle qu'il dansait. Lorsque plus tard, il consulta sa montre, son cœur manqua un battement._**21h00**_. Le dîner achevé, la fête battait son plein mais le cœur de Nirvana n'y était pas. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire pour rester de marbre ? Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'il voulait lui dire ! Voulait-il la conquérir, l'ajouter à son carnet de chasse ? Ou voulait-il lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas amoureux d'elle ?_**22h00.**_ Sirius se levait, se rasseyait, il était tellement mal qu'il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être autre part qu'ici. Il ne savait même plus ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Où étaient-ils censés se parler ? Rémus lui répondit que le couloir menant aux cachots devait être désert aux alentours de minuit. Sirius soupira et commença à triturer ses mains. _**23h00**_. Nirvana se sentait comme étant au bord d'un gouffre sans fond. Elle n'y arriverait jamais. C'était trop dur. Ses mains tremblaient sans qu'elle puisse parvenir à les contrôler. Elle avait dansé avec Zach, avec Lily et Johanna mais maintenant, plus rien ne parvenait à la distraire. C'était une horreur ! Avait-on idée de traumatiser les gens comme ça ?! Les minutes défilaient et la grande salle commençait à se vider. Le départ du Poudlard Express était prévu très tôt le lendemain matin et personne ne voulait prendre le risque de le rater._** 23h50**_. Black devait déjà être parti puisque Nirvana ne le voyait plus. Elle devait, si elle avait bien compris Lupin, le rejoindre dans le couloir qui menait aux cachots. Dans un regain de courage ( de folie, de désespoir, appelez cela comme vous voulez), Nirvana se leva, expira et avança dignement vers la porte de la grande salle, telle une lionne se rendant à des chasseurs peu scrupuleux. Dès qu'elle eut passé la porte, ses pas se firent moins assurés, ses jambes flageolaient et elle s'arrêta. Non, elle ne ferait pas demi-tour, elle lui ferait face et resterait de marbre face à ses yeux d'acier. Elle ne se laisserait pas rougir comme ses trophées, elle valait mieux que ça ! L'angle d'un couloir, l'obscurité règne, seules quelques bougies trônant ça et là éclairaient les recoins et soudain, un petit escalier de trois marches à descendre pour se rapprocher encore du lieu fatidique. Elle se racla la gorge et continua à avancer, Merlin sait comment. Elle ne semblait plus vraiment consciente de ses mouvements et elle l'entendit soupirer, alors qu'elle s'arrêtait à l'angle d'un couloir. Il ne pouvait pas la voir, il faisait trop sombre et il devait être aussi préoccupé qu'elle. Le cœur battant la chamade, elle baissa les yeux vers le cadran de sa montre. _**23h57**_. Nirvana ferma les yeux et inspira silencieusement, se sentant brusquement devenir nauséeuse. Prudemment, elle avança un pied puis s'arrêta. Une autre inspiration avant de faire une timide apparition dans le couloir. Il se redressa et Nirvana devina qu'il la scrutait. Ils restèrent plusieurs instants à ne pas bouger, se regardant dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Malheureusement pour la jeune fille, il décida certainement qu'il faisait trop noir et alluma d'un coup de baguette quelques bougies, de chaque côtés du couloir. Nirvana déglutit, le silence devenait pesant. Il dut avoir la même réflexion car il dit, d'une voix mal assurée :

- Tu es très jolie, la robe te va très bien…

Nirvana se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et se fustigea d'être aussi fleur-bleue. Une petite voix lui signifia qu'elle devait répondre quelque chose.

- Merci…bredouilla-t-elle. Elle expira fébrilement et attendit la suite.

- Je…Ce n'est évident pour aucun de nous alors…je vais essayer d'être bref…

Il grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe, comme s'il n'était pas satisfait de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il y avait encore une dizaine de mètres les séparant et Nirvana espéra qu'il n'aurait pas l'idée de les franchir.

- Je…

Il s'arrêta, soupira et s'adossa de nouveau contre le mur, farfouillant à la recherche de quelque chose de plus évocateur que son malheureux début de phrase.

- Je ne pensais pas que ça m'arriverait un jour, tu sais…

Nirvana fronça les sourcils. Elle ne comprenait rien. Elle n'était pas la première fille qui tombait amoureuse de lui, alors qu'est-ce-qu'il lui chantait ?!

- Au début, je croyais que c'était comme avec les autres…

Les yeux de Nirvana auraient pu sortir de leurs orbites que cela n'aurait pas du tout étonné l'intéressée. Qu'est-ce-qu'il racontait ?! Ne pouvait-il pas simplement dire qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle, point barre ?! Parce que c'est bien ce qu'il avait l'intention de dire, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Mais…C'est plus que ça…Beaucoup plus que ça…précisa-t-il en relevant la tête.

Il grimaça en voyant l'air de la jeune fille mais nota qu'elle avait avancé de quelques pas. Légèrement il se déporta sur la droite, se rapprochant d'elle et tenta un instant de déchiffrer son air. Puis, il secoua la tête et reprit :

- Ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est que…mes sentiments pour toi sont sincères et forts et je…

Il poussa un soupir plaintif et Nirvana eut un hoquet de surprise, il n'était pas entrain de faire ce qu'elle croyait qu'il allait faire, n'est-ce-pas ??!

Le silence s'installa et on aurait pu entendre une fée voler tellement l'atmosphère était lourde de malaise. Puis, Sirius, en véritable Gryffondor, prit son courage à deux mains et se lança :

- Je crois…non, je suis certain que je…Tu peux te moquer de moi, me dire que je suis un cloporte où tu ce que tu veux mais je suis sérieux… Je suis amoureux de toi, Nirvana !

La révélation fit un choc à la jeune fille qui dut reculer contre le mur pour ne pas s'évanouir sous le coup de la surprise. C'était réciproque ?! Il l'aimait ?! « _Tu devrais peut-être lui dire quelque chose, parce que ce n'est pas très fair-play de le laisser dans cet état là !_ » lui fit remarquer la voix dans sa tête.

- Euh…commença-t-elle en se raclant la gorge. Je… Tu es vraiment sérieux ? s'enquit-elle, histoire de vérifier qu'il n'allait pas dire « Je t'ai eue » ou quelque chose dans le genre. Il se renfrogna et jeta, presque froidement :

- J'ai la tête de quelqu'un qui plaisante ?!

- Non, c'est juste que…je ne m'attendais pas à ça…avoua-t-elle, penaude. C'était vrai ! Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il la questionne sur son comportement, qu'il lui dise qu'elle ne l'intéressait pas, tout, sauf ça !

- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? s'enquit-il, tout aussi surpris qu'elle.

Elle se laissa choir contre le mur, s'asseyant au pied de celui-ci et mit sa tête dans ses mains.

- Nirvana ? s'inquiéta-t-il. Sirius s'avança et regarda avec appréhension la jeune Serdaigle.

- Je m'étais attendue à tout sauf à ça. Dit-elle en se cachant dans ses bras.

- Je ne comprends pas…C'était plutôt…clair, non ?

- Clair ? répéta-t-elle en relevant la tête pour voir qu'il s'était agenouillé près d'elle. Leur soudaine proximité les laissa pantois. Leurs yeux se croisèrent brièvement pour se séparer presque immédiatement. Je…

- Oui ? fit-il, voyant qu'elle ne reprenait pas. Il la scrutait, le cœur battant, attendant de comprendre. La jeune fille sentit ses joues faire des allées et venues entre le blanc et le rouge et gémit, tentant de contrôler ses émotions. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir lui dire ?! Si elle disait qu'elle l'aimait, elle aurait l'impression de trahir Cédric mais elle ne se sentait même pas le courage de lui mentir. Enfin, pour exacte, elle pensait qu'elle ne manquerait pas de courage pour dire ça, seulement elle savait qu'elle ne serait absolument pas convaincante. Elle inspira et murmura :

- Je…

- Tu as juste à me dire si tu ressens la même chose ou non. Reprit le Gryffondor.

- C'est plus compliqué que ça ! rétorqua Nirvana en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, défaisant sa parfaite coiffure.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ! objecta Sirius.

- Tu n'as pas toutes les données du problème ! contra la jeune fille. Il se raidit et répéta :

- Du problème ?

- Non, enfin…je veux dire…

- Alors, dis-moi ce que je suis censé savoir !

Elle releva la tête, horrifiée et il recula imperceptiblement, ennuyé que cela l'horrifie à ce point.

- Ne fais pas cette tête là ! se plaignit-il en se massant les tempes.

- Je ne peux pas…t'expliquer…

- Pourquoi ? gémit-il.

Faisant fi de la réaction de la jeune fille, Sirius emprisonna les mains de Nirvana dans les siennes et elle se raidit avant se détendre progressivement. Les mains de la Serdaigle étaient immobiles mais elle appréciait le contact des mains chaudes et douces du Gryffondor. Elle resta muette, fixant les mains du jeune homme avant de lever des yeux humides vers lui. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre et leurs visages s'approchèrent imperceptiblement et inconsciemment l'un de l'autre. Ils n'étaient maintenant plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et leurs yeux semblaient hypnotisés par ceux de l'autre. Des milliers de pensées contradictoires se bousculèrent dans la tête de la jeune fille et sans qu'elle ne comprenne ce qu'elle faisait, elle dégagea ses mains de celles de Sirius, les posa en coupe autour de son visage et l'attira à elle pour emprisonner ses lèvres entre les siennes. D'abord surpris, Sirius se laissa aller et posa ses mains chaudes sur les joues de la Serdaigle. Ils fermèrent les yeux, profitant de ce baiser, s'en délectant comme s'il s'agissait du meilleur nectar au monde. Puis, Nirvana réalisa ce qu'elle était entrain de faire et se recula violemment. Sirius la questionna du regard, tandis que des larmes coulaient des yeux de la Serdaigle.

- Je ne peux pas…Cédric… gémit-elle. Je suis désolée…

Et elle le laissa là, pantois, se relevant pour se mettre à courir hors du couloir qui menait aux cachots. Sirius, se laissa lourdement tomber en arrière, les fesses en appui sur ses pieds. Regardant le mur sans réellement le voir, il ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui venait de se passer. Son cerveau semblait encore embrouillé par leur discussion et il ne parvenait pas à analyser ses gestes et ses paroles. Sirius ne sait pas combien de temps il resta là, mais certainement longtemps puisque ce fut l'arrivée des Maraudeurs qui le fit avec peine, sortir de sa torpeur.

- Sirius ? s'inquiétèrent les voix de Rémus et de James. Ses deux amis se penchèrent vers lui, la mine anxieuse.

- Tu crois qu'elle lui a jeté un sort ? demanda James en sortant sa baguette.

- Non…on dirait qu'il est juste choqué…Sirius ? Tu m'entends ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Sirius aurait bien voulu répondre quelque chose mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge.

- Si jamais je la croise, je vais lui dire ma façon de penser à cette sale…gronda James en passant le bras de Sirius autour de son épaule. Le jeune homme nota qu'on essayait de le lever et appuya sur ses jambes tremblantes.

- Sirius, est-ce-que ça va ? s'inquiéta Rémus.

- Je sais pas…fit l'intéressé, la voix rauque.

- Comment ça, tu sais pas ? répéta James. Que s'est-il passé ? ajouta-t-il tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient tous les trois vers leur salle commune. Visiblement, Peter avait décidé de conclure avec sa cavalière et il aurait certainement besoin de temps pour la convaincre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

- Elle…Elle a dit que…elle ne pensait pas…que c'était de ça…que je…

- Bon sang, tu es sûr qu'elle ne lui a pas lancé de sort de confusion ?

- Il est choqué ! répéta Rémus. J'aimerais savoir ce qu'elle a pu te dire pour que tu sois dans cet état là !

Ils arrivèrent à leur salle commune, encore vide et entèrent dans leur dortoir et Sirius s'affala sur son lit.

- Maintenant, compte-rendu détaillé ! ordonna James.

- J'allais le dire ! renchérit Rémus.

- Elle…Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne pensait pas que j'allais lui parler de ça…commença Sirius qui semblait être un peu sorti de sa torpeur.

- Hein ?! fit Rémus. Elle pensait que tu dirais quoi ?

- M'a pas répondu…

- Tu lui as dis quoi, exactement ? s'enquit Rémus. Ca se trouve, elle a mal compris !

- Je crois pas, non. Railla Sirius. J'ai oublié de préciser qu'elle m'a embrassé et qu'après elle a dit qu'elle…pouvait pas à cause d'un certain Cédric et elle est partie en courant…

- Attends, c'est qui, ce Cédric ?

- Pas la moindre espèce d'idée ! grommela Sirius. Il resta silencieux avant de se redresser et dit, angoissé : Tu crois que ses parents l'ont fiancée ?

- Ca aurait fait le tour chez les Sang-pur. Objecta James. Tu as bien vu quand ta cousine a été fiancée avec Malfoy !

- Hein ?! s'exclama Sirius. Ils ont fiancés Andromeda ?

- Non, l'autre…Narcissa ? fit James, incertain du prénom.

- Ah…possible…Andromeda est la seule avec qui je m'entends bien. Souffla Sirius.

- Bref…elle t'a embrassé et en gros, après elle t'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas être avec toi ?

- Non, je crois qu'elle a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas…

- Y a pas grande différence !

- Tu te trompes ! contra Rémus. Elle est donc amoureuse de toi comme je l'avais supposé mais elle…s'oblige à…aller dans une autre direction ? Je ne sais pas trop, pour le coup je ne la comprends pas…

- Merde, j'aurais bien eu besoin d'un éclaircissement ! maugréa Sirius.

- Je veux que tu me dises tout ce que vous vous êtes dis…

J- e lui ai dis que j'étais amoureux d'elle, et que j'étais sérieux et elle m'a demandé si je plaisantais…J'ai du lui dire que je n'avais la tête de celui qui plaisante et après, elle s'est limite effondrée contre le mur et je lui ai dis qu'elle avait juste à me dire si c'était réciproque.

- Et que t'a-t-elle dit ? demanda avidement Rémus.

- Que c'était plus compliqué que ça et que je n'avais pas toutes les données du, je cite, « problème » dit-il, avec un peu de rancœur dans la voix. Je lui ai demandé de m'expliquer et elle aurait eu la même tête si je lui avais demandé de se déshabiller et d'aller dire à Rogue qu'elle l'aime !

- Herm…commença Rémus. Et après ?

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas m'expliquer et euh…après, je me rappelle juste qu'elle m'a embrassée et qu'elle s'est tirée après avoir dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas !

- Tu es sûr que c'est elle qui t'a embrassé ?

- James ! Je ne suis pas débile ! Je lui tenais les mains, elle s'est dégagée, a mis ses mains sur mes joues et elle m'a embrassée, alors ne me dis pas que…

- Ok, calmes-toi, c'est juste que comme ça a l'air assez flou pour toi, peut-être que tu t'es embrouillé !

- Non ! C'est elle qui a commencé ! Et j'ai répondu, naturellement ! Mais elle a fait le premier pas ! Je ne l'aurais pas embrassée, sinon…'fin, je crois pas !

- Ecoute. Lança Rémus. Il est trop tard pour essayer de tirer les choses au clair avec elle, mais je pense que toi, tu dois réfléchir !

- A quoi ?

- Tu abandonnes ?

Sirius scruta son ami, comme on regarde quelqu'un qui demande si une Vélane peut tomber amoureuse d'un Troll et rétorqua :

- Certainement pas ! Je sais que j'ai, on va dire, l'ombre d'une chance, je ne vais pas m'arrêter là !

- Parfait…Mais, maintenant, à mon humble avis, le cache-cache va recommencer et en plus c'est les vacances, ce qui joue en sa faveur.

- Pourquoi ? s'enquit James.

- La connaissant, elle aura trouvé une excuse d'ici la reprise des cours. Elle dira qu'elle a bu une potion de confusion, donc tu dois la coincer dans le Poudlard Express dès demain matin.

- Ok…Et je fais quoi ?

- Demande lui qui est ce Cédric pour commencer et ce qu'il a avoir avec vous deux ! conseilla James.

- Vu la tête qu'elle a fait quand je lui ai demandé plus de détails sur lui, je doute qu'elle me réponde !

- Où veux-tu qu'elle se cache dans le train ?! objecta James.

- J'sais pas, moi ! Mais c'est une Serdaigle, elle trouvera ! rétorqua le Gryffondor.

- Alors, trouve une meilleure stratégie que la sienne !

- Tsss…Facile à dire ! En plus, Greenglass va sûrement l'aider à se cacher et son copain aussi…et si Eva… et si Lily s'y met, je suis dans la merde !

- Et, on est là, nous ! Qui peut se targuer de battre les Maraudeurs ?

- Personne ! répondit Sirius sans grande conviction. Il soupira et se laissa tomber lourdement sur son matelas, se massa les tempes. Franchement, il n'avait pas choisi la plus simple des filles !

* * *

Tadam ! C'était le chapitre VIII ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu et j'attends vos avis... Les choses commencent à s'éclaircir un peu plus !

A la prochaine ! Bizzz' GAEF


	9. Poudlard Express & Vacances

Aah, je sens qu'on va m'étriper pour la fin de ce chapitre. Vraiment désolée si vous trouvez le " suspens" trop pesant mais en même temps, ce n'est que le chapitre 9, je ne vais pas tout dévoiler tout de suite ^^

Donc, désolée à ceux qui attendent des révélation sur Cédric dans ce chapitre ( je sens que je vais me faire lyncher quand vous aurez lu tout le chapitre) mais y a pas grand chose. Chapitre 10 non plus mais je suis entrain d'écrire le 11 et je vais essayer de me lâcher la bride et d'au moins avouer l'identité de Cédric...

Bon, pour la discussion ds le Poudlard Express, ça devrait vous plaire, ça a plu à ma cousine et à moi en l'occurence don j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous.

Encore désolée pour le suspens pesant mas en même temps, je ne peux pas tout faire cracher à Nirvana d'un seul coup, ce n'est pas son genre. Et puis, j'ai jamais dit que Nirvana était une fille normale et censée XD...

Bizzzzz' GAEF

* * *

Chapitre IX :

_Poudlard Express & Vacances_

Nirvana tremblotait comme une feuille entre ses couvertures et se traitait à haute voix de toutes les insultes possible. Elle avait fait la pire erreur de toute son existence ! Elle l'avait embrassé ! Elle avait embrassé SIRIUS BLACK ! Elle fut secouée de sanglots et gémit davantage. Quelle sotte elle pouvait être ! Maintenant, c'était certain, il ne la laisserait pas en paix avec ses recherches ! Non, maintenant, il savait que c'était réciproque et en étant réaliste, il n'allait pas abandonner ! Elle s'insulta encore une fois, se traitant d'imbécile et de débile profonde. Mais pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il se rapproche jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres deviennent obsessionnelles pour la jeune fille ? Quelques secondes avant l'instant fatidique, toute raison en elle semblait s'être évaporée, les seules pensées qu'elle avait eu devaient traiter de l'apparente douceur des lèvres du Gryffondor. Elle s'était demandé si elles étaient aussi douces qu'elles le laissaient imaginer, aussi chaudes que l'étaient ses mains, aussi…

- Aaaah ! hurla-t-elle, agacée, alors que les images et les sensations se faisaient plus vivaces en elle.

Nirvana songea à Cédric et se rendit compte avec horreur que même lui, ne parvenait plus à occulter Sirius Black de ses pensées. Oui, elle avait la plus terrible des erreurs. « Goûter » à Sirius Black. Il était comme une drogue, et elle était entrain de devenir accro. Pas même le plus horrible des sujets n'aurait pu faire dévier ses pensées du Gryffondor. Elle était totalement et irrévocablement, amoureuse de Sirius Black et ce, éternellement. Mais qu'importe ! Elle avait une volonté de fer et elle réussirait à cesser de penser à lui sauf s'il…sauf s'il parvenait à lui parler dans le Poudlard Express. Elle étouffa un cri d'angoisse et se redressa pour se rendre compte qu'elle était toujours vêtue de sa robe de bal. Elle se leva, s'engouffra dans la salle de bain, se dévêtit sans faire attention à la robe et entra dans la douche. L'eau coula sur elle et Nirvana aurait voulu rester ici à jamais. Néanmoins, elle finit par sortir et retourna dans sa chambre. Il était 2h07 et elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait passé une heure et demie sous la douche sans s'en rendre compte. Elle prépara ses valises, parfaitement consciente du fait qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'endormir. Puis, Nirvana décida d'attendre Johanna. Cette dernière entra en trombe dans le dortoir aux alentours de 4h00, les yeux brillants. Cependant, elle cessa immédiatement de montrer sa joie en voyant la mine sombre de son amie. Johanna s'agenouilla à ses pieds, l'écoutant jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait fini, puis, elle soupira et dit :

- J'ai compris que tu as quelque chose de très grave à faire, j'ai également compris que tu ne pouvais pas en parler, seulement je ne suis pas Sirius et il n'a sûrement pas compris. Cela m'étonnerait qu'il arrête là. Il a compris que ses sentiments étaient partagés – au passage, je te félicite, Sirius est tombé amoureux de toi, c'est un exploit – et même s'il a sûrement saisi que tu ne voulais pas aller plus loin, je doute qu'il te laisse le choix.

Les yeux de Nirvana s'agrandirent de terreur, puis, elle acquiesça, consciente de cela.

- Tu m'aideras ? Je t'assure que j'ai une très bonne raison de…refuser cela…

- Je t'aiderai à l'éviter. Acquiesça Johanna, sincèrement désolée pour son amie. Je ne sais pas ce qui te pousse à faire ça mais tu dois avoir une bonne raison, il vaut mieux que tu en ais une ! On ne brise pas un cœur amoureux sans raison.

- Nirvana baissa les yeux, honteuse. Sirius trouverait quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de plus adapté. Cela vaudrait mieux pour lui. Johanna et la jeune fille mirent au point plusieurs stratégies afin de ne pas avoir à croiser Sirius. Ainsi, alors qu'il était à peine 7h00 et que le train ne partait pas avant 8h30, Nirvana et Johanna s'y dirigèrent, accompagnées par Zach et s'enfermèrent dans un compartiment et cherchaient un moyen de rester enfermées dans ledit compartiment.. Mais au bout de près d'une heure, elles n'avaient trouvé qu'une seule solution. Ainsi, lorsque Zach vint les prévenir qu'il avait aperçu les Maraudeurs, les deux jeunes filles délaissèrent leur compartiment sous l'œil inquisiteur de Cassandra Prewett. Cette dernière regarda sa sœur et son amie se mettre à presque courir pour s'éloigner. Cassandra scruta Zach du regard mais fut royalement ignorée. Quelques minutes plus tard, les Maraudeurs se présentaient à la porte et Black lança à Lupin :

- Je te l'avais dis !

- Cohen, tu pourrais nous dire où est passée Nirvana ? demanda poliment Lupin. L'interpellé devant blanc comme neige et dit, après s'être raclé la gorge :

- Je ne sais pas. Elles ne m'ont rien dit car elles savaient que vous viendriez et ne voulaient pas que vous me fassiez peur.

Black haussa les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche, prêt à répliquer mais Cassandra le coupa :

- Qu'est-ce-que tu lui veux ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas ! rétorqua sèchement le Gryffondor. Tu sais où elle est ?

- Non, mais puisqu'elle t'évite, c'est qu'elle a une bonne raison, alors laisse-là ! conseilla la Serpentarde.

- Hum…contra Rémus. Je peux te poser une question ?

- Je ne crois pas que j'ai le choix ! railla la jeune fille.

- Qui est Cédric ?

Cassandra devint pâle comme un fantôme et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur. Au bout de quelques instants, elle se reprit mais demanda d'une voix sèche :

- Où as-tu entendu ce nom ?!

- Euh…je…commença Rémus, gêné par son ton.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu lui as fait pour qu'elle te parle de lui ? hurla la plus jeune des sœurs Prewett, pointant son index sous le nez de Black. Celui-ci ne recula même pas et lança un regard dédaigneux à la Serpentarde blonde.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que cela ne te regardais pas !

- Si jamais tu parles de lui, tu auras des problèmes, compris ? rétorqua Cassandra.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Ne parles plus jamais de lui si tu veux rester en vie ! ordonna-t-elle sèchement. Sirius haussa un sourcil, interloqué et fut incité par ses amis à déserter ce compartiment là.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent leur propre compartiment, Sirius se laissa choir à côté de la fenêtre et réfléchit à haute voix.

- Si je trouve ce Cédric, je crois que je vais lui casser la gueule !

- Je crois pas que ça lui fera super plaisir ! fit remarquer James. Elle à l'air d'y tenir !

- Justement ! gronda Sirius.

- Ah ! Les affres de la jalousie ! se plaignit James dans une mimique théâtrale. Sirius attrapa ce qui semblait être un paquet de chocogrenouilles et lui jeta à la figure. James pouffa et Rémus leva les yeux au ciel.

- N'empêche, ce Cédric doit être quelqu'un de leur famille…Leur frère ? proposa le jeune homme.

- Les Prewett n'ont pas de fils ! contra James.

- Demi-frère illégitime ? lança Peter. Tous le regardèrent, interloqués. Quoi ? Y a toujours un truc dans le genre dans les films moldus !

James rigola mais Sirius n'eut pas le cœur à rire.

- A ton avis, où peut-elle se cacher dans le train ?

- J'sé pas…fit James en haussant les épaules. J'suis pas une fille, moi !

Les heures passèrent, tandis que les Maraudeurs faisaient des allées et venues dans tout le train de façon à quadriller le maximum d'espace. Et pourtant, alors qu'ils approchaient de Londres, ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé la cachette des deux Serdaigle. Ce ne fut que lorsque deux filles de troisième années passèrent devant leur compartiment, grommelant contre le fait que les toilettes étaient encore occupées et qu'il fallait aller à ceux de l'avant du train que Sirius fit le rapprochement. Il empoigna les poignets de ses deux amis et les entraîna jusqu'aux dites toilettes. James et Rémus, se lancèrent un regard, interloqués et obéirent lorsque Sirius leur demanda silencieusement de ne faire aucun bruit. Après finalement cinq minutes, ils entendirent une voix qu'ils reconnurent comme étant celle de Johanna Greenglass.

- Tsss ! C'est la dernière fois que je me cache dans les toilettes ! maugréa la jeune fille. Sirius sourit, ravi de les avoir trouvées. Car même si Sirius était amoureux, il n'en était pas moins un séducteur invétéré et jamais il n'abandonnerait la partie aussi facilement. Nirvana Prewett tomberait dans ses filets et cela, pour l'éternité.

- Tais-toi ! chuchota Nirvana, la voix anxieuse. Il y a peut-être quelqu'un !

- Exact ! fit Sirius, bien fort.

Un silence de mort s'installa dans l'habitacle et James et Rémus se retenaient de sourire à grand peine.

- Eh merde ! lâcha Johanna. Tu n'aurais pas pu nous trouver plus tôt, qu'on ne reste pas coincées ici toute la journée !

- Navré, c'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir cherché ! fit Sirius, rentrant dans son jeu. Donc, Nirvana, maintenant que je t'ai trouvée, tu me diras qui est ce Cédric ?

- Cédric ? répéta Johanna. Qui c'est ça ? Pourquoi je suis toujours la dernière au courant ?

- Vous pourriez peut-être sortir…risqua Rémus.

- Hors de question ! siffla Nirvana.

- Alors j'attendrais ici que le train s'arrête et que tu sois obligée de sortir.

- Je suis plus têtue que toi ! contra Nirvana.

- Ca, c'est toi qui le dit ! sourit Sirius.

- Euh, Sirius, on va te laisser ! fit James. Faut que j'aille dire…bref, faut que j'y aille !

Sirius sourit à son ami et acquiesça tandis que Johanna disait :

- Eh, je t'en prie, je t'ai soutenue toute la journée, je t'en supplie, laisse-moi sortir !

- Non, il va rentrer ! tempêta Nirvana. Sirius sourit.

- Tu as si peu envie de me voir ?

- Je ne veux pas te voir et encore moins te parler ! rétorqua-t-elle.

- Bon, je sors des toilettes, comme ça Johanna peut sortir. Je ne rentrerais pas dans les toilettes, foi de Gr… Foi de Black ! se reprit-il, alors qu'une idée naquit dans sa tête.

- Allez ! supplia Johanna.

- Juré ?

- Foi de Black ! répéta Sirius, un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres. Johanna sortit de la cabine des Toilettes et Sirius s'y précipita avant que Nirvana ne le referme. Elle poussa un cri suraigu et le pointa du doigt :

- Tu as juré ! hoqueta-t-elle.

- Non ! J'ai dit « Foi de Black » et la parole des Black ne vaut rien ! contra-t-il, malicieux !

Elle le fusilla du regard et il commença à regretter son geste avant de se reprendre. Au moins, maintenant ils étaient face à face. Nirvana sembla alors seulement réaliser ce fait et se mit à pâlir. Elle s'éloigna le plus possible du jeune homme, regardant la porte sur laquelle il s'était appuyé, seule échappatoire.

- Tu croyais sincèrement que j'allais te laisser me fuir après hier soir ?

- Naïve, n'est-ce-pas ?! ironisa-t-elle. Tu vois bien que je ne suis pas faite pour toi ! tenta-t-elle de le convaincre en prenant une voix incitatrice.

Il eut un sourire arrogant et séducteur avant de susurrer en se penchant légèrement vers le robinet derrière lequel elle campait :

- Ca ne marchera pas, tu es au courant ?

Elle grimaça et le fusilla du regard, ce qui le fit sourire davantage. Puis, redevenant sérieux, il demanda :

- Qui est Cédric ?

Elle pâlit et ferma brièvement les yeux.

- Oublie ce que je t'ai dit…et ce que j'ai fait, tu seras gentil !

- Impossible. Rétorqua-t-il. Qui est Cédric ?

- Je ne te répondrais pas ! contra-t-elle, levant le menton bien haut en signe d'opposition.

- Bien, alors qu'est-ce-qu'il a à voir avec nous ? demanda Sirius, croisant les bras sur son torse.

- Je ne te répondrais pas plus !

- Bien…

Un sourire carnassier s'étala sur ses lèvres, destiné à effrayer la jeune fille, ce qui ne manqua pas de réussir. Il se redressa et s'approcha d'un pas. Elle recula encore, collée contre le mur du fond.

- Qu'a-t-il à voir avec nous ?

- Je ne…dirais rien…souffla-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés.

- Parfait…sourit-il en avançant d'un pas. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune fille et vit qu'elle était de plus en plus angoissée par leur rapprochement.

- Tu as si peur que je me rapproche parce que tu sais que tu vas encore m'embrasser ? s'enquit-il, légèrement moqueur.

- Hein ? Quoi ?! Non ! Hier soir était une erreur !

- Bien sûr, pourquoi pas une potion de confusion, tant que tu y es ! railla le Gryffondor. Elle serra les lèvres et le défia du regard. Défi qu'il releva en avançant un peu plus. Elle se recroquevilla quelque peu sur elle-même et se déplaça sur le côté, de façon à être plus éloignée de lui.

- N'avances pas plus ! ordonna-t-elle en pointant sa baguette sur lui.

- Je n'ai pas peur. Avoua-t-il. Si tu savais le nombre de fois où ma mère m'a menacé de cette façon.

Légèrement interloquée, Nirvana baissa sa garde et Sirius en profita pour avancer encore. Elle ne bougea pas, se contentant de le fixer, horrifiée.

- Je te l'ai dit ! fit-il, balayant ses propres paroles d'un revers de main. Les Black ne sont pas très fréquentable bien que j'espère sortir du lot…Et puis, je n'ai jamais rencontré de famille de sang-pur qui n'agit pas ainsi avec ses enfants, les Potter mis à part !

Nirvana voulut répliquer quelque chose mais l'image de sa mère s'imposa à elle et elle sut que quelque part, il avait raison. Puis, il revint à la charge.

- Bon, ce Cédric, si je ne peux pas savoir qui c'est, je peux savoir ce qu'il vient faire dans notre histoire ?

Nirvana voulut répliquer qu'il n'y avait pas de « notre histoire » qui tienne mais n'en eut pas l'occasion puisqu'il avança encore.

- Alors ? Ce Cédric ? Est-ce le fiancé que tes parents t'ont choisi ? s'enquit-il, ne pouvant pas retenir la jalousie qui transperçait.

Nirvana secoua négativement la tête, les yeux fixés sur ses pieds.

- Alors, où est le problème ?

- Euh…je…je t'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas t'expliquer ! fit-elle, sèchement, après un moment d'hésitation.

- Et tu crois que je vais me contenter de ça ? jeta-t-il, croisant les bras sur son torse, le menton légèrement levé.

- Et tu crois que je vais me laisser faire ? contra-t-elle, adoptant la même position que lui. Il sourit et avança avant de souffler d'une voix chaude :

- Sauf que, contrairement à toi, moi je suis déterminé !

Le train commençait à ralentir lorsque Nirvana rétorqua :

- Je suis tout aussi déterminée !

- Alors pourquoi tu te carapates dans les toilettes, hum ?

Nirvana ouvrit la bouche puis la referma aussitôt. Elle n'avait rien à répondre à ça, ce qui élargit le sourire du Gryffondor. Elle grommela tout bas et il se rapprocha.

- Tu restes où tu es ! hurla-t-elle en brandissant de nouveau sa baguette. Laisses-moi tranquille !

- Non.

- J'ai autre chose à faire que de jouer avec toi à ces stupidités ! fulmina-t-elle.

- Jouer ? Stupidités ? répéta-t-il. Qui te parle de jouer ?! Je suis sérieux !

- Et moi aussi ! Je ne veux pas sortir avec toi !

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne peux rien dire, ok ?! Alors arrête ça et trouves-en une autre !

- Le problème, vois-tu, railla-t-il. C'est que, quand on est amoureux, d'abord on ne le choisit pas, et ensuite, on n'arrête pas d'être amoureux d'un claquement de doigt et, dis-moi, pourquoi devrais-je arrêter alors que tu ressens la même chose que moi ?

- Parce que je te le demande ! fit-elle alors qu'ils rentraient en gare.

- Sauf que tu n'as aucune raison valable qui te permet de me le demander ou si tu en as, tu ne veux pas me l'expliquer, ce qui fait, que, pour moi, il n'y aucune raison valable de mettre des barrières !

Elle soupira agacée et contourna encore les WC tandis qu'il s'approchait encore. La baguette encore tendue vers lui, elle touchait presque son torse et la Serdaigle toisa le Gryffondor.

- J'ai dit, non !

- Et moi j'ai dit pourquoi !

- Parce que !

- Ce n'est pas une réponse ! rétorqua-t-il, malicieux.

Elle soupira, abaissa légèrement sa garde et il en profita pour s'emparer de son poignet, l'attirer brusquement à lui pour joindre leurs lèvres. A la seconde où leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, Nirvana sentit sa foi vaciller. Ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes et elle se laissa faire. Sirius franchit la barrière de ses lèvres avec une étonnante facilité et leurs langues se mêlèrent bientôt. Sirius, qui avait emprisonné les mains de Nirvana dans les siennes, enferma les deux poignets de la jeune fille dans sa main gauche et de sa main droite, il effleura les hanches, puis la taille de Nirvana, la faisant frissonner avant de poser sa main chaude sur la joue rouge et brulante de sa dulcinée. Caressant la pommette de la jeune fille alors qu'il approfondissait davantage leur baiser, Nirvana essaya mollement de dégager ses mains, sans succès. La Serdaigle se laissa alors aller, profitant du baiser plus que ce qu'elle aurait du jusqu'à ce que le train s'arrête avec brusquerie, manquant de les faire chuter. A cet instant, Nirvana reprit ses esprits, se détacha, repoussa Sirius et s'enfuit en courant. Le jeune homme se laissa tomber contre le mur et regarda la jeune fille filer avec un doux sourire sur les lèvres. Oh, ça oui, Sirius Black ferait flancher le peu de résolution qu'avait encore Nirvana Prewett et après cela, ils seraient liés à jamais.

Nirvana entra telle une furie dans le compartiment et ses amis et sa sœur la dévisagèrent, se demandant certainement pourquoi elle était si essoufflée. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Johanna et Nirvana l'ignora, attrapant ses malles. Elle devait sortir avant que Black ne la hèle devant ses parents. Il n'oserait tout de même pas ? Pas devant son père ?! Tristan Prewett n'était pas homme à tolérer que sa fille soit poursuivie par un homme, quand bien même elle l'aimait et qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait contre leur histoire. Cassandra haussa un sourcil et attrapa également ses malles. Après être descendues du train, les deux sœurs cherchèrent leurs parents du regard. Puis, Nirvana les trouva, à quelques centaines de mètres d'elles, en compagnie de Rosamund et Abraxas Malfoy, son oncle et sa tante. Lucius les rejoignit quelques instants après et embrassa rapidement et sèchement ses parents et les Prewett. Nirvana et Cassandra prirent place face à eux et l'aînée embrassa hâtivement les joues de son père, le froid et inexpressif Tristan Prewett, avant d'embrasser sa mère avant que celle-ci n'enlace férocement Cassandra.

- Je suis si fière de toi, mon enfant ! dit-elle, avec une voix faussement émue. Serpentard, tu ne pouvais pas faire mieux. Tristan lui jeta un bref regard en coin et reporta son attention sur l'aînée, le regard toujours inexpressif. Puis, Nirvana embrassa son oncle et sa tante avant de hocher la tête en direction de Lucius pour signifier son « bonjour ».

- Bien sûr, commença Rosamund d'une voix hautaine. Vous êtes invités pour le déjeuner que nous organisons pour fêter les fiançailles de Lucius.

- Nous viendrons ! assura Calypso avec une voix aussi fausse que sa belle-sœur. Nirvana remarqua du coin de l'œil que Sirius Black et James Potter venaient de descendre du train. Il lui sourit doucement et la jeune fille se déplaça imperceptiblement vers son père, ce que ce dernier ne manqua pas de remarquer. Tristan Prewett leva alors les yeux et dévisagea Sirius Black.

Les deux hommes se défièrent quelques instants du regard et Sirius ne semblait pas être au courant de la dangerosité d'un défi face à Tristan Prewett. Ce dernier plissa les yeux et menaça silencieusement le Gryffondor qui eut un sourire narquois et peu impressionné. Après tout, si ce qu'il avait dit était vrai, il avait vu pire que de simples regards menaçants. Tristan Prewett fit alors quelque chose qui aurait choqué sa fille si elle n'avait pas déjà été si traumatisée, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ainée et la rapprocha doucement de lui. Nirvana leva des yeux vers lui et le regarda, bouche-bée. Jamais au grand jamais Tristan Prewett ne s'embarrassait de contact inutile. Il avait toujours semblé à sa fille qu'il détestait être touché et voilà qu'il amorçait lui-même le contact. Calypso Prewett, tenant fermement sa fille contre elle et Rosamund se lançaient quelques fausses amabilités avant que le patriarche Prewett ne se racle la gorge, ordonnant par là, le retour à la demeure familiale. Calypso claqua des doigts et deux elfes de maisons apparurent et se précipitèrent vers les malles des deux sœurs Prewett. Tristan tendit son bras à sa fille aînée et Nirvana vint s'y greffer, se préparant pour le transplanage d'escorte. Calypso fit de même avec sa cadette et les Prewett disparurent sans plus de cérémonies pour atterrir quelques instants plus tard, 18 Impasse du Dragon dans le Londres Sorcier. Le manoir Prewett était constitué de deux étages et d'un grenier et ses murs avaient été taillés dans une belle pierre noire d'origine certainement très lointaine. De chaque côté, une tour trônait, surplombée de tuiles grises foncés qui rendaient la demeure austère. Au rez-de-chaussée, on pouvait apercevoir deux fenêtres de chaque côté d'une lourde porte bois massif. Le peu de jardin qui était visible était parfaitement entretenu et tous les brins d'herbes semblaient être coupés au millimètre près. S'engouffrant dans l'allée, les Prewett, ne prirent pas le soin de remarquer qu'au deuxième étage, une lumière était allumée. En entrant dans le salon, Nirvana soupira, rassurée. Non pas par sa présence en la demeure familiale qui, si on regardait bien, n'était pas si rassurante que ça, mais parce qu'ici, au moins, Sirius Black ne tenterait pas de la séduire. Et dire qu'en deux jours, elle avait échangé plus de baisers qu'en seize années d'existence. La jeune fille se laissa choir sur le divan vert et argent du salon et soupira avant que sa sœur ne s'asseye à ses côtés tandis que leur mère ordonnait aux elfes de se dépêcher et de préparer le repas. Leur père, quant à lui, scruta brièvement son aînée avant de s'enfermer dans son bureau, comme à son habitude.

- Tu as parlé de** lui** à Black ?! s'indigna alors Cassandra. Comment as-tu pu faire ça ?! Tu sais très bien que mère nous a interdit de…

- Je sais ! Ca m'a échappé ! gémit Nirvana, la voix aussi basse que celle de Cassandra.

- Ca t'a échappé ?! répéta Cassandra. Mais si jamais il…il en parle !

- Il ne sait pas qui il est ! Personne ne sait ! contra l'aînée.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il te veut ?

- Il…Laisse-tomber, cela ne se reproduira plus, je te le garantis ! promit Nirvana en attrapant les mains de sa sœur pour les lui serrer. Cassandra fut légèrement choquée. Il était rare que sa sœur ne la touche et cela lui faisait tout drôle. Puis, Nirvana se leva et grimpa les deux étages, s'arrêtant devant la chambre la plus reculée et la seule allumée. Elle ouvrit légèrement la porte, un sourire sur les lèvres, néanmoins plus petit que ceux qu'elle avait habituellement et passa la tête.

- Cédric ?

- NINI !

* * *

Herm, si je dis "pitié ne me tuez pas", vous m'épargnez ? Lol

Je sais je suis une auteur cruelle qui est une môchante avec ses reviewers... Mais vous aurez bientôt la suite, pas demain parce que je vais voir un docteur à Paris mais jeudi ou vendredi...Dès que ma cousine aura approuvé le chapitre 10... Je vous laisse, je retourne à mon chapitre 11 et surtout, n'oubliez pas les reviews...Comment avez-vous trouvé la discussion dans le train ?


	10. Remise en question

Tadam !!! Le chapitre X... ne répondra pas à toutes les questions concernant Cédric je vous préviens tout de suite, les révélations seront pour le 11ème voire le 12ème si ça me fait trop bizarre.

Bref, merci encre des vos commentaires, j'attends les autres impatiemment.

Bizzz' GAEF

* * *

Chapitre X :

_Remise en question _

- Ah ! J'aime vraiment ces transports moldus ! disait Mr Potter en regardant l'habitacle du taxi avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Vêtu assez simplement, Mr et Mme Potter appréciaient toujours les inventions moldus et ce taxi en faisait partie. Alors, comment était ce début de sixième année ? ajouta le grand et fin homme aux cheveux blancs et aux lunettes rondes qu'était le père de James Potter.

- Bah, comme d'hab…commença Sirius.

- Comme d'hab ?! répéta James, ahuri. Figure toi que Mr Black est tombé amoureux et que…

- La ferme James ! Je veux dire…Tais-toi ! se reprit Sirius après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil aux parents de son meilleur ami, ce qui les fit éclater de rire.

- Amoureux ? Vraiment ! s'extasia Mme Potter, les yeux brillants. Et de qui ?

- Elle s'appelle Nirvana Prewett ! répondit James.

- Prewett ? répéta Mr Potter. Hum…je crois que j'ai du connaître un Prewett quand j'étais à Poudlard…

- Ce que James a oublié de vous dire ! nargua Sirius, décidé à se venger. C'est que Mlle Evans ne lui est toujours pas tombée dans les bras !

- J'y travaille, j'y travaille ! répondit simplement James en haussant les épaules, ce qui amusa grandement son père.

- J'ai hâte que tu me présentes cette jeune fille ! s'enthousiasma sa mère.

- Elle est devenue amie avec Nirvana en plus ! T'imagine, deux filles qui nous résistaient alliées ! se plaignit faussement James.

- Tiens donc… plaisanta Mr Potter. Tu as aussi trouvé une fille qui te résiste ?

- Pire que ça même ! se marra James. Elle ne le connaissait même pas ! Il est arrivé dans son compartiment, en début d'année et elle a sortit : « Sirius Black, connais pas, je devrais ? ». Il était scié !

- James ! réprimanda Sirius en lui donnant un coup de coude, les joues en feu. Pas ma faute si elle est un vrai mystère !

- Huhuhu rigola Mme Potter. Vous nous les amènerez très bientôt, n'est-ce-pas ? Je suis tellement pressée de rencontrer mes futures belles-filles !

Sirius rougit, vraiment très touché du fait que Mme Potter le considère tellement comme son propre fils que Nirvana était pour elle une presque future-belle-fille…Ne restait plus qu'à convaincre la principale intéressée !

- N'empêche qu'il est plus doué que moi ! Nirvana l'a embrassé hier soir !

- Et je lui ai rendu la pareille y a pas dix minutes ! ricana Sirius, un clin d'œil à son ami.

- Tsss…Vraiment, j'ai pas de bol ! Mais au moins, la méthode Lunard porte ses fruits.

- Tu l'as ignorée ? s'enquit son père.

- Ouaip ! J'ai même réussi à ne pas tenter de l'inviter pour le bal !

- Bravo pour le sevrage ! ironisa Sirius, ricanant bêtement.

Ils continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien et Sirius s'était rarement senti aussi bien, aussi à sa place qu'à cet instant précis. Si seulement il aurait pu naitre dans la famille Potter. Il soupira et descendit de la voiture et avant qu'il ait pu dire quelque chose, Mme Potter se planta devant lui, les mains sur les hanches et tenta de prendre un air courroucé :

- Si jamais l'idée de dormir dans le jardin t'a traversé l'esprit, tu peux oublier ! Il est hors de question que tu dormes dehors par un temps pareil ! Et saches que si tu le fais quand même, je me lèverais la nuit pour te ramener à l'intérieur et tu seras responsable des maux de dos d'une vieille femme comme moi !

- Mme Potter ! s'offusqua faussement Sirius. Ca s'appelle du chantage affectif !

Elle rigola et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de dire :

- Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Dorrea !

- Mais…

- Sinon je t'appelle Mr Black !

- Chantage ! fit Sirius, faussement indigné, ce qui fit rire les Potter. Mr Potter !

- Charlus ! rectifia l'intéressé.

- Je vois que je suis seul contre tous ! soupira Sirius. J'abdique !

- Parfait ! dit Dorrea Potter, satisfaite. Rentrons, que nous fêtions votre retour. Puis elle se retourna vers son fils et l'enlaça férocement. Ah ! Mon fils ! Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué !

- Maman ! se plaignit James en rattrapant ses lunettes de justesse. On est en plein milieu de la rue ! Et tu m'as déjà dit ça il y a dix minutes !

Les vacances étaient passées à une vitesse affolante et c'était la dernière nuit que les Gryffondors passaient au Manoir Potter. D'ailleurs, Rémus et Peter avaient été invités à passer leur dernière nuit avant la reprise, chez les Potter. Après avoir dignement mené une bataille d'oreiller, les quatre amis étaient étalés sur le sol, les membres entremêlés sans qu'il soit possible de savoir ce qui appartenait à chacun.

- Aaaah ! fit Peter dans un râle. Je me suis bien marré mais j'ai hâte de retrouver Poudlard et ses jolies élèves…

Ses amis rigolèrent et Sirius acquiesça vivement.

- Tu as trouvé une stratégie, Sirius ? s'enquit Rémus en jetant un coup d'œil à son ami.

- Bah, je crois que je vais continuer mon harcèlement…J'aime tellement l'embrasser…souffla Sirius, un doux sourire rêveur sur les lèvres.

- Elle embrasse si bien que ça ?! s'étonna Peter. Moi qui pensait que tu étais son premier…

- Elle porte bien son nom…soupira le jeune homme, son sourire s'élargissant au fur et à mesure qu'il songeait à ce que si c'était passé dans le train. Sa remarque fit rire ses amis et Rémus ajouta :

- C'est certainement parce que tu en es amoureux ! Ca ferait pareil pour James lorsque Miss Evans daignera accepter le fait qu'ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre.

Cette remarque fit sourire James plus que de raison avant qu'il ne lance, faussement boudeur :

- C'est pas juste ! Tu connais Nirvana depuis Septembre et tu l'as déjà embrassée deux fois et moi ça fait trois ans et toujours rien !

- Sauf, que, toi, quand tu auras fini par l'embrasser contra Sirius. Vous serez ensemble, alors que moi, je te rappelle qu'elle ne veut absolument pas entendre parler d'un couple avec Sirius Black !

- Pas faux ! Il y a une justice quelque part !

Sirius maugréa et attrapa un coussin, leva le bras et frappa le visage de James, qui éclata de rire.

- Et demain, que comptes-tu faire ?

- L'embrasser. Dit Sirius, très sérieusement, ce qui redoubla les rires.

- Et son père, t'en fais quoi ?! Il avait pas l'air ravi !

- Qu'il aille au diable ! Je vais pas lui demander son avis !

- Et à elle non plus, j'ai l'impression ! ricana Peter.

- Pfff ! Elle m'aime, seulement elle ne veut pas me l'avouer…juste à cause de ce…Cédric… grimaça Sirius. Je ne sais pas qui c'est mais c'est en partie pour ce mec qu'elle ne veut pas entendre parler de moi !

- Et tu ne sais pas qui c'est ? s'enquit James.

- Je sais seulement qui il n'est pas…Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas fiancé avec lui, ce qui est déjà ça…Ensuite, elle ne l'aime pas comme elle m'aime moi…

- Tu es bien confiant quant à ses sentiments ! fit observer Peter.

- Certes mais tu le sens, quand une fille t'embrasse…Tu sais si elle a des sentiments ou si c'est juste…histoire de coucher avec le mec le plus populaire du moment.

- Je sais pas…répondit son ami en haussant les épaules.

Puis, ils démêlèrent leurs bras et jambes et se couchèrent dans leurs lits respectifs. Ils durent se réveiller moins de quatre heures plus tard pour rejoindre King Cross. Dorrea Potter enlaça tour à tour les amis de son fils avant de se consacrer exclusivement à ce dernier. Etouffé dans les bras de sa mère, James ne vit pas les regards moqueurs de ses amis et Sirius commença déjà à chercher du regard Nirvana. Elle lui avait énormément manquée et il ne voulait qu'une seule chose : l'embrasser à nouveau !

Nirvana, quant à elle, regardait sévèrement la Poufsouffle qui venait « malencontreusement » de lui écraser le pied avec pas moins de cinq valises. La jeune fille maugréa, de mauvaise humeur. Loin de l'avoir ragaillardie, ses retrouvailles avec Cédric ne lui avait que davantage fait comprendre qu'elle était devenue accro à Sirius Black. Cependant, elle se targuait d'avoir à peu près trouvé un moyen de rester de marbre face au Gryffondor et à ses sourires aguichants. Elle grommela à voix basse et fit entrer sa malle dans le compartiment qu'avait réservé Johanna. Zach et Laurence s'y trouvaient déjà et Kendra venait de les rejoindre. La jeune fille espérait que Sirius ne viendrait pas la harceler de sitôt mais ses espoirs furent bientôt réduits à néant lorsqu'elle entendit la voix très reconnaissable dudit Gryffondor hurler :

- NIRVANA !

Avant même qu'elle ait seulement intégré le fait que Sirius Black se trouvait dans le même couloir qu'elle, la jeune fille se retrouvait dans ses bras, les pieds à quelques centimètres du sol, tandis que le Gryffondor cherchait le regard de la Serdaigle.

- Tu m'as tellement manquée ! souffla-t-il en lui permettant de reposer les pieds au sol, sans toutefois la lâcher. Elle le regarda, éberluée, tandis qu'une voix, certainement celle de la raison lui martelait qu'elle devait peut-être songer à se débattre. Puis, alors qu'elle allait protester, il la coupa et posa ses lèvres chaudes sur les siennes.

Les protestations de Nirvana moururent à l'instant même où leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent si bien qu'elle ne chercha même pas à se débattre, ce qui convenait parfaitement à Sirius qui en profita même pour approfondir leur baiser. Un raclement de gorge provenant de Cassandra Prewett fit sortir Nirvana de sa torpeur et elle le repoussa vivement, les joues rouges.

- Arrête ça ! gronda-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ?! s'enquit-il, faussement naïf. Tu as l'air d'aimer ça, pourtant !

- Je n'ai pas changé d'avis, Black ! fulmina-t-elle.

- Moi non plus, ma chérie.

Elle parut un instant, choquée de l'emploi du qualificatif mais se reprit bien vite et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et leva le menton :

- Je ne sortirais pas avec toi !

- Et tu ne veux toujours pas me dire pourquoi ?!

- Non !

- Alors je n'arrêterais pas ! rétorqua-t-il. Tu as trouvé que je te harcelais, avant les vacances, peut-être ? Mais ma chérie, ce n'est rien comparé à ce qui t'attend !

Elle plissa les yeux et le fusilla du regard, évitant ostensiblement de regarder ses lèvres, sans quoi elle aurait encore eu envie de l'embrasser. Le train démarra et s'éloigna de la gare.

- Va t'en ! ordonna-t-elle.

- Non. Pas envie ! dit-il en s'approchant d'elle, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. Elle recula, le toisa légèrement et s'engouffra dans le compartiment, se posant entre Zach et sa sœur. Elle réalisa trop tard qu'elle aurait du s'asseoir ailleurs car Black entra à son tour et bomba le torse devant Zach qui se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Tu devrais aller t'asseoir ailleurs ! conseilla Sirius, la voix si menaçante que Zach n'eut pas le courage de rester. Souriant comme jamais, Sirius se laissa tomber sur la banquette, frôlant Nirvana, ignorant son regard mauvais.

- Pas besoin de lui faire peur !

- Bah, je fais avec ce que j'ai ! répondit Sirius en se penchant vers elle, lui chuchotant ces quelques mots à l'oreille, d'une voix suave et sensuelle.

- Arrête ! fit-elle catégorique. Sirius, **s'il te plaît** !

- Sors avec moi, **s'il te plaît **! fit-il de la même voix qu'elle.

- Non !

- Alors je n'arrêterais pas !

- Mais…

- Nirvana, je t'aime, je n'hésite même plus à le dire et toi, tu n'as aucune raison de me repousser…

- Si j'en ai une ! coupa-t-elle.

- Et tu ne veux pas me dire ce que c'est !

-Non ! Je ne peux pas ! Déjà, tu dirais que cette raison est débile et non valable et que je devrais changer de priorité, or je ne veux pas en changer, ok ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te permet de dire ça ? Si seulement tu me disais ce que tu cherches, peut-être que je pourrais t'aider !

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est à moi de la faire ! C'est ma faute alors je…

Cassandra frappa vivement le bras de sa sœur pour la sommer de se taire et Sirius la fusilla du regard. Le Gryffondor attrapa le bras de la Serdaigle, l'enjoignit à se lever et l'attira dans les couloirs. Il n'y avait plus personne mais Sirius préféra quand même trouver un endroit plus discret. Nirvana se laissa faire, en soupirant, parfaitement consciente qu'elle allait perdre, quoiqu'il arrive. Néanmoins, il y avait peut-être un moyen pour qu'il arrête de poser des questions. Cela la rendrait ridicule et peut-être passerait-elle pour une fille facile mais cela aurait au moins le mérite de le faire taire. Elle le poussa dans un coin, dans le fond du wagon et fondit sur ses lèvres. Elle fit de son mieux pour donner un baiser le plus engageant et Sirius, bien que surpris, répondit à son baiser, avant, c'est un comble, de séparer leurs lèvres.

- Arrête ! chuchota-t-il, d'une voix grave et basse. Je sais ce que tu essayes de faire mais ça ne marche pas. Ca aurait peut-être marché si je n'étais pas amoureux mais je le suis.

- C'est un comble ! ironisa-t-elle, ignorant ses paroles. Tu ne voulais pas arrêter, il y a deux minutes !

- Nirvana ! gronda-t-il doucement, croisant les bras sur son torse. Je ne demande que ça, de t'embrasser tous les jours mais je ne rentrerais pas dans ton jeu…

- Sirius, je ne peux rien te dire !

- Et si je devine ?

- Tu ne devineras pas ! rétorqua-t-elle, presque aussitôt, dans un rire sans joie.

- Je ne suis pas que con !

- Je sais, ce n'est pas ça que j'ai dit ! Ca ne se devine pas, c'est tout !

- Ce Cédric, c'est quelqu'un de ta famille, oui ou non ?

- Sirius…implora-t-elle. Moins fort !

- J'en déduis que ça veut dire oui ! fit le Gryffondor, baissant la voix.

- Je t'en prie ! Même si tu arrivais à deviner, cela ne changerait rien !

- Je pourrais t'aider dans tes recherches, parce que c'est pour lui que tu fais des recherches, n'est-ce-pas ?

Elle détourna le regard, décidée à ne plus rien dire.

- Nirvana, je sais que tu en as envie autant que moi, sauf que tu te l'interdis, tu te rends malheureuse… Alors, aide-moi, juste un petit peu…

- Mais je…

Sirius se rapprocha doucement d'elle, la coinçant contre le mur. Il baissa légèrement la tête et leurs nez se frôlèrent.

- Sirius…gémit-elle. Je t'en prie…

Le jeune homme positionna doucement sa main sous le menton de la Serdaigle et lui releva le visage pour que leurs yeux se croisent.

- J'adore tes yeux…chuchota-t-il tendrement.

- Sirius…

- Ecoute…soupira-t-il. Je ne demande rien d'autre que tu nous laisses une chance…Est-ce vraiment si cher payé ?

La jeune fille se mordit les lèvres, incertaine. Il faut dire que la proximité de Sirius et l'odeur qui se dégageait de lui ne l'aidait pas vraiment à réfléchir convenablement.

- Il y a Cédric…parvint-elle simplement à dire.

- Est-il de ta famille proche ?

- Sirius, il est interdit de parler de lui…Même Lucius ne sait pas…

- Pourquoi est-il tabou de parler de lui ?

Elle secoua la tête.

- Il a fait quelque chose de répréhensible ?

- Non…Tout est ma faute !

- Arrête de dire ça ! maugréa Sirius, tout en restant aussi proche d'elle que possible, sans l'étouffer.

- Mais c'est vrai ! C'est de ma faute s'il est comme ça !

- Comme ça ? répéta Sirius Ce Cédric est malade ?

Nirvana gémit et le supplia d'arrêter.

- Nirvana, je veux comprendre, je veux t'aider !

- Alors arrête de poser des questions…S'ils savent que quelqu'un sait…

Elle ferma les yeux, apeurée par cette possibilité. Elle se dégagea et rejoignit son compartiment. Sirius ne la suivit pas, se contentant de la regarder s'éloigner avant de rentrer dans son propre compartiment. Ses amis le regardèrent quelques instants et haussa les épaules. Si cela devait rester secret pour la Serdaigle alors il ne dirait rien à personne.

Nirvana se rassit à sa place et fit comme si de rien était. Elle souffla bruyamment pour se redonner contenance et sortit un livre de son sac, n'importe lequel ferait l'affaire. Pourquoi ne parvenait elle pas à se taire face aux questions du Gryffondor ? Oui, elle était amoureuse de Sirius et, oui, il était amoureux d'elle mais ça ne voulait pas dire charrette ! Ce n'était pas aussi simple ! Il y avait Cédric, il y avait ses parents ! Jamais ils n'accepteraient que leur fille sorte avec Sirius Black ! Elle avait entendu sa mère radoter sur lui aux fiançailles de Lucius, disant qu'il était un traître à son sang et que sa mère aurait du le tuer dans son berceau. Nirvana avait été passablement choquée et aurait voulu hurler que Sirius était quelqu'un de bien qui valait certainement plus que la moitié des Serpentards présents à la fête donnée en l'honneur des fiançailles de Lucius et de Narcissa. Néanmoins, Nirvana était une Serdaigle et la moitié de sa famille était passée par Serpentard et on aurait jasé si elle avait pris sa défense. Son père, quant à lui, avait passé la soirée à écouter plutôt qu'à discuter. Quelques uns de ses collègues du ministère avaient été conviés mais il était connu que Tristan Prewett n'était pas un homme très bavard et encore moins fêtard et pour ces raisons, il était un homme craint et envié. Nirvana n'avait jamais compris pourquoi on enviait son père. Il n'avait jamais eu l'air d'être heureux et ne l'était certainement pas. Les sangs-pur avaient parfois des manies déconcertantes. Certes, il était né dans une famille puissante et très riche, avait épousé la non-moins puissante et richissime Calypso Malfoy mais il avait toujours semblé à son aînée qu'il n'était pas heureux et qu'il rêvait sans cesse à une autre vie. Nirvana soupira en se souvenant des discussions qui s'étaient déroulées pendant la soirée fêtant les fiançailles. Etrangement, les Black n'avaient pas été conviés, il fallait croire que seule la famille Malfoy souhaitait fêter cela. Quoiqu'il était assez reluisant d'être lié à la famille Malfoy. Son grand-père maternel, Archimède Malfoy, avait émis l'hypothèse que Nirvana serait bientôt fiancée mais que ses parents n'avaient pas encore choisi l'heureux élu. Nirvana grimaça, ne voulant pas avoir la même vie que ses parents. Elle voulait être heureuse mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui signifia que ses parents avaient de quoi la contraindre à n'importe quel mariage. Et cette possibilité de chantage n'était rien d'autre que Cédric. Mais, aussitôt, elle se dit qu'elle pouvait parfaitement mettre la communauté sorcière au courant de son existence et ainsi, personne ne souhaiterait s'unir aux Prewett. La jeune fille se surprit à songer à Sirius. Oui, elle aurait pu être heureuse avec lui mais elle doutait que son inclination pour elle aille si loin. Elle secoua la tête et reprit sa lecture. Lorsqu'en fin de journée, ils arrivèrent à Poudlard, les élèves descendirent du train et prirent leurs malles pour les porter jusqu'à leur salle commune.

* * *

Le lendemain matin commençait avec deux heures de DFCM en commun avec les Gryffondors et Sirius prit place à côté de Nirvana en lui lançant un doux sourire qui fit rougir la jeune fille. Sirius, satisfait de son petit effet passa pratiquement les deux heures qui passèrent à admirer la Serdaigle sans même essayer de se cacher.

- Tu vas arrêter, oui ?! s'exclama la jeune fille.

- Non.

- Pffff…Tu deviens lourd, Black ! grommela-t-elle.

- Sirius.

- Hein ?

- Je préfère Sirius !

- Je t'appellerais par ton prénom si tu arrêtes ces idioties ! Ca me gêne plutôt qu'autre chose !

- Très bien. Abdiqua-t-il. Tu ne veux toujours rien me dire au sujet du mystérieux Cédric ?

- Tais-toi !

Un mois s'écoula ainsi. Nirvana refusait toujours quoique ce soit qui implique que Sirius et elle soient considérés comme un couple même s'il était de notoriété publique que Sirius Black avait des vues sur elle. Néanmoins, tous les jours, sa foi, sa confiance dans le bien-fondé de ses réactions et de ses recherches vacillait chaque jour davantage. Sirius, continuait, encore et toujours à tenter de la convaincre de lui avouer ce qui clochait avec Cédric mais elle tenait bon. Parfois, il parvenait à la prendre de cours et à l'embrasser mais la plupart du temps, elle l'évitait au maximum. En elle se déroulait un combat entre deux envies de même intensité. Son désir de se laisser aller, de se laisser aimer et son envie de sauver Cédric. Elle se sentait tellement coupable envers lui, après tout, sa mère n'avait cessé de le lui répéter : elle était responsable de l'état dans lequel se trouvait Cédric. Même si elle n'y pouvait rien, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir tenter de rattraper sa faute et elle était certaine que peu de personnes pouvait la comprendre. Et Sirius ne devait pas faire parti de ses personnes. Cette situation aurait encore perduré si Nirvana n'avait pas de nouveau reçu une missive annonçant que l'état de Cédric s'était encore dégradé. La jeune fille venait de recevoir une lettre de son père, disant qu'il avait malencontreusement tué l'un des elfes de maisons dans l'une de ses crises destructrices, tout en ne cessant pas de la réclamer, elle. Nirvana pleurait encore à chaudes larmes, adossée au mur de la volière lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit. Elle releva la tête et vit que Sirius venait d'arriver. Une lettre à la main, il ne s'était visiblement pas attendu à la trouver là. Il se figea en la voyant et l'instant d'après, il était à côté d'elle, la serrant dans ses bras. Nirvana se laissa aller. Elle savait que ce n'était pas bien mais elle avait besoin de réconfort, elle avait besoin d'entendre qu'elle n'était une horrible égoïste. Elle avait besoin de sentir que quelqu'un, quelque part, tenait à elle pour ce qu'elle était, au plus profond d'elle-même plutôt que pour ce qu'elle paraissait être.

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit Sirius, la voix basse.

Nirvana renifla et tenta d'essuyer ses larmes. Après tout, que se passerait-il s'il venait à être au courant ? Il n'était pas un vulgaire Serpentard et si elle lui demandait de se taire, de ne parler de cela à personne, il le ferait certainement. Mais il était certain qu'il ne voudrait plus d'elle après cela. Nirvana réalisa que cette éventualité l'horrifiait. Non, il valait mieux qu'il la désire toujours tout en ignorant la raison de son comportement. Mais Sirius ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et détacha vivement mais doucement la lettre froissée des mains de la Serdaigle. Il parcourut la lettre du regard, brièvement, dut la relire plusieurs fois avant de froncer les sourcils. Puis, il plia la lettre et enlaça plus encore Nirvana, la berçant pour l'enjoindre à se calmer. Nirvana ne se soucia pas du fait qu'il était près de 22h00, que n'importe qui pouvait entrer dans la volière à cet instant, ni que Sirius avait lu la lettre et qu'il en savait davantage sur le secret des Prewett et resta dans ses bras, rassurée par sa présence, son odeur et la chaleur qui se dégageait de lui. La jeune fille s'agrippa à lui et tenta de se calmer, respirant doucement son odeur. Il se contenta de rester à côté d'elle, l'enlaçant, caressant ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'elle se soit calmée. Elle releva timidement la tête et il caressa tendrement sa pommette.

- Désolée…chuchota-t-elle en remarquant que se main s'était férocement agrippée à la manche de son pull.

- De quoi ? Je n'ai rien fait, tu m'en empêches…

La jeune fille baissa la tête et se mordit les lèvres, sentant les larmes monter.

- Ne pleures pas ! implora-t-il en l'attirant à lui. Tu ne veux toujours rien me dire ?

Elle se releva et secoua la tête avant de la relever vers lui.

- Tu serais dégoûté. Affirma-t-elle.

- Pardon ? Dégoûté de quoi ?

La jeune fille sourit faiblement et posa sa main sur la joue du Gryffondor, l'observant dans les yeux et s'expliqua :

- Tu me veux moi, sauf que Cédric est indissociable de moi et lorsque tu sauras ce qu'il est, tu ne voudras même plus entendre parler de moi.

- Hein ?! Pardonnes-moi, mais tu fais fausse-route ! Peu importe ce qu'est ce Cédric, crois-moi quand je te dis que je me contre-fous de ce qu'il est !

Elle secoua négativement la tête et enleva sa main de la joue de Sirius. Le jeune homme agrippa la main de la jeune fille et la serra, prêt à la convaincre.

- Ecoute-moi, j'ai aussi des secrets, des secrets qui, s'ils étaient révélés me vaudraient pas mal d'ennuis et pas simplement à Poudlard, de la part du ministère, je parle !

Nirvana le scruta, fronçant les sourcils. Que pouvait-il bien avoir comme secret ? Rien de comparable au sien, en tout cas.

- Si je te disais mon secret, accepterais-tu de me dire le tien ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Je…

- Si jamais je fais la bêtise de révéler ton secret, tu pourras dire le mien et j'aurais des problèmes, de gros problèmes. Je suis prêt à beaucoup, Nirvana, pour que tu me fasses confiance. Même à te laisser juger si mon secret est assez important pour mériter que tu te confies un peu à moi…Je te dirais mon secret et tu pourras choisir de ne rien me dire si tu penses que cela n'est pas assez important pour nécessiter une confiance en moi.

- Sirius, je…

- Je ne trahirais jamais ton secret, je me connais mais si jamais tu n'as pas confiance…

- J'ai confiance…c'est juste que…tu dis tout à tes amis et je n'ai pas la même confiance en eux qu'en toi…

- Je ne leur dirais rien. Affirma-t-il. Même si nous sommes inséparables, nous avons des choses que nous gardons secrètes…Et puis, mon secret est un peu le leur, ce qui fait que tu aurais aussi un moyen de les contrer si jamais ils venaient à apprendre ton secret…

Nirvana ne voyait absolument pas quel pouvait bien être le secret des Maraudeurs, si terrible que cela leur vaudrait des ennuis en dehors même de Poudlard.

- N'essaye pas de deviner, tu ne trouveras pas ! souffla-t-il, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il est tard…Je vais te raccompagner à ta salle commune et tu pourras y réfléchir tranquillement, d'accord ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête et Sirius s'empara de sa main avant de la faire tourner à droite.

- Euh, Sirius, c'est plus court de l'autre côté !

- Rusard ne va pas tarder, ne t'inquiètes pas, je connais un raccourci.

- Un raccourci ? Comment se fait-il que tu connaisses un raccourci pour la salle commune des Serdaigles ?

Il ricana doucement et lança :

- Pourquoi crois-tu que nous nous sommes appelés les « Maraudeurs » ? Pourquoi crois-tu que nous ne nous faisons jamais prendre ? Nous connaissons le château mieux que Rusard lui-même. Sirius s'arrêta dans un couloir sans issue, menant à d'anciennes salles désaffectées et Nirvana fronça les sourcils. Elle voulait bien accepter le fait que Sirius connaisse bien Poudlard mais comment comptait-il sortir de là alors que le couloir était sans issue ? Pourtant il s'avança, près d'un tableau représentant une grosse femme vêtue d'une toge verte, assise sur un trône d'or. Sirius appuya sur son nez et le tableau coulissa. Nirvana retint de justesse un cri de surprise et suivit Sirius dans le couloir sombre. Le tableau se referma derrière eux et le Gryffondor fit un peu de lumière de sa baguette magique. Sans comprendre comment ils allaient parvenir à aller devant la salle commune, Nirvana suivit Sirius jusqu'à se retrouver, elle ne sait comment à quelques pas de sa salle commune.

- Je n'arrive même pas à comprendre comment on a fait pour arriver ici ! s'exclama-t-elle ahurie. Sirius sourit et serra ses mains. Elle le scruta et tenta un timide sourire. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça, murmurant à son oreille, d'une voix suppliante :

- Fais-moi confiance, jamais je ne te trahirais…Je t'aime…

La jeune fille profita de leur étreinte et enfonça son nez dans le creux de l'épaule du Gryffondor. Ses lèvres effleurèrent la carotide de Sirius et il frissonna, baissa la tête et frôla les lèvres de Nirvana des siennes, lui laissant le choix, en rester là ou échanger un véritable baiser. Nirvana qui avait déjà, en temps normal, du mal à résister à l'appel des lèvres du plus convoité des élèves de Poudlard ne put s'empêcher d'entrouvrir les lèvres. Il posa alors ses lèvres sur celles de la Serdaigle et engagea un baiser. Ils fermèrent les yeux, alors que Sirius berçait inconsciemment la jeune fille avant d'entendre une voix doucereuse dire :

- Vas-y ma chérie…oui, dis-moi où ils sont…

- Rusard ! souffla Nirvana.

- Vite ! Rentre dans ton dortoir !

- Et toi ?!

- T'en fais pas ! sourit-il. C'est pas la première fois.

Il l'enjoignit à rentrer dans sa salle commune et disparut au détour d'un couloir tandis que Nirvana grimpait lentement jusqu'à son dortoir. Une fois dans son lit, vêtue de son pyjama, elle songea à la possibilité qui s'offrait à elle. Tout avouer à Sirius ? Elle ne savait pas réellement si c'était une bonne idée mais elle était dangereusement alléchante. Tant qu'il n'essayait pas de la dissuader de continuer ses recherches…

* * *

Voilà, fin du chapitre 10, je sais les indices sont minces mais vous devez commencer à vous douter de l'identité de Cédric et de sa _maladie_. Voilà, par contre, mauvaise nouvelle, je ne pourrais pas poster avant une semaine pour cause d'examen à passer pour entrée en IUT info-comm ! Voilà, je vais arrêter de raconter ma life e je vous laisse ! A plus

GAEF


	11. Cédric

Voilà le chapitre tant attendu ! Le chapitre des révélations sur Cédric... Bon, j'ai mis un peu plus de temps à poster que prévu mais j'ai eu du ma à le terminer et j'ai eu du mal à réussir à avoir l'avis de ma cousine

Mais bon, il faut juste retenir, que : Le voilà !!! ^^

Bonne lecture et surtout, n'ouliez pas les reviews...

* * *

Chapitre XI :

_Cédric_

En se levant, le lendemain matin, Nirvana se demanda ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir répondre à Sirius. Après s'être préparée, la jeune fille, accompagnée de Johanna et Zach se dirigea vers la salle d'Histoire où elle avait cours avec les Gryffondors. Elle enlaça Lily, et parlèrent brièvement, avant de rentrer en cours. Sirius et James se mirent aussitôt en devoir de faire une bataille explosive, tandis que Binns continuait son cours avec un flegme imperturbable. Malgré toute la bonne volonté dont elle faisait preuve, Nirvana décrocha bientôt du cours et se retourna pour discuter avec Lily. Cette dernière s'inquiétait du fait qu'ils étaient déjà à la deuxième semaine de Décembre et que Potter n'ait toujours rien tenté, ni pour la séduire, ni pour embêter Rogue. Et dans l'univers de Miss Evans, un Potter sage, ça n'existe pas !

- Peut-être que ça ne l'amuse plus…d'embêter Rogue, je précise !

- Mouais…marmonna-t-elle, peu convaincue.

- Lily, est-ce-que tu…l'aimes ? chuchota Nirvana d'une voix si basse que même Lily eut du mal à l'entendre. La rouquine rougit et haussa les épaules.

- Je sais pas…je sais plus… fit-elle, un peu déboussolée.

- Pourquoi est-ce-que tu ne lui dis pas ?

- Tsss, Nirvana ! Franchement, il…

Elle s'arrêta en voyant que James et Sirius les épiaient assez peu discrètement et prit un parchemin pour écrire :

_- Il ne ferait que s'en vanter et puis, je ne suis pas certaine que ce qu'il ressente soit vraiment fort…Il n'y a rien qui m'assure de sa…bonne-foi !_

_- Franchement Lily, ça fait trois ans qu'il te courre après et toi, tu penses encore qu'il n'est pas sérieusement amoureux de toi ?! C'est moi qui devrait me faire du soucis !_

_- Toi ?! Sirius est raide dingue de toi ! Tu n'as pas à en douter ! Il paraît même qu'il t'a dit « je t'aime »…_

_- Et alors ?_

_- Et alors ?! Sirius Black n'a jamais au grand jamais dit « je t'aime » à une autre fille !_

_- Tu es certaine ?!_

_- Sûre et Certaine !_

_- Et James ?_

_- De quoi, James ?_

_- S'il te disait « je t'aime », tu dirais quoi ?_

_- Il ne dira jamais ça…_

_- Pourquoi ça ?_

_- Il ne s'intéresse plus à moi !_

_- Il veut peut-être juste te le faire croire !_

_- Pourquoi ferait-il ça ?_

_- Il change de stratégie ?_

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Pour voir si tu t'intéresserais plus au __**vrai**__ James ?_

_- Comment ça, le vrai ?_

_- Je sais pas trop si tu as remarqué mais Johanna m'a dit que les autres filles adoraient quand les Maraudeurs rabattaient le caquet des Serpentards et il parait que cela impressionne les autres filles…_

_- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir !_

_- Il s'est rendu compte que ça ne t'impressionnait pas et on lui a peut-être conseillé de rester naturel avec toi, de ne pas chercher à t'impressionner…_

_- Tu crois que Rémus… ?_

_- Je ne vois pas qui d'autre._

_- Mais…On est pas sûres de ça !_

_- Demande à Rémus !_

Lily releva la tête de son parchemin et lança un regard éloquent à son amie. Puis, dans un même mouvement, elles tournèrent la tête vers les Maraudeurs pour voir qu'ils les regardaient toujours. Immédiatement, James détourna le regard et fit semblant de s'intéresser au devoir qu'il était visiblement entrain de faire. Sirius lui, gardait les yeux fixés sur Nirvana et lui sourit doucement. Nirvana lui sourit en retour avant que Lily ne fasse brûler le parchemin qui contenait leur conversation. Puis, elles tentèrent de se re-concentrer sur le cours sans grand succès. Nirvana songeait à la proposition de Sirius et Lily, elle se demandait s'il y avait une possibilité que la théorie de la Serdaigle soit vraie et cherchait un moyen de la confirmer ou de l'infirmer sans trop se mouiller. Certes, elle était Gryffondor mais pas suicidaire pour autant !

* * *

Après son cours d'histoire, Nirvana avait deux heures de Botanique et après deux heures de dissertation sur l'utilité des Mandragores, elle fut étonnée de voir que les Maraudeurs attendaient à la sortie du cours. Que faisaient-ils là ? Ils avaient cours avec elle de Métamorphoses. James bondit férocement sur elle, manquant de la faire tomber et chuchota, fébrilement :

- De quoi vous avez parlé ?

- Hein ? fut tout ce qu'elle parvint à dire.

- Tout à l'heure, en histoire ! Vous parliez de moi ???! dit-il, hystérique.

- James ! Ta tête ! ironisa Rémus.

- M'en fous ! lança le Gryffondor à l'intention de son ami. Alors ? ajouta-t-il, secouant presque le bras de la Serdaigle.

- Euh…Je sais pas trop quoi te répondre…commença Nirvana.

- Ca veut dire oui ! s'extasia le Gryffondor en sautillant comme un enfant. Nirvana fronça les sourcils et le scruta comme on regarde un adolescent de bientôt dix-sept ans sautiller comme un enfant de cinq ans. Sirius éclata de rire devant l'air ahuri de la Serdaigle et Rémus pouffa. Peter eut un petit sourire timide avant de dévisager la Serdaigle.

- James, tu sais, elles auraient très bien pu parler de toi en mauvais termes ! suggéra Peter, ce qui fit immédiatement redescendre son ami sur Terre. Il se tourna vers la Serdaigle et angoissé, demanda :

- Elle me déteste toujours ?

- Non…elle se méfie…avoua Nirvana, ne voulant pas compromettre son amie. Mais…tu…tu es sérieux avec elle ?

James la regarda, incrédule et dit d'un ton évident :

- Autant que Sirius l'est avec toi !

Nirvana eut une moue qu'elle ne parvint pas à contrôler qui ne passa pas inaperçue auprès du principal intéressé qui lança, un tantinet vexé :

- Je croyais que tu me faisais confiance !

- Je te fais confiance ! rétorqua Nirvana, essayant de paraître sûre d'elle.

- Mouais…fit-il peu convaincu.

- Je suis amoureux de Lily. Tint à préciser James. Raide dingue d'elle !

- Ok…j'intercèderais en ta faveur ! sourit Nirvana.

- Merci ! s'extasia James en reprenant ses sautillements ridicules. Nirvana sourit, secoua la tête et reprit le chemin, jusqu'à la salle de Métamorphoses, Sirius sur ses talons.

- Tu as réfléchis ?

- Un peu…avoua-t-elle.

- Tu as choisi ?

- Je…je vais essayer…de t'en dire un peu plus sur lui…Je ne te garantis rien.

- Un peu plus ? Tu ne m'as pratiquement rien dit sur lui !

- Sirius, il n'y a que quatre personnes au courant en plus de toi ! Tu es la seule personne à savoir dont le nom n'est pas Prewett ! rétorqua Nirvana.

- Oui, vu comme ça…sourit-il faiblement.

Nirvana sourit faiblement et entra dans la salle de MacGonagal. Le cours fut assez compliqué et Nirvana n'eut pas le loisir d'encourager Lily à…encourager James à la courtiser ? Elle grimaça et réussit à transformer la grenouille qu'elle avait face à elle en corbeau. Lorsque la cloche retentit, un peu plus tard, Nirvana se lança auprès de Lily.

- Lily, je suis sûre que James est amoureux de toi ! J'ai presque eu confirmation auprès de Rémus. Mentit-elle. Après tout, Lily n'avait réellement de foi qu'en les paroles de l'ancien préfet et mieux valait un petit mensonge à la vérité, sans quoi, Lily aurait étranglé Nirvana.

- Que t'a-t-il dit ?

- Il m'a donné confirmation quant à ma théorie de tout à l'heure, alors, tu devrais l'encourager à…

- Je peux pas faire ça ! J'aurais l'air ridicule après tant d'années passées à le rabrouer !

- Alors qu'est-ce-que tu veux, au juste ? s'exclama Nirvana, fronçant les sourcils.

Lily baissa la tête, semblant honteuse et resta muette. Nirvana pensa comprendre et demanda :

- S'il te demande, tu diras oui, hein ?! Tu ne vas pas le rabrouer une énième fois ? Parce que si tu fais ça, je ne suis pas certaine qu'il continue encore longtemps…

- Je dirais oui. Affirma Lily, les yeux baissés, la voix très basse.

- Lily, t'es amoureuse, ne sois pas gênée !

- T'es mal placée pour me dire ça, Nirvana ! railla Lily, retrouvant son entrain naturel.

- Peut-être mais j'ai une bonne raison ! A plus ! souffla Nirvana en se dirigeant vers sa table.

* * *

Ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard que la possibilité pour Nirvana d'avouer le secret des Prewett à Sirius se précisa. En effet, le professeur Slughorn avait été retenu en dehors de Poudlard et ne pouvait pas assurer son cours. Ainsi, Nirvana fixait la porte, se demandant comment elle allait bien pouvoir présenter cela. Elle sentit une présence derrière elle et se retourna précautionneusement pour faire face à Sirius et James.

- Alors ?! s'enquit fébrilement ce dernier.

- Comment tu sais que je lui ai parlé ? s'exclama Nirvana.

- Pfff…Il m'arrive d'être discret quand je surveille quelqu'un ! nargua James en balayant les paroles de la Serdaigle d'un revers de main.

- Je te conseille d'aller la voir mais d'y aller en douceur…dit doucement Nirvana à un James rayonnant qui fit volte-face immédiatement, guilleret. Il sait ce que ça veut dire, doucement ? s'enquit Nirvana, en le regardant partir, les yeux ronds.

- T'inquiète, il est plus intelligent que ce qu'il laisse voir. La rassura Sirius en riant doucement. Le jeune homme lui proposa son bras et elle le dévisagea un instant avant d'accepter. Ils s'éloignèrent et rejoignirent l'extérieur du château. Devant le froid de Décembre, Nirvana resserra son écharpe autour d'elle et attendit que Sirius prenne la parole.

- Pas trop froid ? s'enquit-il bientôt.

- Non ça va…

- Bon…faudrait trouver un endroit tranquille…manquerait plus qu'on nous trouve…

- Hein ?

- Tu vas comprendre…sourit-il

Il l'entraîna assez loin dans le parc, près de la lisière de la forêt interdite et là, il s'arrêta et expira.

- J'espère qu'après ça, tu me feras confiance… Quoique soit ce Cédric, je m'en contrefiche…

- Tu dis ça mais…

- Je suis peut-être un sorcier issu d'une famille de sang-pur mais leurs pensées ne sont pas les miennes ! coupa-t-il doucement. Il effleura la joue de Nirvana et ôta sa veste et son écharpe.

- T'es dingue ! Tu vas tomber malade !

- T'inquiètes ! sourit-il. Sirius la scruta quelques instants et expira bruyamment.

Nirvana, quant à elle, se demandait quel était le secret de Sirius qui nécessitait qu'il enlève veste et écharpe. Il ferma les yeux et Nirvana eut un hoquet de surprise en le voyant se transformer en un gros chien au pelage noir. Elle resta un instant coite. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Puis, les éléments se mirent en ordre et elle ouvrit la bouche, ahurie. Sirius était un animagus ! A seize ans ! C'était un exploit d'y être parvenu si jeune. Le gros chien qui était assis face à elle la regardait, se demandant certainement comment elle allait réagir. Elle sourit brièvement et s'accroupit pour se retrouver à la même hauteur que lui. Elle posa sa main sur le pelage noir du chien et trouva sa fourrure très douce. Sans se rendre compte que c'était Sirius qu'elle cajolait, Nirvana le caressa comme on caresse n'importe quel chien. Le chien remua la queue en signe de contentement et Nirvana rigola franchement devant sa bonne humeur. Le chien lui lécha le visage et elle rit de plus belle, avant que Sirius ne se retransforme en humain. Nirvana redevint grave et dit :

- Comment as-tu fait pour y parvenir ? Tu es si jeune !

- Bah, c'est vrai que c'est dur, mais quand on est déterminé ! fit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Pourquoi tu tenais tant à devenir un animagus… ?

- Herm…Je ne peux pas te répondre, parce que ça, ce n'est pas mon secret…dit-il, ennuyé.

Elle le regarda, interloquée mais ne poussa pas plus loin la question. Elle comprenait et puis, cela la rassurait. Il voulait lui prouver sa bonne foi mais ne voulait pas trahir un de ses amis. Peut-être que…Peut-être qu'elle pouvait lui dire ? Sirius la laissa réfléchir, décider si oui ou non, il avait le droit de savoir, même le quart de son secret. Elle soupira finalement et se massa les tempes, partagée entre sa promesse de ne rien dire et son envie que Sirius sache.

- Pose-moi des questions, je te répondrais pas oui ou non…comme ça j'aurais à peu près l'impression de ne pas trahir ma promesse. Décida-t-elle, toujours autant tiraillée, mais, se disait-elle, il lui fallait faire des efforts. Il sourit et serra les mains de la jeune fille.

- Merci. Souffla-t-il avant de réfléchir aux questions qu'ils pouvaient poser à la Serdaigle. Cédric fait parti de ta famille ?

- Oui.

- De ta famille proche ?

- Oui.

- Un demi-frère ? fit Sirius, se rapellant la théorie de Peter.

- Non.

- Un frère ?

- Oui. Fit-elle après une brève hésitation. Il resta un instant sans voix et scruta la jeune fille.

- Il est malade ?

- Oui.

- C'est pour lui que tu cherches sans cesse ?

- Oui.

- Il est plus vieux que toi ?

- Non.

- Plus jeune, donc.

Elle grimaça et Sirius fronça les sourcils, cherchant pourquoi elle faisait cette tête.

- D'une certaine façon. Fit-elle.

- Hein ? fit Sirius, ne comprenant plus très bien. Comment pouvait-on, d'une certaine façon, être plus jeune que quelqu'un ? Puis, une petite voix lui suggéra quelque chose et Sirius ajouta, perplexe : C'est…attends…c'est ton… frère jumeau ?

- Oui.

- Tu as un frère jumeau ?! répéta-t-il, interloqué.

- Oui.

- Je vois…Sa maladie est grave ?

- Oui.

- On peut en guérir ?

- C'est ce que je cherche…dit-elle, commençant à oublier sa décision de ne répondre que par oui ou non. Cela faisait étrangement du bien de se confier. Comme si l'on était enseveli sous des tonnes de gravas et que, subitement, quelqu'un vous aidait à ôter ces pierres.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu devais garder ça secret…

Nirvana baissa la tête et Sirius, tiqua, comprenant qu'il y avait autre chose. Cela devait vraiment être une maladie grave. Puis, il se rappela la lettre qu'elle avait reçu.

- Il fait des crises ?

- Oui.

- Il a tué un elfe de maison ?

- Oui.

- Comment ?

- Je ne sais pas…On ne sait pas comment il fait…dit-elle, à la fois, ennuyée de tout dévoiler et apaisée par ses confessions.

- C'est un cracmol, c'est ça que tes parents veulent cacher ? demanda doucement Sirius, baissant la voix.

- Non…Pas vraiment…Il est…Tu vois, quand on est nés…les médecins ont su que quelque chose n'allait pas…Je suis née la première et lui un peu après…Il ne respirait pas…Les médecins ont tout fait pour le ranimer…

Les larmes coulaient à présent sur les joues de la jeune fille et Sirius s'approcha pour l'enlacer tendrement, doucement, pour lui donner courage. Elle posa sa tête contre son torse et renifla, secouée de sanglots.

- Ils ont réussis et tout le monde a cru qu'il allait bien…Seulement, au bout de quelques années…mes… mes parents ont découvert que…qu'il ne grandissait pas comme moi…Il hurlait dès que je n'étais plus là et ne supportait pas que quelqu'un d'autre le touche…Mes parents l'ont amené à Ste-Mangouste et ils ont décelé un…ce n'est pas vraiment un retard mental…enfin, il y a de ça mais…il…il n'a pas réellement conscience du monde qui l'entoure…Du coup, le peu de magie qui est en lui, il ne la contrôle pas ou très mal et lorsqu'il se rend compte que je ne suis pas là…Il fait…ses crises…Il devient dangereux…alors mes parents ont décidé de faire croire à la mort de Cédric…

- Je vois…Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu pensais que j'allais te rejeter pour ça…je veux dire…ça n'a rien à voir avec toi !

- Tu ne comprends pas ! pleura la jeune fille. C'est **ma** faute ! Je suis la seule responsable ! Quand nous étions dans le ventre de notre mère, les médecins avaient dit que j'empiétais sur mon frère, que je prenais trop de place et que c'est pour ça qu'il est né comme ça…Je l'ai privé d'oxygène !

- Quoi ?! s'insurgea Sirius. Mais qui a bien pu sortir une ânerie pareille ?! Franchement, Nirvana ! Réfléchis deux secondes ! C'est impossible ! Ce sont les gênes qui font ça ! Tu n'y es pour rien ! Si ton frère est malade, ce n'est pas ta faute !

- Si ! Je lui ai pris ce dont il avait…

- Nirvana ! coupa-t-il. Tu n'étais même pas née ! Et d'abord c'est impossible que ce soit cela ! De un, même s'il était possible que ce soit ta faute, je te signale que tu n'étais pas née, et que donc, tu n'étais pas consciente de cela, tu ne pouvais rien faire contre ! Et de deux, c'est impossible ! Et je vais t'expliquer pourquoi ! Cela aurait pu être vrai dans le cas de vrais jumeaux mais tu es sa sœur et par conséquent, tu n'es pas issue du même ovules que ton frère ! Tu n'as donc pas pu le priver de quoique ce soit !

- Alors comment expliques-tu sa maladie ??!

- Les gènes ! rétorqua aussitôt le Gryffondor, serrant davantage la Serdaigle contre lui. Je ne suis pas très renseigné sur les trucs comme ça, mais…il me semble que le fait que vous soyez issues d'une famille de sang-pur et bien…Tu sais, il y a forcément consanguinité quelque part, ce n'est pas ta faute ! C'est la faute de ces imbéciles qui ne jurent que par la pureté du sang !

- Alors comment expliques-tu que moi et ma sœur…

- Peut-être que les garçons sont plus à risque ? répondit Sirius. Je ne comprends pas tes parents…Ils t'ont laissée croire que c'était de ta faute…

- Non, mon père n'a jamais rien dit…

- D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, ton père ne dit jamais rien… railla-t-il. Mais ta mère ?!

- Elle…c'est elle qui m'a dit que c'était de ma faute…Mais elle...

- Tsss…Je pensais avoir la pire des mères possibles mais je me rends compte que la tienne pourrait facilement la concurrencer pour ce titre ! railla Sirius. Nirvana, tu m'entends, tu n'y es pour rien, tu m'entends ??!

- Tu n'en sais rien ! renifla-t-elle.

- Et si c'était un médecin qui te le disait ?

- Je ne peux pas raconter ça à un médecin ! s'exclama-t-elle, apeurée.

- Et si je demande à ta place ? Je peux très bien envoyer un courrier, demander des renseignements…

- Mais s'il devine…

- Un médecin est tenu au secret professionnel, si jamais il dit quoique ce soit, tu peux l'attaquer pour diffamation et faire courir le bruit qu'il n'est pas très sûr comme médecin et sa carrière sera foutue ! Et tu l'as dit toi-même, c'est impossible à deviner !

- Je…Si mes parents savent…je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'ils lui feront…

- Ils feraient quelque chose à leur propre fils ?

- Ma mère le considère comme un déchet, comme Kendra…Mon père la laissera certainement faire…J'ai entendu ma mère dire que la tienne aurait du… Elle s'arrêta, se rendant compte que cela le blesserait et gênée, elle n'osa pas le regarder. Herm…

- Aurait du quoi ? M'étouffer dans mon berceau ?!

- Comment tu sais ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Les sangs-purs ont tous les mêmes expressions ! Tu n'imagines pas combien de fois ma mère me l'a répété ! fit-il, apparemment indifférent.

- Comment as-tu pu…supporter ça, pendant toutes ses années ?!

- Il y avait James, Rémus et Peter, je restais à Poudlard le plus possible et je squatte chez James, aussi… Et mon vieil oncle m'a légué sa fortune…Me demande pas pourquoi, je le connaissais à peine ! Je devrais pouvoir m'acheter une maison d'ici la fin de l'année…Je vais pas squatter chez les parents de James indéfiniment ! sourit-il en se penchant vers la jeune fille pour effleurer ses lèvres. Est-ce là tout ce pourquoi tu te refuses à moi ?

- Tu ne trouves pas cela suffisant, peut-être ??! grommela Nirvana. Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! fulmina-t-elle.

- Calmes-toi ! chuchota-t-il doucement en caressant ses mains, un doux sourire sur les lèvres. Je veux juste me rassurer… Tu n'as aucune autre raison ?

Elle tiqua. Nirvana se doutait bien que sa mère allait la menacer de placer Cédric dans un établissement pour attardés mentaux dans le sud de la France si jamais elle savait que sa fille sortait avec Sirius.

- Hum…fit Sirius. Ils feraient vraiment quelque chose à ton frère si…s'ils savaient que tu es avec moi ?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas et Sirius soupira, comprenant que la réponse était oui.

- Mais, je…commença Nirvana. Elle gémit, secoua la tête, se fustigeant d'avoir pensé à ça ! Elle ne pouvait pas se servir de Cédric comme ça ! Oui, elle avait envie d'être avec Sirius, mais il n'y avait rien qui lui permette de croire que leur envie d'être ensemble durerait toujours et devait-elle tout sacrifier pour ça, alors qu'il se pouvait que cela ne soit qu'éphémère ?

- Dis-moi à quoi tu penses…exigea doucement mais fermement Sirius. Il y a quelque chose qui te chagrine…je le vois bien…

Nirvana haussa les épaules. Si elle lui faisait part de ses craintes, elle savait qu'il tenterait de la convaincre que ce qu'il ressentait était fort et nul doute qu'elle finirait par le croire mais…si, un jour, il en avait assez et qu'il ait envie d'arrêter mais qu'il reste avec elle à cause des sacrifices qu'elle aurait fait, elle se sentirait tellement coupable que cela l'horrifiait. Elle ne voulait être un poids pour quiconque.

-Un jour, commença-t-elle. Tu en auras assez et…

- Tu ne me fais toujours pas confiance ! remarqua-t-il, un peu durement. Que dois-je faire pour que tu me croies quand je te dis que je t'aime ?

- Je te crois mais…peut-être que maintenant, tu m'aimes mais qu'un jour, tu…

- Herm…Tu sais, coupa-t-il. J'ai déjà été assez surpris quand je me suis rendu compte que j'étais amoureux…je ne pensais pas que cela soit compatible avec les gènes Black, alors ça m'étonnerait que je cesse un jour de t'aimer, je ne dois pouvoir tomber amoureux qu'une seule fois…

- Tu dis ça, maintenant mais, ça se trouve, un jour, tu en rencontreras une plus intelligente, une plus belle et une beaucoup, beaucoup plus drôle et je…

- Impossible ! contra-t-il.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir si ton amour est définitif, or, je ne peux pas me servir de lui comme ça si…si c'est pour sortir avec toi pendant six mois ! coupa-t-elle.

- Ca ne tiendra pas que six mois ! tonna Sirius en se relevant. Il passa une main angoissée dans ses cheveux et scruta la Serdaigle. Dis-moi ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu me croies !

- J'en sais rien. Souffla Nirvana. Ca me paraît trop irréel pour le moment.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne suis pas comme toi, Sirius. Soupira-t-elle.

- Je dois prendre ça comment ??! railla-t-il, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Je n'ai pas une absolue confiance en moi…Qu'est-ce qui me fait croire que tu m'aimeras encore dans un an ??!

- Tu devrais me croire, moi ! objecta-t-il, blessé par le peu de confiance qu'elle avait en lui.

- Tssss…A combien de filles as-tu dis la même chose ? rétorqua-t-elle, agressivement.

- Nous y voilà ! lâcha-t-il, sèchement. Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? Tu m'en veux parce que je n'ai pas attendu d'être amoureux pour sortir avec d'autres filles, c'est ça ?! Tu es jalouse ?

- N'importe quoi ! cria-t-elle en se relevant. Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais rien à leur jalouser ! Je te faisais juste remarquer qu'il n'y a que…ta parole qui m'assure que ce n'est pas éphémère !

- Et ma parole ne vaut rien, c'est ça que tu sous-entend ? siffla-t-il.

- Non ! Mais enfin, essaye de comprendre ! C'est parce que je dis que j'aimerais toujours les fleurs que ce sera le cas ! Ok, la comparaison est nulle mais, tu ne peux pas savoir ce qu'il se passera dans un ou deux ans ! Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que tu ressentiras dans un ou deux ans !

- Je comprends ton point de vue soupira-t-il. Mais, je te signale que ça va dans les deux sens !

- Quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce qui me dit que toi, tu m'aimeras encore dans deux ans ?

- Quoi ? réitéra-t-elle. Il la jaugea du regard, croisant les bras sur son torse et reprit :

- Je n'ai pas plus de preuves de tes sentiments, que toi tu en as des miens.

- Je t'ai tout avoué au sujet de Cédric et tu me dis que ce n'est pas une preuve ??! fulmina-t-elle.

- Je t'ai donné le moyen de me foutre dans la merde jusqu'au cou ! rétorqua-t-il. Et je suis prêt à t'aider dans tes recherches. Ajouta Sirius, plus doucement. Je crois simplement qu'on doit avoir confiance l'un dans l'autre…

- Mais si…

- Avec des si, on referait le monde ! coupa-t-il. Nirvana le scruta et ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques secondes, ce avant quoi Sirius reprit : Je comprends que tu tiennes énormément à ton frère mais si jamais ta mère menace de lui faire quoique ce soit…

- Elle l'enverra dans un établissement spécialisé dans les cas de maladies magiques et je…

- Ce ne serait pas mieux pour lui ? risqua Sirius. Nirvana releva la tête et le regarda, les yeux remplis d'une douleur immense.

- Commet peux-tu…commença-t-elle, des trémolos dans la voix.

- Attends, coupa-t-il en franchissant la distance qui les séparait. Je demandais simplement. Tu imagines si jamais il te fait la même chose qu'il a faite à l'elfe de Maison ??!

- Il ne me ferait jamais de mal ! s'écria Nirvana.

- Tu n'en sais rien, tu l'as dit toi-même, il est instable !

- Pas quand je suis là !

- Selon toi, il contrôle de moins en moins ses pouvoirs ! contra Sirius. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il peut se passer !

- Peut-être mais je ne veux pas qu'il aille dans un endroit comme ça ! C'est un mouroir, ni plus ni moins et il mérite mieux que ça !

- Je comprends ! fit Sirius. Mais, si elle menace de faire ça, ne peux-tu pas la menacer en retour ? Lui dire que tu révèleras l'existence de ton frère au monde entier ?

- Je…c'est ce que j'ai pensé mais si…

- C'est pour ça que tu m'a servi ce pataquès ? se désola-t-il. Tu ne veux pas faire ça pour rien ?

Elle hocha la tête.

- Tu aurais du me dire ça depuis le début ! grommela-t-il. Sirius s'approcha, prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et l'embrassa férocement. D'abord surprise, Nirvana se laissa faire jusqu'à ce que Sirius chuchota contre ses lèvres : Tu as l'autorisation de me tuer, si jamais je deviens fou et que je m'en vais !

Nirvana rit doucement et enfonça son visage dans le creux de son épaule. Ils restèrent là, enlacés pendant encore quelques instants avant que Sirius ne se racle la gorge et demande :

- Si on reste... discrets, tu veux bien qu'on…qu'on essaye d'être ensemble ?

- Ca veut dire quoi, discret pour toi ? marmonna-t-elle. Parce que m'embrasser en plein milieu des couloirs, ce n'est pas discret !

- Il se mit à rire, doucement et effleura la tempe de la Serdaigle de ses lèvres.

- Promis, juré, je ne t'embrasse plus devant tout le monde, mais dès qu'on est tous les deux, je te préviens, ce sera ta fête !

Nirvana éclata de rire et leva la tête, lui souriant tendrement :

- On est tout seuls, là, non ?

Le sourire de Sirius s'agrandit et il se pencha doucement pour prendre en otage la bouche de Nirvana Prewett.

* * *

Tadam...est-ce ce à uoi vous vous attendiez ? Je suppose que oui, un petit peu...

J'aimeais tout de même savoir ce que vos en pensez !

Pour le chapitre 12, je ne sais pas quand je posterais parce que mardi je dois passer un second entretien et ça fait trois fois au moins que je recommence le début donc, pas avant au moins une semaine et demie...

Ensuite, je ne sais pas combien de chapitres je prévois mais peut-être que ça tournera autour de vingt chapitres quand ça sera fini...

Bizzz' GAEF


	12. Décembre 1976

Voici le chapitre 12, un peu plus court que les autre mais je ne pouvais pas faire plus long puisque le chapitre 13 commencera différement des 12 premiers.

Merci encore pour les reviews et je tenais à répondre précisement à certains d'entre vous :

Tictatine: En fait, dans ma tête, cette fic est uen alternative à ce qui s'est passé ds l'histoire originelle, telle que l'a écrite Rowling. Dans ma tête, donc, dans l'histoire de Rowling, dans le 1er chapitre, je fais dire à Rémus quil "n'a pas réuss à retenir James, Sirius & leurs lubies" et bien, je me disais, que, dans la vraie histoire, il aurait réussi et donc, Sirius n'aurait jamais su que Nirvana ne le connaissait pas et cette histoire n'a donc pas eu lieu...Mais bon, dans ma tête, j'ai fait l'histoire jusque très loin, du genre jusqu'à leur 40 ans...j'aime pas abandonner mes persos...lol Peut-être que je ferais un épilogue avec tout ça...

Silvermirror Lily: Désolée si c'était un peu embrouillé mais, il me semble qu'on appelle des jumeaux de sexes différents hétérozygotes, mais bon, sans cela, c'est simplement que je ne voulais pas mettre un vocabulaire trop scientifique dans la bouche de mes personnages. On est quand même en 1976 donc, on était loin d'avoir les connaissances qu'on a aujourd'hui. Et aussi, autre possibilité, mes cours de génétiques remontent à la seconde, bon c'est pas si loin mais j'ai fait une L et la SVT/Maths/Physique pour moi c'est euh...beurk ! Lol.

Merci à tout vos commentaires, ça me fait toujours très plaisir. Et comme vous l'avez deviné, ce statut de relation cachée ne peut pas durer bien longtemps...Donc, pour une fois, ma cousine n'a pas lu avant vous puisque j'ai fini ce matin le chapitre et que Mlle ne faisant jamais rien comme les autres, à cours un samedi matin...lol...Donc, pour punition, Elodie, tu liras en mm tps que les autres. lol.

Voilà, bonne lecture...

PS: Je déteste le début de chapitre mais j'ai eu du mal pour ce début. Après ça va mieux, du moins, à mon avis.

* * *

Chapitre XII :

_Décembre 1976_

- Comment crois-tu que je doive me débrouiller ? demanda un James stressé à un Rémus, amusé et agacé à la fois.

Sirius le comprenait, il devait en avoir assez de jouer au marieur alors que lui-même s'était persuadé de ne pas avoir le droit d'être amoureux. Peter, quant à lui, tentait de persuader une certaine Amanda Rosfield, de l'accompagner au bal du nouvel-an. Nouvel-An, car Dumbledore avait décidé d'innover et de proposer un bal pour le 1er Janvier et non pour le 25 Décembre. Ainsi, James bataillait contre sa raison et pour son cœur afin de savoir s'il pouvait décemment inviter la jolie Lily Evans au bal et/ou lui acheter un petit cadeau pour Noël ; tandis que Sirius cherchait quelque chose à offrir à sa dulcinée. Le jeune homme, qui aurait cru se sentir tout joyeux, maintenant que Nirvana et lui étaient ensemble, se sentait plutôt agacé. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Ils étaient ensemble, non ?! Pourquoi cela ne lui suffisait-il pas ? Certes personne, en dehors des Maraudeurs, et des amis proches de Nirvana ne le savait mais…Oh !!! Ainsi, c'était donc cela qui l'ennuyait, se dit-il, éberlué, se rendant compte qu'il avait tiqué. Il était agacé que personne ne sache ?! Vraiment, il était d'un illogisme flagrant ! Pourquoi diable voulait-il crier cela sur tous les toits alors que cela leur aurait nuit à tous les deux ?! Le seul avantage aurait été que toutes ces folles qui lui couraient après dans l'espoir d'aller au bal avec lui, auraient cessé leurs ridicules tentatives de séduction. Et que les éventuels autres mâles ayant des vues sur la jeune Serdaigle comprennent qu'ils étaient sur ses plates-bandes !

- Sirius, est-ce-que ça va ? s'enquit doucement Rémus, le sortant de ses rêveries.

- Mouais. Répondit Sirius dans le meilleur sourire qu'il eut put offrir à son ami, ce qui, à cet instant n'était pas glorieux.

- Pfff ! souffla James. Tu en fais une tête pour quelqu'un qui a enfin réussi à sortir avec la fille dont il est amoureux ! Il n'y aurait pas quelque chose que tu aurais oublié de nous dire ?

- Je sais pas si elle voudra aller au bal avec moi ! rétorqua Sirius en haussant les épaules.

- Tu as l'air…mécontent…observa Rémus, les sourcils froncés, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- T'inquiète ! Occupes-toi plutôt du cas Potter, c'est plus urgent que le mien ! rigola Sirius. James eut un grand sourire mais Rémus resta tout de même sceptique.

- Bon. Fit Rémus, après quelques instants d'hésitation. James, il faudrait que tu t'arranges pour que tu sois poursuivis par l'une de tes très nombreuses admiratrices et que tu croises Lily. Ensuite, tu lui demandes si elle ne veut pas te sauver la vie et venir avec toi au bal, et après, tu vois comment elle réagit. Si elle ne répond rien, tu précises que c'est en toute amitié, sinon, tu fonces !

- Ok ! Merci ! Et pour le cadeau ?

- Attends un peu pour ça, James. Conseilla Rémus.

- Merci Mumus ! s'extasia James.

- Mumus ?! D'où tu sors ça ?! s'insurgea Rémus, ce qui fit rire Sirius. Pas la peine de me donner un surnom plus ridicule encore que mon nom !

- D'accord Mumus ! rigola James en s'éloignant, sautillant gaiement.

- Je me vengerais ! promit Rémus, faussement bougon. Sirius sourit et rejoignit James, bien décidé à entretenir la réputation des Maraudeurs et… à trouver un moyen d'inviter Nirvana sans que tout le monde pense immédiatement qu'ils sortaient ensemble.

* * *

Les jours avaient passés et Sirius n'avait toujours aucune idée de la façon dont procéder. Il n'avait pas envie, mais vraiment pas envie de l'entendre lui dire « non ». Certes, il avait promis de rester discret mais aller à un bal avec quelqu'un ne veut pas forcément dire que l'on sort ensemble, si ? C'était là, toutes les préoccupations de Sirius alors qu'ils étaient en plein cours de DFCM. Il avait décroché au moment même où la prof leur faisait des remontrances sur le fait que les ASPICS étaient pour bientôt mais que les résultats demeuraient très faibles. Il n'était pas né celui qui battrait les Maraudeurs en DFCM ! Bref, ainsi, Sirius était trop occupé à songer à un moyen d'aller au bal avec Nirvana, Peter, rêvant un peu trop au banquet du réveillon et James, lui, était entrain de s'entraîner silencieusement à sa future et très prochaine demande à Lily Evans. Il fronçait les sourcils, remarqua Sirius. Ce qui n'augurait rien de bon. Il avait la mine anxieuse des très mauvais jours et Sirius le savait sur le qui-vive. C'était en quelque sorte la dernière chance qu'il donnait à la Gryffondor et Sirius espérait sincèrement qu'elle ne le rejetterait pas une énième fois, pour le bien de la santé mentale de James. Sirius risqua un coup d'œil à Rémus. Il fut grandement étonné de le voir dessiner sur son parchemin. Rémus Lupin qui n'écoutait pas ce que disait la prof…Wouaoh ! A noter dans les annales ! Mais Sirius savait que Rémus devait se sentir concerner par les remontrances de la prof autant qu'une patate se sent concernée par le réchauffement climatique. Le Lycan semblait perdu dans ses pensées, le visage fermé, signe qu'il y avait quelque chose qui le turlupinait. Ainsi donc, les Maraudeurs étaient présents physiquement à ce cours mais psychologiquement, ils étaient très, très loin. C'est pour cette raison que la voix aiguë de la prof raisonna un peu trop fort, même pour les oreilles d'un rêveur :

- POTTER ! BLACK ! Et les deux autres ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez des notes supérieures à la moyenne que vous devez vous passer de mes conseils !

James et Sirius se jetèrent un regard entendu et acquiescèrent au discours de leur prof. Rémus rangea immédiatement son parchemin gribouillé tandis que Peter ne semblait même pas avoir entendu. Sirius et James attendirent quelques instants avant de se replonger dans leurs pensées pour le moins pas très merveilleuses mais nécessaires. Ainsi, le reste du cours, consista pour eux, à réfléchir le plus discrètement possible, en tentant de ne pas se faire prendre par leur prof. A la fin de la journée, Sirius arborait un sourire déjà plus crédible puisqu'il devait retrouver Nirvana devant la salle sur demande et il en était ravi. Si certains se droguaient à la poudre de feuille de mandragore, lui se droguait de baiser procurés par la jolie Serdaigle et il en était fort aise. Ainsi, lorsqu'il reconnut sa silhouette devant ladite salle, il ne réfléchit pas même un seul instant et se jeta sur elle pour l'enlacer férocement. Elle se figea avant de se laisser aller et de se coller contre le Gryffondor puis lui quémanda un baiser, baiser qu'il ne lui refusa d'ailleurs pas. Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu, c'est qu'à cet instant même, un autre jeune homme avait voulu profiter de l'intimité de la salle sur demande et ce jeune homme n'était autre que Lucius Malfoy. Ainsi, quand le Serpentard vit sa fière et inatteignable cousine, Nirvana Prewett, dans les bras de ce traître à son sang de Sirius Black, il ne put retenir un cri de surprise mêlé à de l'indignation. Les deux adolescents tournèrent la tête vers lui et pâlirent. Nirvana crut que son cœur allait exploser et des images se formèrent devant ses yeux. Elle imaginait déjà les cris, les insultes, les menaces que sa mère profèrerait contre elle lorsqu'elle saurait, car elle saurait, Lucius n'allait pas se faire prier pour tout raconter ! Lucius sortit sa baguette mais Sirius fut plus rapide et le tint en joue avant même que le Serpentard ait pu passer sa main sous sa cape. Le Gryffondor protégea la Serdaigle de toute son imposante stature et fixa d'un air mauvais le Serpentard qui allait lui apporter des tonnes d'ennuis.

- Tu…Toi ???! Avec ce traître à son sang ??! s'écria véhément Lucius, comprenant qu'il était vain de vouloir punir le Gryffondor. Personne n'ignorait son habileté au combat magique et Lucius ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se faire honteusement battre. La seule sur qui la honte retomberait serait Nirvana et lui serait traité comme un héros pour avoir découvert cette liaison déshonorante, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Nirvana ne répondit rien, se contentant d'enfouir sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Sirius. Elle était secouée de tremblements, rien qu'à imaginer ce que subirait Cédric pour son comportement. Mais quelque chose en elle faisait qu'elle ne regrettait pas. Non, elle ne regrettait rien. Sirius prit alors la parole :

- C'est plutôt un honneur que de « trahir » la « noble » famille Black. Ricana-t-il, d'une voix parfaitement froide, celle qui faisait rappeler à ses interlocuteurs qu'il avait été élevé par des sangs-purs. Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'es engagé, Malfoy ! Je te souhaite bien du courage ! ajouta-t-il, dédaigneux.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de te l'approprier ! Tu n'es pas assez bien pour la famille Prewett.

- J'en ai rien à cirer ! Ce n'est pas la famille Prewett que j'aime, c'est simplement elle ! rétorqua sèchement Sirius en gardant la jeune fille bien contre lui. Nirvana releva un visage incrédule vers Sirius. Il l'avait dit ! Certes, il le lui avait déjà dit à elle, mais le dire devant quelqu'un d'autre, devant quelqu'un qui était étranger à leur histoire, c'était une véritable preuve d'amour et la jeune fille sentit son cœur fondre. Elle se redressa et Lucius lui lança :

- Tu crois sérieusement ce qu'il dit ???! Tu crois vraiment qu'il est sérieux ! Voyons, ma chère cousine, il court après tous les jupons qui passent et s'il était aveugle, même une harpie en jupon ferait l'affaire ! Tu te fourvoies et plus aucun de nos égal ne voudra de toi, après ça !

- Je me fiche des autres ! dit Nirvana d'une voix basse mais égale. Elle leva les yeux et fixa son cousin, l'air déterminé. Je ne veux que lui. Ce que tu penses n'a aucune espèce d'importance.

Sirius, tout d'abord incrédule, se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé ces mots et sourit tendrement, ravi d'entendre ces mots sortirent de la bouche de la Serdaigle mais Lucius jeta, méprisant :

- Mais peut-être ne te ficheras-tu pas de ce que penseront tes parents !

Nirvana haussa les épaules et Sirius tendit un peu plus sa baguette, prêt à lui lancer n'importe quel sort. Au lieu de ça, Nirvana lui demanda de laisser le Serpentard s'en aller, ce que ce dernier fit à toute vitesse, ayant peur de se faire ensorceler.

- Mais, Nirvana, pourquoi tu… ? J'aurais pu lui lancer un « Oubliettes » !

- Il aurait murmuré le sort du bouclier…murmura Nirvana en entrant dans la salle sur demande. Et puis, je ne veux pas que tu deviennes aussi mauvais que lui.

Sirius la suivit, vraiment ennuyé du fait que leur idylle était déjà compromise et il avait très peur, très, très peur de ce que Nirvana allait exiger.

- Nirvana…Tu…Je…Je suis désolé, c'est ma faute ! J'aurais du être plus discret et je suis vraiment désolé et…

La jeune fille posa son index sur les lèvres de Sirius afin de le faire taire et sourit faiblement avant de chuchoter :

- Ce serait arrivé à un moment ou à un autre…

- Mais…Tes parents…Et…Ton frère…

Elle haussa tristement les épaules et Sirius se sentit plus malheureux que jamais. Il expira bruyamment et l'enlaça, avant de gémir :

- Je veux pas…je veux pas qu'on s'arrête là…

- Moi non plus…avoua Nirvana, au plus grand étonnement de Sirius.

- Quoi ???!

- Tu m'as beaucoup changée…murmura-t-elle. Avant, je ne voyais que par Cédric, pour Cédric…Il était l'élément le plus important dans ma vie…Mais maintenant, maintenant que tu es là, maintenant que tu as gagné, ce n'est plus vraiment le cas…Oh bien sûr, il restera toujours l'une de mes priorités mais je crois que…que tu as fais en sorte de passer en Top Position. Dit-elle en souriant faiblement, une trace de tristesse dans la voix. Je me sens tellement coupable, tu sais, j'ai l'impression de le trahir, je m'en veux, je me déteste mais…au fond de moi…je ne parviens pas à regretter…

Sirius était ébahi, ahuri, émerveillé de son aveu et resta quelques instants coi, les yeux brillants, avant de prendre conscience qu'il était certainement ridicule, à la regarder, la mâchoire pendante. Le Gryffondor se racla la gorge et s'approcha davantage, réduisant le plus possible, la distance qui les séparait.

- Je…Je t'aime…je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'autre, ou plutôt, si je sais, mais j'ai trop peur que tu me prennes pour un fou et que tu te carapates dans ton coin alors je ne peux que te dire ça : Je t'aime et je ferais tout ce que je peux pour t'aider à trouver un remède pour ton frère.

Nirvana sourit et posa sa tête contre le torse du Gryffondor qui l'enlaça férocement, encore un peu sonné et Sirius ajouta :

- Je ferais tout ce qu'il faudra pour que tu arrêtes de te sentir coupable, je ne veux pas que tu sois triste…

- Je comptes sur toi, alors…rigola-t-elle doucement.

- Très bien…dans ce cas, viendras-tu avec moi au bal du Nouvel-An ?

Nirvana releva la tête et le dévisagea, scrutant ses yeux, faisant le pour et le contre, avant de finir par dire :

- D'accord, comme ça, ces pimbêches qui te tournent autour arrêteront de te lorgner comme des imbéciles…

- Jalouse ? fit Sirius dans un rictus, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine joie face à cette éventualité mais le sourire espiègle que la jeune fille afficha le dissuada de se moquer.

- Pas Jalouse. C'est simplement que je n'aime pas partager !

Sirius rit et la couva tendrement du regard avant de demander d'une voix nettement moins assurée :

- Donc, plus besoin de se cacher ?

- Bah, ça ne servirait plus à rien. Acquiesça Nirvana en se détachant de lui. Ils s'assirent sur la causeuse, face à l'âtre vide et restèrent là pendant près de deux heures, voulant simplement rester dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy était quelqu'un qui connaissait par cœur les usages de sangs-purs. Quoi de plus normal pour quelqu'un qui en serait bientôt l'une des figures les plus emblématiques ? Ainsi, c'était avec un sourire machiavélique qu'il se dirigeait vers sa salle commune. Il savait pertinemment qu'entre Calypso Prewett, sa tante et Rosamund Malfoy, sa propre mère, se tenait une rivalité presque séculaire. C'en était à celle qui serait la plus populaire et la plus respectable des deux. La deuxième avait toujours eu tendance à perdre face à la première, du fait de la parfaite beauté froide qu'était Calypso Prewett et là, à cet instant précis, Lucius avait de quoi rendre sa mère fière de lui. Maintenant qu'ils avaient quelque chose contre Nirvana et que cela ne manquerait pas de se refléter sur la mère, Rosamund Malfoy ne se ferait pas prier pour faire beaucoup de bruit de cette affaire ! Nirvana Prewett, qu'on disait aussi froide, aussi taciturne que son père s'était faite séduite par l'un des plus grands coureurs de jupons de l'histoire de Poudlard. Pis encore, ce Dom Juan des temps modernes étaient à Gryffondor et traître à son sang, qui plus est. Et il n'en fallait pas plus pour réjouir quelqu'un qui désire détruire la réputation d'une famille. Lucius se frotta les mains l'une contre l'autre, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Sa mère serait très fière de lui et on parlerait de lui comme de celui qui empêcha un déshonneur sans nom sur la noble et puissante famille Prewett. Ne restait désormais plus qu'à avertir sa tante en premier, puis sa mère. En effet, il ne fallait pas qu'on croit qu'il avait intentionnellement ruiné la réputation, cela ne le ferait passer que pour l'opportuniste qu'il était, mais il fallait qu'on le prenne pour un sauveur, une sorte de chaperon bienveillant. Après cela, il n'y aurait plus aucune ombre au tableau et les Malfoy deviendraient une famille surpuissante, plus respectée encore que les Prewett. Lucius entra dans son dortoir et s'empressa d'écrire une missive alarmante et faussement inquiète au sujet de ce qu'il avait surpris entre Nirvana Prewett et Sirius Black. Après s'être relu, il décocha un regard terriblement satisfait, presque cruel et enferma délicatement la lettre dans une enveloppe frappée au blason des Malfoy. Puis, le jeune Serpentard s'empressa d'écrire une seconde lettre à sa mère, y expliquant ce qui venait de se produire, joignant un double de ce qu'il avait écrit à sa tante et ordonna à son hibou, un grand-duc, de les apporter tout d'abord au manoir Malfoy, puis à la demeure Prewett. Puis, il descendit dans la salle commune et aperçut sa deuxième cousine, Cassandra. Il serait certainement bienvenu de la prévenir des inclinations indignes de sa sœur et ainsi donner l'illusion que Lucius avait tout fait pour remettre Nirvana dans le droit chemin. Lucius tacha d'arborer l'air le plus alarmé et noir possible et s'approcha de la jeune fille qui se tenait droite comme un I sur un sofa vert, lisant un livre qui traitait de Potions.

- Cassandra, il faut que je te parle. Dit-il gravement. La jeune fille releva ses yeux bleus étonnés vers lui et le dévisagea, cherchant à savoir quel était le problème.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Nous devons parler en privé. Chuchota-t-il en se penchant légèrement vers elle. Cassandra fronça les sourcils et délaissa son livre pour le suivre à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

- Alors ? s'enquit-elle.

- C'est affreux ! se plaignit-il, comme si toute la misère du monde venait de s'abattre sur ses épaules. En réalité, Lucius Malfoy jouait très mal la comédie et sa cousine le regarda, dubitative, peu convaincue.

- Je viens de surprendre ta sœur ! Avec Sirius Black !

- Oui, il la harcèle. Admit la jeune fille, ne semblant pas comprendre.

- Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'ils…ils s'embrassaient, Cassandra.

La jeune fille se figea et le fixa, attendant le « Je plaisante » mais il ne vint pas et ses joues se mirent à rougir.

- Impossible ! Nirvana ne ferait jamais ça !

- Et pourtant, je peux t'assurer qu'il l'a attrapée dans ses filets. J'ai prévenu tes parents afin qu'ils fassent cesser cela ! Tu imagines si cela ce sait ! fit-il, faussement épouvanté et un air horrifié se peignit sur les traits de sa cousine.

- Tu n'aurais jamais du faire ça ! J'aurais pu essayer de la convaincre de faire cesser cela !

- Après ce qu'elle m'a avoué, je doute que cela soit suffisant ! De plus, ils étaient face à la salle sur demande ! Qui sait ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire ! ajouta-t-il avec un regard entendu.

La jeune fille pâlit et dut se retenir à la rambarde de l'escalier juste derrière eux pour ne pas s'écrouler.

- Il a du l'ensorceler ! s'écria-t-elle. Elle ne ferait jamais ça !

- Je crois qu'elle pense qu'il l'aime !

- Mon dieu ! Si jamais cela se sait…Black…Bon sang !!! Pourquoi a-t-elle dit qu'elle ne le connaissait pas ??! gémit-elle, sans que Lucius ne comprenne. Il y a certainement un moyen de la convaincre qu'elle fait une grossière erreur ! ajouta-t-elle. Mais…Attends voir, que faisais-tu à la salle sur demande ! C'est loin d'ici !

- Je faisais ma ronde de préfet-en-chef ! répondit son cousin, ravi de son petit effet.

- Je dois la voir ! trancha Cassandra en s'éloignant à toute vitesse. Elle envoya un hibou prévenir sa sœur qu'elle devait absolument la voir et au plus tôt, d'ailleurs. Demain soir aurait lieu le bal du Nouvel-An et il ne fallait pas que l'aînée des Prewett y aille avec Black ou il en était fini de sa réputation.

* * *

Nirvana soupira en relisant une énième fois le mot précipité que lui avait envoyé sa sœur et qui la sommait de la retrouver à 21h00 à la Volière. La jeune fille attacha sa cape autour d'elle et avança mollement. Elle ne doutait pas de ce qui poussait Cassandra à agir de la sorte. Nul doute qu'elle était au courant pour elle et Sirius, tout comme ses parents, d'ailleurs. L'air était glacial, quoi de plus normal en ce 31 Décembre ?

- Enfin ! s'écria Cassandra en l'assaillant. Mais où as-tu la tête ???! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ??! Qu'est-ce-que c'est que cette histoire ?! Enfin, Nirvana ! C'est… C'est… Black ! Tu ne peux pas réellement penser que… Dis-moi que Lucius a mal interprété la situation !!! Tu ne peux pas réellement être tombée amoureuse de ce cloporte, de ce traître à son sang !

La Serdaigle regarda sévèrement sa sœur jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait terminé sa tirade. Ses yeux s'étaient assombri et à cet instant précis, elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : gifler Cassandra pour avoir insulté Sirius.

- Kendra…souffla-t-elle en serrant ses poings pour se retenir de frapper quelque chose devant l'air outré de sa sœur. Premièrement, j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de l'insulter…

- Par Merlin ! coupa Cassandra. Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ??! Nirvana ! Ce n'est pas quelqu'un pour toi ???!

- Mais qu'est-ce-que tu peux bien en savoir ???? hurla Nirvana, les joues rouges, la voix éraillée. Tu t'attendais à quoi ???! Que je tombe amoureuse d'un des imbéciles qui font offices de acolytes à Lucius ??! Franchement ! Réponds moi, franchement, Kendra, penses-tu réellement qu'on puisse aimer des gens pareils ??! Tu penses sincèrement que je veux passer ma vie avec un homme qui n'en a qu'après la fortune de père, la renommée des Prewett et les « bienfaits » qui résulteraient d'une telle alliance ??! Tu penses que je veux finir comme eux ??! Comme père et mère ??!

- Qu'est-ce-que tu racontes ? souffla sa jeune sœur, ahurie de voir sa sœur hurler de cette façon.

- Franchement, ma chère sœur, tu crois vraiment que père et mère s'aiment d'un amour profond, inconditionnel et que nous sommes le fruit de leur amour ? ricana sa sœur, ironique comme jamais.

- Parce que tu penses sincèrement que Black t'aime de cette façon ???! se moqua Kendra, tout aussi ironique.

- Même si son amour n'est que passager, ce que je ne crois pas, je préfère cent fois passer quelques mois, heureuse avec lui plutôt que toute une vie, malheureuse aux côtés d'un homme qui ne jure que par la pureté du sang ! Je ne veux pas vivre aux côtés d'un homme qui autant de considération pour moi que père en a pour mère !

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ???! Ils sont nos parents ! Nous leur devons du respect.

- Je ne fais que dire la vérité ! rétorqua sèchement Nirvana. Kendra, libre à toi, de choisir de vivre aux côtés d'un sang-pur qui ne t'aime pas et être malheureuse plutôt qu' avec un homme qui t'aime pour ce que tu es. Fais ce que tu veux, mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je fasse comme toi. Je ne suis pas comme eux ! Je ne suis pas comme toi. Je n'ai pas la moindre envie de le devenir, même pour tout l'or du monde.

- Mais…Nirvana ! C'est mal ! Tu vas ruiner toute la famille rien que pour une tocade !

- Ce n'est pas une tocade, Kendra. Je l'aime, plus que tout…

- Plus que tout ? répéta Cassandra, dubitative. Plus que…plus que lui ???!

Nirvana plongea ses yeux améthystes dans ceux bleus de sa sœur et hocha très lentement la tête.

- Plus que Cédric. Avoua-t-elle sans ciller. Même si j'ai eu du mal à me l'avouer…Je sais que tu ne peux pas comprendre…Tu n'as pas encore ressenti cela…Quelqu'un qui t'aime simplement pour ce que tu es…pour ce que tu es profondément…pas pour ce que tes parents veulent que tu sois, pas pour ce que tu devrais être…juste pour ce que tu es…Cela peut te paraître dérisoire et pourtant, c'est un sentiment magnifique…Petite sœur, je ne sais pas si tu aimes quelqu'un…

- Père et Mère…

- Ce n'est pas l'amour, ça, Kendra…De l'attachement tout au plus, parce qu'ils nous ont élevées mais…

- Je t'aime, toi ! coupa Kendra, les larmes aux yeux. Nirvana sourit faiblement et enlaça sa sœur, ce qui laissa cette dernière pantoise.

- Même si je ne te l'ai jamais beaucoup démontré, Kendra, je t'aime aussi…

- Alors, je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça ! Ne te laisses pas avoir ! supplia Kendra en serrant les mains de sa sœur.

- Kendra…souffla Nirvana, désolée. Vraiment, je t'aime mais…avec ou sans toi, je ne finirais pas comme eux, non, je ne finirais pas comme ça…

C'est sur ces mots que Nirvana fit demi-tour et laissa sa sœur, complètement bouleversée par ce que sa sœur venait de dire et de faire. Elle resta pendant près de cinq minutes sans bouger avant de fondre en larmes. Elle venait de comprendre. Elle avait complètement et définitivement perdu sa sœur et ce à cause, de ce détritus de Sirius Black !

* * *

Bon, j'aime beaucoup cette fin de chapitre, je sais pas si c'est très rassurant pour vous mais bon. Voilà, j'aimerais vos avis. A votre avis, que va-t-il se passer dans le prochain chapitre ? Ca m'etonnerait que vous deviniez mais si par hasard... vous deviniez, c'est que vous êtes télépathes !

A plus ! Et merci pour vos encouragements pour mes pré-séléctions pour l'iut. Au moins, maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à écrire en attendant le résultats. A plus !

Bizzzzz'


	13. Descente aux Enfers, partie 1

Me revoilà avec le chapitre 13... J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire mais peut-être qu'il ne vous plaira pas car il n'est pas seulement centré sur Nirvana & Sirius. J'ai préféré écrire ainsi afin que vous compreniez mieux les réactions de chacun, voilà...

Et, ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de séparer Sirius et Nirvana, du moins, pas dans mes présentes idées, et comme je suis assez prolifiques niveaux idées de fic, ca veut pas dire charette ^^.

Merci à tous pour vos avis, vos conseils, vos rectifications...

Merci à ma cousine qui m'a relue et qui a bien aimé ce chapitre...

J'ai entamé le chapitre 14 mais je ne sais absolument pas quand je pourrais poster.

Voilà, bisous et n'oubliez pas, tous vos avis comptent !

* * *

Chapitre XIII :

_Descente aux Enfers, partie 1_

Un cri outragé s'échappa de la maison qui trônait au 18 Impasse du Dragon. Il fallait être extrêmement chanceux selon les sorciers de sang-pur pour pénétrer ici, et voir le salon qui abritait l'auteur de ce cri. Une porte s'ouvrit et Tristan Prewett arriva rapidement devant son épouse, la regardant comme si elle était subitement devenue folle. Calypso Prewett, née Malfoy, était, en effet, face à la cheminée majestueuse et regardait, les yeux révulsés, le parchemin qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Tristan Prewett haussa un sourcil et elle cria :

- Regardez !

Elle lui mit la lettre sous les yeux et son époux recula pour ne pas recevoir malencontreusement le coin du parchemin dans l'œil. Le père de famille attrapa doucement la lettre et vit qu'il s'agit d'une lettre provenant de Lucius Malfoy. Tristan se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir de si horrible pour que Calypso en fasse un tel drame, et surtout, pour justifier un courrier de la part de Lucius Malfoy.

_Ma Chère Tante,_

_C'est avec une inquiétude grandissante que je vous fais part d'une découverte qui m'a grandement bouleversé. En effet, alors que je faisais ma ronde habituelle de préfet-en-chef, j'ai aperçu votre fille, ma très chère cousine, Nirvana, dans les bras du très peu recommandable et peu fréquentable Sirius Black. Leur relation semblait de prime abord loin d'être amicale et, ayant préféré ne pas tirer de conclusion hâtives, j'ai demandé une explication et il s'est avéré que Nirvana entretient une relation amoureuse avec ce Gryffondor, déshérité par ses parents. J'espère avoir bien fait de vous prévenir avant que tout cela ne devienne plus grave et espère que vous parviendrez à régler cette affaire très sérieuse au plus vite._

_Affectueusement, Lucius Malfoy._

Tristan Prewett releva alors la tête du parchemin, l'esprit embrouillé. Son poing se serra autour du parchemin tandis qu'il se repassait la scène qui s'était déroulée sous ses yeux à King Cross. Il se rappelait fort bien du malaise de sa fille et du fait qu'elle semblait vouloir fuir le Gryffondor. D'ailleurs, ce dernier l'avait effrontément défié du regard.

- C'est inexcusable ! hurla Calypso. Nous devons immédiatement faire cesser cela !

Peut-être Lucius avait-il mal interprété la situation, peut-être que Nirvana avait simplement tenté une manière différente pour échapper au Gryffondor. Mais si cela avait été le cas, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas demandé de l'aide à son cousin. Non, il n'y avait qu'une seule explication. Devant lui, Calypso continuait de hurler si bien que Tristan la regarda fixement, de ce regard si puissant qu'il faisait taire n'importe qui. Mais devant l'hystérie de son épouse qui continuait de hurler des infamies sur le dénommé Sirius Black, Tristan Prewett se vit dans l'obligation de hausser le ton.

- …Ruiner notre réputation ! Elle ne se rend pas compte !

- Taisez-vous ! tonna Tristan, ce qui fit immédiatement figer son épouse.

- Quoi ?

- Je vous dit de vous taire ! tonna Tristan. Et cessez de crier comme une délurée !

- Mais ! Enfin, Tristan ! Sirius Black ! Nous ne pouvons tolérer un tel débordement !

Agacé, son époux la fixa davantage, faisant immédiatement cesser ces protestations. Il s'assit sur le divan et regarda la lettre d'un air dubitatif. Y avait-il une possibilité pour que Lucius Malfoy mente ?! Il exclut cette possibilité, il avait trop à perdre.

- Lucius n'aurait jamais menti ! fit observer Calypso, devinant les questions que se posait son époux.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour réfléchir ! répondit sèchement Tristan. Au contraire.

Tristan Prewett dut alors se rendre à l'évidence. Sa fille était tombée amoureuse de Sirius Black et cela n'augurait rien de bon. Tout d'abord, Tristan n'était pas certain d'apprécier le fait qu'un Gryffondor tel que lui détourne sa fille. Après tout, il avait une réputation de Dom Juan qui arrivait jusqu'aux oreilles des sorciers sang-pur. Il devait certainement considérer Nirvana comme une proie de premier choix et cela, Tristan ne pouvait le tolérer. Ensuite, s'il y avait une chance que les sentiments du jeune homme soient réels et profonds, le problème était loin d'être réglé, au contraire. Tristan savait mieux que quiconque qu'il était difficile de se soustraire aux décisions des ainés. Sirius Black était considéré comme un paria. Un sang-pur, certes, mais un paria déshérité quand même et qui plus est, ami des sang-mêlés. Personne, chez les Prewett, comme chez les Malfoy ne laisserait Nirvana s'accoquiner avec une personne telle que lui.

- Avant toute chose. Soupira Tristan. Nous devons nous enquérir de sa version à elle !

- Quoi ? Voyons, c'est très clair !

- Mais voyez-vous, moi, j'accorde plus de valeur à la parole de ma fille plutôt qu'à celle de votre neveu !

- Et si elle nous confirme qu'elle est effectivement…qu'elle s'est laissée illusionner par ce garçon ???! Nous ne pouvons laisser nos égaux l'apprendre. Il est à Gryffondor !

- La maison n'est pas le point le plus important ! lâcha sèchement Tristan.

- Pardon ??! Serpentard est…

- Serpentard est une maison de lâche et de gens hautement superficiels, comme vous, Calypso et je suis content que ma fille n'y soit pas ! cracha-t-il. C'était la première fois qu'il avouait à quel point les Serpentard et leur manies le révulsaient et son épouse en était estomaquée.

- Qu'est-ce-que…Comment pouvez-vous… ?

- Comment je peux ? railla Tristan, en lui jetant un regard dégouté. Mais parce que, _ma chère_, vous avez bousillé ma vie depuis bientôt trente ans et que j'en ai assez de vous passer tout vos caprices. Si Nirvana est réellement amoureuse de ce Black et que ses sentiments sont réciproques, alors je ne vous laisserais pas la rendre malheureuse, elle aussi !

A ces mots, Tristan Prewett se releva, lança un regard dégouté et haineux à son épouse avant de jeter la lettre qui se consuma dans l'âtre. Puis, le père de famille ouvrit la porte qui menait au couloir pour se figer en reconnaissant son fils. Le garçon se recroquevilla sur lui-même, conscient qu'il n'avait pas le droit de se trouver ici. Son père le fixa durement, encore en colère contre son épouse.

- Nini ? demanda timidement Cédric Prewett.

- Va dans ta chambre ! ordonna son père en passant en coup de vent. Il attrapa son manteau et sortit de la demeure familiale lorsque Calypso se retournait. Ses yeux se plissèrent en voyant le garçon face à elle, encore tout recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il leva ses yeux améthystes vers sa mère et réitéra sa demande :

- Nini.

- Dégage ! hurla sa mère, hors d'elle. Je ne veux pas voir un cloporte tel que toi dans mon champ de vision ! Va-t'en !

Cédric recula et remonta les escaliers à toute vitesse, apeuré par les cris de sa mère. Il se laissa choir contre le mur et se ratatina sur lui-même, cachant son visage derrière ses mains en répétant inlassablement sa demande. Puis, sa position changea et il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux bruns et se mit à se balancer d'avant en arrière en criant le nom de sa sœur. Un elfe de maison surgit et s'approcha précautionneusement du jeune garçon.

- Maître, Maîtresse Nirvana n'est pas là. Dit-il doucement en posant sa main sur le bras de Cédric Prewett..

- NINI ! cria Cédric pour toute réponse en relevant des yeux révulsés vers l'elfe. Ses yeux se firent menaçants et il cria davantage.

- Maîtresse Nirvana est à Poudlard, à l'école, vous le savez, comme tous les ans !

Etrangement, Cédric se calma, se qui était plutôt inhabituel.

- Poud…Poudlard ?

- Oui, Maître, Poudlard.

- Lo…Loin ? demanda-t-il en tremblant.

- Oui…Elle ne peut pas venir, Maître…

Une détermination sans faille naquit dans les yeux du jeune Prewett et l'elfe eut soudain peur de finir comme le précédent elfe ayant montré trop de sollicitudes envers Cédric Prewett.

* * *

Nirvana se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace, nerveuse. Lily et elle avait échangé les robes qu'elle portaient au dernier bal et le doré lui seyait parfaitement bien. La jeune Serdaigle espéra que Sirius la trouverait à son goût bien qu'elle savait que cela ne pouvait pas ne pas être le cas. En vérité, elle était plutôt anxieuse car elle n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle de ses parents. Rien, pas même une beuglante, ni une lettre, rien du tout. Cette absence de réactions était loin de rassurer la jeune fille. Nirvana soupira et fit volte-face avant de descendre les marches. Sirius l'attendait-il devant la porte ? Ou avait-il prévu de faire comprendre à tout le monde qu'ils étaient ensemble, seulement lorsqu'elle entrerait dans la grande salle ? Nirvana sourit à Johanna, qui vraisemblablement allait toujours au bal avec le même cavalier et Zach avait demandé à Laurence si elle voulait bien l'y accompagner en toute amitié. Lily et James, quant à eux, c'était une autre histoire. James, poursuivit par des filles en furie, avait demandé à la Gryffondor si elle voulait bien lui sauver la vie et y aller avec lui. Ayant été trop choquée pour répondre immédiatement, James avait précisé que c'était en toute amitié et après avoir assimilé ce fait, Lily en avait été toute retournée. Elle était triste car réellement persuadée que James ne la voyait que comme une amie. Nirvana avait beau répéter le contraire à son amie, cette dernière ne la croyait pas et campait sur ses positions. La porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit et Nirvana eut le plaisir de voir que Sirius l'y attendait, à l'opposé de là où se trouvait Laurence. Le jeune homme la regarda, bouche-bée, avant de sourire et de lui tendre son bras.

- Prête ? susurra-t-il à son oreille. Nirvana leva son visage vers le Gryffondor et lui sourit doucement.

Elle se colla contre lui, tout à fait consciente qu'elle devenait fleur bleue et très sentimentale mais elle se disait que ce n'était pas réellement une tare, du moins, tant qu'elle ne devenait pas folle. Ils marchèrent ainsi, dans un silence total jusque dans la grande salle. Et là-bas, **certainement** que les regards étaient tous tournés vers eux, **certainement** que les filles devaient crever de jalousie pour Nirvana, **certainement** que quelques élèves se disaient que Sirius Black avait accompli un exploit en séduisant la froide Nirvana Prewett et peut-être que d'autres, moins nombreux mais plus clairvoyants, tiraient leur chapeau à la seule fille qui eut jamais été capable d'attraper le cœur de Sirius Black **mais** les deux amoureux n'en avait cure puisqu'ils n'avaient d'yeux que l'un pour l'autre. Puis, alors qu'ils avaient dansé la majeure partie de la soirée, il vint un temps où leurs corps les trahirent. Ils avaient bien trop mal aux pieds pour continuer à danser si bien qu'ils s'assirent et se mirent à observer Lily et James qui avait finalement réussi à inviter sa dulcinée à danser. Nirvana en profita alors pour expliquer le comportement de Lily à Sirius et Rémus.

- Elle croit qu'il ne la considère que comme une amie…

- Mais elle ne lui a pas répondu quand il lui a demandé de l'accompagner au bal sans préciser que c'était en toute amitié. Contra véhément Rémus.

- Elle était trop choquée…

- Et James trop stressé pour attendre une réponse pendant 300 ans. Argua Rémus. Tu ne lui as pas dit que…

- Si mais elle ne me croit pas ! coupa Nirvana Bref, s'ils continuent comme ça, sont pas sortis de l'auberge !

Rémus soupira, tout à fait d'accord avec la remarque de Nirvana et Sirius colla un peu plus Nirvana vers lui en voyant un groupe de filles en furie se diriger vers lui. Il se pencha et embrassa Nirvana en disant, tout doucement, contre ses lèvres, d'une voix goguenarde :

- Je crois me souvenir que tu n'aimes pas partager…

Nirvana risqua un coup d'œil vers l'endroit que Sirius fixait et vit que la dizaine de filles qui s'y trouvaient la fusillaient du regard. Si leurs yeux avaient été des baguettes, on aurait vu plus d'une dizaine de faisceau vert ce soir-là. Finalement, James et Lily revinrent s'asseoir en compagnie du reste des Maraudeurs et de Nirvana. Le premier avait une ébauche d'air rêveur qu'il tentait de cacher et la deuxième était rouge comme une pivoine, rougeur qu'elle tenta de faire passer pour un coup de chaleur dut à la température. Ce qui était très peu convaincant vu qu'il faisait tout juste tiède. Alors que la soirée s'étiolait, Sirius et Nirvana décidèrent de faire un tour dehors pour laisser à James et Lily l'occasion d'être seuls, tandis que Rémus prétextait s'enquérir de Peter – qui était probablement dans un état d'ébriété avancé -. Dehors, Sirius maintenait Nirvana tout contre lui et finit même pas lui ordonner de mettre sa veste. La lune, bientôt pleine, était extrêmement bien visible et rendait l'atmosphère romantique. Pendant un moment, Ils se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux, le regard brillant et doucement, leurs lèvres se joignirent, comme si cela faisait des siècles qu'ils l'attendaient. Tout naturellement, ils se retrouvèrent dans une ébauche de danse, suivant à peine les accords de la musique qui parvenait avec peine jusqu'à leurs oreilles, les lèvres toujours scellées. C'était un instant magique, dans une autre réalité, dans un monde où les préjugés n'existaient pas, dans un monde où les autres n'avaient pas leur place, dans **leur** monde. Nirvana soupira alors, mais c'était un soupir de bien-être. Lorsqu'elle était dans ses bras, elle oubliait ses soucis, elle oubliait sa famille, elle oubliait la vibrante déclaration qu'elle avait faite à sa sœur, la veille, elle oubliait ses parents et leur obsession du sang, elle oubliait Cédric, elle oubliait les promesses qu'elle s'était faites, elle ne pensait plus qu'à lui, à tout ce qu'il pouvait lui apporter et qu'elle n'avait jamais connu. Sirius occultait tout. Et ce n'était pas plus mal.

Sirius, quant à lui, avait l'impression, lorsqu'il la tenait dans ses bras de cette façon, lorsqu'elle posait doucement sa tête contre son cœur, lorsqu'elle s'abandonnait, confiante, entre ses bras, d'être invincible. Le jeune homme avait la sensation d'être le seul détenteur d'un trésor qui promettait mille bonheur et plus que tout, son cœur, étrangement heureux, chantait. Jamais, de sa jeune vie, il n'avait connu de sentiments pareils. Même s'il se savait amoureux depuis longtemps, maintenant, il commençait tout juste à en ressentir les aspects physiques les plus agréables. C'était comme s'il flottait sur un nuage, il vivait par elle, pour elle. Sirius, qui avait eu très peu de marques d'affection, du moins d'affection sincère, profonde de la part de quelqu'un qu'on chérissait autant qu'il nous aimait trouvait cela merveilleux. Certes, il y avait ses amis et les parents de James mais cela n'avait rien de comparable avec ce qu'il vivait à cet instant précis. Bien sûr, son amitié avec James, Peter et Rémus lui était vitale, c'était quelque chose qu'il n'imaginait pas ne pas être. Mais tout simplement, avec elle, avec Nirvana, c'était divin. Désormais, il le sentait, la vie sans elle était inconcevable. Certes, cela pouvait paraître précipité et peut-être peu crédible de la part de quelqu'un qui fut « autrefois », ( Il considérait l'époque pré-Nirvana comme révolue et très lointaine) un Dom Juan en puissance mais c'est ainsi qu'il le ressentait. Après tout, Roméo & Juliette ne s'étaient-ils pas découvert une passion dévorante, l'un pour l'autre en seulement quelques jours ? Cela avait pris quelques mois pour eux, quand même. Mais parler de Roméo & Juliette n'était pas une bonne idée. Sirius ne laisserait personne s'en prendre à elle et il n'était pas aussi stupide que Roméo…quoique… Sirius serra la jeune fille davantage, la rapprochant de lui et l'entendit pousser un second soupir terriblement satisfait. Il sourit doucement dans ses cheveux et ferma les yeux. Le Gryffondor attrapa la main de Nirvana et lui fit faire un petit tour sur-elle-même, ce qui la fit rire. Puis, leurs yeux se joignirent encore, toujours. Leurs pensées semblaient davantage passer par le regard plutôt que par les mots. C'était quelque chose d'impossible à traduire par des mots, tout passait par l'intensité du regard et c'est à cela qu'on distingue de véritables âmes sœurs. Le langage leur est inutile, leurs pensées sont communes et se comprennent en une fraction de seconde, se rejoignent mutuellement en un simple regard. Sirius attira la jeune fille contre lui et fondit sur ses lèvres tandis que les mains de Nirvana plongeait dans les cheveux de jais du Gryffondor, jouant avec, appréciant le toucher soyeux qu'ils offraient à ses doigts. Leur soirée aurait pu se dérouler encore longtemps si un cri presque inhumain, un cri rageur et haineux, brisa la bulle qui les faisait demeurer dans leur monde parfait. Ils se figèrent et bondirent, se séparant de quelques dizaines de centimètres. Une silhouette jaillit soudain des fourrés et Nirvana eut un hoquet de terreur en le reconnaissant. Le garçon de seize ans continuait à crier en jetant à Sirius le regard le plus haineux qui lui ait jamais été donné de voir, même sa mère n'était jamais parvenue à montrer un tel niveau de haine à son égard. Sirius, sentant que quelque chose de grave était entrain de se produire, protégea sa compagne de tout son être. En fait, si, il était aussi stupide que Roméo, prêt à mourir pour sauver sa dulcinée, peu importe ce qui se trouvait face à lui. Le garçon feula et Nirvana s'exclama :

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ??! Cédric ! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas à la maison ??!

Sirius jeta un regard plus que surpris à sa compagne avant de reporter son attention sur le garçon. Ainsi c'était lui qui était si important pour Nirvana. Sirius passa outre le léger sentiment de jalousie qui semblait vouloir naître au plus profond de lui et détailla le garçon. Ils se ressemblaient. Les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes yeux, quoique ceux de Cédric ne brillaient pas de la même façon que ceux de sa sœur, les mêmes traits du visage, la même taille, même physionomie. En effet, le garçon était plutôt chétif et tremblait de ce qui semblait être de fureur.

- Nirvana…chuchota Sirius en passant un bras devant la jeune fille pour l'empêcher d'avancer vers son frère, inquiet de l'attitude du fils Prewett. Il…on dirait qu'il est furieux…

- Cédric ! appela la jeune fille. Que se passe-t-il ?! Pourquoi es-tu là ???!

Mais son frère ne sembla pas être décidé à lui répondre, c'était comme s'il ne l'entendait pas. Il fixait toujours Sirius d'un air tout ce qu'il y avait de plus inquiétant et il se pencha, comme s'il se préparait à se jeter sur le jeune Gryffondor. Sirius sentit le danger et poussa Nirvana sur le côté au moment même où le fils Prewett se jetait sur lui. Nirvana cria, apeurée, tandis que sous le poids de Cédric Prewett, Sirius tombait sur le dos. Le frère de Nirvana frappa de toutes ses forces le Gryffondor qui cherchait à parer les coups pour ne pas faire de mal à Cédric et par la même occasion à Nirvana. Ainsi, plusieurs fois, les poings du fils Prewett atterrirent violemment sur le torse de Sirius et sur son visage, avec une force dont Sirius ne l'avait pas soupçonné capable. Puis, agacé, Sirius attrapa vivement les poignets de Cédric qui tenta de se débattre en poussant des hurlements aigus et qui ne manqueraient pas d'ameuter les sorciers les plus proches. Sirius tordit le bras de Prewett pour l'empêcher de frapper. Sirius se redressa sur ses genoux tandis que Nirvana gémissait, effrayée et que plusieurs élèves commençaient à affluer. Sirius se releva de tout son séant et jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à Nirvana, se sentant coupable d'en arriver à de telles extrémités. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, ni comment le jumeau de sa petite amie avait pu arriver seul jusqu'ici mais savait que cela ne passerait pas inaperçu.

- Nirvana…commença Sirius, franchement désolé tandis que sa tempe droite martelait son crâne au coup qu'il avait reçu et qui l'avait un peu sonné.

- NINI ! hurla alors Cédric en se débattant comme un fou.

Sa sœur, les joues inondées de larmes s'approcha malgré les avertissements de Sirius et l'enlaça férocement, tandis qu'une bonne trentaine d'élèves apparaissaient et regardaient la scène avec incompréhension. Cédric continuait toujours à scander le nom de sa sœur malgré le fait que celle-ci ne le berce et ne le conjure de l'apaiser. Etant toujours trop agité, Sirius décida de ne pas relâcher son emprise sur le jumeau de Nirvana et grand bien lui prit car Cédric se dégagea brusquement, envoyant valser sa sœur à plusieurs mètres.

- NIRVANA ! hurla Sirius, soudain terrorisé.

Il lâcha le fils Prewett et se précipita vers la jeune fille qui avait terminé sa course, la tête la première contre une colonne de marbre avant de s'effondrer au sol. Derrière lui, Cédric hurlait à la mort, tel un fou furieux, échappé de l'asile. Sirius s'agenouilla auprès de la jeune fille mais n'eut pas le temps de s'enquérir de sa santé car un poids fit soudain flancher ses épaules et le fit tomber à terre. Des coups furent de nouveau portés contre ses épaules et contre son crâne jusqu'à ce que la voix de James ne se fasse entendre, au loin :

- SIRIUS ! l'entendit-il s'inquiéter. Pétrificus Totalus !

Le poids sur les épaules de Sirius cessa de gigoter et de frapper et retomba lourdement en arrière. Soulagé, Sirius rampa vivement vers Nirvana qui semblait avoir perdu connaissance.

- Nirvana…souffla Sirius, alors qu'il sentait un liquide chaud couler sur ses épaules.

Peut-être qu'il saignait mais il s'en fichait. James et Rémus s'agenouillèrent de chaque côté et le dévisagèrent, inquiet. Derrière eux, la voix courroucée de Lily hurlait aux élèves de retourner dans leurs dortoirs sous peine de sévères représailles. Les professeurs arrivèrent bientôt, et demandèrent des explications aux Maraudeurs ainsi qu'à Lily, mais, en voyant l'état dans lequel était les deux amoureux, préférèrent les emmener de suite à l'infirmerie.

* * *

Nirvana ouvrit difficilement les yeux, battant des cils et les referma presque aussitôt face à la lumière aveuglante qui semblait être dirigée contre elle. Elle bougea la tête et retint un cri de douleur. Sa tête la faisait horriblement souffrir. Elle chercha ce qui avait pu lui faire mal au point qu'elle ait l'impression qu'un cheval avait martelé sa tête de ses sabots. Puis horrifiée, elle ouvrit des yeux paniqués et se redressa d'un bond en se remémorant ce qui s'était passé, la bataille en Cédric et Sirius et puis, plus rien, le néant total. Cédric ! Où était-il ??! Que lui était-il arrivé ??! Comment diable avait-il pu arriver à Poudlard ???! Tout le monde saurait désormais ! Et…Et Sirius ! Sirius ! La jeune fille tourna rapidement la tête de chaque côté, reconnaissant vaguement l'infirmerie et vit qu'un paravent avait été dressé entre son lit et un autre. Sans réfléchir, elle ôta les couvertures qui recouvraient ses jambes et sortit du lit pour sentir ses jambes se dérober sous son poids. Sa tête la faisait tourner mais elle n'en avait cure. Cédric avait frappé si fort ! Son cœur cognait terriblement fort dans sa poitrine, si fort qu'elle craignait qu'il ne s'en échappe brusquement. Nirvana se releva difficilement et tangua avant de se rattraper au paravent qu'elle repoussa faiblement pour voir que Sirius était endormi dans un lit, la tête entourée de bandages. Tétanisée, elle sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher, anéantie de voir ça. Il lui sembla mourir. Son cœur dut s'arrêter car elle ne le sentait plus battre. Des larmes mouillèrent ses joues et elle s'agenouilla sur le sol pour être au plus près de lui. La fraicheur qui s'empara de ses genoux lui fit prendre conscience qu'elle n'était vêtue que d'une petite chemise d'hôpital mais elle passa outre et caressa la joue du Gryffondor.

- Je suis désolée…hoqueta-t-elle tandis que son cerveau semblait avoir récupéré une de ses fonctions, à savoir, l'ouïe puisqu'elle entendait à présent des voix hurler, dans une pièce proche. Mais malheureusement, si elle les entendaient, elle n'arrivait pas à les analyser et à les comprendre. Non, elle était encore beaucoup trop inquiète pour Sirius. C'était sa faute s'il était dans cet état là. Il n'avait pas voulu se défendre pour ne pas la blesser et la culpabilité ne semblait pas vouloir l'épargner. Sirius…

Le jeune homme bougea et grommela avant qu'une de ses mains ne se lève et frôle sa tête endolorie. Nirvana agrippa sa main et la serra dans la sienne. Ses doigts étaient gelés et Nirvana sentit ses larmes couler davantage. Sirius grommela et ses doigts se refermèrent sur la main de Nirvana tandis ses yeux papillonnaient. Il bougea mais la Serdaigle posa sa main sur son torse pour l'empêcher de trop remuer.

- Calmes-toi, Sirius, je t'en prie. Le supplia-t-elle, en larmes.

- Pourquoi tu…Pourquoi tu pleures ? grommela-t-il en laissant ses yeux fermés.

- Je pleures pas…mentit-elle en séchant ses larmes.

- Je suis si défiguré que ça ? rigola-t-il.

- Arrête ! C'est pas drôle ! protesta faiblement Nirvana. Sirius se décida à ouvrir les yeux et bougea sa tête pour pouvoir regarder Nirvana dans les yeux.

- Ca va, toi ? s'enquit-il, visiblement inquiet.

- Enfin ! Sirius ! Je n'ai rien !

- Tu t'es quand même pris un pilier en marbre en pleine tronche ! railla-t-il. Inquiète, la jeune fille effleura son visage. Etait-elle plus abimée qu'elle ne l'avait tout d'abord cru ? Mais non ! ajouta-t-il. Tu es toujours aussi belle ! la rassura Sirius. Peut-on en dire autant de moi ?

Faiblement, Nirvana sourit et effleura son visage. Il avait bien un vilain bleu sur la pommette droite et son arcade sourcilière gauche avait hérité d'une petite entaille mais ce n'était pas bien méchant.

- Je me demande bien s'il est seulement possible d'enlaidir un visage pareil ! fit remarquer Nirvana, ce qui fit sourire Sirius comme un déluré. Le jeune homme posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille et l'approcha de son visage dans l'intention de l'embrasser mais des cris outragés les firent sortir de leur bulle. Visiblement les cris provenaient du bureau de Mme Pompresh. Et c'était la voix de Calypso Prewett qu'on entendait depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant. Ma mère…pâlit la jeune fille.

- Ah. Fit simplement Sirius. Ils se turent pour écouter ce qui se disait.

- …Inadmissible qu'ils se fréquentent, vous m'entendez ???! Je refuse qu'un être tel que lui salisse mon nom de la boue qu'il porte en lui ! Jamais de mon vivant…

- Taisez-vous ! résonna froidement la voix lugubre de Tristan Prewett. Nirvana frissonna et même Sirius dut reconnaître que sa voix était effrayante. Et je vous ferais remarquer que c'est de mon nom qu'il s'agit, le vôtre, ne vous inquiétez pas, est si sale qu'il est impossible de le pervertir davantage ! Sirius eut des yeux ronds, mais ce n'était rien comparé au visage qu'affichait à cet instant même Nirvana. Jamais, son père n'avait prononcé de pareils mots à son épouse et si c'était en partie, cela qui l'atterrait, il y avait autre chose : C'était la première fois depuis sa naissance que Nirvana entendait son père prononcer une phrase aussi longue.

- Tristan ! s'offusqua Calypso, hors d'elle. Comment osez-vous dire une chose pareille ???!

- J'ai déjà répondu à cette question ! siffla le père de Nirvana. Maintenant, je vous prie, cessez d'être si pathétique, vous aurez au moins le mérite de rester digne, encore une chose que vous prônez mais ne respectez pas souvent. Ajouta-t-il, de plus en plus mauvais. Il semblait à Nirvana que son père balançait à la figure de sa mère tout ce qu'il voulait lui dire depuis qu'ils se connaissaient.

- Mais… contra Calypso, la voix nettement moins assurée que celle de son époux.

- La ferme ! tonna Tristan. Nous avons d'autres chats à fouetter, pour le moment ! Et cessez, pour l'amour du ciel, de vous donner en spectacle !

Le silence se fit avant que MacGonagal ne reprenne la parole :

- Bien, je pense avoir saisi le problème de santé dont souffre votre fils, et je comprends également que vous ayez préféré le cacher à la communauté magique, mais je crains, que maintenant, le secret ne soit bel et bien divulgué…Mr Black a été blessé à cause de lui, nous avons donc envoyé une lettre à ses parents – Sirius ricana d'un air mauvais – et bien que Mr Potter nous ai certifié qu'il n'ait pas voulu une telle manœuvre, nous ne pouvons nous soustraire au règlement de l'école.

- Ses parents ne viendront pas ! assura la voix de James. Il me les a assez bien dépeints et je dois dire que Sirius n'exagère pas sur ce genre de chose, il a même plus tendance à dédramatiser qu'autre chose. – Sirius bougonna faiblement en levant les yeux au ciel -.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, Mr Potter, Mr et Mrs Black restent ses tuteurs légaux jusqu'à sa majorité et le règlement est formel !

- Je vous signale ! lança sèchement Calypso. Que Narcissa Black doit épouser mon neveu ! Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de…

- Cela ne me concerne en rien, Mme Prewett. Coupa MacGonagal.

- Risque-t-il d'y avoir des poursuites ? s'enquit Tristan Prewett.

- Je ne pense pas que Mr Black soit ce genre de personne ! observa MacGonagal.

- Bien…

- Mais je doute que le Magenmagot ne le laisse vivre sous votre toit sans contrôle…dit-elle doucement.

- Ceci est notre affaire ! rétorqua sèchement l'ancien Serdaigle.

- Comme vous voulez, Mr Prewett. Soupira la directrice de Gryffondor. Bien, je crois que tout a été dit…

- Pardon ???! s'écria Calypso. Tout a été dit ??! Vous plaisantez ! Ma fille ??! Avec ce traître à son sang ??

- Ca, Madame, ce n'est pas à moi de le régler, je n'ai pas à intervenir pour de pareilles affaires. Rétorqua le professeur. Mme Pompresh, seront-ils réveillés bientôt ?

- J'ose l'espérer, professeur, il ne devrait plus en avoir pour longtemps…

Affolée de se retrouver face à sa mère, Nirvana se redressa et se rallongea dans son lit après un regard appuyé à Sirius. Ayant compris qu'elle ne voulait pas voir ses parents, les deux jeunes gens firent semblant d'être encore tout ce qu'il y avait de plus endormis. La porte du bureau de Mme Pompresh s'ouvrit et les occupants en sortirent. Tristan Prewett jeta un furtif coup d'œil à sa fille avant de se tourner vers le professeur et de serrer sa main.

- Merci de votre compréhension, professeur.

- Je vous en prie, Mr Prewett. Répondit aimablement MacGonagal. Mme Prewett, ce n'est pas la peine d'imaginer un seul instant que je vous laisserais jeter un sort à mon élève !

Nirvana tiqua et elle était certaine que plus d'une personne dont certainement son père savait qu'elle ne dormait pas. Calypso renifla et sortit de l'infirmerie en claquant la porte.

- Mr Potter, Mr Lupin, Miss Evans, j'aimerais que vous remettiez le calme dans votre salle commune. Je sais que cela a du faire du bruit et je vous serais reconnaissante si vous pouviez calmer les rumeurs.

- Que devons-nous dire ? s'enquit Rémus. Le silence se fit jusqu'à ce que Tristan ne soupire :

- Dîtes la vérité sans vous étendre, je vous prie.

Les Gryffondor de sixième année sortirent à leur tour et Nirvana resta là, tremblante, sachant que son père ne la laisserait certainement pas tranquille. Pour autant, elle fut surprise d'entendre :

- Je vais vous laisser…Merci, encore. Walinka, nous y allons.

Et la porte se referma presque aussitôt. Nirvana se demanda brièvement ce que faisait son elfe de maison ici mais parvint à ne pas rouvrir les yeux sous la surprise. MacGonagal prit congé à son tour en demandant à Mme Pompresh qu'elle la prévienne lorsqu'ils seraient en état de raconter en détails ce qu'il s'était passé. Quelques minutes après, la voix autoritaire mais douce de Mme Pompresh se fit entendre :

- Je sais que vous ne dormez pas, pas la peine de faire semblant devant moi…

- Comment vous avez su ? s'enquit Sirius, ce qui fit comprendre à Nirvana qu'il ne fallait pas feindre plus longtemps.

- Le paravent, je l'avais tiré. Sourit l'infirmière. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Ca va ! répondit Sirius dans un sourire. J'ai vu pire…

- Je sais bien. Soupira-t-elle avec un sourire contrit. Et vous, Miss Prewett ?

- Ca va mais…que faisait Walinka ici ? fit-elle, légèrement interloquée.

- C'est elle…qui a emmené votre frère ici. Répondit l'infirmière. Si j'ai bien tout compris, il a exigé de vous voir et comme votre elfe avait peur de se... faire tuer, elle a obtempéré…

- Ah…fit Nirvana en baissant la tête. Elle ferma les yeux, se sentant encore un peu nauséeuse et l'infirmière lui ordonna de se recoucher. Où est Cédric ?

- Après que Mr Potter l'ait pétrifié, on me l'a emmené ici et j'ai du lui injecter un puissant sédatif, ce après quoi vos parents sont arrivés et l'ont rapatrié chez vous…

- Il ira bien ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, le sédatif n'est pas dangereux pour la santé…

Nirvana hocha la tête avant de risquer un coup d'œil à Sirius qui se massait les tempes.

- Ca va ? s'inquiéta Nirvana.

- Oui. La rassura Sirius. J'ai seulement l'impression que le Poudlard Express m'est passé sur la tête. Arrête de faire cette tête ! C'est pas ta faute, ok ??

La jeune fille hocha la tête mais Sirius ne fut pas convaincu.

- Dis-le !

- Dire quoi ?

- « Ce n'est pas ma faute » ! ordonna le Gryffondor sous l'œil attendri de Mme Pompresh. Nirvana soupira avant d'obtempérer et Sirius se leva.

- Mr Black ! Recouchez-vous tout de suite !

- Deux secondes ! implora Sirius qui n'était plus vêtu que Nirvana : une simple chemise d'hôpital et un caleçon blanc. La jeune fille cacha son rougissement du mieux qu'elle put tout en ne pouvant pas censurer ces pensées ( « Merlin ! Quelles cuisses ! ») et regarda le jeune homme faire, elle ne savait trop quoi avec circonspection. Il déplaça le paravent sous les yeux incompréhensifs de Nirvana comme de Mme Pompresh avant de revenir vers son propre lit, remettre les couvertures en place et…ni plus ni moins pousser le lit qu'il occupait jusqu'à le coller contre celui de Nirvana.

- Mr Black ! s'insurgea l'infirmière tandis qu'il se laissait tomber sur son lit, se rapprochant au maximum de la Serdaigle.

- Je déteste parler à des gens qui sont à trois kilomètres ! dit-il dans son plus beau sourire ravageur.

- Trois kilomètres, hein ? répéta Mme Pompresh, non sans un sourire indulgent sur les lèvres.

- Et puis c'est nettement plus pratique pour s'embrasser ! ajouta le jeune homme alors que Nirvana prenait un air outragé.

- Sirius !

- Quoi ?! sourit-il en se penchant vers elle pour réclamer un baiser. Plus assez beau pour toi ? Demande à l'infirmière, je suis sûr que les bleus vont partir !

- Assurément ! rigola Pompresh. Bon, je vois que Mr Black va très bien, je ne m'inquiète plus pour lui.

- J'suis indestructible, que voulez-vous ! rigola le jeune homme. L'infirmière secoua la tête de droite à gauche et rigola, magnanime.

- Bon, reposez-vous quand même avant de faire des bêtises, c'est surtout valable pour vous, Mr Black !

- Eh ! C'est pas une ange non plus ! rétorqua le jeune homme, faisant mine d'être outré. Elle a fait exploser ma potion !

Nirvana sourit à ce fait et le regarda tendrement. Elle savait qu'il faisait le pitre pour lui changer les idées. Mme Pompresh rit sous la remarque et Nirvana ne put s'empêcher de rentrer dans son jeu.

- C'était pour que tu me fiches la paix ! rétorqua-t-elle en prenant un air agacé. Sirius, sourit plus encore, les yeux pétillants, ravi qu'elle soit si habile en répartie.

- Bah, fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose ! Tu te rends compte ?! Quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas le talentueux Sirius Black !

- Pfff ! Tu devrais sérieusement songer à te faire examiner la tête, je la vois gonfler !

- Oh ? Tu crois ? s'enquit-il, faussement inquiet. Peut-être que si une gentille infirmière s'occupe bien de moi, elle dégonflera ! susurra-t-il, un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres.

- Tu as quelque chose contre l'autre infirmière ? demanda doucement la Serdaigle, faussement naïve, et Sirius éclata de son rire semblable à un aboiement de chien. Elle rapprocha immédiatement cela au fait que son animagus soit un chien. Bien qu'elle ne s'en expliqua pas la raison.

- Non, c'est simplement que je trouve qu'une certaine jeune fille a plus de charme, sans vouloir vexer la première infirmière.

Mme Pompresh rit et disparut dans son bureau et Sirius fondit sur les lèvres de Nirvana. La jeune fille sourit et repoussa ses ennuis et ses inquiétudes au lendemain. Pour le moment, elle était simplement la jeune fille de seize ans, éperdument amoureuse de Sirius Black.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus et que vous me le ferez savoir dans une pitite review.

Merci à tout ceux qui me laissent leur avis, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir l'avis de ses lecteurs, merci à tout ceux qui me lisent, même sans me laisser de reviews, je suis contente de voir que 30 personnes ont mis ccette fic en favoris !

Voilà, a + GAEF


	14. Lily & James

Tadam, voici le chapitre 14... Je suis contente de voir que le treize vous a plu...Ce chapitre là est un peu plus centré sur Lily & James, d'où le titre...je ne l'aime pas forcément mais bon...Voilà, pour le moment, j'ai écris jusqu'au début du chapitre 16 mais je ne suis pas très contente de ce que j'ai écris donc il se peut que je supprime le chapitre 15 et le réecrive... Donc le prochain chapitre est pas pour maintenant...

Merci encore pour vos reviews, je n'aurais jamais pensé dépassé les 100 reviews pour cette fic, et là, j'en suis à 120 et ça me rend toute euphorique...^^

Bonne lecture...

* * *

Chapitre XIV :

_Lily et James_

Calypso regarda avec dédain le fils qu'elle avait mis au monde 16 ans plus tôt, avec un regard horriblement froid et cruel. Le garçon recula davantage dans un coin de la pièce et il se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il savait qu'il était dans le pétrin mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa sœur n'était pas là. Elle était toujours là, d'habitude.

-Nini…geignit-il.

- Nini ? répéta sa mère avec un ricanement odieux. Elle ne va plus revenir, tu m'entends ??! Elle va partir, cette petite traitresse ! Elle aime quelqu'un bien plus qu'elle ne t'aime toi ! Et oui, mon pauvre, elle ne t'aime plus !

Cédric Prewett secoua la tête, affolé, les yeux embués de larmes. Ce n'était pas vrai ! Nini avait toujours été là ! Nini serait toujours là ! Elle était à lui !

- NON !

- Bien sûr que si ! Comment pourrait-elle t'aimer, toi, un espèce de déchet humain…un monstre tel que toi ???! Tu en vaux pas plus que le crétin dont elle s'est entichée !

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée et Tristan Prewett apparut, les joues rouges de colère, ses yeux améthystes, lançant des éclairs.

- Fermez-là ! cria-t-il d'une voix tempétueuse. J'en ai assez d'entendre encore et toujours votre voix criarde et tellement désagréable, alors, rendez le monde un peu noir et fermez-là !

Calypso resta sans voix avant de demander, la voix éraillée :

- Mais qu'ai-je donc fait pour que vous haïssiez à ce point ??!

- Ce que vous avez fait ??! répéta son époux. Ce que vous m'avez fait ??! Non, mais vous vous fichez de moi ??! Vous avez foutu ma vie en l'air, voilà ce que vous avez fait ! Avoir tout fait pour que nos familles s'unissent à certainement été la plus grave de vos erreurs !

- Tristan ! Il était tout naturel que nous convolions !

- Naturel seulement pour vous, _**chère**_ Calypso ! railla-t-il en attrapant le bras de sa femme pour la faire sortir de la chambre de leur fils. Le père jeta alors un coup d'œil à Cédric Prewett qui regardait ses parents d'un air interloqué. Et toi, ne t'avises pas de sortir d'ici !

Tristan referma alors la porte et jeta le regard le plus meurtrier possible à Calypso. Il en détourna rapidement les yeux, comme dégoûté.

- Me servez-vous ces idioties à cause de cette sang-de-bourbe que vous prétendiez aimer ??! jeta-t-elle, méprisante.

- Fermez-là ! Votre langue est trop souillée pour que vous puissiez parler d'elle ! Pour une fois, dans votre vie, fermez-là et laissez à ceux que vous entourez, la chance d'être heureux ! Vous ferez déjà amplement souffrir Cassandra comme ça, pas la peine d'en rajouter avec l'aînée !

- Je ne peux pas laisser traîner notre nom dans la boue ! Parce que, que vous le vouliez ou non, nous portons le même !

- Rien ne vous empêche d'en changer ! fit-il d'un ton froid en se servant un verre de cognac. Rageur, son poing du se resserrer un peu trop fort sur le verre car il explosa et sa main fut bientôt blessée d'une large entaille.

- Que dîtes-vous ??! Jamais je ne ferais une chose pareille ! Je ne peux pas tolérer ça ! Comprenez ! Un jour ou l'autre, il la trompera, si ce n'est pas déjà fait et elle sera la risée de nos égaux !

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'il n'est pas sérieux ?

- Voyons ! Tristan ! Vous êtes bien trop naïf – son époux sourcilla et ricana silencieusement, dubitatif – Vous n'avez qu'à voir sa réputation !

- Certes, cela ne joue pas en sa faveur, mais contrairement à vous, je préfères vérifier par moi-même !

- Et lui laisser le temps d'entacher la réputation de notre fille ? s'insurgea-t-elle. Il faut absolument que nous convoquions un conseil de famille !

- Non !

- Quoi ?

- Il ne sert à rien de mêler toute la famille à cela !

- Je les ai déjà convoqués ! Et j'ai demandé à ce que Nirvana soit rapatriée pour que nous tâchions de la raisonner !

- Pardon ??! Et vous comptiez m'en avertir quand ???!

Calypso se recroquevilla légèrement sur elle-même en entendant le ton sur lequel son époux lui parlait.

- Tristan ! Leur jugement nous sera utile…

- Arrêtez de chercher de fausses excuses, avec eux, vous espérez me faire flancher mais vous vous trompez ! Je n'ai plus dix-sept ans et je me contre-fous de l'avis de votre père, de votre frère et ma mère peut bien dire ce qu'elle veut, elle n'a plus aucune influence sur moi alors cessez, je vous prie, cette fausse-modestie accablante ! Quand arrivent-ils ?

- Votre mère ne devrait pas tarder…

- Parfait ! sourit-il, l'air carnassier sur le visage. Vous vous chargerez de leur expliquer pour Cédric !

Et son époux fit volte-face pour s'enfermer dans son bureau.

* * *

Nirvana enlaça une dernière fois Lily puis James et enfin Rémus avant de se poser devant Sirius qui affichait un air réellement malheureux, et pour cause, elle devait se présenter chez elle pour ce qui semblait être un conseil de famille en sa défaveur. Il s'approcha et l'enlaça férocement et Nirvana crut même le sentir trembler d'appréhension. La jeune fille fourra son nez dans le creux de son épaule avant que son inconscient ne se remette à la faire fantasmer sur le physique avantageux de Sirius. Déjà les cuisses, et maintenant le torse musclé et terriblement attirant. Le jeune homme fit glisser sa bouche jusqu'à celle de la jeune fille et prit sauvagement ses lèvres entre les siennes. Non, mais, étais-ce bien normal ce que ressentait la jeune fille ? N'était-elle pas censée être complètement terrifiée par ce qui allait se passer ? Mais non, là, à cet instant précis, les seules pensées qui daignaient occuper son esprit était que Sirius embrassait divinement bien et que, comble de l'ironie, il était diablement bien foutu. Nirvana se sépara de lui, un peu essoufflée et un peu agacée de se sentir devenir comme ces folles qui lui couraient après, à baver à chacun de ses mouvements. Elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de devenir comme elles. Sirius la fixa, avec un air de chien battu et James posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule tandis qu'elle entrait dans la cheminée.

- Fais attention. Recommanda Sirius. La jeune fille pencha la tête sur le côté, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, avant de s'emparer de la poudre de cheminette.

- 18 Impasse du Dragon ! récita-t-elle distinctement. La jeune fille disparut dans un « pouff » sourd et lorsqu'elle distingua à nouveau quelque chose, elle était dans la cheminée de son salon.

Autour de la cheminée, se tenait de chaque côté un divan vert. Celui de droite était occupé par Archimède Malfoy, le grand-père de Nirvana. Il était assez grand mais avait le dos vouté qui le faisait ressembler à un vautour. Ses cheveux longs et blancs étaient noués en catogan sur sa nuque. Il fixa sévèrement sa petite fille de ses yeux bleus qu'il avait légué à ses enfants mais Nirvana passa outre. A la droite de son grand-père se tenait sa mère, puis son oncle. Sur le divan de gauche se tenait Millandra Prince-Prewett, la mère du père de Nirvana. C'était une femme imposante à la stature carrée que Nirvana n'appréciait pas plus que ça. Ses cheveux gris, autrefois bruns, étaient remontés en un sévère chignon sur le sommet de son crâne et deux yeux bleus foncés la fixait avec un air que Nirvana ne sut définir. La jeune fille sortit de la cheminée et observa son père qui était resté debout, à quelques mètres d'eux. Nirvana le voyait maintenant d'un œil différent mais n'était pas certaine qu'il allait la soutenir.

- Assieds-toi ! ordonna Calypso, d'une voix froide et sévère. La jeune fille obtempéra et s'assit à l'extrême opposé de sa grand-mère, au plus près de son père.

Le silence se fit alors, tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle, sauf son père, qui fixait la cheminée, sans réellement la voir.

- Mais as-tu donc perdu l'esprit ??! hurla soudainement son grand-père. Nirvana ne cilla pas, à son plus grand étonnement. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de t'afficher avec un tel énergumène ? Tu es la risée de la haute société. Tu me fais honte !

La jeune fille le fixa, imperturbable, ce qui semblait agacer son grand-père, son oncle et sa mère. Il sembla à la jeune fille qu'il continua sur sa lancée, mais elle était déjà repartie à rêver au physique agréable de Sirius. La jeune fille soupira devant sa soudaine attraction physique pour Sirius. Sa mère se mit alors à hurler devant son silence.

- Mais ne vas-tu pas me dire que nous nous trompons ??! Te fiches-tu à ce point de ce que nous disons ??!

- Oui. Répondit Nirvana avec une franchise qui en étonna plus d'un. Même Tristan haussa un sourcil.

- Pardon ?! fulmina sa mère en se levant, outrée.

- Vous ne vous êtes fait une opinion de lui simplement en écoutant ce que l'on raconte de lui. Je croyais comme vous tous, qu'il était un imbécile arrogant et sans attrait mais j'ai appris à le connaître et il n'a rien à voir avec le portrait qu'on fait de lui !

- Mais ça, ma chère, c'est parce qu'il change de stratégie en fonction de ses proies ! ironisa sa mère.

- Alors pourquoi ne s'est-il pas défendu face à Cédric ?

Calypso tiqua et détourna le regard avant de lancer d'une voix menaçante :

- Ne change pas de sujets, petite impertinente ! Tout ça, c'est de ta faute !

- Si vous le dîtes ! rétorqua Nirvana en haussant les épaules. La main de sa mère s'étala sur sa joue avec une rage puissante et Tristan agrippa un peu trop tard le poignet de son épouse avant de la fusiller du regard.

- Enfin ! Dîtes quelque chose, Tristan ! s'époumona Archimède Malfoy

- Je crois que ce que j'ai à dire ne vous plaira pas ! railla Tristan en repoussant Calypso avant de poser son verre de cognac sur un guéridon posé près du divan.

- Pardon ?! Vous approuvez ?

- Pas forcément, mais je ne condamne pas aussi fermement que vous tous. Expliqua Tristan. Si ce Black est réellement un coureur de jupons, il entendra parler de moi et ne sera pas près de se relever mais s'il est sérieux, alors, j'imagine que je n'aurais aucune raison de ne pas accepter.

- Pardon ?! réitéra son beau-père. Vous oubliez sa maison ! Et ses fréquentations ! Des sang-de-bourbe !

Nirvana tiqua en l'entendant qualifier Lily de cette façon mais ne pipa mot. Elle avait déjà assez de problèmes comme ça.

- Je me fiche de sa maison. Contra le père de Nirvana. La jeune fille aurait bien voulu sauter au cou de son père pour le remercier mais jugea que cela n'était pas très opportun à cet instant précis, ni même à aucun autre moment.

- Quoi ?! Voyons ! Il est à Gryffondor ! Vous avez du être trop chamboulé par ce…

- Non. Coupa Tristan. Je suis parfaitement conscient de ce que je dis. Je persiste et je signe, je me fiche de la maison qui l'a accueille, si d'aventure il s'avérait être sérieux.

- Mais…commença Archimède, comme anéanti. Je ne vous savais pas si…ouvert…

- J'apprécie simplement les qualités qui prédominent chez les Gryffondors. Répondit Prewett en haussant les épaules. Il regarda profondément son épouse d'un air dénué du moindre sentiment, lui faisant certainement passer un message caché.

- Comment osez-vous dire ça ??! souffla cette dernière. Vous-même êtes issu d'une famille à dominante Serpentarde !

- Et alors ? Je ne suis pas Serpentard, moi-même, que Merlin m'en garde !

Son beau-père et son beau-frère le regardèrent les yeux ronds.

- Tristan ! Je…enfin…Je ne comprends pas ! souffla Archimède Malfoy, bouche-bée, le regard ahuri.

Tristan Prewett se pencha vers son beau-père, un faux sourire mielleux sur les lèvres et susurra :

- Mais, _**cher beau-père**_, je déteste et méprise les Serpentards, c'est aussi simple que ça.

De petit cris indignés sortirent de leurs bouches et Millandra Prince-Prewett crut bon d'intervenir.

- Tristan ! Je crois que…

- Je ne vous ai absolument pas demandé votre avis ! jeta méprisamment Tristan. Alors occupez-vous de vos affaires, pour une fois !

Sa mère accusa le coup et Tristan posa les yeux sur Nirvana avant de dire :

- Je crois que tu en as assez entendu et vu pour le moment, il faudrait que tu y retournes…

- Oui, père. Merci.

- Pardon ???! Nous n'allons certainement pas en rester là ! s'écria Archimède. Tristan bomba le torse et jeta un regard froid sur son beau-père.

- Aux dernières nouvelles, je suis le tuteur légal de Nirvana et je doute que vous puissiez intenter quoique ce soit contre moi, je pourrais vous détruire très facilement, Mr Malfoy et je doute que vous souhaitez perdre le bénéfice d'une alliance avec Narcissa Black.

Archimède Malfoy devint pâle comme un mort et gronda qu'il était inadmissible qu'on lui parle sur ce ton. Lui et son fils transplanèrent et Nirvana se leva avant de se planter devant son père.

- Merci, père. Chuchota-t-elle.

- Ne te fais pas d'illusions. Tint tout de même à préciser son père. Je ne sais pas encore quelles sont ses intentions mais s'il s'avère que sa réputation est justifiée et qu'il se joue de toi, il aura de mes nouvelles et tu ne t'approcheras plus de lui, compris ?

Nirvana hocha la tête, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas remercier davantage son père. Elle savait à quel point il détestait les épanchements d'affection. Il soupira.

- Tu devrais dire au revoir à ton frère, je pense que pas mal de personnes voudront… l'étudier.

- Merci. Souffla la jeune fille en s'empressant de rejoindre l'étage. Elle frappa doucement à sa porte et entra en entendant des sanglots.

- NINI ! hurla-t-il, tout joyeux.

- Bonsoir Cédric. Sourit la jeune fille. Son frère l'enlaça avant de chercher son regard et la jeune fille y lut toute l'angoisse qu'il avait du éprouver ces derniers jours. Néanmoins, elle savait qu'elle devait lui faire comprendre l'importance de Sirius. Cédric, je dois te parler…assieds-toi.

Le jeune homme agrippa la main de sa sœur et s'assit avant de tirer sur la main de Nirvana pour l'enjoindre à s'asseoir elle aussi. Puis, le frère se pelotonna dans les bras de la jeune fille et celle-ci eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas oublier ses résolutions.

- Cédric, tu sais, je t'aime très fort…mais…Tu te rappelles de Poudlard ?

Il releva timidement la tête vers elle.

- Poud…Poudlard… répéta-t-il, songeur. Loin… ?

- Oui, loin, tu sais, mon école…Walinka t'y a emmené…

Cédric hocha la tête et fronça les sourcils avant de répéter :

- Méchant ! Méchant !

- Qui est méchant ? s'enquit doucement sa sœur.

Il gémit et se pelotonna davantage contre sa sœur avant de relever la tête pour effleurer les lèvres de sa sœur avec son index. Nirvana prit la frêle main de son frère dans la sienne et comprit qu'il parlait de Sirius.

- Sirius n'est pas méchant, Cédric.

- Si !!! cria-t-il en se relevant brusquement en lançant un regard brûlant à sa sœur.

- Non. Sirius va m'aider à trouver un moyen de te soigner ! Sirius est gentil, Cédric !

- NON !

- Cédric ! appela sèchement Nirvana pour qu'il l'écoute mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas vouloir entendre raison. Il posa ses mains sur ses oreilles et cria encore et toujours son désaccord. Nirvana soupira, comprenant qu'elle ne lui ferait pas entendre raison aujourd'hui. La jeune fille se leva, fit un signe de la main à son frère et sortit alors qu'il continuait de hurler comme un condamné à mort. La jeune fille s'engouffra dans la cheminée et prononça avec conviction, mais des trémolos dans la voix :

- Poudlard !

* * *

La jeune Serdaigle était arrivée très tard et avait à peine eut le temps de se coucher qu'elle s'endormait déjà. La nuit lui parut pourtant courte et lorsqu'elle s'éveilla le lendemain, elle songea avec une grimace qu'elle allait devoir subir les ragots pendant très longtemps. Ainsi, elle se leva, se lava avant de se préparer pour sa journée. Certes, les vacances ne finiraient que dans une semaine mais cela ne signerait en rien une accalmie. Ainsi, vers 10h00, elle descendit dans sa salle commune pour voir que ses inquiétudes étaient fondées. Tous, tournèrent la tête vers elle et se mirent à chuchoter presque simultanément en lui jetant des regards parfois moqueurs, parfois incrédules et d'autres, hautains. La jeune fille chercha ses amis du regard et vit Zach et Johanna, attablés dans un coin de la salle commune. Zach releva la tête de son devoir de Métamorphose pour sourire brièvement à Nirvana mais Johanna, quant à elle, ignora royalement Nirvana. La Serdaigle eut un pincement au cœur. Elle savait que tout le monde la raillerait pour la maladie de Cédric pourtant elle n'aurait jamais pensé que Johanna ferait parti de cette catégorie de personnes. Mais, une petite voix dans sa tête lui rappela que Johanna était issue d'une famille de sang-pur et que par conséquent, elle avait certainement des règles à respecter. Ainsi, Nirvana ne lança qu'un bref sourire d'excuse à Zach et ne préféra pas s'imposer à son amie. Elle allait sortir de sa salle lorsqu'une voix féminine non-identifiée cria :

- Attardée !

Le silence se fit et Nirvana se figea. La jeune fille serra les poings avant de reprendre sa route. Elle sortit de sa salle commune, les larmes aux yeux avant qu'un énorme poids ne l'encercle. Elle eut tout d'abord le souffle coupé, surprise, se demandant qui pouvait bien la serrer de cette façon avant de reconnaître la chevelure noire de Sirius.

- Sirius ! souffla-t-elle en relevant les yeux. Face à elle, la jeune fille pouvait voir Rémus, James et…Lily, qui se tenait à au moins trois mètres de James. Avait-elle loupé un épisode ?! Pourquoi étaient-il si éloignés l'un de l'autre. Et pourquoi Lily lui jetait-elle des regards si noirs ?

- On a pensé sourit Rémus tandis que Sirius tenait toujours Nirvana dans ses bras et qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher. Que tu aurais besoin d'un peu de réconfort.

- C'est gentil, merci. Répondit Nirvana. Sirius, tu comptes me faire mourir d'asphyxie ?

- Excuse-moi ! chuchota Sirius en se redressant pour le scruter, les sourcils froncés, l'air anxieux. Comment…Comment ça s'est passé ?

- Mieux que je ne le pensais…avoua la jeune fille en lui souriant pour le rassurer avant de jeter un regard éloquent à James. Ce dernier haussa imperceptiblement les épaules et Rémus proposa qu'ils aillent dans la salle sur demande pour pouvoir parler tranquillement.

- Ainsi, James et Rémus prirent la tête du petit convoi pendant que Nirvana résumait brièvement ce qui s'était passé chez elle à Sirius et Lily.

- Sérieux ?! Ton père m'a défendu ? s'exclama le Gryffondor. Je pensais qu'il serait le premier à me blâmer…

- Pourquoi ?

- Bah… Ton père n'avait pas l'air…euh…super content de savoir qu'on sortait ensemble… lança piteusement Sirius.

- Il doit en avoir assez de ma mère… supposa la jeune fille alors qu'ils arrivaient à la salle sur demande.

Judicieusement, Sirius délaissa momentanément Nirvana et Lily – même s'il était clair que cela l'ennuyait – pour que les deux amies puissent parler.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ? s'enquit immédiatement Nirvana tandis que Sirius, James et Rémus cherchaient visiblement de quoi s'offrir un festin. Ils devaient avoir leurs réserves.

- Rien. Répondit machinalement Lily en haussant les épaules.

- Comment ça, rien ??! s'exclama Nirvana en la dévisageant, ahurie. Pour que tu le regardes comme ça, il doit bien s'être passé des choses !

- Il se fiche de moi ! gronda la rousse.

- Quoi ?!

- Il a embrassé une autre fille !

Nirvana eut des yeux ronds. Pour le coup, elle ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi James avait-il fait ça ?! Pour la rendre jalouse ??! Il s'y était très mal pris !

- Tu as peut-être…mal interprété…risqua Nirvana.

- Mal interprété ? ricana la Gryffondor. Comment veux-tu que j'interprète mal le fait qu'une fille soit pendue à son cou entrain de lui lécher le museau…Et il ne s'est pas gêné pour que tout le monde soit au courant ! Ca fait le tour de la salle commune ! Bref, s'il te plaît, ne parlons plus de ça !

- Comme tu veux…souffla la Serdaigle en cherchant un moyen de se retrouver discrètement en tête à tête avec James. La jeune fille risqua un regard derrière elle et vit que les trois garçons étaient entrain de les épier, très peu discrètement, mais comme elles étaient de dos, elles n'avaient rien pu voir, à moins de se retourner. Puis, Nirvana remarqua que James, lui, était le seul qui restait afféré auprès des boissons et autres amuse-bouches à déguster. Les sourcils froncés, le visage dur, il semblait être en colère. Tsss ! Si ces deux-là étaient fâchés l'un contre l'autre, alors cela allait réellement devenir un marathon que de les réunir. Rémus se décida à reprendre place à côté de Lily, portant un plateau chargé de victuailles qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à engloutir.

- Nirvana, tu veux bien aller aider Sirius ? s'enquit subtilement Rémus. Il est vraiment pas doué quand il s'agit de faire tenir autant de choses sur un plateau, tout en marchant.

- Hé ! s'offusqua faussement Sirius. Même pas vrai !

La jeune fille sourit au stratagème de Rémus et se leva volontiers pour rejoindre James et Sirius. Elle en profita pour donner un baiser à Sirius qui eut un doux sourire rêveur après ça et s'approcha doucement de James. Sirius, quant à lui, retourna dans la salle principale pour déposer un autre plateau, garni de biscuits secs et d'une théière.

- Et, toi, pourquoi es-tu en colère ?

- Pourquoi ? fulmina-t-il. Elle se fout de ma gueule ! Voilà pourquoi ! ajouta-t-il, la voix basse mais éraillée de colère. Elle sait pertinemment que je suis raide dingue d'elle, que je ferais n'importe quoi pour qu'elle veuille bien me laisser ma chance. Pendant près d'un mois et demi, elle me laisse espérer, je l'invite même au bal, et juste, après, sans raison, elle me jette comme si j'étais la pire râclure au monde ! J'en ai marre ! Point barre !

- Aucune raison ??! répéta Nirvana. Elle m'a dit que tu as embrassé une autre fille !

- Embrassé ??! répéta James, ironique. Embrassé ? Cette espèce de folle m'a sauté dessus en hurlant et a mis sa langue gluante dans ma bouche et…j'ai été tellement dégouté que j'ai failli vomir et elle pense que je l'ai embrassée ???! Non ! Elle se fiche de moi ! Ce n'est qu'une fausse excuse pour que je sois le salop et elle la victime !

- Vu comme ça…Mais…elle t'a vu embrasser…te faire agresser par cette fille ? demanda doucement Nirvana en changeant la tournure de sa phrase sous le regard noir que James lui lança.

- Non…D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas comment elle l'a su…On était pas beaucoup dans la salle commune, juste cette folle-dingue et deux de ses amies…

- Bah, voilà, je me disais, aussi ! fit Nirvana, comprenant le quiproquo.

- Hein ? fut tout ce que James trouva à dire en posant abruptement une chope de bieraubeurre sur un plateau.

- La fille a du faire ça, certainement parce qu'elle était jalouse de ton intérêt pour Lily et elle a certainement fait courir le bruit que tu l'avais embrassée, que c'était toi qui a amorcé le contact, et Lily a donc cru que tu avais fais ça…juste après le bal pour prouver que tu avais… « enfin » pu sortir avec elle.

- Et pourquoi ne pas me demander directement à moi ?! Où a Sirius ? Et Rémus ?

- Parce qu'ils sont tes amis et qu'ils te défendraient et puis…il faut dire qu'elle reste persuadée que tu n'es pas réellement sérieux, que tu fais ça, plus par habitude !

- N'importe quoi ! s'emporta James en prenant le plateau dans ses bras, toujours en colère. Néanmoins, Nirvana le sentait quand même moins sur les nerfs. Il posa bruyamment le plateau sur la table basse et s'enfonça dans un fauteuil. Rémus et Sirius poussèrent un soupir de désespoir et Nirvana apporta le dernier plateau avec les tasses pour le thé.

L'atmosphère devint rapidement lourde et pesante et personne ne savait trop par où commencer. Sirius attira la jeune fille contre lui et lança un regard lourd de sous-entendus à son meilleur ami, regard que lui seul devait pouvoir comprendre. James détourna royalement le regard et fixa sans sembler réellement les voir, la cheminée et le feu que Rémus avait allumé. Nirvana posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Sirius et cala sa respiration en fonction de ses battements de cœur avant de risquer un regard vers Lily qui regardait droit devant elle, le visage fermé. Nirvana leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce-qu'ils pouvaient être bêtes à s'ignorer de la sorte ! Puis, soudain, la jeune Gryffondor se leva et lança d'une voix forte pour que personne ne l'interrompe :

- Je dois retrouver Mary et Sacha, je leur ai promis de les aider en Potions… A plus !

Et avant même que Nirvana ait pu esquisser la moindre parole, Lily claquait la porte derrière elle.

- James, tu es un abruti ! firent Rémus et Sirius en chœur.

L'interpellé haussa les épaules et posa sa tasse de thé à laquelle il n'avait presque pas touchée.

-James, commença Sirius. Si j'ai bien tout compris, vous aviez tous les deux une mauvaise analyse de la situation, il suffisait juste que tu le lui fasses comprendre…

- Certes, Patmol, contra James. Mais j'en ai ma claque d'être toujours celui qui fait le premier pas, d'être toujours celui qui doit s'excuser alors que je n'ai rien fait de mal ! On dit que les hommes doivent faire le premier pas ? Parfait, j'estime en avoir fait pas mal ! On est au bout de la course, il ne reste qu'un pas et celui-là, ce n'est pas à moi de le franchir ! Si elle est réellement amoureuse de moi, alors, qu'elle le montre ! J'en ai assez de me prendre des tartes en pleine gueule ! Je suis pas masochiste !

Aucun de ses deux amis ne répliqua et Nirvana comprit pourquoi. Ils étaient d'accord avec lui. Et pour tout dire, elle aussi. Si Lily voulait James, elle devait se montrer à la hauteur et franchir, comme le disait James, le dernier obstacle, c'est-à-dire, sa fierté.

- Ca vous dit, une bataille explosive ? s'enquit Rémus en sortant son jeu de nulle part.

Trop ravis d'échapper à cette ambiance malsaine, ils acceptèrent et se mirent à jouer, même si le cœur de James n'y était pas. Ils passèrent la matinée ainsi, discutant et jouant, grignotant et sirotant leur thé, puis, vint l'heure du déjeuner, et ils durent se résoudre à quitter la salle. A peine arrivée devant la grande salle, Nirvana entendit déjà les ricanements, et les insultes murmurées à bout de lèvres. Sirius lança un regard noir à l'assistance et embrassa brièvement Nirvana avant de la laisser s'asseoir à regret en face de Zach. Johanna, quant à elle, semblait toujours décidée à ignorer Nirvana et l'aînée des Prewett décida de mettre les choses au clair, afin que Johanna n'ait plus à supporter sa présence.

- Johanna, je suis désolée qu'on en arrive là. Je sais certainement que tu dois me voir comme une moins-que-rien à présent, si tu veux, je peux aller voir le professeur Flitwick pour qu'on change de dortoir, ainsi tu n'auras plus à me supporter… Je sais ce que les sangs-purs pensent de…

- Attends, tu n'es pas sérieuse, là ? s'exclama Johanna en la regardant, les yeux ronds. Tu crois que je suis fâchée parce que…tu as un frère… malade ?! N'importe quoi, tu me prends pour qui ?! Je suis fâchée parce que je suis censée être ta meilleure amie depuis 6 ans et que tu n'as jamais daigné m'en parler ! Tu me crois à ce point si indigne de confiance ??!

- Tu…Tu m'en veux parce que je ne te l'ai pas dit ? rétorqua Nirvana, ahurie. Je pensais que…Je ne…Mes parents, ils…J'avais peur de…perdre ton amitié…acheva la jeune fille.

Johanna la regarda, les yeux ronds, soupira, se leva et enlaça Nirvana.

- C'est dingue, je n'arrive pas à être fâchée contre les gens !

Nirvana, profondément heureuse, laissa quelques larmes s'échapper de ses yeux et serra son amie dans ses bras avant que Johanna ne reprenne place et ne se remette à discuter avec elle, comme si rien de tout cela n'était arrivé. Nirvana l'observa, bouche-bée et se dit qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu avoir une meilleure amie qu'elle. Le cours de leur existence reprit presque normalement, du moins jusqu'à la fin d'après-midi où Nirvana vit que le point de vue de Johanna était loin d'être le même pour tout ses amis. Ainsi, alors qu'ils étaient à la bibliothèque en compagnie de Rémus, de Lily et des deux amies de celle-ci – Sirius et James ayant été collés pour avoir mis une bombabouse dans le bureau de Rusard, Peter, toujours fourré avec sa petite amie du moment – un groupe de Serpentard entra et se mit à chuchoter d'une manière tout sauf discrète en prononçant des vulgarités et des mots tels que : « handicapé », « débile » et « attardés congénitaux ». Mais le pire ne fut pas d'avoir à entendre ces insultes mais de voir le fait que Laurence MacMahon les accompagnaient. Elle n'avait encore rien dit mais regardait Nirvana d'un air neutre. Les autres filles qui l'accompagnaient se mirent à fixer Laurence, la testant certainement. Laurence fixa Nirvana, soupira avant de dire d'une voix plate :

- Je crois que la folie de ton frère est contagieuse parce que tu sembles souffrir de la même démence pour oser sortir avec Black !

Nirvana cilla tandis que Johanna et Rémus se levaient d'un même mouvement. La Serdaigle encercla le poignet de son amie et la conjura de s'asseoir tandis que les Serpentardes ricanaient comme des hyènes. Johanna, outrée, lança un regard éloquent à Nirvana.

- Tu ne vas pas laisser…

- Johanna, on a la conscience tranquille, nous. Répondit Nirvana assez fort pour que Laurence l'entende. Cette dernière cilla mais suivit néanmoins les filles de sa maison qui ricanaient toujours.

Furibonde, Johanna la fusilla du regard avant de se rasseoir sèchement.

- C'est une hypocrite ! lança soudainement Zach, les sourcils froncés, ce qui étonna tout le monde. Les regards des Gryffondors et de ses deux amies se tournèrent vers lui, interrogatifs.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Sacha.

- Ben…commença le jeune homme en rougissant. Même si sa timidité avait un peu régressée, elle restait tout de même bien présente dans sa vie. Elle…m'a avoué, un peu…malencontreusement que…qu'elle est…euh…amoureuse de…Sirius. Expliqua-t-il après moult hésitations.

Nirvana resta muette de stupeur avant que la voix de Sirius ne se fasse entendre, alors qu'il apparaissait brusquement derrière Nirvana pour lui coller un bisou sur les lèvres :

- Qui est amoureuse de moi ?

- Laurence. Répondit sèchement Nirvana, quelque peu jalouse. ( Elle n'aimait toujours pas partager). Sirius grimaça et se laissa choir sur la chaise la plus proche de Nirvana et lança :

- J'aurais préféré que tu me dises « Moi » !

Sa remarque fit rire Johanna, Rémus et les deux amies de Lily. James et cette dernière ne s'adressaient toujours pas la parole et aucun des deux ne semblaient vouloir faire le premier pas. Nirvana allait parler lorsque Rémus prit la parole :

- James, folle dingue à deux heures.

Le jeune homme se figea et se rembrunit davantage, s'enfonçant dans son siège.

- Bonjouuuuuuuuuuuuur James ! minauda la voix d'une Gryffondor de cinquième année que Lily fusilla du regard.

- Dégage, machin-chose ! fut la seule réponse bien moins que polie que trouva James à répondre. Sirius ricana dans sa barbe alors que la fille prenait un air terriblement offusqué avant de faire demi-tour dans une superbe mimique de superstar.

- T'aurais pu être plus poli ! fit remarquer Rémus.

- J'ai été poli ! contra James. C'était soi machin-chose, soit pétasse.

Sirius rigola avant de se taire sous le regard noir que lui lança James. Le Gryffondor se cala un peu plus confortablement sur sa chaise, se rapprochant au maximum de Nirvana avant d'attraper un livre de Métamorphose. La tension revint à son comble et Nirvana commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter pour ses deux-là. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire et elle était certaine que si elle tentait quoique ce soit en présence de toutes ces personnes, Lily ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau. Rémus soupira, semblant se faire les mêmes réflexions que Nirvana et chacun reprit son activité jusqu'à ce qu'ils se mettent à entendre des ricanements, des mots percèrent, toujours les mêmes et cela sembla agacer sensiblement Sirius. Nirvana lui chuchota de les ignorer et c'est ce qu'il fit jusqu'à ce que des filles se mettent à glousser vraiment trop fort. Sirius se leva, malgré les protestations de Nirvana et s'approcha des hyènes qui se moquaient de Nirvana. Il dut avoir des paroles menaçantes car elles le regardèrent, les yeux écarquillés de terreur avant d'hocher véhément la tête et de rebrousser chemin.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu leur as dit ??! s'exclama Rémus, parlant pour Nirvana.

- Secret professionnel ! sourit Sirius. Ils passèrent ainsi leur fin d'après-midi à finir un contrôle de métamorphose qu'ils devaient rendre le jour de la rentrée avant de se diriger vers la grande salle pour y prendre leur dîner. Ce après quoi, Nirvana mit Johanna au courant de la situation de James et Lily.

- Pfff ! Evans est une abrutie ! souffla Johanna. James est agenouillé à ses pieds depuis six ans et le jour où il s'incline, elle lui marche dessus !

Nirvana sourit devant la tournure de phrase de Johanna mais acquiesça. Elle était d'accord, l'abrutie en moins.

- Elle a simplement peur qu'il ne soit pas sérieux…

- Non, c'est une fausse excuse ! gronda Johanna. Elle sait parfaitement qu'il est sérieux mais elle a simplement peur de cette relation ! Elle n'a pas le courage de lui avouer ses sentiments. On se demande ce qu'elle fout à Gryffondor !

- Johanna, s'il te plaît…Lily est une fille géniale !

- Je sais bien ! Tu as mis moins de temps à devenir amie avec elle qu'il n'en faut pour dire Aïe ! grogna-t-elle.

- Jo' ! Je suis désolée, mais, c'est vrai qu'on s'est tout de suite bien entendu et puis, on avait un point commun…

- Pardon ?

- Poursuivie par deux garçons aussi tête de mule que possible ! La preuve, je sors avec Sirius, maintenant !

- Certes ! rigola Johanna. Est-ce-à-dire qu'il faut que je me fasse poursuivre par Rémus pour que tu me fasses davantage confiance ?

- Je doute que Rémus ne soit le genre de garçon à poursuivre une fille ! fit-elle observer, en riant. Mais je te fais confiance, c'est simplement que j'ai toujours eu l'habitude de cacher ça…

- Je comprends…souffla la jeune fille. Tu n'as pas la même famille que moi…malheureusement pour toi…

- Tes parents sont tout aussi sang-pur que les miens ! rétorqua Nirvana en fronçant les sourcils.

- Certes, mais, ils ne sont pas si catégoriques que les tiens sur les sang-mêlés et les nés-moldus… Mon frère devient de plus en plus comme tous les autres…Mais moi, tu devrais me connaître, depuis le temps.

- Désolée. Répéta Nirvana.

* * *

La soirée se consuma et elles purent rejoindre leur dortoir. Les deux autres filles qui dormaient dans le même dortoir ne leur parlèrent pas, mais cela ne changea pas des autres soirs. Après tout, peut-être avait-elle surestimé la valeur que les gens accordaient au problème de son frère. Les Serpentards mis à part. Leur semaine de vacances s'écoula finalement et la situation entre James et Lily, si elle n'avait pas empiré, restait désespérément au même stade. Malgré tous les efforts de Nirvana, Sirius et Rémus réunis, James se refusait obstinément de faire la première approche pour, disait-il, ne récolter que de la froideur et du mépris et Lily, quant à elle, si elle avait à moitié admis qu'elle avait trop vite sauté aux conclusions, sans même demander d'explications, refusait, selon ses propres termes de s'agenouiller devant James.

- Je me souviens pas avoir demandé qu'elle s'agenouille ! maugréa James après que Nirvana lui ait expliqué encore une fois le comportement de Lily. Ils avaient une heure de libre et s'étaient réfugiés dans la salle-sur-demande. Mais, laissez tomber ! Si elle s'en fiche à ce point c'est que ça ne compte pas pour elle ! Faut juste que je passe à autre chose !

James, soupira Sirius. Ca fait trois ans que tu essayes, trois ans que tu n'y arrives pas alors…

- Faut juste que je ne la voie plus. Contra-t-il. Après Poudlard, y a aucune raison pour qu'on se voie…Ca va passer ! affirma-t-il de la voix de celui qui essaye de se convaincre.

- Non, ça ne passera pas. Renchérit Rémus. James se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Tu sais que tu es aussi tête de mule qu'elle ???!

- Je crois être quand même un peu plus facile à vivre ! bougonna le jeune homme.

- Bah, fallait pas tomber amoureux d'une tête de mule ! lança Sirius. Nirvana lui balança sa main dans le ventre et il lui jeta un regard surpris. Quoi ?

- Je te signale que Lily est mon amie, et, même si je suis en partie d'accord avec James, je ne vais pas te laisser dire de vilaines choses sur elle !

- Et je te signale ajouta Rémus en jetant un coup d'œil à Nirvana. Que niveau, tête de mule, Nirvana n'est pas en reste non plus, Sirius !

Nirvana lui tira la langue et reprit sa réflexion, cherchant un moyen pour forcer Lily à aller vers James. Puis, la jeune fille se leva brusquement, prise d'une soudaine idée. Sirius et les trois autres Maraudeurs présents la regardèrent, intrigués.

- Où tu vas ? s'enquit Sirius.

- Engueuler Lily. Répondit-elle en se penchant pour l'embrasser avant de sortir à toute vitesse de la salle-sur-demande. James la suivit du regard, haussant les sourcils, un peu inquiet.

- Pffff…maugréa Sirius. J'espère que quand tu l'auras attrapée, tu ne vas pas la relâcher ! se plaignit-il. Après tous les efforts qu'elle fait !

- Mais je lui ai dit d'arrêter ! s'exclama James.

- Rémus, l'a dit, je suis aussi tombé amoureux d'une tête de mule ! répondit son ami. Parce qu'elle passera bientôt plus de temps à régler vos problèmes qu'à rester avec moi !

- Jaloux ? se moqua Rémus.

- Non, mais, comme elle le dit si bien, je déteste partager !

* * *

Nirvana attendait depuis bientôt dix minutes devant la salle sur demande et avait beau demander à la grosse dame si elle savait si Lily Evans était là, le tableau se refusait à répondre. Déterminée, la jeune Prewett attendit tout de même qu'un élève ouvre le tableau. Finalement quelqu'un sortit de la pièce et Nirvana reconnut Mary.

- Salut, Nirvana ! sourit Mary.

- Salut...Tu aurais pas vu Lily ?

- Si, elle fait la gueule dans notre dortoir, pourquoi ?

- Faut que je l'engueule ! dit Nirvana très sérieusement, ce qui arracha un sourire à Mary.

- Je vais la chercher !

Près de cinq minutes plus tard, Lily était dans le couloir, regardant Nirvana en fronçant les sourcils. Ses yeux verts lançaient des éclairs et indiquèrent à Nirvana qu'elle était prête à exploser.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Tu vas me laisser parler, d'accord ? Tu gueuleras après, ok ?

- Je…

- T'a cassé James ! lança Nirvana, du tac au tac.

- Hein ? fut tout ce que la Gryffondor trouva à répondre. Attends, de quoi tu…

- Il est malheureux et il a tellement l'impression que tu te fous de sa gueule qu'il est à deux doigts d'abandonner.

Un éclair de douleur traversa les yeux de Lily et Nirvana eut la chance de l'apercevoir.

- Tu sais ce que penses Johanna ?

- Parce que tout le monde est au courant ???! gronda-t-elle.

- Tu m'engueuleras après ! rétorqua Nirvana. Elle dit que tu sais parfaitement, au fond de toi que James est sérieux avec toi, qu'il t'aime comme un déluré – pour reprendre l'expression de Rémus et de Sirius – mais que tu as trop peur de t'investir dans une relation à long terme avec lui et pour finir, elle dit que même si elle comprend tes angoisses, elle estime que tu dois les surmonter si tu veux prouver que tu mérites ta place à Gryffondor !

Les yeux de Lily s'agrandirent d'étonnement et elle ouvrit et ferma sa bouche plusieurs fois d'affilé, comme si elle imitait un poisson hors de l'eau. Puis, Lily évita soigneusement le regard de Nirvana et fixa son regard sur le mur face à elle.

- Moi aussi, il m'en a fallu du temps pour admettre que Sirius me plaisait, puis que j'en étais amoureuse. C'est difficile à s'avouer mais il faut que tu le fasses ! Tout le monde sait que tu aimes James, sauf lui, peut-être, même si on ne fait que de le lui répéter.

Lily lança un regard outré et menaçant à Nirvana mais cette dernière balaya ses protestations du revers de la main.

- James ne croit pas un seul instant que tu l'aimes, il pense que tu te fiches de lui. Comprends-le, il en a marre de se prendre des tartes à chaque fois qu'il vient te parler !

- Il le sait très bien, au contraire ! contra Lily. Comme tu l'as dis, tout le monde le sait !

- Il y a peut-être cru pendant un moment mais tu l'as complètement abattu après le bal !

- …

- Lily, s'il te plaît, tu en meures d'envie, tu n'as qu'à mettre ta fierté de côté et aller le voir !

- Moi ?! Pourquoi il ne fait rien, lui ?

- Il n'a fait que ça pendant trois ans. Et, pour reprendre son expression, si tu tiens à lui, tu dois faire le dernier pas. Vous êtes arrivés au bout de la course, ok ? fit Nirvana, reprenant l'expression de James. Et il dit que c'est à toi de faire le dernier pas pour le rejoindre. La balle est dans ton camp, Lily. Saisis cette chance avant qu'une autre fille moins jolie mais plus gentille et aimante ne réussisse à l'attraper.

La Gryffondor dévisagea son amie Serdaigle et resta sans voix avant de demander, la voix éraillée :

- Il sait que…que tu es venue…me parler ?

- Oui, mais il n'y croit plus, je te l'ai dit, il n'est pas loin d'abandonner…

- Mais…je…je ne peux pas aller le voir et hum…voilà, tu vois ce que je veux dire !

A vrai dire, Nirvana ne voyait pas trop mais dit :

- Tu as peur de quoi, au juste ?

- Tout le monde va se…moquer de moi…

- Et, sérieusement, qu'est-ce-que tu en as à faire de ce que penses les autres de toi, du moment que tu es heureuse ?

- Je ne veux pas passer pour une fille facile, ni pour une de ces débiles qui disent amen à toutes ses paroles.

- Franchement, Lily, tu es loin de passer pour une fille facile après lui avoir résisté pendant trois ans…et demi, maintenant et…sans vouloir te vexer, si tu continues à le repousser alors qu'il a changé – franchement, James n'a rien à voir avec le portrait que Johanna m'en a fait, durant les cinq dernières années – tu ne passeras ni plus ni moins pour une fille sans cœur. Et cela, ce n'est certainement pas toi.

- Ma mère…ma mère m'a toujours dis de ne jamais aller vers un garçon !

- Ma mère m'a dit d'envoyer balader Sirius, dois-je l'écouter pour autant ? Et puis, tu es loin d'être allée vers James, puisque c'est lui qui a fait tout le boulot ! argua Nirvana.

- Certes mais…

- Lily, tu es à court d'arguments, je le vois bien. Je sais que les Gryffondors ont une fierté démesurée mais quand même à quoi ça sert d'être fier si on est malheureux ? Tu veux être fière de ton malheur pendant qu'une autre fille roucoulera dans les bras de James ?

- Arrête de dire ça !

- De dire quoi ? Ok, c'est les colombes qui roucoulent mais…

- Une…autre…fille…avec…lui. Marmonna-t-elle en rougissant comme une pivoine. Si jamais tu lui répètes ça, je te tue, Nirvana Prewett, compris ? Et peu importe ce que me fera Sirius après ça ! menaça-t-elle en pointant un index accusateur vers son amie.

- Promis ! jura Nirvana. Alors, est-ce-que ma plaidoirie t'a convaincue ou je dois en rajouter une couche ?

- J'ai compris ! souffla Lily.

- Bien…Mais dépêches-toi, tu n'as pas 107 ans…Et je doute que la pêche au James Potter reste ouverte encore très longtemps…

Nirvana planta Lily là et vit qu'il était trop tard pour espérer dire au revoir à Sirius sans dépasser le couvre-feu. Elle décida donc de rentrer dans sa salle commune. Lily, elle, resta quelques instants coite avant de rentrer dans sa propre salle commune pour réfléchir au moyen de…d'aller vers James sans trop passer pour quelque chose d'insultant. Finalement, trois quart d'heures plus tard, alors qu'elle fixait la cheminée en songeant à diverses tactiques pour faire comprendre aux autres admiratrices du Gryffondor que James Potter était pris, les Maraudeurs entrèrent dans leur salle commune. Lily, trop songeuse ne les remarqua que lorsque James et Sirius lui eut tourné le dos et se mordit les lèvres. James avait-il cru que la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Nirvana avait été vaine ? Certainement, à voir la démarche lourde qu'il avait. Sirius avait posé sa main sur son épaule pour le réconforter et Lily se sentit mal. Elle attendit qu'ils eurent disparus dans le couloir qui menait à leur dortoir et compta jusqu'à cinq. « _Un…Deux…Trois…Quatre…Cinq…A dix j'y vais…Six…Sept…Huit…Neuf…Dix… A vingt ! A vingt, c'est mieux ! Onze…Douze…Bon sang, Lily, tu es une Gryffondor, oui ou merde ? Treize…Quatorze…Regarde, en plus y a deux filles qui semblent d'avis d'aller dans leur dortoir !_ » Lily se releva d'un bond, le visage rouge d'embarras, de fureur et de jalousie. Ignorant les regards interrogateurs, elle grimpa quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier des garçons et souffla profondément en arrivant en haut. Bon, déjà les escaliers de passés. La jeune fille avança encore avant de s'appuyer contre le mur, le cœur battant. Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce-que ça pouvait être dur de se dire qu'on était amoureuse de James Potter et qu'on se trouvait dans l'obligation de le lui avouer pour ne pas le perdre… Lily avança encore. Comment allait-il réagir ? N'allait-il pas vouloir se venger et la rabrouer à son tour, pour…mettre les compteurs à zéro ? Si seulement elle avait un manuel pour déchiffrer James Potter ! Si seulement elle avait pu savoir, elle y serait allé sans faire d'histoire mais la jeune fille savait parfaitement que cela était impossible. Elle souffla bruyamment et se rappela que ses filles qu'elle avait surprise à lorgner sur l'escalier des garçons pouvaient arriver d'un moment à l'autre et la dépasser. Le courage daigna lui insuffler un regain de force pour avancer et elle songea à Nirvana. Elle avait bien réussi à faire face à Sirius, elle ! Sauf, qu'argua immédiatement sa petite voix, elle avait été dans le rôle du passif et non dans le rôle de celui qui avoue, contrairement à Lily. Mais qu'importe, cela ne durerait pas très longtemps…Combien de temps il faut pour dire « je t'aime » ? Deux secondes et après elle se carapatait dans son dortoir ? En imaginant que James ne la poursuive pas pour se moquer d'elle, il lui faudrait une à deux minutes pour avouer à James, courir en sens inverse, descendre les escaliers des garçons, remonter les siens et se cacher au fond de son lit. Elle se sentait approcher de leur porte. Elle les entendait parler à présent.

- …sûr ! disait James. Je suis pas surpris…

- Désolé, Cornedrue…souffla Sirius. Lily, se décida soudainement, un peu inconsciente de ce qu'elle faisait et actionna férocement la poignée de leur porte avant de l'ouvrir dans un vacarme pas possible. _Bon, pour la délicatesse, on repassera_ ! ironisa la voix dans sa tête.

Les Maraudeurs sursautèrent et se retournèrent pour voir qui osait entrer dans leur dortoir de cette façon. Franchement surpris, James dévisagea Lily, la mâchoire pendante et Lily ne sut comment elle put rester là, à le fixer sans ciller, c'était tout bonnement incompréhensible.

- Euh…on va vous laisser…argua semble-t-il, la voix de Rémus. Vous venez, Peter, Sirius ?

L'instant d'après Lily et James étaient seuls, dans la chambre et continuaient à se dévisager sans qu'aucun d'eux ne prenne la parole. Lily souffla, se massa les tempes et fixa à nouveau James.

* * *

Valààà...bon, c'est vrai que ce chapitre est peut-être un peu trop axé sur James/Lily mais j'adore ce couple et puis, je ne peux pas les mettre de côté quand même... Bref, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ?

J'attends vos avis avec impatience pour faire mes prochains chapitres en fonction de vos impressions...

Bizzz'

GAEF


	15. Descente aux Enfers, partie 2 où comm

Bon, j'avoue, je n'avais pas trop d'idée pour le titre du chapitre précédent, pas plus que pour celui-là, d'ailleurs mais bon...

Alors voilà, comme je suis gentille, je mets la suite pour me faire pardonner, même si je sens que je vais me faire houpsiller à la fin de ce chapitre !

Merci encore ettoujours pour vos commentaires, pour les alertes, pour les favoris, ça fait toujours quelque chose de savoir qu'on suit nos écrits...Bref, j'arrêter de blablater et je vous laisse à votre lecture...

PS: Moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup Tristan Prewett...Vous me direz, c'est mon perso, mais quand même, je l'aime bien...Py têtre parce qu'il a pas eu une vie facile...mais bon, je vais pas vous raconter sa vie, à lui, après tout, c'est celle de sa fille qui nous intéresse !

PS(2): J'adore James & Lily...je crois que vous aurez compris ^^

Cette fois, promis, je vous laisse lire.

Bye

* * *

Chapitre XV :

_Descente aux Enfers partie 2 ou, comment dire à James Potter que vous l'aimez._

Lily détailla ce qu'était entrain de faire James pour essayer de retarder le moment le plus possible. Il était à demi retourné, un sac de sport à la main. On aurait dit qu'il avait renversé un sac car des tonnes de vêtements et d'affaires de cours étaient éparpillés un peu partout, autour de son lit. Sa petite voix lui signifia qu'il était peut-être temps de dire quelque chose. « Et je dis quoi, petite voix ?? » _Tu pourrais peut-être commencer par t'excuser de ton comportement._ Lily réussit à ne pas grimacer et souffla encore une fois avant de dire d'une voix égale mais qui contenait tout de même quelques trémolos désagréables :

- Je…Je suis désolée.

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de la fixer. Il était maintenant face à elle et ses mains tenaient fermement le sac. _Il compte peut-être s'en servir de bouclier au cas où tu l'agresses !_ « Pourquoi il dit rien ????! » _Herm, tu croyais pas sincèrement que « je suis désolée » ça allait suffire, quand même ?_ « Ben si ! ».

- Désolée d'avoir été aussi désagréable. Ajouta-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était censée dire, au fait ? Ah oui, quelque chose dans la veine du « je t'aime ». Bon, peut-être pas aussi directement. Je ne me fiche pas de toi. Fit-elle en fermant les yeux. C'était plus facile ainsi, quand elle ne voyait pas qu'il la fixait. Elle pourrait presque croire qu'elle répétait devant sa glace. Mais lui, ne devait pas croire qu'elle avait appris son discours par cœur, cela ne lui ferait que davantage penser qu'elle se fichait de lui. Nirvana…oui, Nirvana, tiens, parlons d'elle, ce sera plus facile comme ça. Nirvana m'a dit que…tu pensais que je me fichais de toi mais je…ce n'est pas le cas. Je…

James pencha la tête sur le côté, gardant toujours le sac dans les mains. Est-ce-qu'il est au courant qu'il est drôlement canon comme ça ??! _Je crois qu'il vaut mieux recentrer tes pensées ma vieille !_ Bref… Revenons à nos moutons…

- Je…

- C'est si dur à dire ???! coupa-t-il, en fronçant les sourcils. Lily songea à cet instant à prendre ses jambes à son cou et à s'enfuir en courant devant l'air qu'il affichait mais elle ne sut pas trop ce qui la retint de ne pas le faire. J'ai l'impression que je suis un être tellement abjecte que ce serait te rabaisser que d'avouer que tu peux, peut-être, ressentir un chouïa de ce que moi, je ressens pour toi !

Lily resta pantoise devant tant de franchise. Mais pourquoi il arrive à le dire aussi facilement, lui ???!

- Je…Je te ferais remarquer, gronda-t-elle, trouvant que c'était plus facile de lui parler en l'engueulant. Que ça fait trois ans que tu te fiches de moi et que, moi, au moindre changement de tactique, je dois croire immédiatement que tu ne racontes plus des cracks ?

- Je n'ai jamais raconté de cracks ! rétorqua-t-il en retour. Simplement, je n'étais absolument pas subtil ! Je ne me suis jamais fichu de toi, contrairement à ce que tu as l'air de penser et j'ai simplement agi comme ça parce que toutes les autres filles adoraient la manière directe, j'ai simplement appris à agir en fonction de toi ! Mais vu que tu n'as toujours pas l'air convaincue, c'est que je ne dois vraiment pas être doué ! fulmina-t-il.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, leurs yeux se lançant des éclairs réciproquement puis Lily se décida à désamorcer la crise. Elle avait une arme imparable contre sa fichue fierté : imaginer James avec une autre fille. Simple mais terriblement efficace.

- Tu vois bien que ça a marché puisque je suis là ! bougonna-t-elle. Elle vit clairement l'expression de James se transformer du tout au tout. Il était bouche-bée, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

- Tu…Tu peux répéter ? dit-il en se raclant la gorge, la voix un peu rauque.

Elle releva la tête pour le fusiller du regard. Ca va pas la tête ? aurait-elle voulu dire mais elle se mordit la langue pour se retenir. Baissant la tête pour fixer le sol, elle se sentit rougir.

- C'est juste que je veux être bien certain que je ne suis pas entrain de rêver ou d'avoir mal compris…

- Grmplphr…commença Lily en se rembrunissant. J'ai dit…que…puisque j'étais là, c'est que… tu avais réussi !

La jeune fille ne releva pas la tête et vit clairement le sac que James tenait dans ses mains depuis le début de leur discussion tomber dans un bruit sourd à ses pieds et elle haussa un sourcil. La jeune fille se sentit alors soudain à l'étroit dans les bras de James mais le jeune homme défit très vite son étreinte, au grand dam de Lily. Elle allait rétorquer que cela ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça mais James la poussa contre la porte et, alors qu'elle allait lui demander pourquoi il voulait qu'elle sorte alors qu'elle avait dit ce qu'il voulait entendre, le Gryffondor baissa la tête et s'empara de ses lèvres avec une fougue indescriptible. D'abord surprise, Lily écarquilla les yeux avant de se sentir fondre. Elle ferma les yeux et profita du baiser, les bras ballants. Le baiser s'intensifia, les langues se mêlèrent et Lily se sentit étonnement joyeuse. James se pencha davantage et Lily croisa ses bras derrière la nuque du jeune homme pour prolonger ce baiser qu'ils semblaient attendre depuis des siècles.

* * *

...Un étage au-dessous, Sirius, Rémus et Peter fixaient avec appréhension les escaliers qui menaient à leur dortoir.

- Vous croyez qu'on doit aller vérifier qu'il n'y a personne de mort ? s'enquit Sirius, réellement inquiet.

- Herm…je pense qu'il vaut mieux attendre. Répondit Rémus. Imagine qu'on les dérange en plein milieu d'un moment crucial…

Sirius regarda Rémus, étonné, haussant un sourcil, quelque peu moqueur.

- Nan, enfin…bégaya son ami, rougissant. Un moment crucial de discussion ! C'est ça que je voulais dire ! Espèce d'obsédé !

- Bah, excuse-moi mais de la façon dont tu l'as dit…ricana son ami.

- Na, c'est juste que toi, tu as les idées mal placées ! railla Rémus, ayant déjà retrouvé son assurance.

- Eh, tu réalises, qu'après ça, c'est toi qu'on va devoir caser ??! réfléchit Sirius.

- Sirius, on en a déjà parlé ! gronda Rémus.

- Et James et moi t'avons donné notre avis ! Suffit juste de trouver la bonne fille ! Et de tomber amoureux, cela va de soi !

- S'il te plaît, Sirius ! supplia presque Rémus.

- Na ! Tu me feras pas changer de sujet et je…

- Nirvana ! dit simplement le loup-garou, ce qui fit immédiatement taire Sirius, en plein milieu d'une superbe répartie. Il se renfrogna et Peter éclata de rire. Sirius partit rêver à sa dulcinée et Rémus, soulagé de ne pas à avoir, encore, cette discussion, soupira. Il fixa encore les escaliers et commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter pour les deux amoureux. Ca faisait bien dix minutes que Lily avait débarqué. N'empêche que Nirvana avait du y aller fort.

- Elle est forte, ta Nirvana, n'empêche ! fit Peter à Sirius, exprimant les pensées de Rémus. Pour faire flancher à ce point là Lily !

Sirius eut un sourire trois fois trop grand pour l'occasion et ses deux amis éclatèrent de rire devant son air ébahi.

- Que voulez-vous, elle est parfaite !

- Elle a surtout une volonté de fer ! rigola Rémus. Faudra bien pour plus tard ! Pour qu'elle t'empêche de faire pleins de bêtises.

- Pfff ! Je te rappelle qu'elle a fait exploser ma potion ! Ce n'est pas un ange non plus ! bougonna Sirius.

- Certes. Admit Rémus en riant. Tu crois que James est mort ?

- J'espère pas ! grommela Sirius. Avec qui je vais faire mes heures de colle si elle le tue ? se plaignit-il en se grattant la tête.

- Je peux aller enquêter très discrètement, si vous voulez…souffla Peter.

- Bonne idée…Essayes de ne pas te transformer devant tout le monde. Murmura Sirius.

- Eh ! Je suis pas débile ! gronda Pettigrow en grimpant lentement les marches avant de disparaître dans le couloir. Sirius attrapa un livre qui traînait là mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que Nirvana ait réussi à convaincre Lily pour que son meilleur ami arrête d'être continuellement de mauvaise humeur. Il se dit qu'il avait vraiment du être chiant lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il était amoureux de Nirvana. Et ses amis qui ne s'étaient pas plaints. Peter revint la mine neutre et se rassit sur le fauteuil qu'il venait juste de quitter.

- Alors ???! demandèrent Sirius et Rémus avec empressement.

- C'est bon signe si on entend rien ?

* * *

Nirvana, impatiente attendait fébrilement l'entrée des Gryffondors dans leur salle de cours d'histoire. Enfin, elle vit Sirius et le fixa, cherchant son regard pour avoir une réponse. Le jeune homme lui sourit et se laissa choir à la table juste derrière la sienne.

- Alors ???! s'enquit fébrilement Nirvana.

- Tu pourrais me dire bonjour ! s'offusqua Sirius, faussement boudeur.

- Bonjour ! dit-elle en se penchant pour lui donner un furtif baiser. James et Lily ?

Sirius tourna la tête et Nirvana suivit son regard pour voir qu'une Lily rougissante entrait dans la classe au bras d'un James tout sourire. Nirvana eut un sourire éblouissant et James délaissa momentanément Lily pour enlacer Nirvana sous les yeux éberlués de toute la classe.

- Merci ! souffla-t-il.

- Euh…De rien ! rigola Nirvana.

- Herm, James, je sais que tu es pris maintenant, mais j'aimerais quand même que tu évites de la serrer comme ça ! lança Sirius, comme s'il était de mauvaise humeur.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu es possessif, Sirius ! se moqua James en s'asseyant à côté de son ami. Nirvana secoua la tête et se pencha, mettant ses deux mains autour du visage de Sirius pour l'embrasser avec ardeur.

- Content ? s'enquit la jeune fille quand elle daigna le relâcher. Sirius lui répondit d'un sourire mirobolant et Nirvana éclata de rire, à l'instar de James et de Rémus.

Nirvana tenta de s'intéresser au cours mais, il était évident que la proximité des Maraudeurs perturbait une bonne écoute. Evidemment, lorsqu'on doit choisir entre une conversation sur les joueurs de Quidditch de Grandvalley et un discours monotone sur la guerre entre les Trolls des Montagnes de Sibérie et les Trolls des plaines de Mongolie, vous vous tournez automatiquement vers la première discussion. Nirvana s'en voulut immédiatement, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne trouverait rien dans ce cours d'utile mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer que ses recherches avaient pris un retard impressionnant. Elle se promit d'y consacrer toutes ses heures de libres cette semaine. A la fin du cours, Nirvana fut chaleureusement remerciée par Lily qui souriait maintenant du sourire des amoureux heureux avant que cette dernière ne s'échappe vers son cours suivant, au bras de James.

- On se voit ce soir ? s'enquit Sirius en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

- Pas ce soir. Contra la jeune fille, quand bien même l'idée était alléchante.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai des trucs à faire ! répondit-elle évasivement.

- Quoi donc ?

- Des devoirs et des recherches…

- Je peux t'aider, si tu veux !

- Non merci, à tout à l'heure en Métamorphoses.

Et la jeune fille s'éclipsa au détour d'un couloir, au grand dam de Sirius. Une petite voix en lui se révolta, on aurait dit qu'elle l'évitait. Certes, elle avait des devoirs mais…puis, il se rappela son frère. Sirius soupira et rejoignit ses qui l'attendaient non loin de là. Sortilèges. Il ne se souvint pas du cours qui suivit et ses notes devaient être incompréhensibles, mais cela devait sûrement dire que ce n'était pas important. Le jeune homme retrouva Nirvana en Métamorphoses qui lui accorda à peine un sourire.

- Y a un problème avec Nirvana ? lui chuchota Rémus.

- Ah, ça me rassure, je suis pas parano…répondit Sirius. Je sais pas…je crois que c'est à cause de son frère…

- Ah…Pourquoi ne lui proposes-tu pas de faire des recherches avec elle ?

- Je lui ai demandé, elle m'a dit que c'est pas la peine…

- Et depuis quand tu fais ce qu'on te dit, mmmh ? ironisa Rémus. Sirius haussa un sourcil et jeta un regard amusé à son ami.

- T'a raison…

C'est ainsi que lorsque Nirvana entra dans la bibliothèque le soir même et qu'elle vit que Sirius l'y attendait, elle resta bouche-bée et bégaya :

- Mais…qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Ne t'avais-je pas promis que je t'aiderai dans tes recherches ? fut la question qu'il lui adressa en retour.

- Mais…Je ne veux pas…te mêler davantage à ça !

- Nirvana, j'ai l'impression que tu cherches un prétexte pour mettre de la distance entre nous…Déjà l'histoire de James et Lily, je sais que tu voulais les aider à se réconcilier et je pensais que j'étais parano mais, maintenant tu prends ton frère…je sais pas, je suis vraiment parano ? demanda-t-il doucement. Nirvana resta sans voix et se laissa choir à côté de lui.

- Je…Tu vas me prendre pour une folle mais…je me sens tellement coupable parce que…quand je suis avec toi, je suis tellement heureuse que j'en oublie Cédric et je n'ai pas le droit d'être comme ça…

Sirius sourit doucement et caressa sa joue du bout du doigt avant de se pencher et de murmurer :

- Encore cette histoire que ce serait à cause de toi qu'il est comme ça ?

- Sirius…

- Tu trouves que je déconcentres dans tes recherches, c'est ça, alors ?

- Ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi ! affirma Nirvana. Je me déconcentres toute seule !

Ses joues s'empourprèrent et elle espéra que Sirius ne le remarquerait pas. Manquerait plus qu'il sache à quel point l'attrait qu'il avait sur elle était puissant.

- Je vois…mais, je peux rester quand même ? Promis, s'il le faut, je resterais muet…autant que faire ce peut !

La jeune fille sourit faiblement et acquiesça avant de sortir plusieurs livres qu'elle avait repérés il y a quelques temps et chercha sans grand succès quelque chose qui pourrait lui être utile mais il n'y avait rien, strictement rien. Nirvana commençait à être sérieusement désespérée et Sirius prit la parole :

- Je sais que j'ai promis de la fermer mais…as-tu pensé à…aller voir un médecin spécialiste ? Maintenant que…tout le monde sait, pourquoi ne pas aller voir un médecin ? Quitte à en consulter plusieurs !

- Je…Mes parents ne me laisseront pas y aller…

- Et si, moi, j'y vais ? s'enquit-il.

- Quand veux-tu y aller ?

- Pendant les prochaines vacances…Je squatte encore chez James, sauf s'il me vire pour présenter Lily à ses parents, depuis le temps qu'il leur en parle…

- Vraiment ? James a déjà parlé de Lily à ses parents ?

- Oui…Depuis qu'il s'est mis en tête de sortir avec elle, depuis la troisième année.

Nirvana le regarda, les yeux ronds. James était **vraiment** dingue de sa Lily.

- Bref, je crois que je t'ai encore sortie du sujet…se plaignit-il. Désolé…

- C'est moi qui ait posé la question ! contra Nirvana.

- Mouais…Mais, qu'en dis-tu ? Je veux dire, si tu vas voir les meilleurs spécialistes et qu'ils te disent qu'il y a un espoir, et bien, on continuera à chercher mais si…

- Si quoi ?! Même s'il dit qu'on ne peut rien faire, il faut continuer à chercher.

- Nirvana, j'admire tous les efforts que tu voues à ton frère mais…réfléchis, il y a quand même une possibilité que ce soit une maladie incurable…ou orpheline !

- Même si c'est incurable, je continuerais de chercher.

- Jusqu'à quand ?

- Jusqu'à ce que je trouve ! s'entêta-t-elle.

- Et si dans quarante ans, tu n'as toujours pas trouvé ?

- Je continuerais !

- Nirvana, c'est probablement génétique, c'est dans ses gênes et tu ne peux pas changer ses gênes !

Agacée, la jeune fille se releva brusquement et le fusilla du regard.

- Je ne l'abandonnerais pas !

- Qui te parle de l'abandonner ? s'enquit le jeune homme d'une voix égale en relevant les yeux vers elle. Je veux simplement te faire comprendre que tu n'es pas certaine de trouver un remède !

- S'il n'y en a pas, je l'inventerais ! rétorqua-t-elle sèchement. Si ça t'ennuie tant que ça, rien ne t'empêche d'aller voir ailleurs !

Elle fit volte-face mais Sirius attrapa son poignet avant qu'elle n'ait atteint la sortie.

- Ne fais pas ça ! dit-il, la voix basse.

- Faire quoi ? fit-elle, sèche, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

-Ne m'éloigne pas de toi !

- Je ne le laisserais pas comme ça ! souffla-t-elle, énervée.

- Tu n'es pas toute puissante, chérie ! Si le remède n'existe pas, qu'il ne peut pas exister, tu ne peux pas l'inventer…c'est simplement ça que je veux que tu comprennes, avant que tu ne sois trop blessée…Mais s'il y a un espoir, alors je serais ravi de t'aider.

- Arrête !

- Arrêter quoi ?

- De m'appeler « chérie » ! grommela-t-elle. Est-ce-que je t'appelle « mon lapin », moi ?

Il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire et se pencha pour embrasser le nez de Nirvana.

- Allez, viens, on va encore m'accuser de faire une scène. Sourit-il tandis qu'ils se rasseyaient à leur table.

Il n'y eut pas d'autre altercations et Sirius n'aborda plus le sujet. Trois semaines s'écoulèrent, trois semaines pendant lesquelles Nirvana tâchait de partager son temps libre entre ses amis et Sirius, et Cédric. Ses recherches n'avaient pas beaucoup avancé. Elle avait bien trouvé une Potion mais ce n'était pas très prometteur. Cela permettrait peut-être d'adoucir ses crises. James et Lily étaient éperdument amoureux l'un de l'autre et James faisait d'immense efforts pour entretenir sa réputation de Maraudeurs s'en trop s'entacher. Le seul fait notable avait été que Severus avait provoqué James plusieurs fois et que si ce dernier avait beaucoup pris sur lui pour ne pas répondre à ses attaques, il n'en avait pas été de même lorsqu'il avait insulté sa mère. Ainsi, à cet instant précis, James s'était jeté sur Severus et le frappait rageusement de toutes ses forces tandis que Sirius et Rémus tentaient de le retenir. Nirvana chercha la rouquine du regard et fit demi-tour pour l'appeler. Elle sortit alors de son cours de botanique et Nirvana lui expliqua brièvement la situation. La Gryffondor s'empressa de s'approcher de son petit-ami. Nirvana crut apercevoir un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres de Rogue. Il faisait ça pour que Lily réprimande James ???! Quel…sale…Serpentard ! Mais Lily fit tout autre chose. La jeune fille posa sa main sur l'épaule de James qui, étonnamment, cessa le combat – ou plutôt le carnage – et se releva, les joues rouges de rage et les habits défaits. Lily caressa brièvement la joue de James et jeta un regard dédaigneux au Serpentard qui n'en revenait pas.

- Tu es tombé si bas, siffla-t-elle. Que tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux que d'insulter sa mère ? Je te plains, Severus.

James n'eut même pas le cœur de sourire et rageusement, tira sur son pull pour se redonner une allure un peu plus convenable.

- Ca va ? demanda doucement Lily.

- Comme si ce cloporte pouvait me battre ! railla James.

Lily se rembrunit et James s'excusa immédiatement. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Lily et ils reprirent leur chemin en direction de leur cours de Sortilèges. Les railleries et les moqueries à propos de Cédric n'avaient pas cessées même si leur fréquence s'était un peu amoindrie. Mais Nirvana ne s'en occupait pas. Elle était trop occupée à ses recherches et à sa relation avec Sirius, les autres Maraudeurs et Lily. La jeune Serdaigle n'avait jamais autant été une adolescente normale qu'à cet instant là. Leur cours s'acheva et ils purent tranquillement s'échapper vers la salle-sur-demande. Lily tâchait de changer l'humeur massacrante de James et Sirius et Nirvana, collés l'un contre l'autre, lisaient tranquillement un ouvrage de Potions. Rémus se décida alors à mitrailler les deux couples de son appareil photo et bientôt agacés par les flash, James et Sirius se jetèrent sur Lupin pour tenter de lui voler l'appareil et de le photographier à son tour, chose qu'il détestait particulièrement. Lily et Nirvana regardèrent leur petit ami respectif faire les fous et sourirent, indulgentes avant que, Sirius et James ayant finalement réussi à prendre une dizaine de cliché de Rémus, reprennent leur place aux côtés des jeunes filles. Sirius sourit et se pencha pour réclamer un bisou à la Serdaigle et Rémus, qui, visiblement, se sentait d'humeur taquine, prit une photo à cet instant. Sirius grogna et se jeta sur lui, bien décidé à prendre des tonnes de photos de l'ancien préfet et d'en faire une distribution gratuite pour toutes ses fans. Au lieu de ça, Sirius attrapa la dernière photo que Rémus venait de prendre et la détailla, alors qu'il s'était assis sur un Rémus Lupin hilare.

- Sirius, tu comptes rester assis sur mes cuisses encore longtemps ? rigola-t-il. Pour toute réponse, Sirius se contenta de s'asseoir encore plus confortablement. James éclata de rire et lança :

- Eh, Sirius, je veux bien que tu sois complètement dingue de Nirvana, mais tu sais, là, en ce moment, elle est là, tu peux admirer la vraie et pas qu'une photo !

Sirius leva le visage vers son meilleur ami et lui tira la langue pour toute réponse, ce qui fit le fit rire. Sirius daigna enfin se lever de son siège de fortune et reprit sa place aux côtés de Nirvana. Il lui tendit la photo où ils étaient entrain de s'embrasser. La jeune fille attrapa sa baguette, sous l'œil interrogateur de Sirius et dupliqua la photo avant de la fourrer dans sa poche, sous le sourire de son amoureux. Les Vacances approchaient et on l'avait sommée de rentrer, certainement pour ne pas trop fréquenter Sirius et elle serait bien contente d'avoir une photo à lorgner lorsqu'elle déprimerait seule dans son lit ! D'ailleurs, en songeant aux prochaines vacances, la jeune fille remarqua que le temps passait très vite lorsqu'il était passé avec des gens comme Sirius, James, Lily et les autres Maraudeurs. C'était en quelque sorte, un moment d'insouciance, comme devraient être toute les adolescences mais voilà, Nirvana allait devoir rentrer chez elle et serait rattrapée par la réalité. Sa mère qui allait imaginer elle-ne-savait-encore-quoi pour l'empêcher de rester avec Sirius, Cédric allait certainement continuer à faire ses crises et cela ennuyait grandement Nirvana pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle se sentait s'éloigner de lui pour se réfugier auprès de Sirius. Oh, le Gryffondor n'y était pour rien, c'était simplement que, comme toute personne saine d'esprit, elle allait vers là où elle se sentait désirée, là où elle serait heureuse et ce n'était certainement pas entourée des Prewett qu'elle serait heureuse. Ainsi, c'était comme si, petit à petit, la corde qui la reliait à Cédric s'effilochait et elle se détestait pour ça, car elle avait la terrible impression qu'elle était elle-même à l'origine de ce fait. La jeune fille soupira tristement et Sirius lui jeta un regard en coin, inquiet. Il se doutait des inquiétudes qui assaillaient sa petite amie et il aurait bien voulu faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour la rendre joyeuse, mais il savait qu'elle ne s'en sentirait que plus coupable après ça. Déjà, le mois de Février avait commencé, les profs devenaient de plus en plus acariâtres car les Septième Années ne brillaient pas par leur savoir et que les vacances approchaient, ce qui aurait tôt fait de mettre un terme à leurs révisions. La dernière semaine de cours rendit Nirvana encore plus mélancolique et pleine de culpabilité que jamais. Mélancolique car elle quitterait bientôt Sirius et pleine de culpabilité à cause de ce sentiment de mélancolie. Bref, c'était un cercle sans fin. Le samedi suivant, ils durent rejoindre le Poudlard Express pour une journée de voyage jusqu'à Londres. Kendra, elle, qui n'avait pas adressé la parole à son aînée depuis l'incident du bal du Nouvel-An devait se trouver avec Lucius et ses amis. Nirvana, quant à elle, resta cantonnée dans son compartiment avec les Maraudeurs, Johanna, Zach, Lily et ses amies. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien mais Nirvana apprit que Sirius passait les vacances chez James, comme à son habitude, maintenant et James essayait de persuader Lily de le laisser la présenter à ses parents. La journée de voyage passa bien trop vite et Nirvana se blottit le plus possible contre Sirius, comme pour retarder l'inévitable séparation. Mais, le train arriva alors en gare et ils durent se séparer. Ils descendirent du train et Sirius repéra immédiatement les Prewett avant de serrer brièvement la main de Nirvana dans la sienne. Le Gryffondor donna un furtif baiser à la Serdaigle, jugeant qu'il valait mieux pour elle, ne pas provoquer de scène et rejoignit les parents de James, ce dernier ayant finalement convaincu Lily de le laisser faire les présentations. Kendra passa en coup de vent devant sa sœur, lui donnant un violent coup d'épaule mais Nirvana resta de marbre et rejoignit sa famille. La jeune fille nota immédiatement que son père scrutait sans aucune discrétion Sirius. Ce dernier dut sentir qu'on l'épiait car il se retourna, fixa Tristan Prewett d'un air étrange, fit un signe de tête avant de transférer son regard vers Nirvana. La jeune fille lui fit un discret signe de la main et eut un bref mais triste sourire. Elle se greffa au bras de son père et ils transplanèrent.

* * *

Le retour à la demeure des Prewett avait été silencieux mais lourd de contentieux. Nirvana était à cet instant entrain de ranger ses affaires dans son armoire. Elle soupira, lasse, s'ennuyant déjà de Sirius. Elle sortit de sa poche la photo que Rémus avait prise où ils s'embrassaient et passa ses doigts sur le visage du Gryffondor. Nirvana se laissa choir sur le lit, déjà mélancolique. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne ! Il fallait qu'elle cesse d'être si accro à lui ! Elle n'osait imaginer dans quel état elle serait si jamais un jour, il prenait l'envie au Gryffondor d'aller voir ailleurs. D'ailleurs, quelques jours au préalable, elle avait entendu des filles jaser sur son compte, en disant que Sirius ne serait intéressé par elle que jusqu'au moment où il réussirait à la mettre dans son lit. Elle savait que c'était faux mais son esprit d'adolescente ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'angoisser sur ce fait non négligeable. Sirius était connu pour ses conquêtes et il était très peu probable qu'il en soit resté au stade des baisers langoureux. La jeune fille grimaça avant de chasser ses sombres pensées. Elle s'allongea sur le lit et fixa le plafond, monotone. Etait-ce toujours ainsi lorsqu'on était amoureuse ? Se languissait-on à chaque instant de l'élu de son cœur ? C'était franchement agaçant. Elle ne pouvait véritablement pas passer chaque seconde à ses côtés ! Qu'est-ce-qu'elle pouvait bien être désespérante ! Une petite voix dans sa tête lui rappela qu'elle aurait peut-être du aller voir Cédric et la jeune fille se leva à contrecœur, ce qui la fit se sentir encore plus coupable. La jeune fille sortir de sa chambre avant de marcher pesamment jusqu'à celle de Cédric. Là, assis par terre, le jeune homme dessinait des figures sans queues ni têtes et cria de bonheur en voyant sa sœur. Cette dernière lui sourit doucement et s'assit à côté de lui. Cédric lui montra fièrement tous ses dessins mais il voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le fils Prewett mit alors son index sous l'œil de Nirvana et mima le chemin d'une larme.

- Non, je ne suis pas triste. Mentit la jeune fille.

- NIRVANA ! cria la voix de leur mère. Cédric se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Nirvana le rassura brièvement en posant sa main sur son bras avant de se relever et de rejoindre ses parents dans le salon. Sa mère s'y trouvait en compagnie de sa sœur qui avait certainement du faire un compte-rendu détaillé à Calypso Prewett. Tristan Prewett, quant à lui, affichait un air apparemment neutre mais qui montrait, à ceux qui le connaissait bien, son agacement, tout en lisant la gazette du sorcier.

- Oui, mère ? s'enquit poliment Nirvana.

- Ta sœur me dit que tu…t'accoquines avec une sang-de-bourbe ??! Mais où as-tu donc l'esprit ???! D'abord ce Black ! Maintenant cette sang-de-bourbe ! Et à Gryffondor qui plus est ! J'avais laissé passer cette incartade avec l'autre sang-de-bourbe car elle était à Serpentard mais, là, tu dépasses les limites ! Tu ne crois pas avoir suffisamment traîné notre nom dans la boue ???!

Nirvana resta muette, se contentant de regarder sa sœur d'un œil froid. Cette dernière resta de marbre et Nirvana soupira. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour, qu'un jour, Cassandra Prewett vive en fonction d'elle-même et non pas en fonction des autres.

- Mère, commença Nirvana, franchement agacée par les préjugés des sangs-purs. Ce que je vais vous dire va peut-être vous choquer, mais je m'en contrefiche. J'ai vécu seize année en fonction de vous, j'ai tout fait en fonction de vous et de vos idéaux mais…il se trouve que ces idéaux ne sont pas les miens et que j'en ai assez. Maintenant, si vous le permettez…et même si vous ne le permettez pas, d'ailleurs ajouta-t-elle avec une moue digne d'un maraudeur. Je vais vivre pour moi, en fonction de moi.

Effarée, Calypso Prewett resta coite un instant avant de frapper avec rage la joue de sa fille. Tristan Prewett se figea et posa abruptement son journal. Il regarda brièvement sa fille d'un air étrange avant de se tourner vers son épouse.

- Cessez de la frapper !

- Avez-vous entendu comment elle m'a parlé ???! hurla sa femme.

- Je ne suis pas sourd ! grimaça Tristan. Et ce n'est pas une raison de la frapper, compris ?! Elle ne fait qu'exprimer son opinion et j'aurais aimé avoir le même cran qu'elle à son âge ! Et pour l'amour de Dieu, cessez de frapper les gens, Calypso, cela ne démontre que davantage à quel point vos arguments sont faibles puisque lorsqu'on frappe c'est que l'on n'a aucun argument à rétorquer, compris ?

- Mais, enfin, Tristan ! Je ne puis tolérer qu'elle me parle sur ce ton ! Je suis sa mère !

- Alors conduisez-vous comme telle ! jeta froidement son époux en reprenant son journal. Tu peux t'en aller, Nirvana.

- Merci.

Et la jeune Serdaigle fit demi-tour et grimpa jusqu'au couloir. Elle s'arrêta devant la chambre de Cédric, à deux doigts d'entrer avant de se raviser et de retourner dans sa chambre. Non, franchement, elle n'était pas en état de lui faire face avec toute cette rancœur qui bouillait en elle. Elle se rallongea donc sur son lit tandis que dans le salon, juste au dessous, Cassandra regardait, les yeux ahuris, son père lire le journal. Elle était tout simplement choquée d'avoir entendu son père calomnier ainsi sa mère et son père, agacé de sentir sa fille le fixer, releva les yeux de son journal.

- Un problème, Cassandra ?

- Euh…non…

- Elle est certainement choquée de vous avoir entendu me parler sur ce ton ! siffla Calypso. Tristan jeta, par-dessus ses lunettes de lecture, un regard dédaigneux à son épouse, avant de se re-concentrer sur Cassandra.

- Est-ce-là ce qui te chagrine, Kendra ?

- Euh…Je…

- A quoi t'attendais-tu ? Tu te crois sincèrement née d'un amour profond entre ta mère et moi ? lâcha-t-il, d'une voix froide. Cassandra baissa la tête, les larmes mouillant ses yeux. Cesse donc de te comporter comme elle, tu ne t'en porteras que mieux !

- Tristan ! Je ne peux vous laisser dire de telles ignominies sur mon compte !

- Et qu'allez-vous donc faire, Calypso ? railla Tristan. Je suis censé avoir peur de vous ? Laissez-moi donc rire.

- Va dans ta chambre, Kendra. Ordonna sèchement Calypso. La jeune fille ne se fit pas prier et Calypso se planta face à son époux. Tristan, il y a certainement quelque chose que nous pourrions faire pour désamorcer cette crise !

- Il n'y a strictement rien que vous puissiez faire, Calypso. Rétorqua laconiquement son époux en tournant la page de son journal pour s'intéresser subitement aux résultats sportifs de l'équipe des Gryffons de Firmey.

- Notre relation n'a pas toujours été ainsi…tenta-t-elle avec une fausse voix douce.

- Au contraire. Rétorqua Tristan d'une voix égale et désintéressée.

- Vous n'avez fait aucun effort pour m'aimer ! s'écria-t-elle alors, changeant de stratégie.

- Il est impossible d'aimer deux personnes à la fois, Calypso et même si cela avait été possible, l'envie m'aurait manquée.

- Qu'avait donc cette…cette mijaurée que je n'avais pas ???! Je vous ai toujours admiré, et j'ai appris à vous aimer, je tiens à vous mais pour vous, cette…sang impure avait plus de valeur que tous l'or du monde…

- Exact. Acquiesça Tristan, toujours aussi absorbé dans sa lecture. Et cessez de l'insulter, je vous prie. Ajouta-t-il d'un ton laconique.

- Tristan ! Nous ne pouvons continuer ainsi ! Vous devez faire des efforts !

- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi cela ? s'enquit son époux, levant les yeux pour détailler Calypso. Voyez-vous, je me suis tu depuis trente ans mais le courage de Nirvana m'a fait prendre conscience que je n'avais plus à me taire, que je n'avais jamais eu à me taire…Alors, maintenant, taisez-vous, arrêtez de m'ennuyer avec vos sornettes où la respectabilité que vous aimez tant et qui émane du nom des Prewett, je risque bien de la gâcher moi-même…

Il eut un regard plein de sous-entendus et se leva, laisse tomber son journal sur le guéridon et fit demi-tour pour s'enfermer dans son bureau. Bureau où seul lui avait le droit d'entrer. Agacé, il se laissa choir sur un fauteuil de velours et se servit un verre de cognac. Le bureau était petit et cosy. Les murs étaient tapissés de lourdes bibliothèques remplies de livres et trônait, à quelques pas de la fenêtre, un sombre bureau de bois lourd, rempli de paperasses. Et contre le mur, il y avait un beau petit bar fait du même bois que le bureau et les bibliothèques. Il soupira et son esprit bifurqua vers Nirvana. Il sentait que son moral n'était pas au beau fixe, certainement car elle gardait une part de culpabilité en elle, bien que Tristan fasse son possible pour qu'elle se sente un minimum soutenue. Quoiqu'il était vrai, les rumeurs sur Sirius Black n'étaient pas des plus rassurantes, au contraire mais Tristan ne savait pas trop pourquoi, son intuition lui soufflait de laisser sa chance au jeune homme. Un étage au dessus, Nirvana était allongée sur son lit, fixant la photo où Sirius l'embrassait, photo qu'elle avait posée contre sa lampe de chevet. On frappa à la porte et timidement, Cédric fit son entrée.

- Nini…

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a Cédric ? soupira sa sœur.

- Viens…moi.

- Je suis fatiguée, répondit la jeune fille. Ce soir, d'accord, je jouerais avec toi. Cédric fronça les sourcils et entra davantage dans la chambre. Il s'approcha à petit pas de Nirvana qui était toujours à fixer la photo. Malheureusement, Cédric le remarqua et s'approcha un peu plus. Le jeune homme plissa les yeux et attrapa vivement la photo.

- CEDRIC ! cria-t-elle. Rends-moi ça !

- NAN !

- Donne moi cette photo ! s'époumona-t-elle en essayant de récupérer la photo que son frère tentait de déchirer. Arrête ! Tu vas la déchirer !

- NAN ! MECHANT ! MECHANT !

- Arrête ! cria Nirvana d'une voix menaçante. Son frère se figea et elle en profita pour récupérer la photo. Sirius n'est pas méchant, je te l'ai déjà dit.

Les poings du jeune homme se serrèrent et Cédric regarda l'objet du litige avec haine avant de relever les yeux vers Nirvana qui ne s'était pas rendue compte de son état. Une vague de panique envahit le jeune homme. Le méchant voulait lui prendre sa sœur ! Il fallait qu'il arrête ça ! Une fureur indescriptible s'empara de lui et le peu de magie qui régnait en lui s'activa férocement mais le trop plein de puissance arriva bientôt et il ne sentit pas sa force lui échapper. Nirvana se retourna à cet instant et cria avant de sombrer dans le Néant. Au 18 Impasse du Dragon, une violente explosion retentit avant qu'un inquiétant silence ne prenne place.

* * *

Alors, oui, voilà, une soudaine inspiration m'a prise... Mais qu'est-ce-que je vais faire de Nirvana et Sirius ???! Non, ne me tuez pas, pitié...

Bref, me voilà dans un profond dilemne... Tuer ou ne pas tuer, telle est la question ( bon, ok, c'est même pas marrant^^)...

127 Reviews ! Wouaohhh ! Merci ! Merci ! ^^


	16. Comme un jour sans soleil

Aïe, désolée de vous avoir fait languir pendant tant de temps. Mais je n'étais pas satisfaite de mon chapitre. Bon, avant tout chose, je vais répondre à une review sur laquelle je tiens à m'expliquer… Alors on y va !

**Kikuichi :** Déjà, Wouaoh, je crois que c'est la plus longue review que j'ai eue à ce jour ^^, Merci ! Et, comme tu dis, on arrive à un point où on ne peut plus faire évoluer la relation, ce qui fait que ce chapitre est l'avant dernier. Ensuite, pour ce qui est du comportement de Nirvana, je tiens absolument à me justifier. Je trouvais simplement cela plus réel si elle était tiraillée entre Sirius et Cédric. Je veux dire que d'un côté, il y a Sirius et tout l'amour inconditionnel qu'il lui porte, de l'autre, il y a sa famille, dans laquelle elle ne se sent pas à l'aise, avec laquelle elle a l'impression de n'être qu'un trophée destiné à porter la gloire des Prewett. Certes, il y a Cédric, mais ce n'est pas très réconfortant comme point d'appui. Cédric ne se rend pas réellement compte de ce qu'il y a autour de lui, et donc, apporte très peu d'amour à Nirvana. Ensuite, Tristan, il n'a démontré d'affection à sa fille que récemment, donc, pas non plus folichon comme point d'appui. Et j'ai dans l'idée que chaque être humain est égoïste ( les autres pensent ce qu'ils veulent, après, je veux bien, il y en a qui sont plus égoïstes que d'autres, ça ok, tu me suis ? Je m'expliques mal, je crois oo'). En gros, Nirvana doit choisir (elle ne peut pas avoir les deux en même temps, rappelons la réputation de Sirius parmi les sangs-purs) entre Sirius, celui qui l'aime pour ce qu'elle, etc…/ et sa famille qui ne lui témoigne que très peu d'affection. Du coup, on hésite pas très longtemps. Mais voilà, il y a Cédric, auquel elle se sent redevable ( sa mère l'a toujours accusée de l'avoir rendu comme ça) et donc, forcément, elle ressent un peu de rancœur ( un petit peu ) car il la maintient dans une famille où elle ne se sent pas à sa place. Du coup, elle se déteste pour avoir cette rancœur là, car elle l'aime énormément…bref, c'est un cercle sans fin…J'espère m'être bien faite comprendre, sinon, je serais ravie de réexpliquer… Ah et pour les statistiques de postage, je crois que j'ai tout fait foiré XD… A plus et bonne lecture !

Et bien sûr, pour tous les autres, je vous remercie encore ! Je ne m'étais jamais attendue à avoir 139 reviews pour cette fic ! Bon, pour ceux qui ont la flemme de lire ma super grande réponse (XD), ce chapitre est l'avant dernier…et oui, c'est déjà fini mais je ne veux pas tomber dans l'excès et vous faire détester le couple Sirius/Nirvana. Donc, mieux vaut s'arrêter en pleine gloire ( j'extrapole là, Mdr) qu'en pleine débâcle… Bizzz'.

* * *

Chapitre XVI :

_Comme un jour sans soleil_

Dorrea Potter secoua la tête de consternation, un doux sourire indulgent sur les lèvres en regardant son fils. Ce dernier était assis sur un tabouret, accoudé à la table, la joue posée dans sa paume, les yeux rêveurs et sa deuxième main qui pataugeait dans son bol de céréales. Les cheveux ébouriffés, les lunettes de travers, on pouvait deviner sans peine qu'il venait de se réveiller…et qu'il rêvait à la douce jeune fille qu'il avait présentée à ses parents, il y a peu. A côté de lui, son meilleur ami était à l'exact opposé de James. Parfaitement coiffé, habillé et surtout, droit comme un I, sa mine sombre et inquiète ne disait rien qui vaille. Il feuilletait la Gazette du Sorcier sans grand enthousiasme et Dorrea Potter lui demanda :

- Tout va bien, Sirius ?

- Hein ? Ah oui, excusez-moi…

- Tu as l'air inquiet…

- Bah, c'est rien, je suis juste parano…sourit-il faiblement, la mine toujours aussi peu réjouie. Sa phrase fit sortir James de sa rêverie et ce dernier se moqua :

- Sa chérie lui manque et en plus, elle n'a pas encore répondu à ses lettres…

- Peut-être que ses parents refusent de lui donner les lettres. Supposa Dorrea en se rapellant l'ascendance de la petite amie de Sirius.

- Ouais, c'est ce que je me dis…sourit le jeune homme en se laissant tomber du tabouret. Il se servit un verre de jus d'orange et retourna à sa lecture. Sirius tourna la page et son verre s'écrasa au sol tandis qu'il affichait une mine horrifiée.

- Sirius ? s'inquiéta Dorrea.

- Quoi ? Ton équipe préférée à perdu ? ironisa James. Mais il se ravisa en voyant que Sirius prenait le journal à deux mains pour fixer une page, les yeux révulsés. Sirius ?! Est-ce-que ça va ?

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ? s'inquiéta Dorrea. Sirius cilla, ferma les yeux et regarda à nouveau le journal, toujours aussi horrifié. James se releva et se posa à côté de lui pour voir ce qui l'effrayait tant. Le jeune homme devint blanc comme neige et demanda, la voix hachée :

- C'est…c'est là que… qu'elle…habite ?

- James ? Sirius ?

- Elle…Elle…Ils disent que…qu'il y a…un…un mort…souffla Sirius, la voix éraillée.

- Sirius, on…ce n'est certainement pas elle… dit vaillamment James en passant un bras réconfortant autour des épaules de son meilleur ami.

Dorrea se planta derrière les deux garçons et lut l'article avant de jeter un regard inquiet à Sirius.

- Ils disent qu'il y a un blessé et ils l'ont certainement emmené à Ste-Mangouste ! souffla la mère de James.

- C'était y a deux jours…pourquoi on l'a pas su avant ?

- La famille a du faire pression. Répondit sa mère. Sirius, ça va ? James, aides moi à l'asseoir…

- La mère et le fils le firent asseoir sur le canapé et Dorrea lança :

- Ton oncle travaille à Ste-Mangouste…Je vais le contacter…

- Sirius, je suis sûr qu'elle est vivante ! souffla James. Calmes-toi…

Sa demande était assez dérisoire, puisqu'en fait, Sirius était tout ce qu'il y a de plus calme. Il était simplement en état de choc. Son cœur semblait s'être perdu quelque part. Peut-être était-il mort ? Le jeune homme ne sut pas très bien combien de temps il resta dans cet état là mais il se réveilla lorsqu'il eut la confirmation que les Prewett se trouvaient bien à Ste-Mangouste. Ni une, ni deux, il se leva, attrapa sa cape et sa baguette et sortit du Manoir des Potter sans un bruit. Le jeune homme fit signe au Magicobus et il demanda à être déposé à Ste-Mangouste. Les gens durent le prendre pour un fou, rien qu'à voir ses yeux révulsés et son teint pâle. Il sentait sa langue devenir pâteuse et une affreuse envie de vomir le prenait, de temps en temps. Ses yeux étaient secs et semblaient attendre de savoir pour se mettre à pleurer. Il se rappela qu'il aurait peut-être du mettre les Potter au courant qu'il partait mais il agissait comme un automate. Peu après, il arriva à Ste-Mangouste et s'approcha des admissions.

- Herm…Je voudrais savoir…où sont les…Prewett, s'il vous plaît…

- Les journalistes ne sont pas admis… fit la femme, sans relever la tête de son ouvrage.

- Je ne suis pas un journaliste…Je suis le petit ami de Nirvana. Rétorqua-t-il, glacial. La standardiste le regarda alors et demanda :

- Sirius Black, c'est ça ?

- Ouais…Je veux là voir, où est-elle ? Est-ce-qu'elle va bien ? Elle n'est pas…

Cette possibilité rendit le jeune homme pâle comme un mort et la standardiste dut le prendre en pitié car elle dit d'une voix douce :

- Je ne peux pas communiquer cette information mais Mr Prewett savait que vous viendriez. Je vais lui faire savoir que vous êtes là…

- Merci…répondit Sirius en se laissant choir sur une chaise du hall d'entrée. Désespéré, le jeune homme laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains et gémit. Il se passa peut-être une demi-heure avant qu'on ne l'interpelle :

- Mr Black…

Sirius se releva et dévisagea Tristan Prewett, afin de savoir, de savoir s'il allait mourir ou s'il allait vivre. Tout dépendait de ce qui lui était arrivé. A elle. Il crut recevoir un coup de poignard en voyant le visage anéanti qu'il affichait. Sirius secoua négativement la tête, ne pouvant se résoudre à la perdre.

- Non…souffla-t-il en secouant vivement la tête, les larmes commençant à affluer à ses yeux. Tout mais pas elle. Se disait-il.

- Calmez-vous…murmura Tristan Prewett. Elle…Elle est vivante…Mais…

Sirius se retint de justesse grâce au mur. Son cœur reprit sa course. Non, il n'allait pas mourir.

- Mais…elle…ne s'est pas encore réveillée…

- Qu'est-ce…qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé ? déglutit le jeune homme en passant une main angoissée dans ses cheveux.

- On ne sait pas vraiment…Cédric a débarqué dans sa chambre, il était en colère, c'est tout ce qu'on a pu savoir…il…il…il est mort sur le coup… gémit-il, misérablement. Et…et il s'est attaqué à elle et…cela a dégénéré…On ne sait pas vraiment encore de quel sort cela se rapprochait le plus mais les médecins penchent pour un doloris très puissant, et c'est ça…qui fait qu'elle ne se réveille pas…

Sirius déglutit.

- Mais…elle va se réveiller, hein ?

- On ne sait pas…

- Je…je peux la voir ? demanda-t-il d'une voix presque suppliante

- Venez…

Les deux hommes s'engouffrèrent dans l'ascenseur et ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'à l'étage des grands blessés. Anxieux et tremblant comme jamais, Sirius suivit Tristan jusqu'à une pièce où se trouvaient déjà Calypso et Cassandra. Cette dernière avait un bras en écharpe et la mère était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus neutre. Son air passa de la neutralité à l'offense mais Sirius ne s'en formalisa pas. Il avança vers le lit où la jeune fille reposait, endormie. Sa respiration était régulière, ce qui était rassurant, néanmoins, le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer les éraflures sur son visage, l'énorme bleu qui sévissait sur sa tempe, les mains bandées, la gorge rougie, certainement par les effets du sort et il lui semblait apercevoir des bandages sur ses côtés. Sirius frôla la joue droite de Nirvana puisque la gauche était trop blessée et retint de justesse des larmes. La jeune fille ne bougea pas, n'émit pas un seul son. A vrai dire, le seul bruit qu'on entendait, étaient les chuchotements outrés de la mère de Nirvana qui semblait atterrée de voir Sirius. Le Gryffondor se pencha davantage et effleura les lèvres de Nirvana des siennes. Il ne fit que les effleurer car elles étaient gercées et boursouflées et, de plus, il avait terriblement peur de lui faire mal. Un médecin entra et fixa Sirius quelques instants avant de se tourner vers les parents.

- Elle a quelques hématomes au cerveau mais rien de très grave…cela se réparera…Elle devrait pouvoir se réveiller, je veux dire, que cela est probable mais vous savez, il y a autant de coma que de comateux.

- Elle va se réveiller…chuchota Sirius avec conviction en effleurant ses cheveux. Tu vas pas me laisser tout seul, hein ? T'a pas le droit…

- Donc, c'est possible qu'elle se réveille mais rien est sûr…reprit le père en jetant un regard étrange à Sirius.

- Exact…Je n'ai jamais vu de sort effectué sans baguette qui soit si puissant. Néanmoins, il faut que tout ce qui peut lui être bénéfique reste le plus près possible d'elle. Je parle bien sûr de la famille, des odeurs rassurantes et familières…

- Nous sommes là, ça suffira ! dit sèchement Calypso.

- Je ne crois pas. Railla Tristan. Mr Black…avez-vous prévenu…votre…famille ?

- Je…ne... loge plus chez eux… répondit Sirius en lui jetant un bref regard. Je crois que les Potter doivent avoir deviné que je suis ici…je suis… parti un peu… précipitamment…

- Mieux vaudrait peut-être les prévenir.

- Oui…Vous avez une cheminée ?

- Bien sûr. Répondit le médecin en jetant un regard étrange à Sirius.

- Je reviens…chuchota Sirius à Nirvana en embrassant la tempe qui n'était pas blessée. Reste avec moi…

Complètement déboussolé, Sirius prévint les Potter grâce à la cheminée de Ste-Mangouste avant de revenir vers la chambre de Nirvana.

- Calypso, Kendra…commença le père. Vous devriez demander l'hospitalité à Archimède. Que vous restiez ici ne changera rien et n'aidera pas à sa guérison, au contraire.

Kendra ouvrit la bouche, effarée par tant de froideur et dit :

- Père, je voudrais rester, s'il vous plaît…

- Kendra… soupira son père pour toute réponse. Va chez ton grand-père, s'il te plaît…Je doute que ta présence soit bénéfique pour elle.

La jeune fille soupira et suivit sa mère hors de l'hôpital. Sirius resta au chevet de Nirvana, se contentant de la fixer, inquiet, ayant trop peur de lui faire mal s'il la touchait. Le silence s'installa. Un silence lourd de non-dits et Tristan Prewett, qu'on disait pourtant d'une nature taciturne et peu bavarde, engagea la discussion.

- Je vois que vous tenez à ma fille…néanmoins votre réputation ne joue pas en votre faveur, et je ne parle pas de votre « côte de popularité » parmi les sangs-pur. Je parle de vos conquêtes…

Sirius allait répliquer mais le père de Nirvana le prit de court :

- Je veux bien vous laisser une chance de faire vos preuves mais à la moindre incartade, je vous écraserais comme un vulgaire insecte et ce, sans la moindre pitié et croyez-moi, quand j'écrase quelqu'un, je fais en sorte qu'il ne se relève pas.

Le jeune Gryffondor acquiesça et dit, après s'être raclé la gorge :

- Je suis sérieux et je veux bien qu'on m'écartèle si une soudaine folie me fait commettre la pire des erreurs. Je sais que je n'ai pas une bonne réputation et il faut dire que je l'ai fait exprès… Je doute que vous puissiez comprendre…Les Black sont des gens…odieux, ils ne vivent que pour parader…ils sont misérables et leur désir de renommée, de popularité parmi leurs semblables me fait horreur et j'ai voulu être ironique et montrer à quel point le fait que je sois populaire dans un certain domaine leur nuise…C'est certainement enfantin mais…

- Je vous comprends. coupa Tristan. Je comprends parfaitement votre état d'esprit, Mr Black…Je sais ce que c'est que de vivre en fonction des autres et je vous félicite d'être parvenu à vous extraire de cela. Néanmoins, si je loue votre défiance face à votre famille, je ne peux totalement accepter la manière dont vous le faîtes…Certes, il y a très peu d'autres moyens mais si par malheur, Nirvana souffre à cause de vous…Vous le paierez très cher…

- J'en ai conscience. Dit-il. Mais je suis sérieux et je n'ai pas l'intention de la laisser…

- Fort bien…je vous en fais cadeau mais je veillerais sur elle…Cette famille n'est pas bon pour elle. Ajouta-t-il en posant une main sur le front de Nirvana. Elle n'est pas comme sa mère, elle me ressemble davantage et je sais qu'elle mérite mieux que ce que j'ai…Elle doit être heureuse…me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

- On ne peut mieux, Mr. Répondit Sirius. Peu après, James Potter et ses parents arrivèrent et se présentèrent. James enlaça Sirius, le réconfortant. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle ne se réveille pas. Non. Aucune. Alors pourquoi, si soudainement, la vie apparaissait à Sirius comme une vie de errance, une vie sans but, une vie longue et ennuyeuse comme un jour sans soleil ? Nirvana était son soleil et il aimait croire qu'il était le sien. Et Sirius espérait et priait pour qu'elle ouvre les yeux et lui sourit, comme lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux, comme lorsqu'ils étaient dans leur bulle.

* * *

Plusieurs jours passèrent sans que l'état de Nirvana ne change, elle dormait, encore et toujours, immuablement et Sirius commençait sérieusement à désespérer. Ses nuits étaient des successions de longs moments d'insomnie et de terribles cauchemars angoissés où Sirius rêvait que Nirvana tombait dans un gouffre et qu'à chaque fois, il manquait de peu de la rattraper. Vint le moment où il fallut reprendre les cours et bien qu'il ait tenté de demeurer ici, James et ses parents le conjurèrent de retourner à Poudlard. Il ne fut d'accord que lorsque MacGonagal lui donna l'autorisation d'aller la voir tous les week-ends. Ainsi, près de deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'accident et l'enterrement de Cédric Prewett avait été célébré dans la plus stricte intimité. Plusieurs membres des familles Prewett et Malfoy refusèrent d'y assister et Sirius enragea en songeant à quel point Nirvana allait être dévastée d'apprendre la mort de son jumeau. Le jeune Gryffondor devenait de plus en plus taciturne, rien ne parvenait à le faire sortir de sa mélancolie, jusqu'à ce qu'un évènement ne lui soit rapporté. Nirvana commençait à montrer des signes précurseurs de réveil. Sirius était donc assis à ses côtés, lui chuchotant qu'il ferait ce qu'elle voudrait si elle voulait bien se réveiller. Voilà trois semaines qu'elle était plongée dans son coma et Tristan Prewett, s'il ne disait rien, était aussi anxieux que Sirius. Les contusions s'étaient estompées et la jeune fille faisait l'effet d'être un peu comme une princesse endormie…comment appelait-on ce conte moldu, déjà ? La belle au bois dormant ?! Qui, si Sirius se rappelait bien, devait être réveillée par le baiser d'un prince charmant. Il eut un sourire triste et effleura la paupière de la jeune fille, qui se raidit. Sirius la scruta, dans l'attente d'un nouveau mouvement et ne fut pas déçu. Nirvana bougea lentement le bras pour frôler la main de Sirius. Ses lèvres bougèrent mais aucun son n'en sortit.

- Nirvana ? appela Sirius. Tu m'entends ?

Le jeune homme encercla la main de sa dulcinée dans la sienne et chuchota :

- Si tu m'entends, serre ma main deux fois…

Le cœur de Sirius fit un bon dans sa poitrine tandis que doucement, la main de la jeune fille serrait la sienne une première fois. Il attendit, le cœur battant d'un espoir nouveau, les larmes aux yeux. Puis, une deuxième fois, la paume de la jeune fille se serra autour de la sienne. Il attendit quelques instants sans que rien ne se passe, le cœur battant, mais il dut bien se rendre à l'évidence. Elle ne se réveillerait pas maintenant. Il lui fallut alors repartir, reprendre le chemin de Poudlard, presque à reculons. Jamais, il n'avait eu si peu envie de retourner à Poudlard, cette école qui lui avait fourni un refuge, un havre protecteur dans lequel il n'était pas sous le joug des Black. Sirius soupira et se convainquit de ne pas s'enchaîner littéralement au lit sur lequel elle était.

* * *

Lorsqu'on s'éveille d'un coma, on a l'impression d'être en plein milieu d'un épais brouillard, sans parvenir à distinguer à plus de deux mètres de vous. Vos jambes fourmillent et vos yeux sont comme embués de vapeur, un peu comme si vous sortiez d'un hammam. Du moins, c'est exactement comme cela que Nirvana se sentait. Sans trop savoir ce qu'elle faisait, ni sans trop comprendre comment elle parvenait à le faire avec la douleur qui irradiait chacun de ses muscles, comme si elle avait trop couru, le dos en charpie, comme si trois couteaux l'avaient lacérée sur toute sa longueur, elle avança, se sentant chancelante. Il faisait noir, très noir et ses oreilles sifflaient, comme lorsqu'on passait trop vite sous un tunnel. Elle cligna des yeux et avança encore. Elle ne reconnaissait pas cet endroit. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait ici. Elle n'était ni chez elle, ni à Poudlard. Un éclair de douleur lui traversa le crâne et elle se replia sur elle-même, plaçant ses mains autour de son front. Quelque chose se renversa tout près, elle avait foncé dedans, mais son ouïe ne semblait pas encore avoir récupéré toutes ses facultés et elle ne l'entendit pas. La jeune fille passa une porte et se retrouva, elle ne savait pas trop où, dans un couloir blanc, comme ceux que l'on voit dans nos cauchemars où l'on est censé s'échapper d'un endroit pourvu d'un dédale de couloirs identiques. Ses jambes flageolèrent et elle manqua de s'écrouler, heureusement, elle parvint à se rattraper à un mur proche. Sa vision n'était toujours pas très bonne, elle ne voyait rien de distinct à plus de trois mètres et son ouïe semblait avoir décidé de l'abandonner. Elle avança encore, pendant un certain temps, elle n'aurait pas su dire combien avant que son champ de vision ne s'éclaircisse brusquement et que l'air se rafraichisse soudainement. Elle plaqua ses mains devant ses yeux tandis que ses pieds frissonnaient sous la fraicheur du sol dur. Lorsque ses yeux se furent progressivement habitués à la lumière, elle baissa les mains et manqua de s'écrouler, titubante. Il y avait juste là, quelque chose qui ressemblait à un banc. Avec beaucoup de patience et de détermination, la jeune fille entreprit de le contourner, s'agrippant férocement au dos du banc et se pencha légèrement pour s'y asseoir. Nirvana ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Est-ce-que quelqu'un l'avait enlevée ? Le vent s'engouffra dans ses habits, lui faisant baisser la tête, elle était sommairement vêtue, une petite chemise blanche, comme dans les hôpitaux. Une crainte s'empara d'elle, sa famille l'avait-elle faite internée, de peur que le même mal qui frappait Cédric ne s'abatte sur elle ? Non, décida-t-elle. Ce ne pouvait pas être ça…alors…qu'était-ce que tout ceci ? Des heures passèrent, derrière elle, Nirvana entendait comme un semblant de capharnaüm, apparemment son ouïe ne l'avait pas complètement abandonnée, mais ce n'était pas brillant quand même. Il lui semblait, si elle se fiait à son ouïe que le bruit qui sévissait, provenait de très loin, mais elle était certaine que cela était tout près. Finalement, une silhouette se posa devant elle, sa vision s'étant améliorée, elle put reconnaître Sirius et aurait bien voulu sourire mais sa mine affolée, ses yeux vitreux et son teint pâle la choquèrent. Les lèvres du jeune homme bougèrent mais elle ne comprit pas. Il continua de la fixer, fronçant les sourcils, avant de passer un bras sous l'épaule de la jeune fille et l'autre sous ses genoux. Il l'attira à elle et la souleva, avant de refaire le chemin inverse que Nirvana avait eu tant de mal à faire. Une autre silhouette s'approcha et Nirvana reconnut son père, le teint livide. Il posa une main sur son front, tandis que toute une armada de silhouettes blanches les encerclaient. On reposa la jeune fille dans son lit, la recouvrant de couvertures avant de s'affairer autour d'elle. Les lèvres continuaient de bouger mais Nirvana ne comprenait toujours pas. Alors, elle se sentit s'enfoncer dans le sommeil, sans avoir pu comprendre la raison de sa présence dans cet endroit étrange.

Sirius soupira et ferma les yeux tandis que Tristan Prewett hurlait littéralement après les infirmiers qui ne l'avaient pas surveillée. Sirius était impressionné, il était vrai que lorsque Tristan Prewett explosait, ce n'était pas rien. Le jeune homme aurait même préféré se retrouver face à sa mère plutôt que face à lui, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Mais Sirius était lui-même très énervé. A cause de leur incompétence, elle avait très bien pu attraper une pneumonie où quelque chose dans le genre, qui sait combien de temps elle était restée sur le balcon. Il soupira davantage en rouvrant les yeux pour les poser sur le visage endormi et neutre de Nirvana. Au moins, elle ne semblait pas souffrir. Mais ce qui le déchirait à l'intérieur de lui-même, c'était de l'avoir vue dans cet état semi-conscient. Les médecins ne savaient pas si elle en sortirait un jour. Il avait vu ses yeux violets habituellement emplis d'une petite étincelle, mais cette fois, ses yeux avaient été comme vide, comme si elle n'avait plus eu d'âme. Elle gémit et plongea sa tête dans ses mains. Deux heures passèrent avant que Nirvana ne se réveille.

- Nirvana ? s'inquiéta-t-il, en voyant ses yeux papillonner.

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers lui, et cela le rassura, elle était encore consciente quand on l'appelait, quoiqu'étant encore dans un état assez nébuleux. Ses yeux la piquaient et elle avait la sensation de ne pas avoir dormi depuis des lustres. Sa vue fonctionnait, certes, mais ce qu'elle voyait était encore flou. Elle voyait de vagues silhouettes sans toutefois réussir à mettre un nom dessus. Puis, le cerveau de la jeune fille détailla plus en profondeurs ce qu'elle voyait et les visages se furent plus précis. Sirius. Il était assis, à côté d'elle, la mine grave, les yeux brillant de larmes contenues. Nirvana eut un choc en le voyant dans cet état. Mais qu'avait-il ?!

- Si…Sirius ? réussit-elle à dire, la voix rauque, la gorge douloureuse. Elle tourna la tête, un peu trop vite cependant car elle eut un vertige. Père… ?

- Nirvana…sourit ce dernier, son sourire était tendre mais crispé. Tu te sens bien ? Tu veux quelque chose ?

- Il faudrait aller chercher un médecin…fit observer Sirius.

- Un médecin ? répéta la jeune fille. Où on est ? Qu'est-ce qu'il…

- Calmes-toi, Nirvana. Chuchota Sirius en s'approchant d'elle tandis que Tristan Prewett sortait de la chambre pour s'enquérir d'un médecin.

- Quel jour…on est ?

- Le 15 Mars, Nirvana…

- Hein ?! Mais qu'est-ce-que… je… comprends rien…dit-elle faiblement en fronçant les sourcils.

Ses capacités à réfléchir étaient encore faibles et tout était beaucoup trop flou pour qu'elle comprenne quoique ce soit. Un médecin fit son entrée, lui posa des questions auxquelles elle répondit sans trop comprendre ce qui se passait et ce qu'elle faisait à ce qui semblait être Ste-Mangouste…Elle se rappelait seulement avoir eu une discussion avec ses parents et puis, après, c'était le noir total. Elle fronça les sourcils et Sirius caressa sa main, il arborait un petit sourire destiné à la rassurer mais la jeune fille voyait qu'il était feint. Nirvana leva sa main et la posa sur le visage soulagé de son amoureux. Sirius sourit et pencha la tête en fermant les yeux. Il soupira et embrassa doucement le dessus de la main de la jeune fille. Nirvana passa son pouce sur les paupières de Sirius et fronça encore les sourcils. Il avait du se passer quelque chose de grave pour qu'il soit dans cet état. Mais elle ne comprenait pas quoi. Son père discutait d'une chose trop technique pour elle et Nirvana préféra se concentrer sur Sirius. Ce dernier se pencha et effleura les lèvres de la jeune fille des siennes et Nirvana posa sa tête douloureuse contre son épaule pour respirer son odeur. On était le 15 Mars, avait-il dit…Elle, elle ne se souvenait que d'évènements qui s'étaient déroulés fin Février. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer en trois semaines ? Le médecin s'approcha d'elle et Sirius garda sur lui un œil sévère et méfiant.

- Mlle Prewett, quelle est la dernière chose dont vous vous rappelez ?

- Je crois que…j'ai eu…une discussion avec mes parents et…c'est tout…

- Hmm, logique…le choc a effacé les derniers souvenirs. Elle ne se rappelle pas non plus avoir déambulé dans l'hôpital…

- Hein ? fut tout ce que Nirvana trouva à répondre. Sirius passa une main dans les cheveux bruns de la Serdaigle, le visage fermé et anxieux.

- Ce n'est pas grave ? s'inquiéta Tristan.

- Non. Elle n'a pas d'amnésie plus importante, c'est une excellente nouvelle.

- Père, que s'est-il passé ?

Son père la fixa un instant, le visage torturé et Nirvana ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait de si grave ! Avait-elle fait une mauvaise chute dans l'escalier de la maison ? Elle l'avait toujours trouvé trop instable, surtout la neuvième marche, qui grinçait beaucoup trop à son avis.

- Nirvana…commença-t-il dans un soupir presque désespéré. Cédric a eu une autre crise, tu te trouvais dans ta chambre et il t'a rejointe…

- Il n'a pas pu m'attaquer ! contra immédiatement Nirvana, fronçant les sourcils, tâchant de se rappeler de cette scène, sans succès.

- Il devait être très en colère et…sa crise a été vraiment très grave, plus grave que ce que nous avions du supporter jusqu'ici. Le premier étage a explosé…

Nirvana écarquilla les yeux, incrédule. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que son frère ait pu recéler une telle puissance en lui.

- Mais…Il va bien, lui ? s'enquit-elle. On ne lui répondit pas et elle sentit des gouttes de sueurs perler à son front. Il ne s'est pas encore réveillé ?

- Nirvana…souffla Sirius, déchiré. Il…je suis désolé…Il…

- Il est mort sur le coup. Acheva Tristan.

Nirvana resta coite un instant, tandis que la phrase de son père était martelée dans sa tête. Elle n'en comprenait pas le sens. Ce n'était pas possible. Elle avait du mal saisir… La jeune fille secoua véhément la tête, les larmes coulant sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte sur ses joues.

- Non…Ce n'est pas possible ! Il ne peut pas…Non !

- Nirvana, calmes-toi…souffla Sirius en se penchant vers elle pour l'enlacer.

- Je veux le voir ! pleura-t-elle, secouant toujours la tête.

- Nous l'avons déjà enterré, Nirvana, - elle ne put retenir un petit cri de douleur - ça fait trois semaines que tu étais dans le coma…

- Non…ce n'est pas possible…

Elle secouait la tête, comme si cela allait pouvoir changer la réalité. Elle se sentait étrangement essoufflée, comme si on tentait de l'étouffer. La vérité avait du mal à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à elle. Elle allait se réveiller et voir que ce n'était qu'un vulgaire cauchemar…Non, Cédric ne pouvait pas être mort…Et pourtant, lentement, elle comprit. Ce fut comme si tout l'air contenu dans ses poumons s'en évacuait subitement. Le monde du s'arrêter de tourner un instant, laissant à Nirvana, le poids de toute la misère du monde sur ses épaules. Puis, le monde reprenait sa course comme si de rien était, mais elle, elle était là, blessée à jamais, comme touchée au plus profond de son être, ne sachant pas si elle parviendrait à se relever. Sirius serra la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne et cela la fit revenir à la réalité. Sa main chaude était un élément rassurant dans ce monde étrange et froid, dénué d'amour. Il lui sourit doucement, la conjurant silencieusement de ne pas partir, de ne pas le fuir, de ne pas le laisser. Les larmes coulèrent encore plus et Nirvana se déplaça imperceptiblement vers lui, pour s'appuyer sur lui. Il était sa force, le pilier qui l'aiderait à se relever. Il était tout pour elle, désormais. Son univers mais elle ne savait pas encore si elle aurait la force de continuer à avancer. Le médecin sortit, conseillant à Nirvana de voir un psychologue, ce que refusa catégoriquement la jeune fille. Elle resta dans un état d'hébétude pendant un moment, peut-être plusieurs jours, peut-être simplement quelques heures. Le temps n'avait plus beaucoup d'impact sur elle et Nirvana n'était pas certaine de réussir à se sortir de sa transe. Finalement, le brouillard se leva et elle revint à la réalité. Pour le moment, elle était avec Sirius, entrain de marcher dans le couloir. Elle resserra sa prise autour de son bras et tourna la tête vers lui.

- Ca va mieux ? s'enquit-il d'une petite voix.

- Je…je crois…on est toujours le 15 ?

Il grimaça.

- Le 16…Tu veux aller te recoucher ?

- Non, ça va…

- Je crois que ta sœur veut te parler…

- Je ne veux pas la voir…je préfères rester avec toi…mais…et Poudlard ? s'inquiéta-t-elle subitement.

- Oh, je rentre ce soir…Je viens te voir tous les week-end, ils ont pas voulu que je reste la semaine…comme je suis pas encore majeur…Mais comme…tu…avais disparue depuis ce matin, ils m'ont appelé…

- Disparue ?

- Tu t'es réveillée subitement, toute seule, et tu es partie sur le balcon, tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

- Non…Il…Il s'est passé quoi depuis trois semaines ?

- Oh, James a cassé la gueule à Rogue dit-il d'un ton qu'il voulait décontracté mais la jeune fille voyait bien qu'il était sur le qui-vive, très inquiet qu'elle ne retourne subitement dans son mutisme, inerte, tombant à nouveau dans le coma. Elle n'aimait pas le voir comme ça et aurait voulu le rassurer. Les Serpentards se sont retrouvés privés de leurs habits et pris d'une irrésistible envie d'aller en cours, seulement vêtu de leurs pyjamas…on ne connaît pas encore les coupables. Ajouta-t-il d'une voix parfaite dans son ton innocent. Nirvana sourit, secouant légèrement la tête. Elle s'assit sur une chaise qui était posée là et Sirius s'inquiéta immédiatement.

- Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

- Si, ça va, ne t'en fais pas…souffla-t-elle. Ne t'inquiètes pas…

- C'est un peu trop me demander que de ne pas m'inquiéter…Tu es restée trois semaines dans le coma, je te signale…

- Désolée de t'avoir fait si peur…

- Ouais…Tu peux te targuer de m'avoir foutu la trouille de ma vie, au point de m'avoir fait chialer…dit-il en fronçant les sourcils, comme s'il craignait qu'elle l'ait trouvé ridicule à pleurer de la sorte. Mais Nirvana mit ses mains en coupe autour de son visage et posa ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme. Sirius ne bougea pas, se contentant de fermer les yeux et de répondre à son baiser.

A quelques pas de là, Cassandra Prewett regardait sa sœur, bouche-bée. Elle n'était pas la même personne avec lui. Elle était souriante, douce, et ne maintenait pas entre eux une distance physique. Black, les yeux fermés leva ses mains et le posa doucement sur les joues de Nirvana pour approfondir davantage leur baiser. Calypso Prewett arriva derrière sa fille et poussa un cri indigné. Les deux amoureux se détachèrent et Nirvana jeta un regard froid et haineux à sa mère, qui étonna et effraya à la fois sa mère et sa sœur. Ce regard, elles le connaissaient. Ce regard, c'était celui que Tristan Prewett avait pour ses ennemis. Elles se ravisèrent. Non pas pour ses ennemis. C'était ce regard qu'il accordait aux gens dont l'existence lui semblait si peu utile qu'il ne lui viendrait même pas à l'esprit de s'en préoccuper. La mère eut un mouvement de recul avant de fusiller Sirius Black du regard, tout était de la faute de ce cloporte et traître à son sang.

- Votre mère aurait du vous étouffer à votre naissance ! claqua-t-elle. Sirius eut un sourire moqueur.

- Parce que vous pensez réellement que je me soucies de l'opinion des gens comme vous ? demanda-t-il sèchement. Etrange, vous devriez bien vous entendre avec ma mère…Elle aussi croit que le monde tourne autour d'elle…

Nirvana se leva et Sirius l'imita, posant une main sur sa taille, de peur qu'elle ne s'évanouisse subitement. Ils s'éloignèrent mais Cassandra accourut pour arriver à leur hauteur.

- Nirvana…

- Quoi ? fit sèchement sa sœur.

- Je…je suis désolée…j'ai eu si peur pour toi…

- Ah bon ? ironisa la Serdaigle. Très convaincante, Kendra…

- Arrête ! gémit-elle. Je suis sérieuse ! J'ai eu si peur de te perdre…J'ai cru qu'il t'avait tuée…

Sirius lui lança un regard, lui demandant de se taire, de peur de faire replonger la jeune fille dans son brouillard.

- Ferme-là, Black ! siffla-t-elle. Je me contrefiche de ce que tu penses ! Je restes persuadée que tu te moques d'elle et même si père…

- Kendra, s'il te plaît…laisse-tomber. Soupira sa sœur, fatiguée de ces batailles entre Sirius et les Prewett. Même si Sirius se moquait de moi, même si vos craintes étaient justifiées et s'avéraient véridiques, je resterais avec lui car toi et mère n'avez pas assez d'attrait pour que je restes malheureuse, ok ?

Kendra resta bouche-bée et les larmes mouillèrent ses yeux. Elle savait sa sœur sincèrement secouée par la mort de son jumeau mais de là à les qualifier d'insignifiantes… La jeune fille fit volte-face et courut rejoindre sa mère.

- Tu crois que j'y suis allée trop fort ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète sans avoir pourtant l'air de regretter ses paroles.

- J'en sais rien. Admit Sirius. J'ai dit pire que ça, alors, je ne suis pas vraiment un bon juge. Tu devrais te recoucher, viens…

- Mais je vais bien, je t'assure !

- S'il te plaît…murmura-t-il en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune fille.

- D'accord…Tu restes encore ?

- Oui, il n'est que cinq heures…

- Je vais demander aux médecins quand je pourrais retourner à Poudlard…souffla-t-elle, réfléchissant à haute voix.

- Ca ne sert à rien de revenir si tu n'es pas complètement rétablie. Objecta Sirius.

- On verra…s'entêta-t-elle.

Sirius raccompagna la jeune fille jusqu'à sa chambre d'hôpital et y restèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il ne doive rejoindre Poudlard, vers 20h00. Ils s'embrassèrent et dés qu'il eut passé la porte, Nirvana soupira et s'enfonça davantage dans son lit. Son cerveau censurait tout ce qui avait un rapport avec Cédric. Elle n'arrivait pas à accepter cela. Elle n'y croyait pas. Elle n'avait pas vu son corps…Elle dut rester encore trois jours à l'hôpital, ce après quoi, elle put sortir et rejoindre ses parents, qui, à ce qu'elle avait compris, logeaient chez son grand-père. Ainsi, ils étaient dans l'immense manoir des Malfoy, face à Archimède Malfoy qui regardait Tristan et Nirvana d'un œil sévère. Il vivait seul ici, depuis le décès d'Europe Malfoy, née Lestrange, il y avait de cela deux ans maintenant et il était simplement entouré de vieux elfes rabougris. Nirvana posa ses affaires dans la chambre concomitante à celle de Kendra et s'allongea sur son lit, puis, son père frappa et entra dans la chambre.

- Suis-moi. Dit-il. La jeune fille obtempéra et une fois dans le couloir, son père lui tendit son bras. Nirvana fronça les sourcils mais se prépara pour ce qui semblait être un transplanage d'escorte.

Un peu après, Nirvana se retrouvait, en compagnie de son père devant un cimetière. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre. Elle leva la tête pour croiser les yeux de son père et déglutit :

- Père…je…

- Tu dois le voir…je sais que c'est dur pour toi, Nirvana, mais il faut que tu te confrontes à la réalité, il ne faut pas que tu te mentes…J'ai bien vu comme tu étais…Tu essayes de te persuader qu'il n'est pas mort…Il faut que tu réussisses à avancer, pour toi et pour…Sirius.

Nirvana réalisa alors qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés devant une tombe. Belle sans être ostentatoire, ce qui ne l'étonnait pas trop. Cédric n'était pas un membre véritablement très aimé de la famille Prewett-Malfoy, et il était certain que presque la totalité de la famille souhaitait passer à autre chose. La tombe était en marbre irisé gris et son nom avait été gravé en lettres dorées : _**Cédric Tristan Prewett 17/05/1960 – 21/02/1977**_**.**

Et ce fut à cet instant que Nirvana comprit véritablement que son frère était bel et bien mort. Elle tomba à genoux et pleura pendant un long moment. Elle s'excusa d'innombrables fois de ne pas avoir pu le sauver jusqu'à ce que son père ne pose une main sur son épaule et l'enjoignit à se lever.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu être toujours là pour lui, ce n'est pas ta faute, tu n'y es pour rien. Il est bien mieux là où il est. Personne ne lui fera de mal, ainsi. Tu as fais tout ce que tu as pu pour lui rendre une vie plus facile, et crois-moi, c'était déjà beaucoup en tenant compte de la famille que tu as…

- Vous êtes différent, père.

- Non. Je ne vaux pas mieux, je suis égoïste. Je me suis lamenté sur mon sort…

- Vous n'auriez pas du avoir cette vie…souffla la jeune fille.

- Je l'ai choisi…Enfin, je les ai laissé choisir pour moi, je n'ai pas eu ton cran, Nirvana…Allez, viens…Je suis certain que s'il avait été conscient du monde qui l'entourait, il n'aurait pas voulu que tu le pleures trop longtemps…Viens…

- Je ne t'oublierais pas, Cédric…promit la jeune fille en s'éloignant, se promettant tout de même de revenir le plus souvent possible dans ce cimetière où reposait la moitié de son être. Sa vie semblait s'être soudainement assombrie, le nuages étaient là et ils ne semblaient pas décidés à partir. Du moins, pas pour le moment.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus vu le mal que j'ai eu à l'écrire.

Bon, voilà, le prochain chapitre, je sais pas trop pour quand je le prévois parce que je suis face à un très gros dilemne. J'ai eu un délire avec ma cousine, sur un Rémus/OC qui se déroulerait pendant leur septième année et ça a donnée naissance à une fic mais voilà, l'héroïne est super bizarre et je ne suis pas sûre que vous l'appréciez... Et je ne suis même pas sûre de l'apprécier moi-même, XD... Alors voilà, soit je fais un dernier chapitre + épilogue ( du genre "dix-sept ans plus tard" ^^), soit je fais un chapitre qui annonce la suite de cette fic avec Rémus en PP. C'est vous qui voyez ! Alors, voilà, je prends les votes...( si ça vous dit, je pourrais même vous mettre le chapitre 1 en avant première)...Ma cousine l'a trouvé marrant mais bon, comme on a tendance à se marrer des mêmes choses ( et que généralement, ce qui me fait marrer, ne fait pas marrer les autres ptdr...naon, GEBC ne me tape pas ^^)...

Voilà, Tapez...

1 : pour la fin défintive de cette fic avec un épilogue à la façon J.

2: pour l'avant-première de Rémus/OC, vous pourrez toujours me dire si ça vous plaît pas, je ferais un épilogue....

Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzz' A+


	17. Remonter la pente

Hello tout le monde ! Alors, voilà, désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps mais je n'étais pas satisfaite de ce dernier chapitre très court...et je ne le suis toujours pas mais je ne crois pas que je puisse faire mieux, donc désolée d'avance... Je crois que c'est le chapitre le plus dur que j'ai jamais eu à écrire ( et j'en ai écrit, pas vrai Cousine ? tu as vu tous mes trucs sur word !^^). Bref, je tenais à publier maintenant parce qu'après, je sais pas trop si j'aurais le temps, ( je vais à l'hopital, après je dois me préparer mentalement pour mon déménagement dans un apprt du crous ( je suis une vrai casanière), après il faut que je croises les doigts pour que mon IUT me plaisent et tout...bref, je vous mets ce dernier chapitre plus mon avant première de l'éventuel chapitre I de mon éventuelle Fic RL/OC, je sais pas si je vous le mets entier parce que...il est assez long, et en plus, mon OC est une folle dingue ( mais pas hystérique, une vraie folle, pure et dure...oo') Bref, voilà, désolée encore, mais j'ai vraiment eu du mal pour ce chapitre et j'avais pas trop le moral mais bon, on s'en fiche !^^ Enjoy !

* * *

Chapitre XVII :

_Remonter la pente_

Nirvana retourna à Poudlard près d'une semaine et demie après s'être réveillée. Elle était toujours aussi étonnée d'avoir manqué un mois de cours et elle avait beau y mettre tous les efforts possibles, elle avait bien du mal à tout rattraper. Les Maraudeurs, Lily, Johanna et Zach, pleins de sollicitudes, l'aidaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient et ce ne fut que vers la mi-avril qu'elle put tenter de reprendre une vie normale. Jusqu'ici, la montagne de travail qu'elle avait à rattraper l'avait empêché de se focaliser sur Cédric mais maintenant, alors qu'elle retrouvait un rythme régulier, elle se trouvait étrangement désœuvrée. Sirius était là, seule constance dans ce monde étrange. Il lui semblait qu'il lui manquait quelque chose et ne savait pas comment combler ce manque. Puis, un jour, sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi, il lui sembla qu'elle avait fait son deuil. Elle avait laissé Cédric partir, comme le lui avait conseillé son père. Ce jour-là, lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, tout était encore comme la veille, tout lui semblait morne et monotone et puis, elle avait vu Sirius, au détour d'un couloir, sans que lui la voit. Il affichait une mine triste, sombre, bref, il était malheureux et elle avait réalisé que le Gryffondor était malheureux parce qu'elle était malheureuse. Alors elle avait redressé les épaules, avait chassé ses sombres pensées et était venue se greffer à son bras, un doux sourire d'excuse sur les lèvres. D'abord surpris, Sirius était resté interloqué une bonne partie de la journée, peut-être un peu méfiant que ce ne soit qu'une joie passagère, mais, au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient et que Nirvana ait conservé son sourire et ses yeux brillants, il se décontracta et redevint le jeune homme insouciant et heureux qu'il avait été depuis sa première année. Il y avait bien quelques imbéciles pour leur lancer des insanités à la figure mais ils s'en fichaient. Bien sûr, parfois, Nirvana se sentait triste mais aussitôt qu'elle ressentait ce sentiment, elle n'avait qu'à lever les yeux pour croiser ceux, aimants, réconfortants de Sirius. La demeure des Prewett avait été démolie et Tristan Prewett avait mis le terrain en vente après avoir trouvé une autre maison, loin des horreurs que la première avait abritées. Il ne semblait plus y avoir d'ombres au tableau si l'on exceptait la montée en puissance d'un mage noir qui se faisait appeler Voldemort et qui projetait de réduire en esclavage les moldus et les nés-moldus, voire de les exterminer. Mais, en vrais adolescents qu'ils étaient, ils ne s'en soucièrent pas plus que ça, profitant simplement du bonheur qu'il y avait à être ensemble. D'ailleurs, une remarque de James et Sirius à propos de la solitude de Rémus, du fait que ce dernier soit toujours célibataire, fit que Lily et Nirvana se mirent en tête de lui trouver une jolie petite amie. Mais Rémus objectait encore, martelant qu'il ne voulait **pas** de petite amie.

- Mais enfin ! argua Lily. Pourquoi ? Doit bien y avoir une raison…

Rémus ne répondit pas, se contentant de jeter un regard suppliant à James.

-Tu n'es pas gay, quand même ? s'exclama Nirvana en lui lançant un regard incrédule. Pas que ça me dérange… Les éclats de rire de James, Sirius et Peter la coupèrent dans sa réflexion et elle devina que cela n'avait rien à voir avec ça.

- Bon, alors c'est quoi ? James…Tu sais pourquoi ?

- Oui, mais je ne peux rien dire ! sourit le jeune homme, en lançant un long regard, plein de sous-entendus à Rémus. Lily mit ses mains sur ses hanches et plissa les yeux pour jeter un regard faussement froid à Rémus.

- Alors ?

- Lily…soupira-t-il. S'il te plaît, je t'assure que j'ai une très bonne raison…

- N'importe quoi ! firent le restant des maraudeurs en chœur. Nirvana et Lily les dévisagèrent et encerclèrent soudainement Rémus, comme si elles étaient des lionnes parties en chasse.

- Tu sais qu'on peut être très têtues quand on veut ? s'enquit Nirvana.

- Et que l'on est pas prêtes de laisser tomber ? continua Lily.

- James ! Sirius ! appela vainement Rémus en reculant contre le mur.

- Qui me parle ? s'amusa Sirius en regardant tout autour de lui, comme si un fantôme s'amusait à lui jeter des voix. Cornedrue, tu entends quelque chose ?

- Bah, ça doit être le vent ! ricana James en jetant un regard perçant à Rémus. Tu as peur de quoi, au juste ? Qu'elles te trouvent monstrueux ?

- James…menaça Rémus, d'une voix pas très convaincante.

- De toute façon, Mr Lupin…sourit Lily avec diplomatie en replaçant correctement son blazer. Si on l'apprend pas aujourd'hui, ce sera demain…

- Ou après-demain ! renchérit Nirvana en souriant. Son sourire vacilla quelques peu. Oui, elle se sentait toujours coupable lorsqu'elle était heureuse et insouciante mais la voix de la raison lui fit remarquer que si Cédric avait été normal, il aurait certainement voulu la voir heureuse. Alors, elle se re-concentra sur le problème Rémus Lupin. On trouvera ton secr… Attends voir ! s'exclama-t-elle soudainement en faisant volte-face pour regarder Sirius d'un air circonspect.

- Quoi ? s'enquit-il, d'une manière tout à fait innocente.

- Ca a un rapport avec le chien ?

Sirius s'offusqua :

- Hey ! Il s'appelle Patmol !

- Patmol ? répéta Lily. C'est ton surnom, ça !

- Tu lui as dit ? s'étonna James.

- Pas toi ? reprit Sirius sur le même ton.

- Bah, j'avais peur de me faire engueuler ! sourit le jeune homme.

- Hein ? Attends voir ! Qu'est-ce-que tu ne m'as pas dit ? s'époumona Lily en plissant les yeux et en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches. L'air faussement courroucé, elle attendait tout de même une réponse.

- Herm…Tu promets que tu vas pas gueuler ? s'enquit James, à moitié mort de rire. Lily fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête pour fixer Nirvana. Cette dernière ricana et s'approcha de Sirius pour s'asseoir sur ses genoux et fixer Rémus Lupin. Quelle pouvait donc bien être la raison qui pousserait les Maraudeurs à se transformer en animagus ? Surtout si c'était pour protéger Rémus.

- S'il te plaît, Nirvana ! argua désespérément Rémus. N'essayes pas de deviner !

- Tu ne m'en crois pas capable ? s'exclama Nirvana, vexée.

- Au contraire ! marmonna-t-il. Bien ça qui m'inquiète !

- James ??! Tu vas me dire c'est quoi cette histoire de chien ! ordonna Lily.

- Attends, je vais te montrer ! dit subitement Sirius. Tu te lèves ma chérie, je vais avoir du mal à lui montrer si tu me montes dessus ! Pas que ça me dérange…

Nirvana lui tira la langue et se déplaça doucement sur le côté pour laisser place à un Sirius très pompeux, qui bombait le torse come un gorille.

- Mesdames et Messieurs, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter le magnifique, le splendide, le parfaitement parfait, Patmol, le plus beau chien du monde ! Merci, Merci ! fit-il en s'inclinant, comme si un public imaginaire l'applaudissait. Et Sirius se métamorphosa en chien noir sous les yeux amusés de tous les occupants de la salle-sur-demande, mis à part Lily, qui le regardait, ahurie.

- Sirius…Tu es…un…

- Sirius s'approcha doucement de Lily, faisant une tête de chien battu qui fit éclater de rire Nirvana. Sirius aboya et se redressa sur ses deux pattes, posant ses pattes sur les genoux de la Serdaigle pour lui lécher abondamment le visage après avoir plongé ses yeux dans les siens.

- Attends voir ! s'exclama Lily, outrée. C'est très dangereux, Sirius ! Pourquoi tu…Attends un peu…Toi aussi ???! s'exclama-t-elle en se retournant vers James. Ce dernier hocha la tête, penaud, bien qu'il essaye de retenir un fou rire. Ah ouais…Et…Et tu…tu te transformes en quoi, toi ?

- Bah, je vais te montrer ! fit James, dans un sourire. Il enleva ses lunettes et se transforma la seconde d'après en un magnifique cerf qui se mit à jouer à un espèce de « chat » avec Sirius. Lily le regarda bouche-bée, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir. Puis James s'approcha doucement d'elle et Lily fondit.

- T'es trop beau ! s'extasia-t-elle en serrant le cerf dans ses bras. Sirius émit un aboiement qui semblait véritablement être un éclat de rire. Et toi, Peter ? Tu te transformes en quoi ?

- En rat. Répondit ce dernier, un léger malaise dans la voix.

- Cool, tu dois pouvoir te faufiler partout…

- Euh…Ouais… dit-il en jetant un regard à Sirius et Rémus qui éclatèrent de rire, sous les yeux inquiets de James, Lily et Nirvana.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a de drôle ? fit James.

- Rien, et tu ne devrais pas poser d'autres questions si tu ne veux pas découvrir que c'est un mensonge ! ricana Sirius, ayant encerclé Nirvana de ses bras.

- Et Rémus, en quoi tu te transformes, toi ? demanda alors la Serdaigle. Le jeune homme baissa les yeux et les deux filles présentes dans la salle froncèrent les sourcils.

- Rémus…commença Nirvana. Tu crois vraiment que je suis du genre à avoir des préjugés sur les gens, avec…ce qui est arrivé à Cédric ?

Sirius tiqua et Rémus soupira :

- Non, je sais bien, mais tu sais, pas mal de gens disent ça et quand ils savent, ça les dégoute où ils ont peur…

- Peur ? répéta Lily. Peur de toi ? Herm…Excuses-moi Rémus, mais tu es loin de ressembler à un monstre.

- S'il te plaît, je préfère que…pas maintenant…un jour, peut-être mais… ! soupira-t-il, très mal à l'aise. Il semblait qu'il était à deux doigts de s'enfuir en courant. Les deux jeunes filles durent voir dans ses yeux qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à livrer tous ses secrets. Nirvana n'insista pas, elle savait ce que c'était que de garder un secret et n'allait certainement pas blâmer Rémus d'avoir les siens. Et puis, se disait-elle, si Sirius et James étaient toujours avec lui, c'est que ce n'était pas si grave… Lily, voyant que Nirvana ne renchérissait pas, acquiesça, non sans promettre au Gryffondor qu'elle n'oublierait pas. Lily embrassa James et après un léger instant de malaise, ils discutèrent du fait que leur professeur de DFCM allaient encore changer et qu'ils espéraient avoir un bon professeur pour leur dernière année. Ils rigolèrent ensuite sur la blague que certaines personnes avaient entreprise le matin même sur les Serpentard, à savoir, qu'à chaque fois qu'ils passaient une porte, ils étaient pris d'une subite envie d'imiter le cri d'un animal. Lily, malgré son statut d'ancienne préfète, ne pouvait que rire en se rapellant Lucius Malfoy entrain d'imiter un mouton, juste devant la grande salle.

La fin d'année s'écoula sans autre heurts et les plaisantins qui se moquaient de Nirvana et de son frère finirent par se lasser et tout redevint presque normal. Presque car Nirvana sentait qu'elle ne serait plus jamais la même et peut-être, se disait-elle, en son fort intérieur, peut-être que ce n'était pas plus mal. Elle n'avait presque plus rien qui la rattachait à sa famille. James et Lily se chamaillaient de temps en temps mais ce n'était jamais bien grave, on voyait de loin que ces deux-là étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Nirvana et Sirius, eux, étaient toujours aussi fusionnels, Peter continuait de voguer de fleurs en fleurs en attendant la bonne, celle qui le retiendrait. Et Rémus, lui, fixait une chevelure blonde d'où émanait une douce fragrance de chèvrefeuille. Le jeune homme ne s'en rendait pas vraiment compte, il fixait sans réellement s'en rendre compte. Que ces cheveux avaient l'air doux…Que cette odeur était plaisante à sentir…

- Rémus ? s'enquit James en se penchant vers lui. Ca va ?

- Hum ? Oh, oui, tout va bien. Répondit la jeune homme d'un air absent.

Il sourit, jeta un regard attendrissant à Sirius et Nirvana qui se chuchotaient de douces paroles, à Lily qui regardait James avec des yeux brillants, à tout ce qu'il aurait aimé avoir et qu'il n'aurait sans doute jamais. Il soupira et se replongea doucement dans le dernier devoir de Métamorphoses de l'année, souriant tristement, avant de se dire qu'il avait de la chance d'être si bien entouré. Au moins, il les avait, **eux**. Et c'était là le mieux qu'il puisse espérer.

**THE END**

* * *

Snifff, c'est la fin, je tiens vraiment à remercier tout ceux qui m'ont lue et m'ont donné leur avis, je ne pensais sincèrement pas que ça attirerait tant de monde... Merci, aussi à ceux qui m'ont mise en alerte, c'est impressionnant le nombre...

Bref, j'espère qu'on se retrouvera dans d'autres histoires, même si les prochaines risquent d'être plus longues vu que je reprends mes études ( année sabatique se termine vu que j'étais à l'hopital mais on s'en fout !!! ^^, faut que j'arrête de raconter ma life, on s'en fout !:)) Maintenant, j'espère que vous me donnerez votre avis sur ma possible fic qui suivrait celle là, et bien sûr, il y aurait du James/Lily et du Sirius/Nirvana en fond.

Voilà, merci encore !!!!

PS: Si mon éventuel RL/OC vous horrifie, je pourrais peut-être mettre un épilogue façon JK Rowling !

Bye !


	18. Extra : Avant première

Voilà, si jamais ça se fait, cette histoire s'appelera : _C'est trop banal d'être sentimentale_ ( ca résume assez bien mon OC, en fait)...les fans de disney comprendront...^^

Jusqu'ici, il me semble que j'ai écrit les 5 premiers chapitres...Pratiquement tous avec des titres de chapitre rapellant disney à part le deuxième ( là, j'ai séche ) et le troisème, c'est un extrait de pièce de théâtre pour enfant...( oui, je suis très fan des disney, je crois que vous avez compris lol)

Voilà, j'espère que vous ne trouverez pas mon OC trop folle dingue, méchante et tout, même si c'est vrai, elle est comme ça mais...dans le fond, elle est gentille ( mais tout au fond ^^ XD) Bye !

* * *

C'est trop banal d'être sentimentale :

Résumé : Lisaëlle Dunning est une Gryffondor apparemment comme les autres. Elle est douée sans être surdouée, jolie mais banale, et surtout elle est amoureuse de Rémus Lupin…_Quoi ??! Même pas vrai ! Moi ? Amoureuse de ce crétin hypocritement parfait ?! Plutôt crever !_ Et c'est là que s'arrête la ressemblance entre Lisaëlle et les autres Gryffondors. Car Lisaëlle déteste Rémus autant qu'elle l'aime. _Même pas vrai !_ RL/OC.

Chapitre I :

_Dîtes à mes amis que je m'en vais…herm, j'ai pas d'amis_

Lisaëlle Dunning, septième année à Gryffondor, était, ce qu'on pouvait appeler une curiosité de la nature, un exemple frappant d'illogisme pur. Tout son être n'était qu'un gigantesque paradoxe mais, se disait-elle, elle avait au moins le mérite de s'en rendre compte. Si elle n'avait pas été si réservée, ou pour être plus exacte, si peu intéressée par les autres, elle aurait peut-être eu la chance d'avoir de véritables amis sorciers pour lui assurer le contraire mais ce n'était pas le cas – elle avait bien deux ou trois vieux potes moldus mais ils ne se voyaient plus depuis longtemps -. Cependant, Lisaëlle ne s'en formalisait pas. Elle songeait avec cynisme que les amis n'apportent que des embrouilles, et, pensait-elle, la jeune fille s'en créait assez toute seule pour en rajouter d'autres. Le principal illogisme qui la caractérisait se résumait en un seul nom : Rémus Lupin. Membre de la célèbre bande des Maraudeurs, comprenant, en plus du susmentionné Rémus Lupin, James Potter, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, Sirius Black, le chouchou de ses dames et Peter Pettigrow, le…euh…le goinfre de service ? Bref, la principale anormalité de Lisaëlle avait pour nom Rémus Lupin. Effectivement, dans toute sa jeune vie, Lisaëlle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un qui faisait tout pour être aussi parfait. Mais quant elle disait parfait, c'était totalement, parfaitement parfait. Voilà, c'était le mot, « parfaitement parfait ». Et s'il y a bien quelque chose qui horripilait la jeune fille, qui la faisait sortir de ses gonds plus qu'autre chose, c'était bien la perfection. Certains psychologues diraient certainement qu'elle souffrait d'un manque de confiance en elle ou d'un quelconque complexe d'infériorité. Or, même si cela pouvait effectivement être le pourquoi de cette haine envers la perfection, là n'était pas la raison principale de sa rancune contre les gens « parfaits ». Non, la raison était tout autre mais aussi toute simple. Sa mère, Miranda Lancial était une femme qui ne tolérait rien d'autre que la perfection. Cette femme avait fait vivre un enfer à sa fille pendant près de 10 ans, lui apprenant à marcher avec des livres sur la tête pour avoir un port de reine, la privant de nourriture lorsqu'elle avait le malheur de poser les coudes sur la table et d'autres petits détails qu'elle préférait oublier. Elle avait donc du vivre dix ans avec cette femme avant qu'elle ne divorce et s'en aille enseigner à Beauxbâtons, pour le plus grand bonheur de sa fille. Ainsi, donc, Lisaëlle avait la rancune tenace et tout ce qui se rapprochait de près ou de loin d'une espèce de perfection, était aussitôt soumis au dédain de Lisaëlle. Et Rémus Lupin, qui semblait croire être la perfection incarnée, n'y avait pas échappé. L'histoire aurait pu s'arrêter là, si Lisaëlle n'avait pas été un paradoxe né. En effet, quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise, son étonnement, lorsqu'en cinquième année, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle n'était ni plus ni moins tombée amoureuse de lui ! Ce qui faisait qu'elle le haïssait, faisait également qu'elle l'aimait à la folie. Mais, surtout, il ne fallait jamais dire ça face à elle, car la jeune fille entrait aussitôt dans une rage noire. En effet, la jeune fille, si elle s'en était rendu compte en cinquième année, avait immédiatement censuré toute pensée d'affection envers le jeune homme et le haïssait silencieusement davantage chaque jour. Il lui semblait se souvenir, ce jour là, qu'elle était tranquillement entrain de descendre les escaliers menant à son dortoir, lorsqu'un imbécile du nom de James Potter, ayant vu, l'objet de ses fantasmes descendre les escaliers susmentionnés, n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de grimper sur les marches, les transformant ainsi en toboggan vertigineux. Lisaëlle, entrain de lire à cet instant là, ne l'avait pas vu venir et avait trébuché violemment, tombant durement dans les escaliers pour s'écraser quelques mètres plus loin, la tête sur le carrelage. Si cela avait bien fait rire quasiment tout ceux qui se trouvaient dans la salle, seul Rémus Lupin, alors préfet à cette époque, avait été inquiet pour elle. Sonnée comme elle l'avait été, Lisaëlle s'était laissée conduire jusqu'à l'infirmerie par le susmentionné préfet, et il avait certainement du se dire qu'elle était folle à lier, car la jeune fille avait du raconter des choses sans queues ni têtes. Bref, cet excès de gentillesse, alors que tout le monde s'était mis à se moquer – hormis Lily Evans, la cible de James Potter qui était d'ailleurs sa petite amie depuis l'année passée, qui engueulait magistralement Potter – avait fait que Lisaëlle était tombée amoureuse du Préfet. C'était une histoire bête mais les faits étaient là. Dès qu'elle avait repris ses esprits, la jeune fille avait tôt fait d'enrager plus encore contre Lupin et s'était mise, depuis ce jour-là, à réfuter, tout sentiment envers le Préfet. On aurait pu tenter de la convaincre que ce sentiment n'était pas forcément une chose mauvaise mais Lisaëlle restait persuadée que Lupin voulait se faire passer pour quelqu'un de parfait, seulement, elle n'était pas dupe : personne n'était parfait et c'était donc de la mauvaise foi, oui, Lupin était hypocrite. Et par Merlin, qu'est-ce-qu'elle pouvait bien haïr les hypocrites ! Et, se disait-elle, même s'il n'avait pas été parfait, elle n'aurait eu aucune chance, alors autant ne pas se voiler la face et mieux valait le détester plutôt que d'être comme les bécasses qui lui couraient après. Les Maraudeurs étaient des canons, des modèles de beauté, du genre les mannequins qu'on voit dans Sorcière Hebdo, bref, ils étaient des dieux vivants – Pettigrow mis à part, quoiqu'on aurait peut-être pu le rapprocher de Vulcain, oui, elle savait, elle était méchante et cynique – et elle n'avait rien qui puisse attirer le regard d'un dieu. Il n'y avait qu'à voir les petites amies des deux premiers. Lily Evans, une rousse au caractère volcanique qui avait durement résisté à James Potter pendant trois ans et demi avant de finalement lui tomber dans les bras. Nirvana Prewett, une magnifique brune, quoiqu'à la famille étrange, mais par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être belle ! Une carrure de princesse, un visage magnifique, bref, tout ce qu'il fallait pour la lier à Sirius Black. Et, elle, au milieu de tout ça, ridiculeusement banale. Un peu trop grande pour une fille, les cheveux trop incertains – elle entendait par là, le fait que ses cheveux étaient une fois blond platine et raides, pour être le lendemain, blonds miel et ondulés -. A vrai dire, la seule chose qu'elle aimait chez elle, c'était ses yeux. Les yeux qu'elle tenait de son grand-père paternel, décédé alors qu'elle avait seulement douze ans, décès qui l'avait rendue encore plus cynique. Son grand-père avait été, dans sa vie, une figure de constance, une figure d'amour intense. Par Merlin, qu'il avait pu adoré sa petite fille. Il fallait dire que lorsqu'on a une mère qui passe son temps à vous hurler d'être parfaite, un père qui passe son temps au bureau, préférant fuir sa détestable femme et une fille trop peu intéressante, et un grand-père qui vous aime à la folie, vous lui redonnez cet amour au centuple, trop heureuse de vous sentir aimée, quelque part. Bref, ses yeux étaient les siens. D'un bleu lumineux, électrique, un bleu magnifique, le bleu d'un ciel d'été. Et c'est bien connu, les dieux ne tombent amoureux de vous à cause de la couleur de vos yeux. Ainsi donc, pourvue comme elle l'était, comment aurait-elle pu, dans une autre vie où elle aurait été saine d'esprit, séduire Rémus Lupin ? C'était comme si vous vouliez aller sur la lune mais que vous n'avez qu'une paire d'échasse pour y parvenir. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre : c'est foutu. Alors, si l'échec est certain, pourquoi tenter ? Pourquoi tenter alors que vous êtes certain d'échouer ? Pas besoin de se ridiculiser davantage. Alors, on continue sa vie et on oublie Rémus Lupin. Du moins, cela aurait été le paradis, si sa vie avait été ainsi. Car si Lisaëlle avait réussi à faire taire sa voix romantico-niaise, comme elle la nommait, elle ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de battre plus fort lorsqu'il se trouvait tout près, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir des frissons lorsqu'il parlait, bref, lorsqu'il était là, son côté, habituellement très enfoui de jeune fille romantico-niaise reprenait le dessus et elle devenait pathétique, encore une chose qu'elle détestait. Lisaëlle soupira, secoua la tête et avança, zigzaguant entre les élèves de Poudlard qui restaient tous plantés là, en plein milieu du hall de gare.

- **Ils attendent le déluge ou quoi ?** gronda Lisaëlle en regardant sa montre. Presque dix heures.

Elle devait se dépêcher et trouver un compartiment vide avant que quelqu'un ne rapplique. La jeune fille grimpa dans le train et entra dans le premier compartiment vide qu'elle eut trouvé. Soulagée, elle soupira et se mit à fixer l'extérieur, le quai de la gare bondé et tout ses imbéciles qui hurlaient tous plus fort les uns que les autres pour mieux se faire entendre. La jeune fille décida alors de se concentrer sur autre chose. La Gryffondor était d'ailleurs très forte pour ça. Elle s'enfermait très facilement dans sa bulle.

La trotteuse de l'horloge de la gare avait des ratés et le cadran commençait sérieusement à être sale. Un pigeon était entré dans le hall et avait déjà manqué à plusieurs reprises de se prendre un panneau d'affichage en pleine poire. Deux filles de Poufsouffle couraient après un chat et la jeune fille se mit à plaindre le chat. Elle comprenait sa fuite, si les deux énergumènes qui lui couraient après, étaient ses maîtresses. Pauvre chat. Ca y est, l'oiseau s'était finalement pris la pancarte en pleine tronche. Son vol se fit plus chaotique avant que le pigeon ne reprenne ses esprits et ne sorte finalement du hall. Lisaëlle posa ensuite ses yeux sur un couple qui la révulsa immédiatement. La fille était à Poufsouffle et le garçon à Gryffondor. Il semblait à la jeune fille qu'ils s'embrassaient à moins qu'ils ne fassent un échange de chewing-gum ou de salive…Berk…Elle grimaça. Lisaëlle arrivait à se dégoûter toute seule. Même pas besoin d'amis. Elle ricana et aurait peut-être entendu la porte de son compartiment coulisser si elle n'avait pas été si profondément entrain de se moquer de ce couple – « _Vous voulez une bavette ?_ » se demandait-elle silencieusement - . Les personnes l'appelèrent plusieurs fois, sans obtenir de réponse, puisqu'elle était trop profondément enfermée dans sa bulle. Finalement, l'une des personne se décida à s'approcher. Lisaëlle sursauta violemment lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et manqua de hurler de surprise en reconnaissant Rémus Lupin. Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il faisait là ???! Pourquoi de tous les compartiments fallait-il qu'il vienne dans le sien. La jeune fille analysa que les lèvres du Gryffondor remuaient et se dit qu'il était peut-être temps de rebrancher le son.

- **Quoi ???!** fit-elle d'une voix abrupte, le regard noir de reproches. Le jeune homme déglutit, certainement à cause du regard qu'elle lui lançait.

- **Euh…Désolé de te déranger mais…il y a plus place et on…**

- **Prenez ce compartiment !** fit-elle d'une voix froide en se relevant brusquement et en prenant bien soin de ne pas toucher Lupin. Elle se dégagea un passage et sortit rapidement du compartiment, sous les yeux éberlués des Maraudeurs et des deux filles qui les accompagnaient. Lisaëlle avança rapidement, faisant fi de la voix de Black qui semblait lui dire de rester. Sans attendre qu'on vienne la chercher, la jeune fille entra dans les gigantesques toilettes mixtes et s'enferma dans la plus grande des cabines. Elle soupira de soulagement, se laissa choir jusqu'au sol avant de voir qu'elle n'était pas toute seule. Assis par terre, dans la même position qu'elle, un Serpentard aux cheveux noirs qui semblaient sérieusement avoir besoin de voir un shampoing, la fusillait du regard.

- **Dégage !** gronda le Serpentard. Lisaëlle fit la moue et jeta, méprisante :

- **C'est pas marqué ton nom, ici, je crois ! Et si tu ne voulais pas être dérangé, t'avais qu'à fermer la porte !**

**- ****Dégage !** réitéra-t-il. **J'étais là le premier !**

-** Oui, peut-être, mais, maintenant, je n'ai aucune intention de bouger, fallait fermer la porte !**

Le Serpentard jura dans barbe et la fusilla du regard. Lisaëlle ne s'en préoccupa pas et tenta de faire abstraction du fait que Rémus Lupin avait posé sa main sur son épaule. Son épaule à Elle ! Sa partie romantico-niaise jubilait, limite à sauter partout et à cause de cette stupide partie d'elle-même, elle avait une furieuse envie de vomir. Lisaëlle fouilla dans son sac, à la recherche de quelque chose de précis. Elle en sortit d'abord un livre de Potions, offert par son grand-père que le Serpentard s'empressa d'attraper.

- **Hey !** s'exclama-t-elle, outrée. Pas qu'elle était contre de prêter, mais il aurait pu demander !

- **Où tu as trouvé ce livre ?** s'émerveilla-t-il, comme si Lisaëlle lui avait montré l'emplacement des Mines du roi Salomon.

- **Mon grand-père était inventeur, il avait pas mal de trucs…Et il adorait les potions.**

« _Pourquoi je lui racontes, ça, moi ?!_ » se demanda-t-elle en fouillant à nouveau dans son sac pour en sortir un tout petit engin que son grand-père lui avait bricolé, tandis que le Serpentard feuilletait le livre, les yeux brillants.

- **Je…peux te l'emprunter ?** s'enquit-il, dans une grimace, comme si cela lui coûtait de faire preuve d'une pareille politesse.

-** Bah, si tu fais attention et que tu me le rends, aucun problème !** lança Lisaëlle. « _Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ???!_ » Certainement que ce n'était qu'un peu de pitié qui remontait à la surface puisqu'en face d'elle, assis dans la même position qu'elle, se tenait ni plus ni moins que Severus Rogue, le souffre-douleur des Maraudeurs – sauf de Lupin, puisque ce dernier ne faisait _**jamais**_ de tord à un autre élève puisqu'il était si _**parfait**_. C'est bon, elle le détestait à nouveau.

- **Tu es sérieuse ?** s'exclama-t-il, un soupçon d'incrédulité et de méfiance mêlées.

- **Oui, mais t'as intérêt à y faire attention !** ajouta-t-elle tandis qu'elle mettait de petits ronds de plastiques noirs dans ses oreilles, des petits ronds qui étaient rattachés à l'invention de son grand-père par un fil.

- **Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?** s'exclama-t-il tandis qu'elle appuyait sur un bouton.

- **Hein ?! Ah, ça ?! J'écoute de la musique.**

- **T'es débile ?! Tout le monde va savoir qu'on est ici si tu mets de la musique !**

- **Mais non, c'est une invention de mon grand-père…Il trouvait ça dommage qu'on ne puisse pas se balader en écoutant de la musique alors il a inventé ça !** dit-elle fièrement en montrant le petit tube de plastique qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Le Serpentard fronça les sourcils, incrédule. Lisaëlle soupira et lui tendit l'invention de son grand-père. « _Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que je fous ? D'abord le livre, ensuite, mon truc-à-musique ! Je deviens folle_ ». Méfiant, Rogue la dévisagea et mit les deux ronds dans ses oreilles, de la même façon qu'elle l'avait fait et Lisaëlle appuya sur un bouton, ce qui eut pour effet de déclencher la musique et de faire sursauter le Serpentard. Il resta coi quelques instants avant de lui rendre son « truc-à-musique, comme elle l'avait dûment nommé ». Lisaëlle remit alors les ronds en plastique dans ses oreilles et chercha la musique qu'elle voulait écouter. Heureusement, son grand-père avait vécu assez longtemps pour lui inclure les musiques des Beatles, son groupe préféré. Certes, c'était un groupe moldus, mais après tout, elle l'était à moitié, à cause de son père. En fait, son grand-père sorcier, celui qu'elle aimait tant, avait épousé une Moldue, moldue qui lui avait donné deux fils, le premier Richard, sorcier et auror de son état et Jethro, le père de Lisaëlle, moldu et expert en assurance. Ainsi, dans ses oreilles retentirent les paroles de la célèbre « Lucy in the sky with diamonds ». Le Serpentard la regarda, interloqué, quelques secondes avant de reprendre avidement sa lecture. Lisaëlle ne sut pas trop ce qui lui prit mais elle lança, nonchalamment :

- **Au fait, j'm'appelle Lisaëlle Dunning !**

- **Severus Rogue…**dit-il en retour sans lever les yeux du livre. Lisaëlle ne s'en formalisa pas et continua d'écouter sa musique tout en fixant le carrelage des murs des toilettes qui avait été d'ailleurs très mal posé. Des pas se firent entendre et les deux occupants clandestins des toilettes se figèrent. Rogue sortit sa baguette et murmura un sortilège informulé qui eut pour effet de fermer la porte de leur cachette sans bruits. Impressionnée, Lisaëlle haussa les sourcils avant de se remettre à la contemplation du carrelage. On tenta d'actionner la poignée mais la porte resta fermée. Les intrus repartirent et Lisaëlle changea de morceau pour tomber sur « Can't buy me love ». Ils passèrent près de trois-quarts d'heure ici avant que Rogue ne relève la tête et ne dévisage Lisaëlle.

- **Quoi ?** fit celle-ci d'une voix tout à fait correcte. Presque polie, même si on considérait le ton sur lequel elle avait parlé à Lupin.

-** Je me demandais… pourquoi tu t'es enfermée ici ?**

-** Ah…A cause de…On m'a viré de mon compartiment et j'avais pas envie de me retrouver avec des gens que je ne connaissais pas.**

Il haussa les sourcils, et Lisaëlle fit le lien. Après tout, elle ne le connaissait pas plus.

- **Je n'avais pas prévu que quelqu'un squatte déjà ici, mais, à tout réfléchir, tu es de meilleure compagnie que ceux qui m'ont virée…**

« _Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ??! Depuis quand je fais des compliments aux gens que je connais pas ? Aux gens tout court, d'ailleurs ! Allô Ste-Mangouste, on a une malade sérieusement atteinte, là !_ ».

- **Et, c'est qui, ces gens ?** s'enquit-il, étonné mais surtout incrédule.

- **Les Maraudeurs.**

Il plissa les yeux et eut un regard mauvais.

- **Quoi ?**

-** Te fous pas de moi, tu vas le regretter, Dunning !**

**- Je me fous pas de toi, je peux pas les blairer, point barre !**

- **Toutes les filles les adorent !** fit-il en prenant une voix aiguë et cruche, tout en mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts. Lisaëlle ne put s'empêcher de rire et contra :

- **Alors, c'est que je ne dois pas être une fille…Je commence sérieusement à débloquer, je devrais peut-être me faire soigner.**

Il afficha un air qui montrait qu'il était tout à fait d'accord avec sa remarque. Puis, il fronça les sourcils.

- **Et, qu'ont-ils bien pu faire pour que tu les détestes ?**

- **Bon, j'admets, Pettigrow m'a rien fait, mais il est idiot, alors… Ensuite, Potter est un imbécile arrogant, Black ne vaut pas mieux et…Lupin, est un hypocrite qui se croit au-dessus des autres tellement il se veut « parfait ».** La jeune fille eut une grimace si probante que Rogue sourit, convaincu.

- **Les filles comme toi sont en voie de disparation…**marmonna-t-il.

- **Les filles comme moi ?** répéta Lisaëlle, pas sûre que ce soit un compliment.

-** Les filles censées.** Précisa-t-il, ce qui fit rire la jeune fille.

- **Ouais, j'ai remarqué, aussi.** Rigola-t-elle.

Et il reprit sa lecture tandis que Lisaëlle répétait silencieusement : « I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello ». Peu après, la jeune fille demanda :

- **Et toi, pourquoi tu squattes ici ?**

Il releva la tête et la scruta, cherchant certainement s'il pouvait réellement lui dire avant de marmonner d'un air las et de reprendre sa lecture :

- **Potter !**

- **Ah…**

C'est à cet instant que Lisaëlle et Severus entendirent des voix qu'ils reconnurent bien vite.

- **…un nouveau ! T'imagines si je dois choisir entre Peterson et…Peterson !** faisait la voix plaintive de Potter.

- **Et tu crois que tu en trouveras un autre ? Parce que l'année dernière, Timson était pas mal…** lança la voix de Black.

- **Ouais, mais je suis sûr qu'on pourrait trouver mieux !** grommelait Potter. **Enfin, il était tout juste potable…Parce que Peterson, niveau renvoi de cognard…Ah, ça, il sait frapper… mais pas viser ! L'année dernière j'ai failli me prendre je ne sais combien de fois un cognard en pleine tronche !**

Lisaëlle comprit enfin de quoi ils parlaient. Quidditch, évidemment ! Quel autre sujet de discussion pourrait-il y avoir dans la bouche de Potter ? Pas qu'elle aimait pas le Quidditch, au contraire mais, quand même…

- **Certes mais…**

- **C'est pas vrai ! C'est encore occupé !** coupa Potter. **Hé ! Le gens, t'a bientôt fini ou faut que j'aille à l'autre bout du train ?**

Lisaëlle regarda Rogue qui lui fit signe du regard de répondre. Offusquée, Lisaëlle secoua la tête. « _Non, mais, il se croit où, lui ? Je vais pas lui répondre, il va me faire la causette, après !_ »

- **Hé ?! Y a quelqu'un ? Tu pourrais répondre, au moins !**

- **Dégage !** lança la voix de Lisaëlle. « _Mais merde, j'aurais pas pu la fermer ?!_ »

- **Attends un peu, c'est toi, la fille de tout à l'heure ?!**

« _Eh Merde ! Je le savais bien qu'il fallait que je la ferme !_ ».

- **Dégage !** fut la seule réponse qu'elle consentit à lui donner.

- **On voulait juste savoir si on pouvait squatter !** lança Black. **On t'a pas virée !**

- **Dégagez !** reprit Lisaëlle.

- **Tu pourrais être plus polie, on l'est, nous !** fit Potter, la voix sèche.

- **Et quelqu'un t'a demandé de l'être ?** nargua Lisaëlle. Foutez-moi la paix !

- **J'aimerais bien aller aux toilettes !** intervint Potter.

- **Tu comptes aussi me virer des chiottes !** souffla-t-elle.

-** Parce que tu squattes ici ?** fit-il, éberlué.

- **Mais est-ce-que je t'ai demandé de me parler ?** se plaignit-elle. Va faire chier quelqu'un d'autre !

- **Piouff…La gentillesse ne va pas t'écorcher !** grommela Black.

- **Pourquoi je serais gentille ?** marmonna Lisaëlle plus pour elle-même que pour être entendue. Malheureusement, Black avait vraisemblablement une excellente ouïe.

- **Bah, peut-être parce qu'on est dans la même maison que toi ?** ironisa-t-il.

- **Ah bon, j'ai du mal lire le règlement, on doit être gentil avec ceux de notre maison ? C'est marqué où ?** railla-t-elle. Les deux amis restèrent sans voix et Potter lança :

- **Même si tu ne nous apprécies pas, ce n'est pas la peine de nous parler comme ça, on est pas tes chiens ! Et si notre…train de vie ne te plaît pas, pas la peine de t'en prendre à Rémus !**

Lisaëlle ne put retenir un ricanement mauvais et Black lança :

- **Quoi ? T'aime pas Rémus non plus ? On peut savoir ce qu'il t'a fait ?**

- **Vous savez que ça s'appelle du harcèlement, ce que vous faîtes ?**

Elle les entendit soupirer et ils partirent. Lisaëlle, soulagée de ne pas avoir à s'expliquer sur son comportement releva les yeux pour voir que Rogue la dévisageait, cherchant à savoir le fin mot de son comportement. Lisaëlle sentit une intrusion dans sa tête et ferma immédiatement son esprit. Fulminante, elle le fusilla du regard, lui arracha son livre des mains et sortit rapidement des toilettes. Elle n'était pas nièce d'Auror pour rien ! Elle savait comment pratiquer l'occlumencie ! Lisaëlle s'éloigna alors, le plus loin possible du compartiment dont elle avait été spoliée et des toilettes qui recelaient un futur mangemort en puissance. Elle s'arrêta devant l'une des portes de sortie de wagon et fixa l'extérieur pour tâcher de se calmer. Mais apparemment, ce n'était pas sa journée car on lui fonça dedans. Lisaëlle baissa la tête et fusilla la Poufsouffle du regard, Poufsouffle qui se trouvait être celle dont s'était moquée Lisaëlle, alors qu'elle courait après un chat.

- **Désolée, je t'avais pas vue…**chuchota-t-elle, les joues rouges.

- **Pas grave.** Répondit Lisaëlle. « _Franchement, je deviens trop gentille !_ ». La fille sembla perdre de sa gêne et sourit. Oui, elle n'était franchement pas belle mais il y avait quelque chose d'attachant en elle. « _Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive à moi ?_ »

- **Tu…Tu n'as pas de compartiment ?**

« _De quoi j'me mêle ?!_ »

- **Non, on m'a virée !** dit-elle dans un faux sourire. "_Tu. Es. Complètement. Maboule._"

- **Ah…Tu veux venir avec nous ? On est que quatre, y a de la place !**

« _Venir avec toi ? Pour quoi faire ?! Me retrouver dans un compartiment de Poufsouffle cinglées ? Parce que, c'est bien connu, les Poufsouffle sont folles !_ »

-** Euh…**

- **Allez ! Viens ! **fit la fille en la tirant par le bras pour l'amener jusqu'à un compartiment un peu plus loin. Elle ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied et lança d'une voix chantante :

- **J'ai trouvé un chaton perdu !**

« _Un chaton ???! Mais, elle se prend pour qui, celle-là ???! Non mais, oh !_ » Lisaëlle eut un sourire forcé et elle détailla avec étonnement les personnes qui occupaient le compartiment. Un garçon de septième année qui était à Poufsouffle également, il avait les cheveux bruns coiffés en pics sur le sommet de son crâne, grâce à un sort, les yeux d'un vert lumineux et s'était assis dans une position nonchalante. Il leva les yeux vers elle et fit un signe de tête. Ensuite, face à lui, se tenait une fille de Serdaigle, de septième année, elle aussi, qui se cachait derrière des cheveux noirs. Elle avait de petites lunettes rectangulaires qui dévalorisaient ses yeux bleus foncés, et en plus de ça, elle ne semblait pas connaître l'existence d'une pince à épiler. La Serdaigle lui jeta un timide coup d'œil avant de rougir comme une pivoine et de se mettre à fixer avec insistance, ses lacets. La dernière personne était le sosie parfait de celle qui avait enlevé Lisaëlle. Toutes les deux à Poufsouffle et certainement, vu leur taille en cinquième année. Elles ne pouvaient être que des jumelles. Leurs cheveux bruns étaient coiffés de la même manière et leurs yeux étaient d'un gris foncé qui, malgré le fait qu'il rappelait la couleur du béton, était plutôt joli.

- **Euh, ma voici ma sœur, Annabel, mon cousin Aaron et une copine, Kate…Moi c'est Alicia…Et…toi ?**

-** Lisaëlle…**répondit la Gryffondor. **Z'êtes sûr que ça vous dérange pas ?**

« _C'est pas vrai ! Parce que tu comptes rester là ? C'est pas possible ! Je deviens folle !_ _Kssss ! Vade Retro Satanas !"_

- **Aucun problème !** sourit le dénommé Aaron en tapotant le siège de sa main. Lisaëlle s'assit entre lui et Alicia, celle qui l'avait kidnappée.

- **Alors, tu es en quelle année ?** s'enquit Annabel en souriant comme une délurée.

- **Septième…**

- **Nous en cinquième…On passe nos buses cette année…**répondit Alicia. **La misère !** firent les deux sœurs en chœur.

-** Eh ! Nous on passe nos Aspics !** lança joyeusement le garçon. **C'est dix fois plus dur !**

Lisaëlle sourit brièvement, un faux sourire qu'elle arrivait à rendre sincère, elle ne savait trop comment. Elle avait vraiment l'impression de ne pas être à sa place, ici, mais en même temps, ce n'est pas comme si elle avait un endroit ou aller! « _Je deviens aussi folle que ma mère !_ »

- **Peut-être, mais toi, tu es bon partout, Aaron !** souffla Kate d'une petite voix, les yeux brillants. Lisaëlle devina immédiatement que Kate en pinçait sérieusement pour le dénommé Aaron, qui lui, ne semblait pas du tout s'en apercevoir.

- **Ah, ah !** rigola-t-il. Certes, certes mais quand même…Vous n'êtes pas trop mauvaises non plus, les filles !

- **Dis, tu es à Gryffondor, tu dois connaître les Maraudeurs…**

- **Ah…eux…**se plaignit Lisaëlle.

- **Quoi ? Tu ne les aime pas ?!** s'exclama Aaron, stupéfait, se redressant de tout son séant.

- **Nan, ils me soûlent ! J'aime pas les imbéciles arrogants…**

- **Ah…**fit Annabel. **Tu ne saurais pas si Pettigrow aurait une petite amie ?**

- **Pettigrow ?** répéta avec dégoût sa jumelle. Lisaëlle fronçait les sourcils, une grimace de dégoût sur le visage.

- **Bah, faut bien commencer au bas de l'échelle, si tu veux aller avec Potter ou Black !**

- **Herm…Pour Potter et Black, c'est foutu !** fit observer Lisaëlle. Ils sont raides dingues de leurs copines… "_Sors de ce corps, Démon ! Toi et Moi on est pas la même personne ! Depuis quand tu donnes des conseils aux gens ???!_"

- **Je croyais que tu ne les aimais pas…comment ça se fait que tu saches ça, alors ?** demanda Aaron.

- **C'est ça, l'ennui avec les Maraudeurs, c'est que même si t'en a rien à faire de ce qu'ils racontent, ils parlent tellement fort que tu ne peux qu'entendre leurs conneries !**

Aaron éclata de rire et jeta un coup d'œil à ses cousines avant de dire, l'air franchement pas désolé :

- **Pas de bol, faudra trouver d'autres pigeons !**

- **Pigeon toi-même !** bougonna Annabel en lui lançant un coussin dans le visage, ce qui augmenta son éclat de rire. Ils passèrent la journée ainsi et Lisaëlle resta la plupart du temps silencieuse, ne répondant qu'aux questions qu'on lui posait et ce n'était pas plus mal. Lorsqu'il fut temps de descendre du train, Lisaëlle sut immédiatement que les Maraudeurs n'avaient aucune intention de la laisser les détester tranquillement dans son coin. En effet, à peine étaient-ils descendu du train qu'ils l'épièrent et chuchotèrent entre eux d'une manière tout sauf discrète.

* * *

Quand je vous avais dis qu'elle était folle...^^

Alors ? Qu'est-ce-que je fais ? J'appuie sur la touche "suppr" de mon clavier ???

A vous de voir ?

Bye !


End file.
